


Magia e Tecnologia possono essere o meno come olio ed acqua (che potrebbe essere o non essere una metafora)

by EthicsGradient



Series: Della magia e delle bombe nucleari (nessuna delle quali è risposta a nulla) [3]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Diventare Genitori, F/F, F/M, Giochi di Ruolo, Gravidanza Maschile, Immortalità, Incontrare i Genitori (del partner), Liti, M/M, Protettività, Relazione consolidata, Riconciliazioni, nascita, rapimento
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-16
Updated: 2015-11-02
Packaged: 2018-03-23 06:58:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 27
Words: 98,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3758749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EthicsGradient/pseuds/EthicsGradient
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In cui Tony è incinto fino a che non lo è più, La famiglia di Loki ripara qualche ponte, Steve e Bruce possono essere o meno coinvolti in un triangolo amoroso al cui centro è Tony, Coulson insegna a Steve a fare dolci, Thor e Loki si abbracciano a causa di una banana mentre Tony si trova emozionalmente attaccato a un paio di noci di cocco, Natasha fa amicizie ma a Tony non è permesso speculare in merito, Frigga è cazzuta, Tony è anche più cazzuto ma Loki è il più cazzuto di tutti, e un sacco di altre cose succedono contemporaneamente.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Capitolo 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [melonbutterfly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/melonbutterfly/gifts).
  * A translation of [Magic and Tech might or might not be like oil and water (which might or might not be a metaphor)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/512147) by [melonbutterfly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/melonbutterfly/pseuds/melonbutterfly). 



> _[N.d.T.]_  
>  Terza parte della serie che vede come protagonista un Tony Stark Magicamente incinto, per coloro che volevano vedere come continuava l'episodio numero 1.  
> Come sempre valgono gli avvisi delle altre mie traduzioni, la traduzione è manuale, gli errori sono tutti miei, potete segnalarli con un commento e provvederò a correggere. La traduzione è per quanto possibile fedele all'originale, se necessario potrebbe esservi qualche Nota nel testo indicata dal [N.d.T.] nel caso lo ritenessi necessario.  
> Avvisi ai naviganti, come il precedente anche questo racconto è marcato explicit per una serie di scene di sesso fra i protagonisti. Il sesso è comunque solo una piccola parte della storia. Come il precedente, anche questo racconto in originale è stato pubblicato tutto d'un tiro, per rendere più semplice la traduzione l'ho suddiviso in capitoli che saranno pubblicati ogni settimana fra mercoledì e giovedì come sempre.  
> Buona lettura.  
> EG  
> 

Tony si svegliò perché il suo cuscino si stava contorcendo. Visto che il suo cuscino al momento era il grembo di Steve non era troppo allarmante, ma che Steve stesse anche blaterando, lo era un pochino.

"-ena caduto addormentato," Tony sentì quando fu abbastanza sveglio da capire. "Io non ho - io non sto -"

"Va bene," disse Loki. Sembrava che stesse alzando gli occhi al cielo ma in modo simpatico, cosa che fece sorridere Tony perché generalmente quell'espressione era riservata a Tony. A volte anche Thor la riceveva, in momenti molto privati quando Loki raccontava storie del loro passato condiviso, ma solo assieme a Tony, e solo molto raramente. Tony era felice che Loki si fosse riscaldato così tanto verso gli altri Avengers, Steve, il migliore amico di Tony, più di tutti.

"Perché pensi che mi importi?" chiese Loki, sollevando con cautela i piedi di Tony e sedendo giù all'altro capo del divano. Tony sbadigliò ma rifiutò di ammettere di essere sveglio, tenendo gli occhi strettamente chiusi.

"Io non..." Steve sembrò incapace di spiegare davvero. Tony aveva i suoi sospetti, ma non era ufficialmente sveglio, perciò non spiegò il motivo per cui idee retrò fossero così profondamente amalgamate nel subconscio di Steve. Si, era stata una sorgente di scherzi e momenti comici all'inizio, ma a quel punto Steve era più o meno come ogni altra persona che fosse cresciuta nell'ultima metà del secolo, salvo per il modo in cui non si vergognava minimamente dei suoi ideali. Buona parte delle persone che li condividevano erano coscienti di quanto fossero retrò ed erano generalmente imbarazzati o difensivi al riguardo. Ma non Steve comunque.

"Non ho diritti su Tony," spiegò Loki pazientemente. Lui e Tony avevano fatto quella conversazione un paio di volte, più che altro a causa di Steve, che aveva iniziato a comportarsi come se avesse fatto qualcosa di orribile quando Tony lo usava come cuscino. "La sola persona in tutti i regni che ha ogni diritto di dare permesso di toccare Tony è Tony stesso."

"Lo so." Steve sembrava imbarazzato, probabilmente perché avevano fatto quella conversazione già un paio di volte. "E' solo che non voglio darti l'impressione sbagliata."

Loki sbuffò. "Non c'è impressione sbagliata da dare. Tony ti vuole bene. Tu sei il suo migliore amico." Loki chiaramente stava diventando un po' esasperato a quel punto. Non che fosse colpa loro davvero; arrivavano da due ambienti così totalmente diversi. Asgard era molto diverso da Midgard in molti modi, alcuni grandi, altri piccoli, e l'America degli anni '40 era anche più aliena. Quando Steve era giovane la monogamia era la normalità idealizzata e le coppie, per ogni scopo ed intento, appartenevano l'uno all'altra (la donna più dell'uomo, ovviamente). Steve era abituato a quel tipo di mentalità, anche se era venuto a patti da tempo con il modo molto più vario in cui funzionava al giorno d'oggi. Non aveva mai giudicato realmente Tony per la sua disinvoltura con gli uomini e non aveva trattato Tony in modo diverso quando aveva apparentemente smesso di fare tanto sesso (non sapeva che la sola cosa che aveva fermato era il cambio di partner sessuali). Quindi aveva colto Tony con la guardia abbassata il modo in cui Steve era divenuto improvvisamente iperprotettivo dopo che la relazione di Tony con Loki era divenuta un fatto concreto. All'inizio Tony aveva pensato fosse dovuto alla gravidanza (che, onestamente, nessuno avrebbe potuto rinfacciargli) ma era chiaramente dovuto alla relazione fra Tony e Loki, e non a causa del fatto che era Loki che Tony aveva scelto per stabilizzarsi.

Spostandosi scomodamente, Steve replicò, "Lo so. Anche io gli voglio bene. In modo del tutto platonico," Aggiunse frettolosamente. Tony era confuso dal fatto che Steve non avesse scrupoli ad ammettere quanto importante fosse Tony per lui, e che il suo solo problema fosse chiarificare la natura dei suoi sentimenti per Tony. Non avrebbe mai potuto farlo, neppure se avesse voluto. Cosa che solitamente non faceva.

Loki sospirò, probabilmente rassegnandosi per ora alle stranezze di Steve. "Sei padrino per una ragione," cambiò argomento. "Di tutti noi, sei probabilmente il solo modello affidabile da queste parti."

Con quello, Tony conveniva totalmente (era in effetti quasi parola per parola quello che Tony aveva detto quando aveva discusso la cosa con Loki), con la piccola liberatoria che Bruce era chiaramente secondo in classifica come modello di comportamento fra gli Avengers. Sebbene Bruce fosse un poco non comparabile per il gusto di Tony - per buone ragioni, ovviamente, ma pure. Steve non era comparabile, ma era un po' meno un azzardo.

"Questo non è vero," protestò immediatamente Steve. "Sia tu che Tony siete ottimi modelli di comportamento."

"Tony, si," convenne Loki immediatamente, facendo sobbalzare la pancia di Tony. "Io? Per nulla."

"Non sono d'accordo," disse Steve. "Non sei una persona convenzionale, ma non è una brutta cosa. Ed è palesemente ovvio che tu ami il bambino e Tony e faresti qualsiasi cosa per loro, ed è quello che conta di più. Hai dei problemi, vero," continuò quando Loki non replicò. Tony voleva davvero sapere quale fosse l'espressione sul suo viso ma non osò muoversi per paura di attirare l'attenzione di entrambi via da quello di cui parlavano. "E non posso dire che io sia un ammiratore di come tu li gestisci. Ma stai chiaramente imparando a scendere a compromessi e sei pentito delle cose peggiori che hai fatto." Non era esattamente un appoggio risonante. Tony avrebbe potuto far meglio, ma comunque, Tony sapeva molto di più quanto Loki avesse cura di loro. Sembrando rendersene conto, Steve si chinò verso Loki, mettendo inconsciamente una mano sulla testa di Tony. "E' facile essere una brava persona quando non sei mai stato messo alla prova. Tu sei stato messo alla prova, e molto, e continuamente, ma sei una brava persona, Loki, e questo è ammirabile, ed è una delle cose più importanti che tu possa passare al tuo bambino.

Il corpo di Loki era teso sotto ai piedi di Tony. Per un lungo momento, nessuno disse nulla.

"Grazie."

Rimasero in silenzio dopo di ciò, la TV un lieve rumore di fondo, ed infine Tony tornò ad addormentarsi nonostante i poco convinti calci del bimbo.

Era a metà del suo ottavo mese di gestazione ed era più che pronto per quando sarebbe stato tutto finito. Era di nuovo stanco per tutto il tempo, in parte perché non dormiva bene a causa del fatto che era quasi impossibile trovare una posizione confortevole con i calci e il dolore alla schiena, e in parte perché portava in giro un ventre della dimensione di un anguria. Il bambino pesava circa due chili al momento e poi c'era tutto il liquido in cui nuotava. C'era parte di Tony che voleva solo che questa cosa fosse finita, ma una parte diversa di lui era totalmente terrorizzata al pensiero del bimbo che venisse alla luce in quel momento. Non era pronto per quello, davvero non lo era.

Era colpa sua, lo sapeva. Il bambino aveva la sua stanza, completamente equipaggiata con tutto quello che ad un bebè potesse servire nel suo primo anno di vita. Tutto era pronto per la nascita, i dottori, la stanza, gli infermieri, tutti in stand by, ed avevano firmato da tempo un accordo di riservatezza.

Non che fosse necessario. La stampa sapeva da tempo cosa succedeva.

Non era qualcosa che Tony si aspettava, il che era una mancanza di visione del tutto sciocca da parte sua. Era stato del tutto comprensibile al tempo, o così gli era stato detto; era stato troppo occupato con tutto quello che era successo in quel momento, ma Tony non riusciva ad accettarlo. Seriamente, aveva dovuto occuparsi della stampa per tutta la vita. Non avrebbe dovuto essere colto con la guardia abbassata quando aveva colto il primo titolo che speculava sul suo recente guadagno di peso.

Pepper non era stata felice al riguardo.

No, era una bugia, Tony non era stato felice al riguardo. Per nulla. A Pepper non importava molto; nessun professionista dava molta attenzione alle pagine di pettegolezzi. Più che altro perché tendevano a scrivere cose diverse su Tony ogni settimana.

Ma era stata una specie di sveglia per Tony; aprendogli gli occhi sul fatto che avrebbe probabilmente passato i mesi successivi più che altro dietro a porte chiuse e in aree recintate, nascondendosi ai paparazzi. E non avrebbe fatto molta differenza se avessero saputo della sua gravidanza o meno, non sarebbe divenuto più magro in breve tempo. All'opposto; davvero, garantendosi la loro attenzione continuata. Non si faceva illusioni relative al periodo di tempo per cui sarebbe stato in grado di tenere nascosta la gravidanza comunque; lo avrebbero scoperto prima o poi inevitabilmente. I segreti privati di Tony erano sempre stati pesati riguardo quanto alto fosse stato il prezzo offerto ad una fonte anonima per averli. A malapena si preoccupava di eliminare queste fonti anonime ormai.

Perciò Tony aveva parlato a Loki ed ai suoi amici, Gli Avengers più Pepper e Rhodey, e aveva avuto un incontro con il suo direttore alle Pubbliche Relazioni. Il risultato di quei discorsi era stato il rilascio controllato di piccoli pezzi qui e la alla stampa, alcuni ufficiali, altri attraverso degli scivoloni "accidentali" nelle interviste o attraverso fonti "anonime". Quel tipo di gioco cauto per piegare l'opinione pubblica era qualcosa che la squadra di Tony aveva già fatto prima; a Tony raramente importava. Generalmente non gli importava molto che cosa dicessero di lui e considerava giocare con la stampa una sorgente di divertimento.

Quello, ovviamente, non era un opzione in quel caso. Prima di tutto, la relazione di Tony con Loki era già in qualche modo discutibile; se ne erano occupati spargendo dicerie, un paio di scivoloni accidentali sul passato di Loki. Loki non lo aveva gradito molto, ma non era che buona parte di esso non fosse disponibile su Wikipedia comunque a causa della mitologia Norrena. Tutto quello che avevano dovuto fare era stato confermare che parte di essa era vero.

Ovviamente la cosa non fece si che immediatamente tutti amassero Loki, ma fornì un po' di comprensione al suo riguardo, e poi c'era stato tutto un discorso romantico della stampa che aveva raccontato come l'amore di Tony avesse salvato Loki, e come l'amore di Loki avesse ripulito il comportamento di Tony. Totalmente delle sciocchezze, ovviamente, ma aveva funzionato. Un totalmente non voluto ma positivo effetto collaterale della cosa era stato che il Consiglio dello SHIELD aveva deciso che davvero, non importava molto con chi dormisse Tony fintanto che Loki forniva delle concessioni. Fury aveva dovuto arrendersi, e lo aveva fatto, anche se non graziosamente. Tony era quasi certo che Coulson aveva avuto molto a che fare con la cosa, ma ogni volta che chiedeva l' agente semplicemente sorrideva leggermente ed evitava abilmente la domanda.

Le notizie della gravidanza avevano causato una tempesta mediatica di proporzioni precedentemente mai viste. Neppure "Io sono Iron Man" aveva provocato tutto quell'interesse; la stampa si era del tutto accampata attorno alla torre e a varie altre proprietà di Tony e non si era ancora fermata. Non era davvero sorprendente, tutto considerato, ma Tony non apprezzava molto l'attenzione ne le cose che dei completi estranei avevano da dire riguardo lui e la sua vita. Era arrivato al punto in cui una foto di Tony con il ventre visibilmente in gravidanza valeva svariati milioni. Tony aveva iniziato a non lasciare le sue residenze, usando il servizio di teleportazione di Loki come trasporto. Tutte le sue finestre erano state equipaggiate con filtri che rendevano impossibile riprendere foto attraverso di esse - un altra delle molte invenzioni di Tony dovute alla necessità.

Questo, ovviamente, non rendeva felice Tony. Era stato bloccato all'interno per mesi adesso e la cosa faceva del tutto schifo - gli andava bene passare dei giorni senza uscire dalla sua officina, ma aveva sempre amato poter uscire fuori per una dose di adrenalina usando una delle sue auto o l'armatura. Nessuna delle due opzioni era viabile ora, neppure fosse solo per l'estrema attenzione della stampa.

Perciò, si. Tony non aveva molto altro da fare oltre a dormire. Bene, quella era una bugia, c'erano molte cose che poteva fare all'interno, ma ultimamente non aveva molta energia per alcuna di esse.

Era quello che preoccupava i suoi amici, lo sapeva; avevano iniziato a passare più tempo con lui, cercando di coinvolgerlo in attività. Giocare con la XBox e in giochi online più che altro, guardare la TV, anche giocare a carte o con giochi da tavolo, e ovviamente scienze. Di solito tutte cose che piacevano a Tony (i giochi da tavolo più che altro per l'opportunità di canzonare che altro), ma al momento lui era semplicemente piuttosto privo di motivazioni in generale.

Da ciò, il fatto di cadere addormentato sopra a Steve nel mezzo della giornata. E Loki gli stava addosso.

Quando Tony si svegliò, un po' di tempo dopo, entrambi erano ancora li, Steve faceva ancora da cuscino alla testa di Tony nel suo grembo e Loki alle gambe di Tony. Stavano guardando entrambi con attenzione un documentario - qualcosa riguardo caccia a Ottobre Rosso - ma Tony non si lasciava ingannare; stavano entrambi addosso a lui. Steve stava assentemente passando le dita fra i capelli di Tony, mentre Loki stava per nulla assentemente massaggiando i suoi piedi sempre doloranti. Era dolce da parte di entrambi, ma una parte di Tony non riusciva a non essere risentita che si preoccupassero inutilmente per lui. Considerato che era abituato ad essere indipendente e libero di fare qualsiasi cosa volesse, ma ovviamente era una bugia, davvero. Il tempo della sua vita quando era riuscito ad essere vicino ad essere indipendente quanto avrebbe mai voluto non era stato felice.

"Quasi due ore," Loki lo informò quando Tony si stirò, anche se Tony aveva a lungo passato il punto in cui gli importava quanto pisolasse.

"Stai bene?" chiese Steve preoccupato.

Tony borbottò. Doveva fare la pipì, naturalmente, e non poteva alzarsi, intrappolato sulla schiena come una tartaruga, ovviamente anche quello naturalmente. Quando tirò via le gambe dalle cosce di Loki, Loki anticipò le sue necessità - non molto difficilmente, Tony doveva far pipì spessissimo ormai - e si alzò, offrendo la mano a Tony per tirarlo su.

"A più tardi, bambolo," mormorò Tony, premendo un bacio sulla guancia di Steve assentemente, come se fosse ancora addormentato. Gli occhi di Loki brillarono quando Tony si girò ma tennero il viso perfettamente calmo fino a che furono al sicuro nella stanza di Tony (e dopo che Tony ebbe fatto la sua pausa pipì). Poi condivisero un sorriso dispettoso e mentre insieme sedevano ai piedi del letto a guardare il filmato della telecamera di sicurezza. Conoscendoli, Jarvis cortesemente zoomò sul viso di Steve al momento in cui Tony si ritirò. Ad occhi spalancati e con un imbarazzato rossore che colorava le guance Gli occhi di Steve dardeggiarono avanti e indietro fra loro due. Quando furono andati piegò la testa e si strofinò il collo, spegnendo la TV e dirigendosi verso la palestra scuotendo la testa.

Ridendo, Tony e Loki condivisero un altro sorriso da monellacci. I loro occhi rimasero bloccati mentre l'espressione scivolò via dai loro visi quando Loki si sporse prendendo a coppa nella mano il viso di Tony, facendo scivolare la mano sulle guance e la mascella. "Sono preoccupato per te," confessò sottovoce Loki. "Sei stato molto letargico ultimamente."

Tony si strinse nelle spalle. "Lo so. Non sembra ci sia molto che posso fare al riguardo."

Chinandosi avanti, Loki catturò le sue labbra. Il bacio era gentile all'inizio ma divenne qualcosa di un po' di più, terminando con un punto di domanda quando si separarono. Anche a letto Tony ultimamente era stato un po' pigro, più che altro troppo stanco per fare nulla di più complicato che qualche lavoro di mano. Ovviamente non diceva mai no ad un pompino, ma era un dato di fatto che lui non fosse in grado di fare nulla neppure vagamente acrobatico a quel punto. Il meglio che poteva fare era giacere e lasciare che Loki prendesse il timone, il che non era una brutta cosa, ma Tony non se la sentiva più di tanto.

Loki lo lesse sul suo viso, che Tony non aveva voglia di nulla in quel momento. Gli angoli della bocca si sollevarono in un sorriso rassegnato. Non c'era chiaramente ragione per lui di smettere di baciarlo comunque perché si chinò avanti di nuovo, cospargendo il viso di Tony di piccoli baci che li fecero ridere entrambi perché erano una cosa esageratamente kitsch.

Vennero infine interrotti da Jarvis. "Signore, Thor è tornato. Ha portato Frigga."

Oh Se quello non uccise qualsiasi buon umore si fosse formato a dispetto del fatto che Tony non fosse stato, bene, dell'umore.

"Cosa? "Loki sibilò. Sembrava arrabbiato; spesso sembrava arrabbiato anche quando era più sotto shock o ferito. Tony sentì la sua pancia sobbalzare perché quello senz'altro, senz'altro non era stato pianificato. Aveva in effetti pensato che non avrebbe mai incontrato ne Odino ne Frigga a causa dell'intero groviglio familiare che era più o meno di pubblico dominio a quel punto. Questo era di certo stato inaspettato, men che meno imprevisto.

E Tony era vestito in un paio di pantaloni da jogging molto stirati senza elastico (tecnicamente erano specialmente fatti per le donne incinte, ma erano neri e probabilmente nessuno lo sapeva perciò non contava. Okay? Okay. La T-shirt di Tony era decisamente non femminile, ma era un paio di taglie troppo grande per necessità. Come risultato il collo era troppo ampio, e, scivolava giù lungo la spalla di Tony oppure scendeva giù verso il reattore Arc. Tutto sommato, Tony sembrava più o meno un senzatetto, cosa di cui non era troppo felice in ogni caso. Tony non era mai stato uno che si lagnava eccessivamente riguardo i suoi abiti ma non poteva dire che non gli importasse del proprio aspetto. E come dicono, non sai quel che hai fino a che non ti manca. A Tony mancavano molte cose in quei giorni, i suoi begli abiti certamente erano una di queste.

"Stanno aspettando nel soggiorno," disse loro Jarvis. Quasi in tono di scusa.

"Oh mio dio," gemette Tony. "Dimmi che questo non è un brutto segno."

"Lei non farebbe," sussurrò Loki, gli occhi spalancati e febbrili. "Lei non lo farebbe."

Quello fu il momento in cui Tony si rese conto che lui non era il centro dell'universo, a dispetto della sua incredibile espansione, e che Loki stava dando di matto più di lui, per ragioni molto valide. Frigga era sua madre, relazione di sangue senza importanza alcuna in questo caso, e lei e Loki non avevano avuto una vera conversazione da prima che Loki scoprisse le sue vere origini. Per quello che sapeva Tony Loki era stato troppo spezzato, troppo ferito e troppo arrabbiato per essere disponibile a qualsiasi genere di discorso costruttivo quando Thor lo aveva riportato ad Asgard dopo tutto il problema dell'invasione dei Chitauri. Sebbene per Loki fosse stato più un problema di "uscita da questo inferno" che altro. Non che fosse stato forzato del tutto a incitare un esercito a distruggere New York nel processo di scappare via, ma era tutto relativo.

"Ovviamente lei non lo farebbe." disse Tony, prendendo fra le mani il viso di Loki e guardandolo negli occhi. "Non credo alla cosa per un secondo, non stando a quello che so di lei da te e Thor." E Wikipedia, ma Loki non avrebbe reagito bene al promemoria che buona parte della sua vita personale fosse registrata (e inaccuratamente inoltre) su internet.

"Ma perché è qui?" chiese Loki. "Non lo capisco."

"Ce lo dirà lei," replicò Tony, chinandosi per unire le loro fronti in modo che potessero semplicemente respirare per un momento. Non avrebbe dato di matto. Non importava come fosse vestito; era incinto, Midgard non offriva abiti adatti ad un uomo incinto e Tony era troppo ostinato per farseli fare appositamente (ed anche troppo vanesio, perché gli abiti che gli sarebbero propriamente andati avrebbero semplicemente finito con l'enfatizzare la sua pancia e quello - no grazie). Inoltre, era improbabile che fosse aggiornata su quello che era di moda e quello che non lo era su Midgard. Poteva anche non accorgersene.

Giusto. Poteva non accorgersi che Tony sembrava un completo barbone con i suoi abiti morbidi e troppo ampi. Perché lei era del tutto ignara e disattenta e anche distratta. Certo.

Ma Tony non ci pensava, non lo faceva, perché Loki aveva molte più ragioni per dare di matto e mentre entrambi loro non avevano problemi al dare di matto insieme quando era importante il contrario uno di loro avrebbe generalmente tenuto botto per sostenere l'altro. Ultimamente, a dire il vero, era stato quasi sempre Loki. Perciò adesso era il turno di Tony, nessun problema, poteva farlo. Era un esperto di compartimentazione.

Premendo un bacio sulle labbra di Loki, Tony disse, "Lei è probabilmente qui per controllare la m-altro padre del suo nipotino. Andrà bene. Lei ha avuto cura dei tuoi altri bambini, vero?"

"Non di Hela, Fenrir e Jörmungandr," sospirò Loki.

"Ma non sapeva di loro," Tony puntualizzò. "Non eri in contatto con Asgard durante il tuo matrimonio con Angrboða, me lo hai detto." Loki si morse il labbro inferiore ma non in negazione, perciò Tony aggiunse un po' di speculazione. "E lei si è presa cura di Sleipnir, Vali e Nari, giusto?"

Prendendo un respiro profondo, Loki annuì. "Lo ha fatto, si." Prese un altro respiro profondo, chiudendo gli occhi e facendo quello che faceva quando sembrava che contasse indietro da dieci in Swahili. Che non era contare indietro da dieci in Swahili, o qualsiasi altro linguaggio. Tony lo sapeva perché aveva chiesto, e perché Loki lo aveva guardato con espressione di pietosa condiscendenza, come se si meravigliasse di quanto Tony fosse adorabile quando era ingenuo. Non era uno sguardo che a Tony piaceva ricevere, specialmente non dal tipo che fotteva, perciò lo ricordava molto bene.

"Okay?" Chiese Tony. Gli guadagnò uno sguardo tagliente per l'essere iperprotettivo, cosa che diceva a Tony che Loki si era calmato almeno un poco. O in alternativa che stava dando di matto del tutto, ma Tony lo considerava improbabile.

"Andiamo," disse Loki fermamente ed aiutò Tony ad alzarsi. Mentre si dirigevano verso il soggiorno Tony in ritardo si rese conto che non indossava calzini, men che meno scarpe.

Oh beh. Avrebbe incontrato la madre di Loki e Thor, la Regina di Asgard, Frigga la dea delle dee e moglie di Odino a piedi nudi. Fantastico.

Thor e Frigga erano seduti insieme sul divano, Thor apparentemente aveva fatto loro del the da quanto sembrava. Sembrava che stesse anche parlando di gelato. "... Il processo di preparazione è molto complicato e dettagliato. Ho guardato-" Quando entrarono nella stanza, fermandosi a metà frase quando si accorse di Loki e Tony. "Fratello Loki, fratello Tony!" li salutò con gioia, ma c'era una tensione attorno ai suoi occhi che faceva loro sapere che era cosciente della delicatezza della situazione. Comunque comportandosi normalmente, Thor si alzò per dare a ciascuno un grosso abbraccio, strizzando Loki forte e trattando Tony come vetro fragile come al solito da quando la condizione di Tony era divenuta visibile. Era andato da una settimana circa, a visitare i suoi genitori per la prima volta dopo che era stato da loro a riferire della gravidanza di Tony.

"Thor," ritornò Loki. Di solito sarebbe stato seguito da qualche specie di amenità pronunciata amaramente, come qualche leggermente sarcastico "Spero che il tuo soggiorno ad Asgard sia stato gradevole"; ma era chiaramente troppo nervoso per quello in quel momento, gli occhi si focalizzarono immediatamente su Frigga che si era ugualmente alzata.

"Salve, Loki," disse lei. Il suo sorriso non trattenuto, ma Tony pensò potesse sembrare un po' nervoso. E se anche lui che non l'aveva mai incontrata prima, lo aveva notato, doveva essere palesemente ovvio per i suoi figli.

"Salve madre," replicò Loki, la voce un po' tesa. Il suo sorriso immediatamente divenne più luminoso, e lei mostrò di avere un po' le lacrime agli occhi, e un attimo dopo entrambi si abbracciavano stretti.


	2. Capitolo 2

Tony e Thor condivisero un occhiata, entrambi loro cautamente felici per Loki ma ben coscienti della delicatezza della situazione. Per poter dare ai due una parvenza di privacy (e anche perché non poteva davvero rimanere in piedi per qualsivoglia periodo di tempo superiore al minuto in quel periodo) Tony camminò ondeggiante verso il divano. Sempre sollecito, Thor lo accompagnò con una mano sospesa dietro alla curva della schiena di Tony, offrendo la mano per aiutarlo a sedersi. Tony non scattò verso di lui, gli sarebbe piaciuto che quell'incredibile dimostrazione di moderatezza e buona volontà venisse registrata.

"Sono lieto che tu stia bene," disse Frigga sottovoce a Loki dietro a loro. Tony diede un occhiata alle due tazze di the che erano sul tavolo, il profumo che si diffondeva nell'aria, ma aveva già avuto una tazza di caffè quel giorno. Non avrebbe iniziato a comportarsi male adesso, non a sei settimane dal parto, non dopo ventitré settimane in cui aveva consumato penosamente solo quello che gli era permesso. Inoltre, voleva averlo solo per la caffeina; non gli piaceva davvero neppure il the.

"Vuoi che porti una tazza di bevanda calda anche per te?" si offrì educatamente Thor. Tony era abituato alla cosa ormai, la gente continuava ad offrirsi di fare cose per lui a destra e a manca. Di solito si sarebbe arrabbiato, ma infine si era semplicemente rassegnato alla cosa, in parte perché aveva iniziato ad aver bisogno davvero dell'aiuto e in parte perché aveva dovuto rendersi conto che non c'era modo di farli smettere. Era un comportamento istintivo profondamente radicato, Tony era stato informato, non c'era molto che alcuno di loro potesse fare al riguardo.

"Cioccolato caldo, grazie," sospirò Tony. Thor sorrise contento per essere in grado di fare qualcosa per lui - questa era la cosa più strana al riguardo, quanto genuinamente felici fossero tutti quando c'era qualcosa che potevano fare - e se ne andò.

Dietro a Tony, Loki si schiarì la gola. "E' bello vederti, madre," disse. "Lascia che ti introduca Anthony Stark." Quello fu il momento in cui Tony, molto in ritardo, si rese conto che si era inserito del tutto in quella che era essenzialmente una riunione di famiglia. Avrebbe dovuto lasciare che Loki andasse ad incontrare sua madre da solo, dando loro un po' di privacy. Era troppo tardi ora, ovviamente, ma forse poteva andarsene dopo una breve presentazione. Tecnicamente questa era la sua casa, dopo tutto, l'essere li in primo luogo poteva essere scusato come educazione da parte sua invece che impicciarsi in quelli che non erano davvero affari suoi.

Tony fece per alzarsi, ma immediatamente vi fu una mano sulla sua spalla. "Oh no, la prego, non si alzi per me," gli disse Frigga, rimuovendo la mano e regalandogli un caldo sorriso. "Ricordo bene come ci si sente in questo periodo. Quando arrivai al mio ottavo mese ero davvero pronta perché tutto finisse visto che a malapena riuscivo a muovermi."

"Non suppongo che quelle ultime settimane siano andate miracolosamente più veloci?" chiese speranzoso Tony.

Lei rise. "Sfortunatamente, no." Prese una poltrona accanto a Tony mentre Loki sedette dall'altro lato di Tony, Frigga offrì la mano a Tony, il suo sorriso caldo non era diminuito per nulla. "Sono molto lieta di incontrarla, signor Stark. Io sono Frigga."

Tony indossò la versione più sincera del suo sorriso più affascinante, perché voleva farlo. Loki aveva generalmente parlato sempre bene di sua madre anche se era stato comunque arrabbiato con lei. Lei chiaramente amava molto entrambi i suoi figli, e non faceva differenze fra i due come aveva fatto Odino. Si, lei aveva sbagliato, ma comunque, aveva avuto molto tempo per farlo - ed avrebbe avuto molto tempo per rimediare. "E' un piacere, e la prego, mi chiami Tony."

"Tony," ripeté Frigga. "Immagino che sia in buona salute." il suo sguardo non scese per un attimo sulla sua pancia, cosa che Tony apprezzò molto. A volte le persone lo trattavano in un modo tale per cui si sentiva come se lo pensassero un utero ambulante invece che una persona.

"Bene per quanto possibile," rispose. "Lo stiamo entrambi."

Lei sorrise. "Devo scusarmi per la visita senza invito, ma non potevo stare lontana un attimo di più." Lei sembrava realmente rammaricata. "Mi sono sentita costretta ad incontrare l'uomo che ha reso Loki così felice e che è la madre del mio dodicesimo nipote."

Madre, si. Tony riuscì a non sobbalzare alla cosa e semplicemente la ignorò. Comunque non era del tutto convinto di aver davvero reso Loki felice. Sembrava che Loki fosse contento qui - finalmente, dopo settimane di adattamento alla cosa da ambo i lati - ma non era tutto quello che faceva la felicità. Tony era quasi certo che, se avesse avuto altra scelta al riguardo, Loki non avrebbe mai scelto Tony per portare suo figlio, o anche solo per essere l'altro genitore. Ma non era quello che pensava principalmente riguardo le parole di Frigga; buona parte di lui era impegnata ad analizzarle e a pensare a come lei le facesse sembrare, ovvero come se si fosse aspettata un invito e si chiese quanto grande fosse stato il passo falso di non invitarla.

Accanto a lui, Loki aveva chiaramente raggiunto la stessa conclusione perché si tese e si chinò verso lo spazio personale di Tony, verso di lei. "Ti aspettavi di essere invitata?" chiese sorprendentemente, gli occhi che si socchiudevano. Tony ebbe la sensazione che si fossero catapultati dritti dal reverente Principe che incontra la Regina al figlio abbandonato che era sorpreso della profondità della stima di sua madre. Quello, era sicuro non fosse qualcosa che molte persone avevano il permesso di testimoniare. Doveva alzarsi e allontanarsi furtivamente, ma in quel periodo alzarsi era un compito molto difficile e lungo e muoversi furtivamente era interamente impossibile. Tony non era stato in grado di non dare nell'occhio da circa quattro mesi prima. O davvero da quando la sua gravidanza era divenuta nota a lui e agli Avengers, adesso che ci pensava.

"Ovviamente," disse Frigga, l'espressione dolce mentre si chinava davanti a Tony per mettere una mano sul viso di Loki. Questo stava divenendo estremamente imbarazzante ma Tony rimase perfettamente immobile. Poteva solo immaginare cosa significasse per Loki; tutto quello di cui era certo era che significava molto, e che probabilmente qualcosa che lo feriva da anni si era spostato verso la strada della guarigione. Tony non aveva mai potuto fare pace con i suoi genitori perciò era felice per Loki, ma non poteva prevenire a se stesso di essere un po' amaro.

Conseguentemente, si sentiva in conflitto quando Thor tornò, interrompendo il momento. Portava due tazze, una di the per Loki ed una con la cioccolata calda per Tony. Con calma inusuale, senza parole preparò le tazze davanti a loro sul tavolo e prese posto sul divano ad angolo retto rispetto a quello dove Loki, Tony e Frigga erano seduti. Quando si trovò tutti e tre loro che lo guardavano sollevò le spalle e disse con cautela, "Sono lieto." Null'altro, ma i tre dei Norreni (questa non sarebbe mai divenuta vecchia, non quando Tony ci pensava, e neppure lo il fatto che Tony fosse incinto del figlio di uno di tali dei) condivisero uno sguardo significativo che fece sentire Tony ancora più superfluo.

"Forse dovrei -" iniziò mettendo le mani sul divano preparandosi per il complicato processo di sollevarsi, ma prima che potesse fare o dire qualsiasi cosa Loki mise una mano sulla sua coscia.

"Non essere ridicolo," disse bruscamente, ed era divertente, (no) davvero, come Loki fosse il solo ad avere il permesso di chiamare Tony in quel modo. Almeno per quanto Loki potesse sapere. Tony stesso era sempre indeciso riguardo la cosa. Da un lato Loki non lo faceva spesso, ma dall'altro lo faceva ancora e a Tony non piaceva. L'occhiataccia ad occhi semi chiusi che lanciò a Loki diceva tutto, ma Tony decise di non esprimere ulteriormente il suo scontento riguardo tutto quanto in quel momento, davanti alla madre di Loki.

"Come vi siete incontrati, voi due?" chiese improvvisamente Frigga, interrompendo tutte le comunicazioni silenziose. Quando Tony si girò a guardarla c'era un luccichio divertito nei suoi occhi. Con un occhiata all'altro figlio, lei continuò, "Thor è stato notevolmente riservato al riguardo."

"Bene..." iniziò Tony, guardando Loki, ma Loki tenne la bocca chiusa e il viso inespressivo, non dandogli indicazioni riguardo come volesse che Tony raccontasse la storia. Questo diede fastidio a Tony, perciò, girandosi verso Frigga, disse la pura verità. "Loki stava per invadere la mia città usando la mia torre, perciò ci incontrammo qui per discutere della cosa."

Lei sollevò un sopracciglio, il divertimento che cresceva nei suoi occhi. "Lo fate ancora. E come andò quella... discussione?" Oh, stava scherzando con lui. A Tony piacevano le donne che sapevano scherzare.

Regalandole un brillante sorriso suggerì, "Ci sono state un po' di battute scherzose, delle minacce di morte e alla fine Loki mi ha gettato attraverso la finestra." Fece un gesto verso la finestra in questione. "Quella, in effetti. Tutto sommato, andò notevolmente bene."

Il suo sorriso di risposta era dispettoso e potevano anche non essere geneticamente imparentati, ma lei sembrava molto a Loki in quel momento. O Loki sembrava molto lei, quello era probabilmente l'ordine corretto. "Presumo che si sia divertito."

"Tremendamente." Sorrise Tony.

Ingentilendo il sorriso, Frigga toccò il suo zigomo nel modo in cui aveva toccato quello di Loki prima. "Tutti hanno sempre assunto che a Loki servisse qualcuno di erudito per pareggiare la sua mente incredibile, ma ho sempre saputo che gli serviva molto di più." Sembrava che stesse dicendo che Tony lo era, ma Tony aveva i suoi dubbi. Loki era stato vivo per più di mille anni, aveva avuto la sua notevole quantità di partner, alcuni li aveva lasciati, altri avevano lasciato lui. Tony non poteva essere così speciale tutto considerato.

Il suo sorriso svanì mentre lo guardava negli occhi. Non togliendo le dita dalla guancia di Tony guardò dietro di lui verso Loki. Tony colse l'opportunità di abbassare lo sguardo e prendere fiato. Questo aveva preso un improvvisa piega verso le cose serie. "Devi prenderti grande cura per assicurarti che lo sappia, Loki," lo rimproverò gentilmente.

Si, no, a Tony non piaceva il modo in cui le cose stavano andando. Schiarendosi la gola girò il viso via da lei e si piegò a prendere la sua tazza di cioccolato caldo dal tavolo - Thor con molta premura l'aveva guarnita con la panna montata, anche se era spray. Salvo che chinarsi avanti non era molto fattibile in quei giorni, con la sua pancia che aveva la dimensione di un anguria gigante, perciò finì con la mano sospesa a metà strada dalla tazza, sembrando un idiota. Almeno ebbe l'effetto inteso e ruppe l'atmosfera distraendo tutti mentre tutti e tre gli Asgardiani simultaneamente si mossero per assisterlo, chinandosi verso la tazza. Loki arrivò per primo, tendendogliela con gli occhi che cercavano di dire qualcosa a Tony, ma non sapeva cosa.

Dopo avergli dato la tazza una delle mani di Loki si fermò in fondo alla schiena di Tony, schiacciata fra il divano e il peso, in quei giorni considerevole, di Tony. "Come state, madre?" chiese lui. Tony non sapeva dire perché stesse cambiando argomento, se fosse perché sapeva che Tony non era a suo agio riguardo dove stesse andando la cosa o se fosse non a suo agio con la cosa lui stesso. Era probabilmente un po' di entrambe le cose, si immaginò Tony.

Dopo di ciò ci furono un po' di chiacchiere, qualche pettegolezzo sparso con qualche occasionale frecciatina; Frigga che raccontava a Loki che era stata "felicissima" nell'apprendere della gravidanza, Loki che le raccontava che lui aveva avuto "molto tempo per pensare", il che Tony suppose fosse il suo modo per dirle che non aveva intenzione di tornare a tentare di uccidere suo fratello. O forse che non avrebbe condotto altre armate in un tentativo di distruggere altri regni. Di certo non significava che fosse d'accordo con il fatto che non gli avessero detto di essere stato adottato. Thor colse l'opportunità di dire a Loki un paio di cose allo stesso modo, verosimilmente indirizzando Frigga quando disse, "Invero mi aggrada passare nuovamente del tempo con Loki." Thor poteva essere diplomatico se voleva; non aveva detto che aveva di nuovo Loki accanto, Loki non lo avrebbe apprezzato in quel tipo di frase per un numero di ragioni, e non implicò neppure che Loki fosse sulla via sbagliata e avesse ritrovato la luce, anche se Loki era conscio del fatto che fosse in qualche modo vero.

Tony colse un paio di quelle verità allo stesso modo; lo colpirono come un treno in corsa ogni volta. Frigga disse, "Ho sentito molte cose di lei, Tony, e sono lieta e fiera di accoglierla nella famiglia." poche persone si erano sentite fiere di Tony in un numero anche più piccolo di occasioni, e glie lo avevano detto anche più raramente. Di certo, nessuno aveva mai accettato Tony nella propria famiglia o anche semplicemente era stato felice che si associasse con il loro amico/figlio/parente. E Thor aveva spinto anche oltre la cosa dicendo, "Non posso immaginare un miglior compagno per mio fratello." Tony sapeva che a Thor lui piaceva - ovviamente gli piaceva, erano amici, ma c'è una grande differenza fra il fatto che qualcuno ti piacesse come amico e l'essere felice che si fottesse tuo fratello. Specialmente considerando quanto iperprotettivo riguardo Loki Thor fosse, Tony avrebbe pensato che Thor al massimo si sarebbe rassegnato al fatto che erano in una relazione. Quando Thor aveva chiamato Tony "Fratello" in precedenza, Tony lo aveva congedato come qualche genere di formalità a beneficio di sua madre. Le parole di Thor lo fecero pensare al fatto che poteva essere più di quello.

Loki non disse nulla al riguardo o a Tony, e Tony era silenziosamente grato della cosa. Non era sicuro avrebbe potuto sopportare di più di quello.

Circa mezz'ora dopo l'inaspettato arrivo Frigga ripartì, baciando entrambi i suoi figli e Tony sulle guance prima di dirigersi verso il tetto e praticamente svanire. Non urlò neppure al cielo come Thor doveva fare quando voleva andare ad Asgard.

Appena fu andata Thor e Loki condivisero uno sguardo, gli occhi di Thor erano sgranati e quelli di Loki socchiusi. "Una parola," Scattò Loki. Senza altre parole i due si diressero fuori dalla stanza, profondamente immersi in un confronto di sguardi; sembrava quasi una specie di rituale.

Tony venne lasciato sul divano, dovendosi sollevare - cosa che era fottutamente difficile, grazie mille, e la sua schiena faceva male, il suo baricentro era sballato e oh si, il bambino scalciava la sua vescica. Per rendere la sua umiliazione completa Natasha e Clint entrarono nella stanza, a occhi sgranati e curiosi. "Era chi io penso che fosse?" chiese Natasha, chinandosi senza richiesta per tirare Tony in piedi.

"Se pensi fosse loro madre, allora si, era chi pensavi che fosse," scattò Tony, ondeggiando fuori dalla stanza per fare pipì. Clint aveva quasi completamente smesso di fare commenti arguti sulle cose divertenti riguardo Tony ormai (principalmente a causa di severe chiacchierate che tutti gli Avengers individualmente ed indipendentemente gli avevano fatto, e al fatto che Natasha avesse usato davvero i pugni invece delle parole) ma Tony non era ancora troppo a suo agio nell'essere molto incinto in sua presenza. Sapeva perfettamente che cosa Clint stesse pensando dopo tutto.

Dopo la pausa toilette Tony indossò le cuffie - il solo modo di ascoltare musica ad alto volume che poteva usare al momento - e si accoccolò nel letto, sapendo perfettamente che appena era orizzontale o vagamente a suo agio (le due cose non erano più correlate in quei giorni), cadeva addormentato.

Un po' di tempo dopo si svegliò sentendosi disorientato e con gli orecchi che dolevano. Naturalmente doveva fare di nuovo pipì, e Jarvis lo informò che gli altri (compreso Loki) erano fuori perché c'era stata un emergenza . del tipo Avengers. Tony non aveva il permesso di sapere alcun dettaglio, e inoltre era escluso da qualsiasi canale televisivo, da internet e anche dal suo telefono mobile. Praticamente, mentre gli altri erano fuori in missione come Avengers lui era bloccato da ogni mezzo per avere informazioni riguardo a quello che stavano facendo.

Visto che Tony era solo e quindi non doveva essere imbarazzato riguardo i suoi sbalzi di umore (aveva avuto ampia opportunità per abituarsi ad essi a quel punto) si fece un bel pianto. Sentendosi leggermente meglio, in seguito mangiò qualcosa, mescolando tonno, arachidi tostate al miele e una cucchiaiata extra di miele, frutta e salsa alla vaniglia in una ciotola mangiando il tutto mentre guardava un vecchio episodio di Stargate che scelse a caso. Sfortunatamente era quello in cui un alieno che in origine viveva come un cristallo assumeva la forma di O'Neill e tornava sulla terra al suo posto. Non sembrava molto drammatico all'inizio e l'ultima volta che Tony lo aveva guardato era stato anni prima e la sua memoria era un po' fievole, ma non rimase così innocuo. L'alieno scoprì di Charlie, il figlio morto di O'Neill e il tutto divenne molto drammatico ed emozionale molto rapidamente. Per la fine dell'episodio, Tony stava singhiozzando nella sua ciotola, il che era davvero grandioso. Lo guardò fino alla fine solo perché vagamente ricordava che la fine era ottimista - e se ricordava quella cosa, avrebbe dovuto ricordare la parte terribile nel mezzo, ma in effetti, la prima volta che lo aveva guardato probabilmente non era incinto e quindi emozionalmente inusualmente sensibile.

Quando terminò, Tony guardò un paio di episodi di Mio Mini Pony; quelli almeno non lo avrebbero fatto piangere. Non si addormentò davvero, semplicemente si appisolò un poco, raggomitolato sul divano con un paio di cuscini fra le ginocchia e sotto alla pancia e sotto alla testa. E una coperta, perché tendeva ad avere freddo quando si appisolava o dormiva (di qui la sua preferenza nel cadere addormentato addosso alle persone ultimamente).

Infine gli altri tornarono a casa; Tony si mosse un poco ma non c'era necessità di cercare di alzarsi. Per quando anche solo fosse stato seduto gli altri sarebbero andati via verso le loro cose comunque. Dopo una missione avevano tutti bisogno di un po' di tempo da soli, avendo ognuno il proprio rituale per scaricarsi.

Loki non cercò la solitudine in quel momento; a volte lo faceva, altre non lo faceva, ma Tony aveva notato che se non era Loki, era uno degli altri che lo controllava quando rientravano. La cosa più che altro lo frustrava, tutto quel coccolare, ma sfortunatamente le prove empiriche erano contro di lui. Tony era più probabile fosse di umore ballerino più a lungo se loro non gli avessero mostrato che non era del tutto insignificante in quel momento, anche se lo era.

"Ehi," disse Loki, bloccando deliberatamente la vista della TV a Tony quando si accucciò davanti a lui. Era un test: Se l'umore di Tony era davvero brutto gli sarebbe scattato contro per farlo togliere di mezzo, ma in quel momento non si sentiva così.

Loki era bellissimo. Non era un pensiero nuovo per Tony ma ne fu colpito improvvisamente. Nulla nel modo in cui Loki era fatto era inattraente; il suo corpo, il suo viso, il modo in cui si muoveva, il modo in cui vestiva - tutto di lui era bellissimo.

Loki sembrò sorpreso quando Tony improvvisamente si spinse in su, sporgendosi contemporaneamente con la mano in fuori per tirare Loki in un bacio. Tony davvero non era noto per muoversi velocemente ultimamente.

Non che Loki si lamentasse. Immediatamente restituì il bacio, aiutando Tony ad alzarsi e muovendosi nel nuovo spazio libero sul divano, mentre non interruppe il bacio per un attimo. Era un po' appassionato, ma più che altro era selvaggio, in un modo in cui non si erano baciati da lungo tempo. Per un secondo Tony si domandò perché ma poi si ricordò - giusto, perché lui non si sentiva di farlo. Non capiva perché in quel momento. I capelli di Loki erano soffici mentre Tony vi passava le dita in mezzo, ed era caldo e vivo e Tony non voleva lasciarlo mai più andare via.

Non voleva, davvero non voleva e la cosa lo spaventava; non perché lo sentisse (il che era sorprendente, normalmente solo quello sarebbe stato sufficientemente terrificante - era stata la causa di strani tentativi di attacco di panico in passato) ma perché sapeva che avrebbe dovuto farlo. Loki non sarebbe rimasto con lui fino a che fosse morto. Bene, avrebbe potuto, se Tony fosse morto pochi anni dopo. Solo un paio di mesi prima aveva considerato la cosa piuttosto probabile, ma con la gravidanza ed il bambino le probabilità erano cambiate. Tony non poteva morire, almeno non prima che il bambino fosse abbastanza grande. Non sapeva ancora che cosa significasse in effetti (o almeno non era ancora stato abbastanza uomo da rendersene conto da se), ma i cambiamenti stavano arrivando.

E Loki non avrebbe aspettato da quelle parti. In vent'anni, quando Tony fosse arrivato ai sessanta, non sarebbe stato in grado di fare più molto, e da allora le cose sarebbero semplicemente peggiorate. Tony non aveva illusioni al riguardo. Al massimo, Loki poteva rimanergli attorno come un amico, ma la pazienza di Loki era limitata. Non sarebbe stato li ogni giorno, e certamente non avrebbe tenuto la mano di Tony quando il suo corpo avrebbe iniziato a cedere, men che meno lo avrebbe baciato mai più in quel modo. Se lo avesse fatto.

Perciò, Tony aveva una giornata piagnucolosa. Loki era confuso quando l'umore di Tony cadde improvvisamente ma probabilmente aveva dell'esperienza nel trattare i rapidi cambi di umore di Tony ormai. Si supponeva svanissero nel secondo trimestre per tornare solo lievemente alla fine del terzo ma Tony era stato sensibile per tutto il tempo. Non era piacevole ma nei suoi momenti buoni Tony avrebbe preferito avere tutto questo che le nausee mattutine durante tutta la gravidanza, come altre donne sui siti dedicati alle gestanti in cui Tony navigava dicevano di avere avuto. Quello non era un buon momento; Tony interruppe quella che era una bella sessione di baci iniziando a piangere, e adesso invece di trovarsi sulla via di fare sesso Loki dovette abbracciarlo e dargli colpetti sulla schiena mentre gli annaffiava la maglia. Tony avrebbe preferito vomitare subito.

"Che cosa succede?" Loki infine chiese con cautela. Aveva una ragione per essere cauto; fare quella domanda poteva finire in due modi. A volte faceva piangere Tony di più, altre volte... non lo faceva. Il che era quello che era, eccetto per quelle rare volte in cui Tony iniziava a ridere perché si sentiva davvero ridicolo.

Tony non pianse di più quella volta; semplicemente fece cenno di cacciar via la cosa. "Non è importante." Non sapeva se fosse ridicolo che Loki lo confortasse mentre piangeva riguardo il fatto che lo avrebbe perduto, ma non c'era scopo a spiegare la cosa. Avrebbe solo reso le cose più imbarazzanti, o peggio, avrebbe fatto sentire Loki colpevole e lo avrebbe forzato a stare di più con lui per quella colpevolezza. Non era colpa sua se era immortale e Tony non lo era, o che Tony non fosse davvero così interessante quando avessi grattato via la superficie.

Loki accettò la cosa con un espressione ferma, semplicemente estrasse un fazzoletto dal nulla e ripulì il viso di Tony. Tony riuscì a sopportare la cosa solo per un poco; prima piuttosto che dopo tirò via il fazzoletto dalla mano di Loki e si ripulì da solo, cogliendo l'opportunità per nascondere i suoi occhi per un attimo. "Stanno tutti bene?" chiese allora. Non era egoista per averlo chiesto solo ora; Loki gli avrebbe detto immediatamente se qualcuno fosse stato ferito. Jarvis lo avrebbe informato appena fosse successo se fosse stato qualcosa di serio. Tony stava solo cercando di cambiare argomento.

"Si," replicò Loki. "Amora implorava attenzione, ecco perché mi hanno chiesto aiuto. Clint ha passato del tempo in animazione sospesa mentre Natasha è stata trasformata in un gattino, ma nessuno si è fatto male."

Quello era buono a sapersi. A Tony non piaceva Amora; lei era bollente, certo, ma la sua porzione di delirante e cruda follia la rendeva quanto mai inattraente. Non importava che Loki fosse stato uguale tre anni prima; Amora era semplicemente fuori di testa.

"Tony?" Steve infilò la testa nel soggiorno. Il suo tempismo era così perfetto che era piuttosto probabile che stesse osservando, aspettando solo il momento giusto. Tony sarebbe stato imbarazzato ma era troppo stanco e comunque, durante gli ultimi due mesi aveva avuto la sua giusta quantità di cambi d'umore estremi, nonostante la compagnia. Ogni membro degli Avengers era stato presente in un momento o nell'altro.

"Ehi, Steve," Tony salutò il suo migliore amico stancamente. "Stai bene?"

"Si, tutto va bene," rispose Steve, entrando davvero nella stanza. "Vado a fare di cena, hai qualche desiderio speciale?"

Tony si strinse nelle spalle. "No davvero. Qualsiasi cosa fai è buona."

Quello fece sorridere Steve, sorpreso e onesto. "Va bene, improvviserò, sarà pronto fra un ora circa."

Quando Steve fu andato di nuovo Loki fissò lo sguardo sulla TV. Jarvis aveva abbassato il volume quando Tony aveva iniziato a sonnecchiare ma stava ancora trasmettendo episodi di Mio Mini Pony. "Lo sai che il blocco è stato tolto," disse Loki, riferendosi al fatto che Jarvis bloccava tutte le trasmissioni dal vivo e ogni mezzo per ricevere informazioni dall'esterno mentre gli Avengers erano fuori in missione. "Vuoi guardare qualcos'altro?"

Tony fece spallucce, non gli importava molto. Sarebbe probabilmente caduto addormentato comunque, perciò non importava.

Loki lo guardò da vicino, le sopracciglia aggrottate di preoccupazione. "Sei ancora stanco?"

Ancora o sempre, una delle due. Non che facesse molta differenza.

"Nient'altro?" Loki prese il viso di Tony fra le mani. "Come stai?"

Tony fece una smorfia. "Non puoi verificarlo?" sapeva che Loki lo controllava regolarmente. Quanto regolarmente non lo sapeva, ma spesso. Non che gli desse fastidio, era confortante sapere che Loki avrebbe saputo immediatamente se qualcosa non andasse bene con il bambino.

"Vorrei che me lo dicessi tu."

Con un sospiro riguardo quell'esercizio non necessario, Tony iniziò a fare una lista. "Stanco. Mal di testa, mal di schiena, mal di piedi. Sbalzi di umore, credo che ti sia accorto di quelli. E, ovviamente, ho sempre bisogno di fare pipì."

Loki annuì. "Vuoi che facciamo il bagno insieme?"

Idea intelligente. Se Tony avesse fatto il bagno da solo si sarebbe addormentato e forse affogato, una volta gli era quasi successo prima, spaventando tutti quelli con cui viveva, se stesso incluso. "Potremmo anche," convenne Tony. Non aveva davvero la motivazione, avrebbe preferito fare un sonnellino, ma gli piaceva non sentire il suo peso per un po' di tempo e Loki era abbastanza preoccupato di già. Tony aveva passato buona parte della giornata dormendo.

Ovviamente, anche i bagni non erano così gradevoli come una volta perché non potevano essere caldi come piaceva a Tony. La sua pressione sanguigna era piuttosto bassa al momento e comunque le temperature alte non erano cosa buona per il bambino. Comunque, era bello; Tony aveva una vasca gigante e non sarebbe mai stato così stanco da non godersi la vista di Loki nudo, anche quando si sentiva come una gonfia, viscida e disgustosa balena.


	3. Capitolo 3

Si godette venti minuti in cui si sentì senza peso prima do dover uscire dalla vasca, a dispetto della temperatura relativamente bassa dell'acqua. Ma si sentiva un po' girare la testa e sapeva che era ora di uscire da li. Loki lo aiutò ad asciugarsi - Tony non era molto pieghevole in quel periodo, non riusciva neppure a guardarsi i piedi - e dopo di ciò gli massaggiò la schiena e i piedi. I massaggi di Loki erano davvero i migliori, non solo perché usava un tipo speciale d'olio che aveva un effetto calmante, riscaldante ma anche perché scaldava le sue mani. In quindici minuti trasformò Tony in una gelatina semi cosciente.

"Sembri contento," commentò Steve quando Tony tornò in cucina. Sembrò sorpreso e immediatamente colpevole per averlo detto.

A Tony non importava; stava camminando su una nuvola di calda beatitudine, buona parte dei dolori erano spariti portandolo verso l'apatia. Il dolore alla schiena non passava mai, ma il dolore alla testa e ai piedi era quasi del tutto andato. Aveva la sensazione che il sorriso che inviò in direzione di Steve fosse vagamente stuporoso ma non gli importava della cosa. Ci fu certamente della comunicazione silenziosa ad occhiate dietro la sua schiena, fra Steve e Loki e Bruce e Clint che erano già seduti al tavolo, ma Tony non riuscì a raccogliere abbastanza irritazione da esprimerla. Essere controllato era parte della sua vita quotidiana in quei giorni; ogni tanto esplodeva e si lamentava anche di più ultimamente, ma nulla aveva un effetto durevole.

Sedette nella sua sedia speciale, che era in effetti la sedia dell'ufficio di Fury. Era una grossa sedia con un perfetto supporto alla schiena che per quell'esatta ragione era divenuto il posto assegnato a Tony nella cucina quando il mal di schiena era divenuto permanente. Fury era stato colpito dal comportamento dei suoi agenti migliori - da quando Clint e Natasha avevano rapito Tony sopra ad essa avevano tenuto la sedia in ostaggio e rifiutato di ridarla indietro - ed aveva spedito Coulson a riprenderla svariate volte. Era servito loro un poco per capire l'origine delle frequenti visite di Coulson; l'agente non aveva mai detto parola. Veniva semplicemente, faceva una chiacchierata bevendo un caffè o partecipava a quello che stavano facendo in quel momento (era tostissimo a poker, cosa che non sorprese nessuno) e poi se ne andava. Fury alla fine si era arreso. Coulson veniva ancora a trovarli regolarmente.

La cena fu simpatica; gli raccontarono cosa fosse accaduto con Amora in dettaglio e Tony cercò di non sentirsi del tutto superfluo. Era difficile perché sembrava che tutto quello che faceva in quelle giornate fosse sedere in casa, piangere, dormire, mangiare e guardare la TV. La cosa peggiore era che iniziava a sospettare che non sarebbe migliorato dopo la nascita perché Tony non poteva uscire e rischiare la sua vita con un neonato che aspettava a casa.

Guardarono un po' di TV dopo - gli altri lo fecero, Tony si appisolò sopra a Thor invece. Steve e Thor erano ottimi per addormentarcisi sopra (A Tony non piaceva chiamarle coccole, ma probabilmente era quel che erano perché non era addormentato tutto il tempo strettamente parlando) perché loro erano i più alti e muscolosi. Non che Loki non fosse fantastico, ma era più sottile. Era comunque quello che piaceva di più a Tony, ma era per ragioni meno pratiche.

Ed ancora, Tony ponderò fuori fuoco, Loki faceva quella cosa per cui metteva la mano in fondo alla schiena di Tony esattamente dove faceva male e la scaldava. Se non fosse stato troppo difficile e se il dolore non fosse stato relativamente sopportabile in quel momento, sarebbe sceso giù da Thor per muoversi sopra a Loki invece. Per com'era, Thor era sufficientemente confortevole. Tony lasciò anche che Thor posasse una mano sulla sua pancia; il bambino scalciava ma Thor saggiamente non commentò o attirò l'attenzione degli altri sul fatto.

Quando il film fu finito si ritirarono tutti nelle proprie stanze. Thor era chiaramente riluttante a lasciare Tony (o forse il bambino, questo era quello che Tony considerava più probabile fra i due) ma non si lamentò.

"Non è stato molto coinvolto riguardo i miei primi tre figli," disse Loki a Tony. E per nulla con i tre successivi, Tony lo sapeva. Loki aveva passato alcune decadi completamente senza contatti con la famiglia dopo quello che era accaduto con Váli e Nari, completamente comprensibile se lo avessero chiesto a Tony. Aveva avuto Fenrir, Jörmungandr ed Hela in quel periodo. Il loro bando era stato il primo contatto di Loki con Odino in più di mezzo secolo; bell'incontro, quello.

"Perciò vuoi dire che sta cercando di riparare alla cosa?"

Loki si strinse nelle spalle. "Come posso saperlo? Non ne abbiamo mai parlato. Quando ho avuto Váli e Nari era troppo occupato a fare guerre e ubriacarsi per essere molto coinvolto, per non menzionare quando ho avuto Sleipnir."

Tony batté le palpebre e fece una pausa con un ginocchio sul letto. "Non ne hai mai parlato?"

"No." Senza guardarlo, Loki si mise a letto.

Tony lo seguì lentamente, sistemandosi con il suo assortimento di cuscini. "Neppure di questo bambino?"

"No," disse Loki. Il suo tono era definitivo mentre si avvolgeva attorno alla schiena di Tony passando un braccio attorno alla sua vita. Quando la sua mano si posò sulla pancia di Tony, Tony sapeva che stava controllando il bambino. Apparentemente tutto andava bene, perché Loki non disse nulla e presto cadde addormentato.

Tony non lo fece. Normalmente si sarebbe assopito, forse anche avrebbe dormito; quando andava a letto dapprima stava generalmente bene. Ma adesso non riusciva a farlo.

Thor e Loki non avevano parlato del bambino. Apparentemente non avevano parlato di alcuno dei figli di Loki, ma Tony non riusciva a smettere di pensarvi. Non dubitava che il loro bambino fosse importante per Loki - come poteva, con tutto quello che Loki aveva fatto per mettere al sicuro sia il bambino che Tony - ma... gli faceva specie, che neppure ora loro ne parlassero. A dispetto del fatto che le circostanze non fossero mai state migliori per farlo, visto che Tony era un buon amico di Thor e vivevano tutti nello stesso luogo.

Infine, dopo un po' di rigirarsi e dimenarsi (che era molto più difficile di quanto sembrasse in quei giorni) Tony riuscì comunque ad appisolarsi, ma si svegliò attorno alle tre di notte perché non stava bene e la sua schiena gli faceva male e doveva fare pipì.

Dopo la pausa bagno Tony si diresse verso la cucina per mangiare dei sottaceti. Si era un cliché ambulante in quei giorni ma ultimamente gli piacevano molto i sottaceti, perciò chissenefregava. Non si preoccupò di accendere le luci, poteva navigare perfettamente nel buio con la sola luce della luna ad aiutarlo.

Mentre sedeva nella sua sedia, un vaso con i sottaceti in bilico sulla pancia mentre mangiava, decise di non farsi toccare dai problemi familiari di Loki e Thor. Si, avrebbe preferito che facessero pace, ma se erano entrambi troppo ostinati e troppo infantili per farlo non si sarebbe preoccupato di agitarsi al riguardo. Chi se ne fregava, non aveva comunque nulla a che vedere con lui. Lui e le sue stupide insicurezze potevano arrangiarsi.

Un rumore dal soggiorno lo distrasse giusto quando stava per diventare davvero irritato con se stesso e qualsiasi Asgardiano nelle vicinanze. Non era spaventato, solo sorpreso; non c'era modo che qualche intruso potesse arrivare fino a li senza che Jarvis glie lo avesse fatto sapere. Curioso, Tony si sollevò per controllare, prendendo il vaso di sottaceti con se.

Il soggiorno era scuro e sembrava vuoto da principio, ma Tony sentì un altro rumore, come una bottiglia di vetro messa sul pavimento. Del tutto confuso, Tony si avvicinò all'ex bar. Steve aveva cercato di convincerlo a rimuoverlo quando aveva infine trovato modo di convincere Tony a smettere con l'alcool, ma Tony si era rifiutato. Non era mai stato un vero alcoolista, non c'era necessità di rimuovere la tentazione da lui.

Eccetto forse un poco. Dopo qualche giorno, Tony aveva fatto portare via da Pepper e Steve tutto l'alcool; non per buttarlo, ma lontano dall'essere facilmente disponibile a lui. Non perché ne avesse avuto bisogno, ma perché era stato più difficile di quanto si aspettasse. Tony aveva modificato il bar in seguito, rendendolo una specie di seconda piccola officina equipaggiata con un sacco di strumenti di accesso ai computer. Bloccato sicuramente, ovviamente, cosa che non aveva nulla a che fare con quanto lui si fidasse della sua squadra ma invece con la sua paranoia passiva.

Ed ora, Tony trovò Natasha seduta sul pavimento dietro ad esso, con una bottiglia di vodka quasi vuota nella mano. Le sue gambe erano stese davanti a se e la sua testa posata sul muro. Chiaramente lei non era neppure vicina all'essere sobria.

Grugnì in derisione quando lo vide. "Ovviamente mi hai trovato," ringhiò, ma sembrava più mirato a se stessa che a lui.

"Ah, ciao," Replicò Tony, incespicando. Non sapeva davvero come affrontare quella situazione; normalmente quando le persone erano ubriache attorno a lui era ubriaco anche lui. Il numero delle volte in cui lui era stato quello sobrio poteva essere contato su una mano. "Va tutto bene?" non che Natasha non fosse mai stata ubriaca in precedenza, gli Avengers avevano dato delle feste spettacolari durante il loro tempo insieme, ma era molto diverso dall'ubriacarsi da soli nel buio, sedendo sul pavimento freddo in una stanza vuota. E tutti sapevano che la notte, le stanze sono anche più vuote e più grandi che in ogni altro momento.

"Ti sembra che io stia bene?" Natasha alzò gli occhi al cielo con maggiore esagerazione del necessario e perse quasi l'equilibrio nel movimento.

"No, davvero no," Replicò Tony onestamente, avvicinandosi un poco e tenendosi con una mano sul bancone. "Cosa succede?"

I suoi occhi immediatamente si focalizzarono sulla sua pancia. Era difficile ignorarla nel migliore dei momenti in quel periodo, ma quello era ben oltre uno sguardo di curiosità. Qualcosa sul suo viso - era difficile vedere nel buio - preoccupava Tony.

Lei non replicò per un poco, semplicemente fissò la sua pancia, e Tony esitantemente la avvicinò, fino a starle accanto, preoccupandosi di telegrafare i suoi movimenti. Non che fosse troppo difficile in quel periodo, era tutto fuorché veloce. "Natasha?"

"Non ti piace neppure, vero?" chiese lei. La sua voce era dura ma con orrore, Tony vide il suo labbro inferiore tremare.

Inghiottendo, Tony considerò se fingere di non sapere di cosa stesse parlando ma non si apriva molto spesso, e chiaramente non si sentiva bene in quel momento. Quando lui era di quell'umore, con l'alcool a supportarlo, odiava essere compatito. Bene, lo odiava sempre, non importava l'umore o altro, ma specialmente in quei momenti. "A volte mi piace," rispose infine, onesto al riguardo come era raramente in quel periodo. "Non ho davvero l'energia per un grande divertimento al momento, comunque." O per nient'altro.

Lei guardò dall'altra parte. "Gli altri sono molto preoccupati della cosa." Anche se non incluse se stessa, Tony sapeva che era preoccupata anche lei. "Clint non fa altro che parlarne."

Oh. Quello poteva essere dove stava il problema. Tony considerò brevemente di sedersi accanto a lei, ma se lo avesse fatto non sarebbe più riuscito ad alzarsi e lei non sembrava in condizione di avere abbastanza equilibrio da aiutarlo. "Vieni via da questo pavimento freddo, sediamoci sul divano."

Insolitamente calma, lei obbedì, trascinandosi in piedi e dirigendosi verso il divano. Lei ondeggiò sui suoi piedi e Tony disperatamente si sporse, ma lei non cadde. Fu una buona cosa perché Tony non sapeva se sarebbe stato in grado di prevenire che si spaccasse la testa sul pavimento di pietra.

Natasha si raggomitolò in un angolo del divano, abbracciando la bottiglia a se come un amica amata. Quello era qualcosa con cui Tony era ugualmente familiare, ma era prima degli Avengers. Non gli piaceva per nulla il pensiero di una dei suoi amici - la sua famiglia per ogni uso e consumo - si sentisse così.

Sedendosi dall'altro lato del divano, Tony toccò i suoi piedi con i propri, sapendo che se non le avesse lasciato dimenticare di non essere sola si sarebbe sentita meglio. Se tutto andava bene.

"Clint parla molto del modo in cui io dormo?" chiese con cautela. Voleva che ci fosse li qualcun altro, qualcuno più sensibile verso le altre persone. Lui non aveva alcuna esperienza con quel tipo di cosa.

"Il bambino," Natasha lo pronunciò con molta cautela. La sua voce era piatta.

Oh. Improvvisamente Tony ricordò come Bruce avesse fatto un test al loro sangue tutti quei mesi prima quando non sapevano ancora quello che succedeva, salvo che buona parte di loro si sentiva male al mattino. Natasha aveva detto "Io sto bene," con voce dura. Durante la scansione tomografica si era seduta sulla sua sedia con le braccia conserte, osservando freddamente il muro. All'epoca Tony aveva pensato che fosse stata arrabbiata per l'interruzione alla sua routine mattutina, ma forse non era stato tutto li.

Spingendo via la sua perplessità riguardo Clint che era interessato nel bambino - fino ad allora tutto quello che Clint aveva avuto da dire sul soggetto era stato prendere in giro Tony per i vari sintomi della gravidanza che poteva o non poteva mostrare - Tony fece un tentativo. "Vuoi avere un bambino."

Lei gli fece una risata bagnata che terminò con un singhiozzo. Sbattendo una mano sulla sua bocca si raggomitolò anche di più, nascondendo il viso fra le ginocchia. Forse Tony non avrebbe dovuto essere così diretto, ma lui e Natasha erano fatti per un affetto tosto. Buona parte della loro comunicazione era fatta di sarcasmo e dure verità espresse senza scrupoli. Nessuno di loro avrebbe apprezzato di essere trattato con guanti di velluto dall'altro così all'improvviso.

"No," disse infine Natasha. Il suo sorriso quando abbassò le ginocchia era sbiadito. Non si preoccupò neppure di pulirsi le lacrime dal viso.

"Allora non capisco cosa stia succedendo," ammise Tony.

"Non sono fatta per essere un genitore."

Quella non era davvero una risposta, ma Tony decise di accettarla. Era ubriaca, probabilmente non poteva mettere a fuoco molto bene in quel momento.

Con una risata amara, Tony spalancò le braccia. "Non lo sono neppure io. Non fingere di non pensarlo." Dove tutti gli altri cercavano di placare, Natasha era sempre stata quella che gli diceva la verità senza mezzi termini. Ma l'essere adatta ad essere un genitore non era il motivo per cui era seduta li a ubriacarsi da sola, perciò lui continuò rapidamente, "E questo non ha nulla a che vedere con tutto quanto. Molte persone che vogliono o anche hanno figli non sono adatti ad essere genitori." I suoi genitori fra questi. Spingendo i suoi piedi con le dita dei suoi ordinò non senza gentilezza, "Dimmi la verità adesso. Vuoi un bambino o no?"

"Che cosa, mi offri il tuo?"

Tony semplicemente la guardò fino a che lei abbassò lo sguardo duro e girò lo sguardo dall'altra parte. "Si," ammise, a voce molto bassa.

Adesso stavano arrivandoci. "Ma non puoi averne."

Mordendosi il labbro inferiore, lei scosse la testa. "Sono stata sterilizzata quando avevo sette anni."

Bene, dannazione. Tony non sapeva perché qualcuno volesse sterilizzare una bambina. O comunque, non voleva sapere - non voleva essere in grado di capire.

"Forse puoi adottarne uno?" anche mentre lo suggeriva, Tony sapeva che non avrebbe reso le cose migliori. Non cambiava il fatto che lei non potesse avere dei figli.

Lei ringhiò in tono derisorio. "Non hai ascoltato? Non sono adatta ad essere un genitore."

"Sei dannatamente più adatta di quanto lo sia io," Scattò indietro Tony. "Di tutti gli Avengers, tu saresti quella di cui avrei la maggiore fiducia a lasciare il bambino.

Ad occhi spalancati, lei sedette a fissarlo, la vodka che sciabordava attorno nella bottiglia. "Non Steve?"

"E' il padrino," replicò Tony, il che non era davvero una risposta. Ovviamente si sarebbe fidato di Steve, ma non era sicuro che Steve avrebbe sacrificato i suoi ideali per il bambino.

I suoi occhi divennero anche più spalancati. "Vuoi che io sia la madrina?"

Bene, non era esattamente quello che Tony aveva detto, ma non ci aveva pensato prima e ora che lo faceva, gli sembrava una buona idea. Originariamente non aveva neppure voluto fare Steve padrino, ma poi aveva pensato alla cosa e si era reso conto che era meglio prendere precauzioni in modo che il bambino avesse avuto chi si prendeva cura di lui se lui e Loki fossero morti entrambi. Steve non era solo il suo migliore amico ma anche la persona più responsabile che conoscesse. E il bambino probabilmente aveva bisogno anche di una madrina - se fosse stata una bambina, un modello femminile non sarebbe stato una brutta idea. E Natasha era una scelta eccellente.

"Si." Non c'era necessità di discuterlo con Loki; non gli era importato molto quando Tony gli aveva parlato riguardo il fare Steve padrino un paio di settimane prima.

Natasha lo fissò. "Ma... e riguardo Pepper?"

Tony sollevò gli occhi al cielo. "Pepper odia i bambini." Era stata così arrabbiata allora, quando erano stati insieme, le chiedevano continuamente quando avrebbero avuto una prole. "Come se fosse stato il culmine della mia vita," aveva pontificato. "Come se la mia intera carriera professionale non fosse degna di nulla perché posso far crescere un bambino nella mia pancia e quello è chiaramente molto più importante." Tony non era stato ugualmente molto colpito. Non aveva mai pianificato di avere figli, essere in una relazione stabile non cambiava la cosa per nulla.

Guardandosi ora. Era quasi divertente. Niente relazione stabile ma un bambino in arrivo, e lui era quello che lo portava.

"Maria?" pescò Natasha, sembrando stranamente disperata.

Tony la fissò. "Hill? Non la conosco nemmeno. Voglio dire, non capir male, lei è un ottimo agente, ma non è che quello la renda automaticamente adatta a prendersi cura di mio figlio."

"Ma perché io?" chiese lei. Sembrava così giovane d'improvviso, persa.

Spingendo i piedi di nuovo con le sue dita, Tony spiegò. "Steve è un completo disastro. Tu saresti certa che il bambino non diventi completamente viziato." C'erano molte altre cose ma non serviva dirle; che lui non aveva dubbi che lei (come Steve) sarebbe morta difendendo la vita di suo figlio. Che lei sarebbe andata anche oltre, avrebbe mollato ogni cosa per assicurarsi della sicurezza di suo figlio, inclusi i suoi ideali, cosa che Tony onestamente non era sicuro che Steve avrebbe fatto. Che lei (come Steve) non avrebbe mollato il bambino a qualche bambinaia. Tony non era così sicuro che Clint non lo avrebbe fatto. E Bruce non era sfortunatamente un opzione possibile - non importava quanto fosse in grado di farlo, i bambini non portano ad una vita calma e Hulk poteva essersi un po' calmato da quando Bruce aveva smesso di trattarlo come un nemico, ma questo non lo rendeva adatto ad essere responsabile di un bambino. Tony non aveva scrupoli riguardo il fatto che Bruce o anche Hulk in un momento di calma stessero attorno a suo figlio, ma non era a suo agio con l'idea che fossero i soli responsabili per esso.

Natasha coprì il viso con entrambe le mani, lasciando cadere incurantemente la bottiglia sul pavimento. Per darle una qualche parvenza di privacy, Tony accese la TV, con il volume basso a riempire la stanza per farle sentire meno come lui prestasse attenzione ad ogni suo movimento. Cosa che non faceva; aveva delle recenti esperienze di pianto in compagnia e sapeva esattamente cosa le serviva. Non che lui se ne andasse, quello l'avrebbe solo fatta sentire sola ed abbandonata, ma anche che lui non la coccolasse e cercasse di azzittirla e parlare di sciocchezze. Spinse ancora i suoi piedi con i propri e fissò la TV.

Quello andò bene per circa mezz'ora; poi Tony dovette andare di nuovo a fare pipì. Lo disse, ma quando barcollò di nuovo nel soggiorno lei era andata. Non del tutto certo se fosse stato in grado di farla stare meglio, Tony barcollò verso il bar per recuperare il vaso dei sottaceti che aveva lasciato la in precedenza.

Scoprì che Natasha era in cucina, e si stava asciugando il viso bagnato. Aveva gli occhi rossi e persi e non lo guardò negli occhi, ma tornò in soggiorno, raggomitolandosi dal suo lato del divano di nuovo.

Guardarono un po' di TV di tarda nottata, fermandosi su un documentario riguardo "la terra dopo l'umanità". Era vagamente interessante, ma Tony comunque si appisolò. Quando si svegliò un po' di tempo dopo, Natasha era stesa fra la schiena di Tony e lo schienale del divano; la TV era ancora accesa, quasi completamente muta. Tony fece la sua pausa pipì e tornò, stendendosi di nuovo e rimettendo a posto i suoi cuscini. Fece un po' di zapping prima che Jarvis gli trovasse un documentario mentre cercava di trovare una posizione confortevole. Scorbuticamente, Natasha mise una mano sulla sua anca per farlo smettere di muovere ma davvero, Tony non lo faceva apposta.

Quando Tony si svegliò di nuovo era mattino e Natasha era accoccolata lungo la sua schiena. Qualcuno si muoveva in cucina; non facevano confusione, solo i soliti rumori della macchina del caffè accesa, delle posate estratte dal cassetto, quel tipo di cosa. Con uno sbadiglio Tony si spostò, dando un occhiata all'orologio digitale della sua TV. Erano le cinque e mezzo del mattino, quello significava che probabilmente era Steve in cucina. Dopo essersi alzato lentamente, sia per non fare rumore che per non farsi venire un capogiro, Tony fece la sua pausa pipì e poi si diresse in cucina.


	4. Capitolo 4

"Giorno," Lo salutò Steve, non sembrando molto sorpreso. Non che le persone lo fossero generalmente in quel periodo quando Tony le trovava in giro nel mezzo della notte.

"Ehi." Tony sbadigliò e lasciò che Steve gli tendesse la sua ciotola di frutta.

"Dormito bene?" chiese Steve mentre la metteva davanti a lui.

Tony non si preoccupò di rispondere a parole, gli mandò solo uno sguardo molto cattivo mentre piantava un cucchiaio nei pezzi di banana. Ridusse la banana in poltiglia, ma mandò il messaggio corretto.

Quando la macedonia fu terminata Tony si diresse di nuovo a letto. Loki stava ancora dormendo ma si svegliò quando Tony entrò nel letto. "Stai bene?"

"Certo. Ho fatto Natasha madrina."

L'irritazione apparve brevemente sul viso di Loki. "Perché non me ne hai parlato in merito?"

Tony gli spedì uno sguardo mentre si infilava cuscini sotto la pancia, sistemandosi per guardare Loki in viso. "Non mi sembrava ti fosse importato molto quando ho fatto Steve padrino."

Loki si aggrottò. "Ovviamente mi importa. E' di mio figlio che stiamo parlando."

Tony lo guardò semplicemente per un momento, irritato senza sapere davvero perché.

Sospirando, Loki si spostò più vicino fino ad essere premuto lungo il davanti di Tony, principalmente la sua pancia. "Perché sei arrabbiato?"

"Non lo so." Tony si aggrottò. Era arrabbiato per quello che era stato fatto a Natasha, ma non c'era ragione di essere irritato con tutti gli altri. "Perché non hai reso Natasha falsamente incinta quando lo hai fatto agli altri?"

"Sarebbe stato crudele," replicò Loki, continuando con il cambio di argomento. "Perché lei non può avere  
figli."

Ma anche gli uomini non potevano, voleva dire Tony, ma quello era diverso ad Asgard, e Tony non lo comprendeva ancora davvero. Gli Asgardiani erano affascinantemente non turbati dagli stereotipi di genere, non battevano ciglio alla sessualità di alcuno, alle persone transessuali o agli uomini incinti.

"Puoi... cambiarlo?" Tony non sapeva perché lo chiedeva, non era affar suo e Natasha probabilmente non lo avrebbe apprezzato, ma se non fosse stato un problema per Loki? Lei chiaramente era ferita, e Loki avrebbe potuto farla stare meglio.

Le parole successive di Loki spezzarono ogni speranza che Tony potesse aver avuto in merito. "No." sembrò anche realmente rammaricato dalla cosa. "Quando una ferita è guarita non c'è nulla che la magia possa fare al riguardo. La magia non può ripristinare quello che è stato tolto."

Bene, grazie per quello.

"E' per quello che l'hai fatta madrina? Perché lei non può avere figli suoi?"

"In parte," ammise Tony. "Ma ci ho pensato, e lei è la migliore opzione accanto a Steve, non importa il suo sesso o che lei possa avere figli propri." Lui si aggrottò. "O vuoi che sia qualcun altro?" non che Tony volesse ritirare l'offerta. Per quello che sapeva non avevano padrini ad Asgard comunque.

"No." Loki si aggrottò. "I padrini sono genitori che si suppone allevino i bambini se entrambi i genitori muoiono, giusto?"

"Certo."

"E' difficile che possa accadere ora," spiegò Loki. "E se dovesse, i genitori dei genitori alleverebbero il bambino, o forse i fratelli se uno di loro avesse già una famiglia."

"Bene, i miei genitori sono morti, e non affiderei a Odino un cactus in vaso, men che meno mio figlio," scattò Tony.

Loki lo guardò storto. "Stai implicando che io lo farei?"

"No."

La ruga non si spostò dalla fronte di Loki, ma diminuì un poco. "Thor potrebbe essere una scelta accettabile ora, se ha Jane al suo fianco. Lei sarebbe in grado di parlare al bambino della sua discendenza umana, e lei è una scienziata."

"Bene, sicuro, ma Thor è comunque già zio. Inoltre, penso che tutti loro sarebbero coinvolti."

"Lo saranno comunque," ribatté Loki. "Non che importi." Quando Tony si bloccò ed iniziò a guardare storto, diventando davvero furioso (non importava? Il benessere di loro figlio non importava?) si aggrottò. "Noi non moriremo. Perché sei così occupato a pensare alla morte?"

"Bene, scusami se ho un po' di lungimiranza," sibilò Tony, spingendo via Loki. Era davvero irritato con lui in quel momento. "E forse tu non morirai così facilmente, ma io potrei." E non era che non fosse mai stato cosciente della cosa come ora; aveva passato due mesi attaccato ad una batteria d'auto mentre costruiva una sorgente di energia migliore per il magnete che proteggeva il suo cuore. C'erano stati dei problemi anche con quello, quando la sua pancia aveva iniziato a divenire più grande, lasciando meno spazio per gli altri organi. Il suo cuore si era mosso, ma il reattore Arc non lo aveva fatto; Tony aveva quasi avuto un attacco di cuore ed erano stati pronti ad aprirgli il torace anche di più per spostare il reattore Arc quanto bastava. Tony era riuscito a ovviare alla cosa aumentando il campo magnetico. Erano stati un paio di giorni tesi, anche senza essere fuori di testa a sufficienza quando aveva scoperto che un bambino spingeva tutti gli altri organi della madre (o padre) di lato, incluso il cuore. Per qualche ragione non se ne era mai reso conto, anche se era solamente logico. Certo non che lui avesse speso molto tempo pensando al modo in cui funzionava una gravidanza, ma era incredibilmente fuori di testa.

Detto tutto ciò, c'erano molti modi in cui Tony poteva morire. Poteva morire durante il cesareo; non che qualche dottore su Midgard avesse mai fatto un cesareo su un uomo in precedenza. Avevano fatto una scansione ecografica ed erano piuttosto certi di come fare, ma comunque, il rischio era più grande per Tony che per una donna.

Il viso di Loki divenne duro. "Non lo farai. Non lascierò che ti accada."

"Apprezzo il sentimento, ma potrebbe non esserci nulla che tu possa fare al riguardo," Scattò Tony. Per esempio se Loki non fosse stato li. O se avesse dovuto scegliere fra proteggere il bambino oppure Tony.

"Sentimento," sibilò Loki. "Apprezzi il sentimento?" Si sedette, guardandolo furiosamente. "Vuoi morire?"

"No, ma lo farò prima o poi!" Tony si agitò per spingersi seduto ugualmente. "La negazione ed il rifiuto di parlarne non lo cambierà!" il bambino scalciò furiosamente all'aumento del suo battito cardiaco e probabilmente alle loro voci alzate, perciò mise una mano sulla sua pancia.

"No, non lo farai," Loki sibilò, con un occhiata alla pancia di Tony ma focalizzandosi di nuovo sul suo viso dopo essersi accertato che nulla andasse male. "Ho intrecciato le nostre forze vitali insieme. Renderà molto difficile che tu muoia."

Tony si bloccò subito. "Tu... cosa?"

Loki lo guardò storto. "Davvero pensi che ti avrei lasciato morire? Voi umani morite al cadere di un cappello, ovviamente dovevo fare qualcosa al riguardo. Tu sei la madre di mio figlio."

Per un attimo, tutto quello che Tony riuscì a fare fu spalancare la bocca. "Mi hai reso immortale? A causa del bambino?"

"L'ho fatto a causa del bambino," scattò Loki. "Era un po' di tempo che volevo farlo già prima di quello. Sono una persona egoista e non mi piaceva l'idea di lasciarti alla Signora Morte solo per la tua sfortunatamente effimera razza."

Quello... wow. Okay. Tony non sapeva cosa fare riguardo tutto ciò. C'era troppo che doveva riuscire a comprendere. Prima di tutto, anche solo che Loki volesse tenerlo con se, poi che lo avesse voluto fare per un poco, e terzo che lo avesse fatto per causa del bambino, e infine ma non meno importante che lo avesse fatto davvero. Senza il permesso di Tony.

Tony non sapeva come sentirsi. Arrabbiato? Ferito? Felice? E non si sentiva tutto quello, ma principalmente era confuso, e come sempre esausto.

Come tendeva a fare quando le emozioni erano eccessive, Tony si concentrò suo fatti. "Cosa significa? Sono come te e Thor adesso?"

Loki scosse il capo. "Ricordi lo scudo con cui ti ho protetto?" Tony annuì. Ovviamente lo ricordava, sentiva ancora una miscela conflittuale di colpevolezza e gratitudine al riguardo. "Funziona in quel modo. Se qualcosa di straordinario colpisce la tua forza vitale, il legame che ho creato userà invece la mia."

"Qualcosa di straordinario?"

"Come una grande ferita, o un incantesimo," chiarì Loki. "Qualcosa che altrimenti ti ucciderebbe."

"Perciò non la vita normale." Quello era un sollievo da sapere. Tony non aveva molti scrupoli riguardo la magia e Loki che controllava la salute del suo corpo, ma poteva farlo solo quando toccava Tony. Il pensiero che avesse potuto farlo non importava dove entrambi fossero non gli dava conforto.

Chiarito quello, i suoi pensieri immediatamente si mossero su qualcos'altro. "Davvero volevi farlo prima?"

Loki si aggrottò. "Si. Perché non avrei dovuto?"

Stringendosi nelle spalle, Tony tirò la maglietta sovrabbondante in cui dormiva, evitando gli occhi di Loki. Vero, Loki non aveva vissuto con loro così a lungo ancora; solo circa tre mesi. Non così tanto tempo da annoiarsi troppo, specialmente non con la gravidanza. Sebbene quella di certo prevenisse che entrambi facessero buona parte delle cose che a Tony piaceva di più e rendevano il resto delle cose molto più difficoltose. E quando fosse arrivato il bambino, Tony stimava che Loki sarebbe rimasto con loro un paio di anni ancora. Ma infine se ne sarebbe andato. Tony non sapeva quello che Loki pensava della separazione nel senso che significasse che i genitori avrebbero condiviso il bambino in qualche modo ma sapeva che Loki era stato realmente divorziato in precedenza almeno due volte. Su Asgard non avevano vedute restrittive sulla monogamia e sullo stare con un partner per il resto della vita - naturalmente considerando quanto a lungo gli Asgardiani vivevano. 

La vita di Tony, sembrava, lo fosse ugualmente. Invecchiare non era uno sforzo straordinario nella sua forza vitale, ma Loki doveva aver fatto qualcosa al riguardo perché aveva detto che Tony non sarebbe morto. Quello significava che fosse inevitabile che Loki lo avrebbe lasciato.

Improvvisamente Tony si rese conto di quanto fosse precaria la sua situazione. Adesso non faceva molta differenza a meno che Tony non venisse ferito, ma in un paio d'anni Loki sarebbe stata la sola cosa che stava fra Tony e l'invecchiamento e infine la morte. Quello sarebbe stato incredibilmente scomodo per lo meno.

"Tony?" mettendo entrambe le mani sulle spalle di Tony Loki si chinò verso di lui guardandolo in viso. "Perché pensi che io non ti vorrei avere attorno più a lungo?"

"Perché dovresti?" Tony fece un cenno e si mosse su cose più importanti. "Puoi tirarlo via?"

"Cosa?" l'espressione di Loki era un misto di confusione e rabbia.

"Quella cosa che hai fatto perché io non muoia," disse Tony.

Loki lo fissò, con espressione gelida.

"Puoi farlo dopo la nascita, se vuoi," offrì Tony, a metà come un compromesso e a metà perché sembrava accettabile mantenerlo fino ad allora, anche solo per assicurare che il bambino sarebbe stato bene. Non che Tony volesse morire, ma era passato attraverso un epico spostamento di priorità negli ultimi mesi. Lui stesso non poteva più essere la sua priorità più alta.

"Molto bene," disse seccamente Loki. Poi svanì.

Tony fissò lo spazio vuoto dove Loki era stato per lungo tempo prima di giacere di nuovo giù. Non dormì più quella notte.

Attorno alle otto del mattino infine Tony uscì dal letto e fece colazione. Incontrò Bruce in cucina che gli fece un quiz sulla sua salute, cercando di capire da dove potesse venire il suo "estremo affaticamento". Tony sapeva da dove arrivava; non dormiva di notte. Quando Bruce volle sapere perché Tony semplicemente si strinse nelle spalle. Era molto difficile per lui trovare una posizione confortevole e non rimaneva confortevole a lungo; inoltre, dover fare pipì ogni ora non conduceva a una buona notte di sonno. Bruce non era molto felice della cosa e chiese un tributo di sangue.

Dopo che ogni ago fu rimosso dal suo corpo Tony andò a giocare nella sua officina. La sua concentrazione era piuttosto scarsa in quel periodo, i suoi pensieri continuavano a vagare via e aveva difficoltà a focalizzarsi, ma era abbastanza bravo da giocare con alcune delle sue idee più vaghe e utopiche o ottimizzare concetti già esistenti. Ogni tanto faceva un pisolino breve, da circa un quarto d'ora.

Un colpo sulla porta di vetro lo tirò fuori dai suoi pensieri; era Thor.

Aggrottando la fronte confuso, Tony si avvicinò a lui. "Ehi, cosa succede?"

L'espressione di Thor era seria. "Ho bisogno di parlarti, fratello Tony."

Ancora quello. Tony si chiese da dove quella cosa del fratello improvvisamente spuntasse fuori. "Va bene... dove?"

"La cucina è vuota," lo informò Thor. Un breve sorriso divertito apparve sulle sue labbra. "Non sono il solo che vuole parlare con te."

Bene, non che quella cosa sembrasse essere da salti di gioia. La cucina era anche stata preparata per Tony; c'era un piatto dello stufato che avevano apparentemente mangiato a pranzo, dell'insalata e un bicchiere di succo di mango pronto per Tony.

"Ci è dispiaciuto quando non ti sei unito a noi per desinare," disse Thor.

Si, Tony stava pisolando al momento e poi non se l'era sentita di salire le scale. Gli altri si sarebbero sentiti in obbligo di restare fino a che lui avesse finito di mangiare e la cosa sarebbe stata semplicemente imbarazzante.

"Dunque..." Tony si stirò, spargendo lo stufato sul piatto con la forchetta. Patate, peperoni, cipolle, carote, piselli, della carne tritata... sembrava che Steve avesse messo insieme un po' di avanzi, aveva la tendenza a farlo. Steve odiava buttare via il cibo. "Di cosa volevi parlarmi?"

"Mio fratello è venuto a parlarmi questa mattina," disse Thor seriamente. Grandioso. Bene, Tony era felice di sapere dove Loki fosse svanito, ma pure. "Pensava fosse meglio che io parlassi di alcune cose con te al suo posto, perché non sono così emozionalmente coinvolto come lui." Sembrava sempre meglio. Thor esitò, chiaramente pensando a come comporre le parole successive. "Ci sono alcune cose che è meglio discutiate fra di voi. Quello che mi domando è perché vuoi che Loki rescinda l'unione delle vostre forze vitali."

Meraviglioso. Davvero fantastico. Tony brevemente considerò di dire a Thor che non erano affari suoi, ma se ne avesse parlato con Loki avrebbero finito per litigare di nuovo. O quello che facevano in quel periodo che non era del tutto litigare perché non si urlavano contro e inoltre non si fottevano duramente durante, dopo e per rimediare alla cosa. Toglieva tutto il divertimento che c'era in un litigio.

"Lega Loki a me," spiegò Tony, sperando che fosse abbastanza. Quando Thor non lo capì sospirò ed elaborò. "Vuol dire che sarà per sempre responsabile per me, anche quando non volesse più esserlo."

Thor lo guardò per un lungo momento. "Non avrei pensato che tu fra tutte le persone avresti considerato così poco te stesso così come avresti sottostimato la stima che mio fratello ha per te, quando è chiaramente visibile a chiunque altro.

Giusto. Che cosa si supponeva che Tony dicesse al riguardo? Non che lui pensava che Thor fosse infantile era solo... molto inclinato a pensare il massimo di Loki. Non che rendesse Loki una persona cattiva che non sarebbe vissuta con Tony per sempre felice e contenta. Era molto più complicato di quello.

Dopo una breve pausa durante la quale Thor aveva fissato Tony mentre Tony fissava il suo piatto e giocherellava col cibo, Thor sospirò. "Ti dirò questo, fratello Tony, perché mio fratello Loki non lo farà. Lui crede che il tuo problema sia che non vuoi essere legato a lui." Non dando modo a Tony di reagire alla cosa, Thor si alzò. "Dovresti mangiare," consigliò prima di andare. Tony ebbe un attimo per chiedersi se fosse vero prima che Natasha entrasse in cucina.

"Tony," lei disse, sedendosi.

"Cosa," disse Tony stancamente. "Avete fatto un estrazione? Giocato a forbice, carta e sasso per decidere l'ordine? Chi sta aspettando in coda?" Quello che Tony avrebbe anche voluto sapere era se avessero discusso quelle cose fra di loro prima di mandare Thor a prenderlo. Non aveva illusioni; probabilmente lo avevano fatto.

"Solo Bruce," gli disse lei, seccamente divertita. "Volevo solo ringraziarti dell'offerta di ieri. Mi piacerebbe essere la madrina del tuo bambino."

Tony fece un ampio sorriso di sollievo. Non era stato sicuro che lei avrebbe acconsentito, non era sicuro se avesse reagito alla sua crisi in modo giusto o esattamente nel modo sbagliato. Più tardi si era reso conto che probabilmente non era stato tropo sensibile a offrirle il suo bambino come figlioccio, considerato che la natura del suo problema era che lei non poteva avere figli suoi. "Fantastico. Grazie."

Natasha alzò gli occhi al cielo. "Ci ho pensato e mi sono resa conto che voi vizierete completamente quel povero esserino se non farò qualcosa in merito."

Sicuro, lei aveva probabilmente ragione in merito. Tony non sapeva il significato della parola "moderazione". Gli altri Avengers erano un po' meglio, ma sia Clint che Steve erano davvero dei polli quando si trattava di bambini. Bruce sarebbe probabilmente stato più affidabile, ma le litigate non funzionavano se ci fosse stata più di una persona che aveva uno scatto d'ira, e Bruce aveva il monopolio sugli scatti d'ira epici. Quello probabilmente non sarebbe stato sano per un bambino.

Dopo che Natasha fu andata Bruce arrivò in cucina, seguito da Steve che si aggrottò al cibo a malapena toccato da Tony.

"Ehi, Steve, non è ancora il tuo turno." suggerì Tony. Parlare a Natasha lo aveva rallegrato un pochino.

Bruce e Steve si diedero un occhiata. "Siamo qui per la stessa preoccupazione," spiegò Bruce.

"In effetti, è qualcosa per cui tutti noi siamo preoccupati," aggiunse Steve.

"Sembra nefasto." Tony li osservò mentre si sedevano. "Presumo siano arrivati i risultati del mio sangue?" non era preoccupato. Se qualsiasi cosa fosse stata fuori posto, Loki lo avrebbe scoperto e messo a posto immediatamente.

Bruce annuì. "Si. A causa del fatto che tu hai dovuto produrre molto sangue nelle settimane tra la ventottesima e la trentaduesima, hai una lieve anemia dovuta a mancanza di ferro; questo giustifica parte della tua spossatezza."

E alcune altre cose come il sentire freddo continuamente, i problemi di concentrazione e i capogiri che a volte lo prendevano. Bruce lo aveva sospettato dall'inizio che Tony avesse un anemia, ma ogni volta che aveva testato i risultati erano stati negativi.

"Fantastico. Infine posso prendere quelle pastiglie di ferro che tu hai accumulato per mesi ormai."

Gli angoli della bocca di Bruce si sollevarono. "Si. Ho aspettato questo momento dalla prima ecografia." Poi guardò Steve, il divertimento che spariva dal suo viso.

Steve si spostò e si morsicò il labbro inferiore. "Guarda, Tony, siamo molto preoccupati per te."

"Va bene," disse lentamente Tony. Non poteva dire di aver mai amato una conversazione che iniziava in quel modo.

"Sei estremamente letargico," disse Steve schiettamente. "Non sei semplicemente te stesso. Sappiamo che parte della cosa è normale, ma abbiamo chiesto e questo eccede di molto la norma."

"...che cosa suggerite?" chiese Tony. La cosa non si metteva bene, Steve normalmente non prendeva tempo in quel modo a meno che non pensasse che alle persone non piacesse quello che avrebbe detto in seguito. "Come ho detto a Bruce prima, è perché non dormo bene di notte."

"Si, lo so." Steve guardò Bruce e prese un respiro profondo. "In pratica, pensiamo che tu possa essere depresso."

Tony piegò la testa. Prima che potesse dire qualsiasi cosa, Steve frettolosamente continuò, "Praticamente rispondi a quasi tutto quello che è nella lista dei sintomi, per quello che possiamo verificare."

"Bene," disse Tony leggermente. "Suppongo di poter aggiungere la depressione pre parto alla mia lunga lista di diagnosi fatte da altre persone. Sta giusto sopra ai disordini da personalità bipolare."

Quando Steve semplicemente lo guardò fece cadere la forchetta e sedette indietro a braccia conserte. "Cosa vuoi da me, Steve?"

"Solo... solo che ascolti e non scarti la cosa immediatamente, va bene?" Il viso di Steve era sincero e implorante.

Tony lo guardò per un attimo. Infine sospirò. "Bene." Lo faceva solo perché Steve era il suo migliore amico, sperava che se ne rendessero conto entrambi.

Chi stava prendendo in giro, era probabilmente la ragione per cui Steve era quello che stava parlando.

"Okay. Correggimi se sbaglio, ma hai problemi a concentrarti, dormi troppo di giorno e poco di notte, le tue abitudini alimentari sono cambiate, non ti piacciono davvero le cose che ti piacevano prima, e sei introverso. Mi sbaglio?"

Senza parole Tony scosse la testa.

Steve annuì. "Adesso, queste sono supposizioni, ma sono quasi certo che ti senti molto ansioso, e... sembri molto triste a volte, Tony."

Tenendo un espressione perfettamente calma, Tony guardò al suo migliore amico. "Ci sono altri punti sulla checklist che non hai ancora menzionato?"

Steve guardò Bruce. "Di questi non sono sicuro. Sensazione di colpevolezza o impotenza e pensieri ricorrenti riguardo la morte, il suicidio o l'autolesionismo."

Bene. Tony generalmente aveva una sensazione strisciante di impotenza, ma aveva molta pratica nel seppellirla. Colpevolezza - no, non poteva dire di sentirsi eccessivamente colpevole, almeno non per niente di nuovo. L'altro motivo per cui era divenuto Iron man, sebbene fosse passato un po'di tempo da quando lo aveva fatto. E sarebbe probabilmente passato un bel po' prima che potesse farlo di nuovo. Anni, probabilmente, cosa che non lo rendeva esattamente felice. In verità, aveva pensato anche alla morte spesso ultimamente, ma non nel senso che volesse che gli accadesse.

"Sicuro, no," disse Tony.

Bruce si chinò avanti un poco. "E le altre cose?"

Tony guardò dall'altra parte e fece spallucce, che per lui era quasi una confessione aperta. Cosa aveva fatto recentemente, la sua vita era fantastica ultimamente.

"Va bene." Steve si sporse attraverso il tavolo e prese la mano di Tony. "Va tutto bene. Ci lascerai aiutarti?"

Quella era la vera domanda. Ma davvero, Tony non si sentiva di sottostare alle discussioni che sarebbero inevitabilmente seguite se non avesse acconsentito perciò non se ne preoccupò. Inoltre non era che si sentisse bene in quel momento. "Certo, va bene."

Steve emise un udibile sospiro di sollievo, stringendo la mano di Tony. "Grandioso. Ce ne occuperemo noi, non ti preoccupare."


	5. Capitolo 5

Tony si strinse nelle spalle.

Un'ora dopo Steve lo fece sedere nel soggiorno, spingendosi a mettere un braccio attorno alle spalle di Tony. Gli diede una lista manoscritta che Tony lesse rapidamente.

\- Riposa più che puoi Dormi quando il bambino dorme.  
\- Non cercare di fare troppo o di essere perfetto.  
\- Chiedi aiuto al tuo partner, famiglia, ed amici.   
\- Usa del tempo per uscire, visitare amici, o passa del tempo solo con il tuo partner.  
\- Discuti i tuoi sentimenti con il tuo partner, la tua famiglia e gli amici.  
\- Parla con altre mamme così da poter imparare dalle loro esperienze.  
\- Unisciti ad un gruppo di supporto. Chiedi al tuo medico dei gruppi nella tua area.  
\- Non fare grandi cambiamenti nella tua vita durante la gravidanza o poco dopo aver partorito. Grandi cambiamenti possono causare stress non voluto. A volte i grandi cambiamenti non possono essere evitati. Quando accade, cerca di trovare supporto ed aiuto nella tua nuova situazione in anticipo.

"Va bene," disse lentamente. "E... dunque?"

"Praticamente questo: vorrei che tu parlassi con qualcuno. Uno di noi, qualcun altro non importa, solo qualcuno. E... vorremmo che tu ti unissi ad un corso prenatale."

"Un corso prenatale," ripeté Tony. "Pieno di donne incinte. Si, sembra grandioso, che ne dici di no. "

"Si." la voce di Steve era decisa; grandioso questo era la cosa più importante per lui. "Pepper sta facendo ricerche per noi. Troverà un corso per te."

Tony girò la testa. "Come ci sei riuscito? Pepper ha detto ere fa che non voleva fare nulla non correlato all'azienda per me ormai." Non aveva assunto un altra assistente personale; non aveva voluto farlo. Aveva una squadra per le pubbliche relazioni e avvocati e un paio di segretarie, doveva essere sufficiente.

"E' ancora tua amica, Tony," cinguettò gentilmente Steve. "E pensiamo che ti farebbe bene. Ci siamo resi conto che sei davvero molto isolato qui. Non puoi uscire, non puoi fare buona parte delle cose che ti piace fare, e stai passando un cambiamento davvero enorme nella tua vita e nel tuo corpo. Perciò, seguirai una di quelle classi. Farai un po' di movimento e quello che è più importante, avrai l'opportunità di parlare ad altre persone che passano qualcosa di simile. Pepper farà firmare a tutti degli accordi di riservatezza e tutto il resto, andrà tutto bene."

"Eccetto che saranno tutte donne," morse Tony.

"Quello non significa che non saranno in grado di relazionarsi a come ti senti," ribatté Steve.

Tony sospirò. "Vedrò quello che troverà Pepper." Era un buon accordo; Pepper era eccellente nel trovare esattamente quello che a lui serviva anche quando lui stesso non sapeva neppure che cosa fosse.

Steve sorrise felice. "Bene. Ora... vuoi pensare un poco con chi vuoi parlare? Ma devi farlo, non puoi continuare a imbottigliare tutto dentro di te."

"Ci penserò," disse Tony evasivamente. "E' tutto?"

"No." Steve sollevò un sopracciglio. "Andremo tutti via per il fine settimana oggi, dando a te e Loki del tempo da soli."

Tony si aggrottò confuso. "Perché?"

"Perché ci siamo resi conto che stiamo assillandoti e non diamo a voi due abbastanza spazio. Avrete un po' di tempo per." Steve arrossì. "Parlare. O quel che volete."

Tony non era così stanco da non vedere un opportunità dorata per un commento lascivo, ma non sentiva la voglia di farne alcuno di quelli che gli vennero in mente. Lasciavano un sapore amaro sulla sua lingua, tenendo conto del fatto che non sapeva neppure se lui e Loki stessero litigando o meno. Non aveva visto Loki da quel mattino. Non era così insolito, non erano attaccati con la colla, ma normalmente Loki veniva a controllarlo regolarmente. "Hai parlato a Loki della cosa?" è tutto quel che disse infine. 

"Oh, no." Steve si spostò. "Loki è...via per una commissione. Ma Thor è convinto che Loki lo apprezzerà."

"Una commissione," ripeté Tony stupefatto. "Dove?" non poteva essere un giro di acquisti per il bambino, avevano già acquistato tutto via internet.

"Ah." Steve evitò gli occhi di Tony con zelo, un comportamento nervoso che confermava tutti i sospetti di Tony: qualcosa stava succedendo di cui non si supponeva lui sapesse. "Fuori?"

Giusto. "Jarvis, dov'è Loki?"

"Il Signor Laufeyson è partito per Asgard, Signore," replicò immediatamente Jarvis.

"Cosa?" La voce di Tony era tagliente. "E' stato bandito! Lo condanneranno a morte se torna la!"

"No, no, va tutto bene," Steve lo calmò immediatamente. "Ha chiesto un'udienza con Odino. Va tutto bene."

Tony voleva sapere che cazzo voleva Loki da Odino per cui voleva parlare con lui quando non lo aveva più fatto dopo il processo, e perché cazzo non glie lo avevano detto. Scattò, "Dobbiamo fare un altra chiacchierata sul fatto che "Sono incinto, non mentalmente o fisicamente impedito"?"

"Non so più di quello che ho detto," ammise Steve. "Thor ci ha detto prima che Loki era andato ad Asgard, e quando noi ci siamo preoccupati ci ha detto che aveva un udienza con Odino. Non ci ha voluto dire di più."

Bene, non era meraviglioso. Sembrava che Loki e Thor fossero inusualmente pappa e ciccia d'improvviso. A Tony non importava di per se - in effetti era felice per entrambi, erano entrambi chiaramente feriti a causa del loro litigio mai terminato - ma non apprezzava essere escluso in quel modo, o che Thor venisse da lui a parlargli di problemi che Tony aveva con Loki.

"Ehi," disse Steve, stringendo le spalle di Tony. "Perché sei arrabbiato? Dimmelo."

Oh, la faccenda del parlare, fantastico. "Non è ovvio?"

Un lieve sorriso apparve sul viso di Steve. "Non ti ha mai fermato prima d'ora."

Okay, va bene, aveva ragione al riguardo. A Tony piaceva litigare quando era incazzato, perciò fanculo. "Mi fa incazzare il modo in cui tutti mi trattano come fossi diverso," ringhiò, mettendo le braccia conserte e fissando testardo fuori dalla finestra. "Voi ragazzi avete chiacchierate segrete riguardo me dietro le mie spalle, discutete i miei problemi e quello che sembra essere il più recente argomento da pettegolezzo davanti alla macchina del caffè - e per quel che ne so, dovrei chiedere l'affitto ai paparazzi accampati fuori dalle mie residenze molto presto - non so neppure se io e Loki stiamo litigando ma invece di parlare con me della cosa spedisce Thor a farlo per lui come se fossimo di nuovo all'asilo e adesso tu stai seduto qui e mi coccoli come se fossi fatto di vetro invece di dirmi di rassegnarmi e piantarla."

Steve si leccò le labbra. "Va bene, prima di tutto, la depressione è una malattia seria non qualcosa per cui tu possa 'rassegnarti e piantarla'. Secondo, noi solo... noi siamo preoccupati per te."

"Potete essere preoccupati senza implicare che io non sia in grado di occuparmi di me stesso e del mio bambino in ogni momento," Scattò Tony. "Sto facendo un buon lavoro. Mangio propriamente, evito lo stress e quando posso dormo. Non sono un genitore orribile."

"Ovviamente non lo sei!" L'esclamazione arrivò veloce e sembrò scioccata a sufficienza da far si che Tony fosse inclinato a credere che Steve volesse davvero intenderla. "Tony, stai facendo un lavoro ammirevole," continuò Steve seriamente, spingendosi anche a prendere Tony per il mento girando il suo viso per guardarlo negli occhi. "Sei un uomo, non hai mai neppure dovuto pensare alla possibilità di essere incinto. Non hai mai pianificato di avere figli e adesso devi affrontare il fatto che comunque ne avrai uno, e che ribalterà del tutto la tua vita. Tony, sono colpito di quanto tu abbia gestito bene tutto questo, e non considero neppure le circostanze addizionali con Loki e tutti i problemi con Asgard e quanto tutto ciò sia stato incredibilmente stressante." Steve mise le mani sulle spalle di Tony e lo guardò seriamente. "Tony tu... tutto questo è stato incredibilmente difficile e stressante, ma sei riuscito a sopportarlo. Non hai bevuto, non hai avuto alcun comportamento a rischio eccetto quella volta con la regina robot e anche allora hai aspettato abbastanza a lungo perché Loki potesse proteggerti per quanto possibile. Hai preparato la stanza del bambino, hai nominato i padrini ed hai cambiato il tuo testamento; praticamente stai facendo tutto il possibile per assicurarti che il bambino sia a suo agio e ne sia presa cura, e non è neppure ancora nato. Stai facendo un grande lavoro, Tony. Sei un buon genitore."

Tony lo guardò in modo inquisitorio. Era strano; il giorno prima avrebbe da tempo iniziato a piangere in una conversazione simile, ma adesso non si sentiva emozionato, se non sorpreso e confuso dal fatto che Steve avesse una tale stima di lui. "Ho solo ordinato delle cose su internet," disse infine debolmente. Steve lo faceva sembrare una cosa straordinaria acquistare giocattoli e cose per il bambino, ma alla fine era solo fare shopping su internet.

Si guadagnò uno sguardo indifferente. "Non fingere di non aver passato ore comparando passeggini e leggendo recensioni riguardo più o meno tutto prima di acquistare."

Si, bene, lo aveva fatto, ma era quello che facevi se non eri in grado di toccare e testare le cose come avrebbe fatto qualcuno in un negozio, giusto? Certo, non era qualcosa che di solito Tony faceva, ma comunque. Non era così straordinario come Steve lo faceva sembrare.

Quando Tony non contestò o disse altro Steve annuì come se avesse marcato un punto e cambiò discorso. "Riguardo il resto... non ti trattiamo come se fossi diverso. Ma la situazione è diversa, non solo per te ma per tutti noi. Nessuno di noi ha mai dovuto occuparsi di neonati, o anche di bambini, e presto vivremo con uno di loro."

Questo fece gelare il sangue di Tony per un attimo, ma disse a se stesso di non essere così appiccicoso. "Posso andarmene se volete. Ho un appartamento non lontano."

Steve spalancò la bocca. "Tu... Tony, come puoi pensarlo? Come puoi prendere il peggior significato possibile da qualcosa che qualcuno dice?"

"Siete voi che pensate che io sia depresso," Tony si lamentò petulante. Onestamente.

"No, non vogliamo che tu te ne vada," Steve quasi scattò. "Non è quello che ho detto, e specialmente non è quello che volevo dire. Sto solo dicendo che è qualcosa riguardo cui dobbiamo aggiustarci, tutti noi, e non stiamo facendo un buon lavoro, e mi dispiace. Tu devi dirci quando sbagliamo, comunque, oppure potremmo non notarlo."

Oh, quello era geniale. "L'ho fatto. Voi non ascoltate."

"Non ti tocchiamo più la pancia, e il solo che chiede come sta il bambino è Bruce," Steve specificò, Solo perché la sua pancia era difficile da ignorare e perché un bambino ci cresceva dentro non significava che tutti improvvisamente avevano il permesso di toccarla quando gli pareva. Dove erano finiti tutti i loro problemi sullo spazio personale? Ricordava di aver ricevuto una gomitata nelle costole ogni volta che semplicemente metteva un braccio attorno alle spalle di qualcuno.

"Mi controllate ancora," replicò Tony. "E... potete chiedere del bambino. Ma per un poco era la sola cosa di cui parlavate, come se fossi un incubatrice ambulante o simili."

Steve si strinse nelle spalle. "Mi spiace. Possiamo recedere un poco."

La cosa divertì un poco Tony. "Lo avete già fatto." Quasi anche troppo. I sentimenti di Tony erano completamente scoperti correntemente; aveva avuto l'impressione che fossero stufi dell'intero affare del neonato. Come Steve aveva detto, nessuno di loro aveva firmato per una cosa simile e non dovevano neppure essere coinvolti.

"Giusto." Steve piegò la testa. "E' solo, che ci sentiamo un po' tutti come se aspettassimo un nipotino o una nipotina. Voglio dire, siamo praticamente già una famiglia; viviamo insieme, lavoriamo insieme, siamo più emozionalmente coinvolti fra noi di quanto dei semplici amici potrebbero essere."

E Tony stava andando molto bene sul fronte del non piangere. Odiava la cosa. Non era mai stato abituato a piangere, o almeno non senza copiose quantità d'alcool nel sangue, togliendosi dalle spalle tutte le responsabilità.

Steve schiarì la gola e gli diede un attimo, guardando dall'altra parte ma senza togliere il braccio da attorno le spalle di Tony. "Perciò ho una domanda," chiese dopo un poco.

Tony prese un respiro profondo. "Spara." Via. La sua voce non tremolò neppure. Era fantastico. Bene, non lo era, ma probabilmente sarebbe stato il maggior risultato di quella giornata.

"E' il bambino che scalcia?" Steve si mosse verso dove Tony era appoggiato a lui, la pancia premuta contro il suo fianco.

"Certo. Ragione numero tre per cui non posso dormire la notte."

Completamente affascinato, Steve fissò la pancia di Tony. "Quali sono le ragioni uno e due?" chiese assentemente.

Tony sollevò gli occhi al cielo. "Che non posso dormire e che nessuna posizione è confortevole con questo." Spazientito dal trattamento porcellana, prese la mano di Steve e la mise sulla sua pancia. Suppose che Steve lo meritasse per aver avuto quella conversazione imbarazzante con lui. Gli altri, Tony era assolutamente certo della cosa, lo avevano probabilmente costretto a offrirsi volontario e avevano dichiarato impegni precedenti. Era di solito quello che accadeva con quel tipo di cosa; Steve era principalmente responsabile della gestione della squadra.  
Steve non replicò; Tony non era neppure sicuro che ascoltasse. Un espressione di sbalordimento era apparsa sul suo viso. La testa piegata e gli occhi semi chiusi fissi sulla pancia di Tony, era completamente occupato a sentire il bambino che calciava la sua mano. In quel momento Tony sognava diverse cose ma era quasi certo che sarebbe stato futuro materiale per incubi basati su Alieni. Pensandoci era piuttosto da incubo, davvero; c'era qualcosa di vivo - e non qualcosa di piccolo, no, era grosso, circa cinquanta centimetri lungo al momento - che viveva nel suo corpo, nel suo ventre, e si contorceva e calciava e aveva il singhiozzo.

"E' davvero formidabile, vero," sussurrò Steve.

Il primo impulso di Tony fu di minimizzare con un semplice "sicuro" ma non lo fece. Non era del tutto convinto di tutto questo discorso sulla depressione e sui sentimenti e sugli affari di Tony ma sapeva che era stato molto distante e oltremodo difensivo ultimamente e doveva smetterla. Ed era fantastico, tanto quanto terrificante. Tony poteva fare cose davvero geniali solo con il suo cervello; quella era probabilmente la più fantastica cosa che avesse mai fatto solo con il suo corpo, lasciando a parte tutti gli sciocchi giochi di parole.

Dopo un paio di minuti che Steve gli stava incollato (sebbene Steve sembrasse pienamente deliziato e sbalordito ogni volta che sentiva uno dei calci del bambino) Tony ne ebbe abbastanza. Spinse via la mano di Steve e premette Steve di nuovo sul divano, muovendolo in modo che fosse più confortevole addormentarglisi sopra. "Guarda le notizie, sono iniziate," borbottò, mettendo i piedi sul tavolo. Bloccando le sue dita sulla pancia come avviso a Steve che non doveva toccare di nuovo, chiuse gli occhi e fece per appisolarsi.

"Sono le tre di pomeriggio," disse debolmente Steve.

"Jarvis, trova delle notizie per Steve," ordinò stancamente Tony. Si addormentò al suono di accenti Britannici.

Qualche tempo dopo si svegliò di nuovo. Steve stava guardando un documentario sull'ultimo imperatore della Cina e sommessamente chiacchierando con Clint. Dapprima Tony si chiese se stesse sognando perché Steve stava dicendo "...solo un paio di magliette, non mi serve molto."

"Anche qualcosa di carino, in caso ci vedano, non vorrai un altro titolo che dice "Capitan America indossa un altra maglietta orrenda" con un articolo che specula su dove vadano tutti i tuoi soldi.

"Pane per l'Africa," borbottò Tony, avendo compreso che apparentemente Steve stava facendosi fare la valigia da Clint. Aprì gli occhi ancora appannati e si spinse su puntellandosi sul petto di Steve. "Questo mese è Pane per l'Africa." Steve aveva un agenda a rotazione; ogni tanto sceglieva un paio di associazioni caritatevoli e ogni mese il suo intero salario andava ad una diversa. All'inizio aveva cercato di dare a Tony dei soldi per l'affitto e il cibo ma Tony aveva trovato la cosa ridicola. Seriamente, come poteva chiedere l'affitto a Steve. Era un dannato miliardario, per l'amor d'iddio. Poteva permettersi di dare casa e cibo ad un Capitan America, anche se Steve mangiava molto a causa del suo metabolismo molto rapido.

"E' una buona associazione," disse felicemente Steve, ma comunque, era contento di tutte le associazioni che sceglieva (tutte attentamente controllate per la loro legittimità con verifiche relative a dove andavano le donazioni; tutti potevano vedere quali associazioni piacevano a Steve sul suo sito web comunque).

"Ti piacciono tutte le associazioni benefiche," sbuffò Clint, alzando gli occhi al cielo. Tony li lasciò alle loro cose, ondeggiando verso l'obbligatoria pausa pipì. Quando tornò Steve era andato, probabilmente a prendere le sue valige; Clint era in cucina, a scaldare una porzione per la sua cena. "Ne vuoi un po'?" offrì a Tony.

Tony si sovvenne di essere un po' affamato ma anche se non lo fosse stato sapeva che aveva bisogno di mangiare; non aveva fatto un vero pranzo.

"Sapete che potete passare il fine settimane alla mia casa di Malibu," suggerì quando i due furono seduti al tavolo.

Clint sorrise ampiamente. "Era dove avevamo in programma di andare comunque."

Alzando gli occhi al cielo Tony borbottò. "Buono a sapersi che siete a vostro agio nell'appropriarvi delle mie proprietà." ma segretamente era compiaciuto. Gli sarebbe piaciuto andare in quella casa anche lui, aveva una spiaggia privata e una piscina, ma non era il caso visto che non poteva comunque uscire. Gli piaceva di più la torre perché almeno li poteva uscire in terrazza ogni tanto. Non senza essere certo che non vi fossero teleobiettivi puntati su di lui e che nessuno degli elicotteri fosse troppo vicino, ma comunque. In tutti gli altri posti doveva obbligatoriamente stare sempre all'interno se non voleva rischiare di finire con la sua pancia da terzo trimestre su tutte e prime pagine del mondo. Quella era l'ultima cosa che Tony voleva - aveva esperienza con quel tipo di cosa. Anche allora mostravano ancora una foto presa quando aveva quindici anni per ogni articolo lungo ("lungo" voleva dire "Più di tre linee") riguardo lui. 

"Perciò ehi," disse Clint un po' di tempo dopo mentre entrambi mangiavano cucchiaiate di yogurt. "Natasha mi ha detto che le hai chiesto di essere la madrina."

Tony guardò Clint, non sicuro di cosa dire. Non aveva mai capito in qualche modo quale fosse la natura della loro relazione; sapeva che entrambi facevano sesso con altri (sebbene non sapesse quanto regolarmente, e se fossero persone a caso o solo persone dello stesso sesso o qualcosa di simile; sapeva solo che Natasha aveva fatto sesso con Pepper e che Clint era coinvolto in un corteggiamento e forse qualcosa in più con Coulson) e che erano profondamente legati uno all'altra, ma era tutto li. Clint poteva non sapere del tutto quando Natasha fosse profondamente turbata. "Si."

"Buono." Clint lo guardò seriamente. "Le dimostrerà che è brava con i neonati."

"Sicuro," convenne Tony. Chi lo sapeva, magari fra un paio d'anni vi sarebbero stati più bambini nella torre.

Clint sorrise e gli diede una pacca sulla schiena prima di andarsene via.

Circa due ore dopo che gli altri se ne erano andati Loki tornò. Apparve semplicemente nel soggiorno, indossando i suoi abiti formali Asgardiani ma non l'armatura, sembrando stare perfettamente bene al primo sguardo. Tony, che stava giocando nel suo ex bar ora mini officina (era solo per il lavoro teorico, dalle formule alle simulazioni ai modelli virtuali), salvò e mise in pausa tutto. "Ehi," disse con cautela.

"Tony," replicò Loki, guardandolo con aspetto calmo. "Dammi un momento per cambiarmi."

"Sicuro."

Mentre Loki era andato Tony si avviò verso la cucina e fece per entrambi una tazza di The alla menta. Loki tornò mentre Tony stava per portare le tazze nel soggiorno. Fermò Tony mentre stava per prenderle, lo girò attorno e lo baciò dolcemente. "Ho parlato con Thor e gli altri," disse a Tony.

Tony sentì una scintilla di irritazione per essere stato oggetto di ulteriore discussione come fosse una specie di problema che i suoi amici dovevano risolvere. Ma potevano avere ragione, e non era che non avessero discusso ciascuno degli altri membri del gruppo in loro assenza prima o poi.

"Cosa è successo ad Asgard?" chiese Tony appena si furono seduti sul divano. Era la domanda più innocua a cui poteva pensare, più facile di "perché sei andato" o "cos'è successo stamattina" o "stiamo litigando".

"Ho parlato con Odino," rispose Loki. Aveva le mani avvolte attorno alla sua tazza e non guardava Tony. "Mi hai chiesto di rimuovere il legame fra di noi. Comunque non voglio semplicemente lasciarti alla morte. Perciò ho inseguito l'altra opzione."

Sembrava cosa infausta. "Quale altra opzione?"

Loki prese un sorso di the. "C'è una donna ad Asgard, si chiama Idun. Ha un giardino di meli. Quei meli producono frutti che evitano che noi invecchiamo. Idun mi deve un favore, ma ho deciso che sarebbe stato opportuno che Odino sapesse."

Tony sollevò un sopracciglio. "Per diplomazia?"

Loki lo guardò per un lungo momento. "Diplomazia, si."

Quello significava che Loki aveva probabilmente messo la cosa in modo più diplomatico, ma prima che Tony potesse chiedere come fosse andata Loki aggiunse, con occhi scaltri, "Ho anche fatto sapere loro quanto sono serio riguardo tutto questo."

Il cuore che correva, Tony si leccò le labbra. "Riguardo il bambino?"

Loki sollevò gli occhi al cielo. "Di quello sono a conoscenza. No, riguardo te, Tony." fece una pausa, lo sguardo che diveniva pensieroso. "Ho parlato anche a Thor. Sembra che ci sia stata un incomprensione questa mattina perché non sono riuscito ad essere chiaro." sorrise amaramente. "E' colpa mia, anche mia madre me lo aveva detto."


	6. Capitolo 6

Anche se voleva farlo, Tony non sarebbe stato in grado di dire una parola; la sua gola era così secca che poteva a malapena inghiottire. Dopo aver messo giù la tazza del the, Loki si girò verso di lui, prese il suo viso fra le mani innaturalmente calde grazie al the. "Tony," disse molto seriamente. "Non sono qui solo perché mi sento di farlo in questo momento o perché l'opportunità si è presentata. Capisco dove puoi aver afferrato quell'impressione, ma non sono una persona impulsiva in normali circostanze. Non sono con te per nessuna ragione opportunistica o per una fuggevole attrazione e certamente non perché sei incinto. Invece, è vero il contrario; tu sei incinto precisamente perché non è il motivo per cui sto con te."

Tony si schiarì la gola ma la sua voce era ancora rauca quando disse, "Pensavo non sapessi perché sono incinto." con cautela non commentò riguardo l'altro argomento, dove Loki non era con lui perché era incinto ma lui era incinto perché Loki era con lui. Ed essere con lui significava... cosa esattamente?

"E quella è la verità, io non lo so. Nessuno sa da dove le gravidanze arrivano. Ma ci sono alcuni denominatori comuni che hanno portato ad alcune teorie, e ho avuto molto tempo per pensare alla cosa."

A quel punto Tony sapeva di non dover alzare gli occhi al cielo e accondiscendere al fatto che gli Asgardiani avessero tutte quelle incredibili tecnologie e non sapessero da dove arrivavano i bambini. Non lo sapevano, e per buone ragioni; le gravidanze non accadevano alle donne che facevano sesso con gli uomini (come evidenziato da Tony e Loki) Accadevano anche agli uomini con gli uomini, o alle donne con le donne, e anche agli uomini con le donne non era così semplice perché a volte l'uomo rimaneva incinto e a volte lo rimaneva la donna. Normalmente Tony avrebbe presunto che avessero avuto dei casi di tradimento, ma qualcuno avrebbe dovuto notarlo dopo svariati millenni di accadimenti. Loki lo avrebbe fatto, e non era la sola persona intelligente che viveva ad Asgard, anche se ascoltarlo a volte lo faceva sembrare tale. Tony doveva solo accettare il fatto che ad Asgard la magia era responsabile delle gravidanze.

"Perciò pensi che sia più che la sola magia che ha una mente tutta sua?" chiese. Non aveva opinione su cosa avesse senso o meno; era ancora appeso al "la magia ha una mente tutta sua". Era solo così casuale, non aveva molto senso ed era frustrante.

Loki piegò la testa. "La magia è il come, ma non il perché." morse il suo labbro inferiore. "Per il perché, ci sono varie teorie, ma buona parte delle persone convengono che ci deve essere una certa... vicinanza fra i futuri genitori."

Oh. "Definisci vicinanza." Probabilmente non significava sesso, sebbene Tony non pensasse di chiedere se i futuri genitori facessero sesso per iniziare. Era sembrato del tutto ovvio che lo avrebbero fatto a lui, ma avrebbe dovuto sapere di non prendere nulla per scontato.

La frustrazione sfarfallò sul viso di Loki. "Davvero non capisco come tu non ci arrivi," scattò. "Sto facendo tutto quello che posso per essere certo che tu sia immortale per quanto possibile. Non lo farei per qualcuno a cui non tengo molto. In effetti," Loki si chinò, gli occhi socchiusi, "Non l'ho mai fatto per nessuno prima d'ora."

La bocca di Tony si spalancò. "Non lo hai fatto?" Wow. Okay. Non che pensasse che Loki non ci tenesse a lui, ma certamente non avrebbe pensato che fosse così importante.

"No. C'erano altri che avrei voluto tenere attorno, ma nessuno con cui avrei intrecciato le forze vitali. Capisci che questo significa che se tu vieni ferito il legame prenderebbe energia da me per assicurare la tua sopravvivenza? Se la tua ferita fosse abbastanza grave potrebbe svuotare me per te. Vuol dire che potrei morire." Improvvisamente Loki si tirò indietro, passando una mano fra i capelli. Sembrava frustrato e confuso e anche spaventato.

Sentendosi come se il suo cuore avesse saltato un battito, Tony si sporse e prese la sua mano, la tirò verso il suo petto. Loki seguì il movimento, sedendo più vicino, poggiandosi al fianco di Tony. Tony avvolse un braccio attorno alla sua vita e si piegò a toccare le loro fronti. Dopo un breve momento Loki si tirò indietro e lo guardò, con espressione persa. "Non ho mai...Ho voluto morire per qualcuno se necessario in passato, Tony, ma non sono mai stato così disperato di prevenire la loro morte."

Tony inghiottì. "Ti prego tiralo via," gracchiò. "Non potrei vivere sapendo di averti ucciso."

Loki si morse il labbro inferiore. "Ti prego non farmelo fare ora, non fino a che non avrai partorito. Nessuna ferita che tu possa ricevere mi ucciderebbe. Qualcuno dovrebbe farti molte ferite mortali in rapida successione perché io venissi ferito."

"Perché sei così determinato a tenerlo fino dopo il parto?" chiese Tony, stringendo la mano di Tony.

"Bruce mi ha detto quali sono i rischi di un taglio cesareo. Le tue ferite guariranno più velocemente in questo modo e tu non morirai." Perciò Loki era spaventato dal taglio cesareo quanto lo era Tony. Per qualche ragione la cosa confortava Tony, che lui non fosse il solo ad essere preoccupato.

"Non posso semplicemente mangiare la mela adesso?"

"No." gli angoli della bocca di Loki si sollevarono un poco. "No a meno che tu non voglia che il bambino non invecchi fino a che gli effetti della mela svaniscono."

Oh, no grazie. Non importava quanto servisse, era più o meno la cosa più orrenda che Tony potesse immaginare; ne aveva già avuto abbastanza di essere incinto e la scadenza non sarebbe mai stata abbastanza presto, anche se era terrorizzato di doversi prendere cura di un neonato.

"Tony." Tirandolo fuori dai suoi orrendi pensieri Loki si appoggiò a lui, gli occhi socchiusi. "Lo hai capito adesso o devo davvero dirlo?"

"No." imbarazzato, Tony piegò la testa. "No." tutto ma non quello. Tirò la mano di Loki e Loki immediatamente si chinò per un bacio, sembrando sollevato quanto si sentiva Tony.

Tony sorrise debolmente. Voleva chiedere dettagli su quello che era accaduto ad Asgard ma si rese conto di dover dire qualcosa prima. "Per quel che vale, io, ah. Anche io non ti voglio qui solo a causa del bambino."

Loki visibilmente soppresse un sorriso. "Bene."

Si fissarono l'un l'altro come due fessi per un momento prima di rendersi conto di quello che facevano e simultaneamente piegare il capo sporgendosi entrambi per le loro tazze di the alla menta e sorseggiandolo per nascondere il loro viso.

"Dunque," disse Tony dopo un momento. "Come sono andate le cose con Odino?" troppo tardi si rese conto che Loki era andato la praticamente ad affermare le sue intenzioni.

Loki ci pensò per un attimo. "Meglio di quanto aspettassi," infine rispose, ma sembrava come se non fosse del tutto certo anche lui. Allo sguardo interrogativo di Tony lentamente elaborò, "Mia madre... ho detto loro della mia intenzione di darti la mela. Odino ha fatto molte domande, e senza mia madre avremmo iniziato a litigare." fece una smorfia. "Al solito. Ancora non ascolta."

"Ma ti ha lasciato prendere la mela," dedusse Tony.

"Avrebbe potuto non farlo, ma mia madre si è coinvolta." il viso di Loki era pensieroso. "Non lo aveva mai fatto prima. Tutto quello che avrebbe fatto sarebbe stato cercare di placare. Non interveniva mai."

"Forse si è resa conto che avrebbe dovuto," suggerì Tony.

Loki piegò indietro la testa. "Forse." Pensò alla cosa per un momento, perso profondamente nei ricordi, prima di scuotere il capo. "Non importa ora. Mangerai la mela?"

Tony prese fiato. "Non posso dire che mi dispiaccia l'idea di non invecchiare," si curvò, cercando di sopprimere un sorriso. Non aveva permesso a se stesso di pensarvi prima, quando essere immortale significava ancora essere legato a Loki e quindi infine del tutto dipendente da lui.

Ovviamente Loki vide dritto attraverso la sua falsa modestia. Sogghignò. "Accrescerà anche la tua resistenza."

Quando Tony restituì il sogghigno era più debole di quanto avrebbe dovuto, ma onestamente non si sentiva particolarmente sexy in quel periodo. Si sentiva deforme e generalmente non molto attraente. Era in un certo modo ridicolo, perché le persone grosse non erano necessariamente non attraenti; in effetti, la sola cosa che Tony trovava inattraente nelle persone indipendentemente dalla loro dimensione era quando si vergognavano di se stessi. Era la cosa che gli piaceva di meno riguardo Loki; quanto si odiasse, quanto fosse disgustato del fatto di essere uno Jotun. Aveva fatto leggere a Tony trattati sul razzismo interiorizzato; aveva sempre voluto darli a Loki ma non aveva ancora trovato il momento giusto.

"Tony." Aggrottandosi, Loki sollevò il viso di Tony dal mento. Lo guardò per un attimo, il pollice che gli accarezzava gli zigomi. "Ti ricordi che sono stato incinto tre volte?"

Giusto. Tony non se lo dimenticava, ma si dimenticava le implicazioni - che Loki conoscesse intimamente che cosa significava.

"Non devi lasciarmi vedere o toccarti o nulla di tutto ciò, ma non devi sentirti così imbarazzato."

Non era neppure che fosse imbarazzato da quel che sembrava, almeno buona parte del tempo (sebbene davvero odiasse quanto lo rendesse lento e goffo e generalmente inutile), solo non si sentiva sexy. Per nulla. Era una nuova esperienza per lui; non si era generalmente mai sentito non attraente prima in tutta la vita eccetto per un poco dopo essere tornato dall'Afghanistan, con il reattore Arc relativamente nuovo nel petto e decisamente altre cose per la testa. Tutto quello era piuttosto difficile da spiegare, perciò Tony rimase sul semplice. "Non sono imbarazzato, solo non mi sento sexy. Il che, si, lo so, è quasi incredibile, ma è così." Alzò gli occhi al cielo.

Loki alzò gli occhi ugualmente. "Vuoi che renda questo sexy per te?" mise le mani sulla pancia di Tony, una chiara sfida negli occhi.

"Puoi provarci." Tony sollevò entrambe le sopracciglia, sollevandosi alla sfida e ritornandola. Loki poteva fare molte cose sexy, ma Tony dubitava che avrebbe avuto successo al riguardo.

Con un sorriso Loki si chinò più vicino, una mano rimase sulla pancia di Tony, l'altra a coppa sulla nuca di Tony. "Lo sai come è successo?"

Gli guadagnò uno sguardo incredulo. "Si, indovina, ero presente."

Un sorriso pigro piegò le labbra di Loki in su. "Ti ricordi? Eri a quella raccolta fondi, ed eri annoiato e irritato. Non mi hai mai detto cosa ti ha irritato a quel modo, ma appena mi hai visto mi hai tirato nel bagno."

Si, Tony lo ricordò. Era incazzato perché quella giornalista Christine lo aveva tampinato tutta la sera, lanciandogli false accuse nel tentativo di avere un aumento grazie a lui. Non si aspettava di incontrare Loki ma quando lo aveva fatto improvvisamente la sola cosa che poteva pensare era quanto lo avrebbe fottuto come non vi fosse un domani. Loki aveva sorriso al sorriso, quel sorriso pericoloso che dava sempre i brividi lungo la schiena a Tony. Quello che significava che Loki poteva lasciarsi maneggiare da Tony, ma era anche possibile che scambiasse le loro posizioni e avvolgesse una mano attorno al collo di Tony quando veniva. Tony amava quel sorriso.

"Mi dicesti che avevo cinque minuti, poi mi avresti fottuto." Gli ricordò Loki, a voce bassa. "Usai quei cinque minuti per prepararmi li davanti a te, e dopo che ebbi fatto ti portai nella tua stanza di albergo. Mi spingesti sul letto, mi mettesti in ginocchio sul materasso e mi premesti a faccia in giù sul materasso. Ti ricordi cosa facesti dopo, Tony?

Mordendosi il labbro inferiore, Tony chiuse gli occhi mentre ricordava. "Ti ho tolto i pantaloni ho estratto il mio cazzo e ti ho fottuto come non vi fosse un domani."

La mano sulla nuca di Tony scivolò attorno, le dita che accarezzavano la sua gola, facendo inghiottire Tony. Loki si chinò, le labbra che accarezzavano l'orecchio di Tony, il respiro caldo mentre sussurrava, "Che cosa ho fatto?"

Tony leccò le labbra. "Mi hai detto di fotterti più duramente."

"Ma non te l'ho solo detto, vero." La mano di Loki vagò giù lungo il petto di Tony accarezzando attorno ad un capezzolo. "Ti ho pregato. Ho detto "ti prego", vero?"

Tony lasciò la sua mano scivolare lungo la schiena di Loki, afferrando le sue chiappe. "Non lo hai detto molto gentilmente, comunque."

"Non l'ho fatto?" il tono di Loki era giocoso, un dito che accarezzava attorno al capezzolo di Tony.

"No." Tony strinse e tirò Loki del tutto al suo fianco. Tenendo gli occhi chiusi girò la testa, accarezzando le sue labbra con le proprie. "In effetti, mi minacciasti."

"Oh, davvero?" girando leggermente il suo corpo, Loki premette l'erezione sul fianco di Tony, facendolo tirare un affannoso sospiro. "Dimmi, cosa ti dissi?"

Il respiro che accelerava sia per il ricordo che per le carezze di Loki, Tony accarezzò di nuovo le labbra di Loki con le sue. "Che se non ti avessi fatto venire nei successivi cinque minuti non mi avresti lasciato venire per il resto della notte."

"E tu cosa facesti?" Loki chiese vellutatamente.

Tony sorrise. "Afferrai le tue anche con forza e venni."

Loki lo baciò, mordicchiandogli il labbro inferiore. "Ricordi cosa feci poi?"

Infine aprendo gli occhi, Tony incontrò lo sguardo di Loki. "Mi prendesti per la cravatta, mi gettasti sul letto e mi legasti le mani alla testiera."

Loki sorrise "E non ti feci venire per tutta la notte."

Gli occhi che si persero sulla punta della lingua di Loki mentre la faceva uscire a bagnargli le labbra, Tony respirò. "Mi hai fottuto tre volte." era stato così indolenzito in seguito ma diamine, era stato così bello.

"E abbiamo fatto accadere questo." Loki fece scivolare la sua mano sulla pancia di Tony, ma non lo fece sentire a disagio nel modo in cui accadeva spesso. Lo sai quel che ho pensato quella notte?"

Tony incontrò di nuovo gli occhi di Loki. "Che cosa?"

"Nessuno avrebbe osato farmi una cosa simile - darmi ordini e sfidarmi come avevi fatto tu. E continui a farlo. La prima volta che abbiamo fatto sesso e la prima volta che ci siamo incontrati furono simili. Non fai mai quello che io mi aspetto tu faccia. Quando ti addormentasti quella notte ti guardai e seppi che eri mio - sapevo che non avevi fatto sesso con nessun altro da mesi. Sapevo che non ti avrei mai restituito." Loki sfregò la mano su e giù sulla pancia di Tony. "Ti feci venire così violentemente che svenisti, e ti guardai e venni dentro di te, e questo è accaduto."

Ad occhi spalancati, Tony si schiarì la gola. "Non è esattamente romantico."

Loki sollevò un sopracciglio. "Non siamo mai stati romantici. Adesso stai zitto e lasciami ciucciarti l'uccello, sono affamato in merito dopo tutto questo."

A dispetto delle parole Tony sapeva che Loki avrebbe ascoltato se Tony gli avesse detto di no; avevano sempre ascoltato i no i fermati (eccetto quando avevano un altra parola di sicurezza invece). Ma seriamente, chi avrebbe detto no a quello? Certamente non Tony.

Faceva davvero schifo che Tony non potesse vedere nulla oltre alla sua pancia. Loki scivolò sulle ginocchia fra le gambe aperte di Tony, tirò giù i suoi pantaloni e succhiò la sua semi erezione in bocca, e Tony non poteva neppure vedere le labbra di Loki avvolgersi attorno al suo cazzo, non poteva vedere la sua espressione mentre la sua abile lingua lo faceva gemere. Ma Loki gli lasciò mettere una mano dietro alla sua testa e afferrò la sua altra mano stretta e ben presto Tony era troppo occupato ad ansimare e gemere mentre Loki andava al punto, la testa che andava su e giù succhiando con forza.

Tony venne, non sorprendentemente, rapidamente. Non era venuto da troppo tempo, solo non si sentiva neppure la voglia di masturbarsi, e oltre a quello Loki era molto dotato. Sapeva esattamente come far vedere le stelle a Tony, e dopo che Tony si fu speso nella bocca di Loki, Loki si sollevò, un sorriso malvagio che piegava le sue labbra. Quando aprì i suoi pantaloni Tony si sporse per afferrare il suo cazzo ma Loki lo fermò. Prendendosi in mano gli chiese permesso con gli occhi spingendo in su la sua maglia.

Inghiottendo Tony annuì. L'orgasmo lo aveva reso arrendevole e letargico ma il suo cuore non aveva rallentato molto ancora e batteva nei suoi orecchi quando guardò Loki masturbarsi, i denti bianchi che scavavano nel suo labbro inferiore. Gli occhi socchiusi di Loki focalizzati sul viso di Tony ma scendevano sulla sua pancia ogni tanto, dove la sua mano stava accarezzando in cerchi. Improvvisamente Tony si rese conto che rendeva Loki bollente e, considerando come era successo, Tony comprendeva completamente, tornò ai suoi ricordi, Loki era stato pericoloso quella notte, come una lama di rasoio avvolta nella seta, non remotamente domata, solo nascosta. Aveva tenuto Tony duro per ore, stuzzicandolo, facendolo gridare e gemere e pregare, agendo come un compiaciuto, arrogante stronzo in ogni momento. Tony aveva amato ogni secondo della cosa.

"Andiamo," mormorò Tony, accarezzando le chiappe di Loki. "Vieni sopra di me."

La lussuria negli occhi di Loki si illuminò e un attimo dopo Loki obbedì, sperma caldo che si sparse sulla pancia di Tony.

Respirando affannosamente, si guardarono l'un l'altro. Oh, bene, Loki fissò Tony; Tony cercò di guardare di rimando ma i suoi occhi continuavano a chiudersi. Infine Loki sorrise amaramente e si tolse la maglietta, ripulendo Tony con essa. "Vuoi dormire qui o a letto?"

Tony borbottò. già mezzo addormentato a dispetto del fatto che non era seduto in modo davvero confortevole. Quando Loki sedette accanto a lui e lo tirò al suo fianco mettendo una coperta sopra ad entrambi, Tony si spense come una lampadina.

Quando si svegliò un po' di tempo dopo era piuttosto buio nel soggiorno, solo una lampada accesa, che spargeva una bassa e calda luce. Dapprima pensò che Loki fosse ugualmente addormentato ma quando Tony si svegliò e batté le palpebre Loki incontrò il suo sguardo, occhi verdi chiari quando si focalizzarono su di lui. "Steve ha detto che non dormi bene perché pensi troppo."

Tony fece spallucce, non ancora del tutto sveglio. "Un po' vero."

Giacevano sul fianco, guardandosi di fronte. Tony era ancora del tutto vestito mentre Loki era nudo salvo la biancheria, ma non sembrava avere freddo a dispetto del fatto che la coperta lo copriva a malapena fino alla vita.

"Steve ha anche detto che sei depresso."

Quello fece si che Tony alzasse gli occhi al cielo. Ovviamente Steve avrebbe preso la sua teoria come un fatto. Tony avrebbe dovuto protestare più forte. "Non credere a tutto quello che dice Steve."

Loki lo guardò. "Va bene." Non voleva dire che Loki gli credesse, ma non voleva neppure dire che credesse a Steve.

Con un sospiro Tony si sollevò e andò a fare la sua solita pausa pipì. Quando tornò indietro Loki era in cucina, e osservava il contenuto del frigorifero. "Insalata?"

"Frutta?" replicò Tony, controllando il contenuto del freezer. "Oooh, pizza."

"Si." Decisamente, Loki prese la macedonia di frutta di Tony dal frigo mentre Tony mise la pizza nel forno.

"Dunque cosa si suppone che facciamo?" chiese Loki quando furono entrambi seduti.

Tony si strinse nelle spalle concentrandosi per tirare fuori le banane dalla macedonia per mangiarle per prime. Non era un appassionato delle varie consistenze delle diverse frutta ma aveva mangiato macedonia di frutta svariate volte al giorno per mesi ormai. "Non è stata una mia idea, non ho idea di cosa si aspettino che facciamo." dando un occhiata maliziosa a Loki. "Eccetto l'ovvio."

Il sorriso di Loki era un po' troppo deliziato. Forse la mancanza di sesso iniziava a pesargli; pensandoci Tony fu sorpreso che Loki non avesse mai detto una parola al riguardo o in qualche altro modo gli avesse fatto sentire di dover smettere. Tony probabilmente non avrebbe avuto la pazienza al suo posto.

Ma davvero, non era che Loki avesse il cazzo magico della guarigione e Tony di improvviso si sentisse di fare sesso non stop. Anche se avesse voluto non avrebbe potuto; si sentiva ancora letargico tutto il tempo. Perciò invece se le diedero l'un l'altro sulla Xbox. C'era un ottimo gioco al massacro con gli Avengers; non era nuovo perciò Loki era ancora fra i cattivi ma c'era una funzione simpatica nei livelli più alti dove uno poteva allearsi con Loki - a rischio di essere sempre tradito. Loki e Tony fecero squadra con Loki che faceva Iron Man e Tony la Vedova Nera. Il personaggio Loki finì per tradirli e il personaggio Iron Man cercò di usare le sue vibrazioni maschili (Iron Man era il solo personaggio maschile che aveva la funzione di usare le vibrazioni, non cessava mai di divertire Tony anche quando lo irritava il fatto che il gioco fosse così eterosessuale e funzionassero solo sul personaggio di Amora) per farlo cambiare idea e tradire il Dottor Destino invece. Era ridicolo. La prima volta che ci avevano giocato con Loki aveva continuato a sbuffare e a fare l'offeso. "Il tuo cazzo non è poi così grande," si era lagnato con Tony ad un certo punto, facendo sganasciare Clint dalle risate.


	7. Capitolo 7

Fu ore dopo - ben oltre la solita ora di andare a letto - che andarono a letto, e Tony riuscì anche a dormire un poco. Il resto del fine settimana fu passato in modo simile; praticamente passarono molto tempo davanti alla TV. Ci furono un sacco di pisolini (l'occupazione principale di Tony in quel periodo) e anche un po' di sesso. Loki fece a Tony un altro dei suoi fantastici massaggi e passarono anche un po' di tempo in piscina giù vicino alla palestra. Per quando gli altri Avengers rientrarono il lunedì mattina Tony era considerevolmente più rilassato di quanto fosse stato tre giorni prima. Sentì a malapena una fitta quando gli dissero i dettagli della missione che avevano svolto con la squadra di Reed - Jarvis aveva informato lui e Loki quando stava accadendo ma nessuno li aveva contattati per richiedere l'aiuto di Loki, e lo avrebbero fatto se necessario. Non c'erano feriti salvo una storta ad una caviglia; Clint era irritabile al riguardo ma Natasha era stata del tutto felice di raccontare come fosse successo. Apparentemente Clint aveva fatto una specie di ridicola piroetta per sfuggire un auto lanciata nella sua direzione e la sua caviglia non lo aveva ringraziato in merito.

"Noi invalidi possiamo condividere il divano mentre gli altri ci servono," Gli disse Tony. Clint rimase imbronciato riguardo l'intera faccenda, specialmente visto che Natasha lo minacciò di ritorsioni fisiche se non seguiva gli ordini del medico di non appoggiarvisi per almeno tre giorni, ma quando scoprì che gli altri davvero gli portavano tutto quello che voleva si illuminò considerevolmente. Dapprima quando la TV non lo annoiava ancora abbastanza, rimase ragionevole, solo il fatto che gli altri gli portassero il pranzo e qualcosa da bere, ma ad un certo punto nel pomeriggio divenne terribilmente annoiato e iniziò a esagerare un poco - o tanto. Prima che Natasha potesse ucciderlo Tony lo distrasse tirando fuori un mazzo di carte e insegnandogli uno dei giochi he aveva imparato in Afghanistan. Clint si impuntava nell'eccellere in tutti i giochi di carte che conosceva per ciò fu deliziato di impararne uno nuovo. Durante la cena continuò a infastidire gli altri fino a che convennero di giocare a carte dopo, cosa che ovviamente significò che Tony dovette insegnarlo a tutti dapprima.

Dopo che Clint ebbe mostrato loro chi era il capo - eccetto Loki, la cui faccia da poker (e le capacità di inganno) erano incomparabili, e Tony, che era molto più familiare con il gioco - guardarono un film. Naturalmente, Tony si addormentò nei primi cinque minuti; non si era appisolato in tutto il giorno perciò lo considerò un grande traguardo.

Quando si svegliò giaceva a metà sopra a Clint che aveva avvolto un braccio attorno alle sue spalle.

"...Ma sembra stare considerevolmente meglio," stava dicendo Steve.

"Piantatela di parlare di me," borbottò Tony.

"Taci, siamo preoccupati del tuo culo bollente," rispose Clint, dando una pacca sul didietro di Tony.

"Lascia stare il mio culo o prendo a calci il tuo," si lagnò Tony. Non che gli importasse; la sua relazione con Clint era costruita sul flirtare (sebbene in effetti buona parte delle relazioni di Tony coinvolgevano una sana porzione di flirting) e stuzzicare. Clint aveva abbandonato la seconda per un poco all'inizio della gravidanza ma vi erano quasi del tutto passati oltre.

"Non puoi prendere a calci nulla al momento," Clint suggerì.

Qualcuno si spostò, probabilmente per dire a Clint che era andato un po' oltre (che era vero, ma chi se ne importava), ma Tony fu più veloce. "Posso controllare l'armatura da remoto."

Clint si contorse sotto di lui, facendo aggrottare Tony. "Stai prendendomi per il culo."

"Può farlo anche Jarvis," aggiunse Tony. A dire il vero la connessione non era ancora molto stabile se non caricava tutta la personalità di Jarvis nell'armatura, ma funzionava; il resto erano solo aggiornamenti. Con sufficiente pratica e aggiornamenti Tony sarebbe stato in grado di usare l'armatura da remoto quasi come se vi fosse stato dentro. Ovviamente non sarebbe stato mai lo stesso (più che altro a causa del fatto che era impossibile installare un sufficiente numero di telecamere per creare un buon campo visivo).

"Geniale," disse Clint sbalordito. "Tu sei il migliore, Tones."

Tony sorrise compiaciuto. "Lo so."

"Aspetta, puoi usare l'armatura senza esserci dentro adesso?" riassunse Steve.

Tony batté le palpebre aprendo gli occhi, girando un po' la testa. "Certo."

"Questo è fantastico, Tony," disse Steve chiaramente colpito. "Quanto bene funziona?"

"A livello di tecnologia Hammer?" Clint sghignazzò.

Tony si aggrottò. "Qualcuno gli dia un calcio per me, al momento non posso."

Compiacendolo pigramente, Natasha allungò la sua gamba e diede un colpo a Clint nelle costole. Sembrava innocuo ma anche un colpetto incerto di Natasha poteva far male, ed era come avesse le dita fatte di acciaio. Clint sobbalzò in accordo e si sfregò il punto dolente, dandole un occhiataccia mentre borbottava sotto i baffi.

"Abbastanza bene," Tony rispose alla domanda di Steve. Non abbastanza bene da permettere a Tony di andare in missione con loro da remoto, ma lo avrebbe fatto in un istante.

Steve gli sorrise. "Figo."

"Vedi, sei ancora fantastico anche con questa." Disse brillantemente Clint, con un colpetto alla pancia di Tony. Il bebè calciò di rimando, facendolo squittire e tirare via la mano come se bruciasse. Mentre tutti gli altri ridacchiavano Tony infine sedette e fece un sorriso a Clint.

"Non ti posso prendere a calci in culo ora, vero? Anche il mio bambino non ancora nato può coglierti di sorpresa."

"Non è giusto." Clint fece il broncio. "Sono ferito e drogato, smettetela di tormentarmi."

"Un neonato gigante, ecco quello che sei." Alzando gli occhi al cielo Natasha si alzò e si stirò. "Andiamo a metterti a letto, il momento di andare a nanna è già passato da tempo.

Clint si lamentò ma Natasha non ebbe pietà. Gli altri lo presero come il segnale anche per loro e tutti andarono a letto.

Il giorno dopo Pepper venne a trovare Tony con una panoramica dei tipi di corso prenatale. Un po' meravigliato per l'incredibile varietà, Tony scorse le pagine, a malapena leggendo qualcosa, prima di fissarla. Con esagerata esasperazione lei prese il tablet da lui e scorse le pagine, tirandone fuori una prima di ridargli il tablet. "Yoga prenatale sarebbe il meglio per te, io penso," disse lei.

Tony fissò la pagina e fece una smorfia. "Yoga?"

"A meno che tu non preferisca seguire i corsi che discutono in dettaglio il parto naturale?" Lei sollevò un sopracciglio.

Sentendo un po' di nausea alla prospettiva, Tony rapidamente scosse la testa. "No, grazie. No."

Con un cenno di assenso lei prese di nuovo il tablet dalle sue mani, riducendo la pagina e sollevando un altro mucchio di pagine. "Questi sono tutti i corsi di yoga prenatale dell'area.

Tony la guardò pietosamente. "Pepper, possiamo semplicemente saltare tutto questo e tu mi dici semplicemente quale devo scegliere?"

A lei non piaceva la cosa. "Tony, tu sei responsabile di te stesso. Devi imparare a prendere le tue decisioni."

Quando Tony la guardò semplicemente in modo pietoso sospirò. "Hai assunto un assistente?"

Mettendo le braccia conserte, Tony spinse in avanti il labbro inferiore, con espressione che divenne testarda.

Con un altro sospiro Pepper si arrese, indicando la pagina in cima al mucchio. "Quello è un gruppo specializzato in coppie dello stesso sesso. Sono esclusivi e professionali e hanno delle ottime raccomandazioni. I membri firmano tutti un accordo di riservatezza molto severo. Loki può teleportarti nello spogliatoio. C'è un nuovo gruppo che inizia giovedì alle dieci. Sono piccoli e tecnicamente già al completo ma saranno felici di averti con loro."

Tony sorrise ampiamente. "Vedi? Hai già fatto tutto tu. Ora cosa sarebbe successo se mi fossi davvero applicato e avessi scelto un gruppo diverso?"

Lei alzò gli occhi al cielo. "Non lo avresti fatto, ti conosco."

"Esattamente il mio punto." Tony mirò le dita a pistola verso di lei sorridendo ampiamente. Voleva dire, "perché mi serve applicare me stesso, è il motivo per cui ho te", ma lei non era più sua, il che comprese essere il di lei punto.

Il sorriso di Pepper fu un po' melanconico perciò lei stava probabilmente pensando la stessa cosa. "Cosa ci è successo, Tony?"

Tony si strinse nelle spalle. "Cose, presumo."

"Cose," echeggiò lei sommessamente. "Credo tu abbia ragione."

Per un momento guardarono dall'altro lato l'uno rispetto all'altro in lontananza, persi nei ricordi. Poi un espressione determinata apparve sul viso di lei. "Bene, nuove cose accadranno adesso, e una di queste sarà che ci vedremo una volta a settimana."

Tony sollevò un sopracciglio. "Cosa, mi dai un appuntamento?"

Lei puntò verso di lui. "Esattamente. Da ora in avanti ci incontreremo per una torta pomeridiana ogni mercoledì alle quattro, a partire da domani. Resistere è futile."

Sollevando entrambe le mani in gesto difensivo, Tony fece quello che aveva imparato a fare meglio quando lei usava quel tono; si arrese sommessamente. "Fantastico. Torta. Mi piace. Grande invenzione, la torta. A volte mi chiedo come alcune ricette siano state inventate - voglio dire, la birra è infernalmente complicata da fare. Seriamente, chi diamine ha pensato al processo, ci è passato attraverso e poi ha pensato fosse una buona idea berlo?"

"Frutta troppo matura, Tony," disse Pepper, impacchettando le sue cose e alzandosi.

"E chi ha pensato che sarebbe stata una buona idea mangiarla?" disse Tony dietro a lei. "Voglio dire è scura e viscida e disgustosa!"

"Anche gli animali si ubriacano con la frutta troppo matura," replicò girandosi Pepper. "Non dimenticarti, domani alle quattro!"

Tony non si dimenticò. Era fantastico parlare di nuovo con Pepper; entrambe le loro vite erano cambiate molto e dopo che si erano separati e Pepper aveva tracciato dei confini sulle cose che avrebbe fatto per lui. Avevano entrambi annaspato, non sicuri di come interagire dopo tutti quei cambiamenti. Più le loro vite erano cambiate, più grande la frattura fra di loro era divenuta. Tony non si era reso conto di quanto lei gli mancasse fino a che non avevano parlato di nuovo; dapprima fu un po' imbarazzante ma rapidamente tornarono ai loro vecchi ritmi, bisticciando andata e ritorno.

Il giorno dopo a quello Tony e Loki si supponeva presenziassero al corso prenatale. Loki non sapeva neppure che esistessero; era scettico riguardo l'intero concetto, trovandolo potenzialmente interessante ma facendo dipendere la sua utilità dall'esecuzione. Tony semplicemente non voleva andare. Una cosa era che i suoi amici lo vedessero in quella forma; una cosa ben diversa era che lo facessero degli estranei, indipendentemente dall'accordo di riservatezza.

Quel mattino, Steve diede un occhiata a Tony e probabilmente seppe esattamente a che cosa stesse pensando. Chiaramente se lo aspettava, perché aveva già preparato una serie di argomenti. Molto abilmente, Steve eseguì tatticamente una miscela di, farlo sentire in colpa, assieme agli occhi da cucciolo e al ragionamento logico combinati con la salute di Tony, le sue responsabilità di genitore, di partner ed amico e una lista stampata di esperienze di altre donne riguardo quanto la cosa fosse stata utile, durante la gravidanza e dopo di essa, che iniziò a leggergli quando Tony divenne ostinato. Suggerì anche un compromesso; Tony e Loki potevano andare in quel luogo in anticipo e parlare privatamente all'istruttore. Se Tony non si sentiva a suo agio Loki poteva portarlo via in ogni momento e Tony poteva portare con se il suo trasmettitore di interferenze che disabilitava ogni tipo di apparecchio di registrazione, incluse le telecamere di sicurezza. Davvero, Tony non aveva altra scelta che capitolare davanti a tutto quello.

Il che non significava che fosse per nulla a suo agio. Cambiò gli abiti tre volte anche se tutto quello fra cui poteva scegliere erano pantaloni da ginnastica e magliette extra elasticizzate. Infine Loki si unì a lui, già vestito in abiti da palestra; pantaloni neri da jogging e una maglia con le maniche lunghe. Sedette sul letto e fissò Tony. "Mi hai detto una volta di essere stato imbarazzato dal brillio del reattore arc." disse improvvisamente.

Imbarazzato non era in effetti la parola giusta, ma non lo era neppure che si vergognava, e probabilmente erano le sole parole che vi arrivassero vicine. Ovviamente c'era anche una sana porzione di disgusto al riguardo e delle altre cose collegate ai Disturbi da Stress Post Traumatico. Si, era anche stato fiero di esso, cazzo, lo aveva costruito sotto al loro naso e non avevano capito nulla, ma la cosa aveva anche trascorso un lungo tempo cercando di ucciderlo. A fanculo se aveva un sacco di problemi al suo riguardo.

"A questo punto tu sei molto fiero di lui. Com'è che sono cambiate le cose?" chiese Loki.

"Perché è fantastico." replicò Tony. "Voglio dire, cazzo, ad oggi nessuno è arrivato vicino a fare qualcosa di simile, e Io ho reso i progetti dei reattori grandi disponibili pubblicamente e gratuitamente. Ed ho costruito la sua prima versione in una caverna. Ogni volta che ci penso vorrei gonfiarmi come un tacchino." 

"Da quel che so, nessuno in un corpo maschile in questo regno è mai stato incinto." osservò Loki.

"Si, e sono stato attaccato fortemente al riguardo." A volte Tony odiava la gente.

"Quando questo ti ha mai fermato?" Loki si chinò, la punta della lingua si sporse a inumidire le labbra di Tony. "Non hai mai riso a quelli che sogghignano guardandoti perché l'idiozia non è degna della tua attenzione. Questo," mise una mano sulla pancia di Tony, "So che le persone di questo regno pensano comunque che sia una cosa formidabile. Le persone che incontreremo oggi condividono questa opinione. So che cosa le persone la fuori dicono di te, e convengo che non dovresti essere visto da loro. Ma le persone di questo gruppo non sono tali. Sono tutti incinti come te, e tutti quanti sanno anche che cosa significa essere segnati a dito per qualcosa che non deve neppure riguardare gli altri."

Tony dovette sorridere. "Lo sai, ogni volta che cerchi di tirarmi su metà del tuo discorso è "vadano a fanculo"."

"Quindi mandaceli." Loki sollevò un sopracciglio sfidandolo. Tony sapeva che cosa stesse facendo ma che diavolo, Loki aveva ragione.

Alzando gli occhi al cielo, Tony mise la maglietta che stava tenendo in mano - una maglietta blu della prima divisione scientifica di Star Trek, sebbene ne avesse una color oro ed una rossa perché in base al suo umore trovava che tutte gli fossero adatte - e mise le mani sulle anche. "Contento?"

"Estasiato," disse seccamente Loki. Prese il viso di Tony fra le mani e lo baciò. "Se in qualsiasi momento vuoi che gli cancelli la memoria e ti porti via, semplicemente dillo."

Quello non era certamente sanzionato da Steve.

Tony sorrise. "Va bene."

Loki li teleportò in un ampia sala luminosa che aveva spessi materassini da yoga sparsi in quattro righe, due da ogni lato. Era vuota, cosa che Tony suppose fosse fatta apposta. Probabilmente si supponeva che arrivassero in qualche altro luogo ma Tony era grato per quell'opportunità di controllare la stanza in pace.

Si supponeva fosse gradevole e rilassante; i colori erano caldi, arancioni chiari. C'erano un paio di piante in vaso con steli e poche foglie lunghe. Tony controllò le informazioni che gli aveva dato Pepper; sapeva esattamente dove fossero. Portava il trasmettitore ed il suo telefono cellulare (esente dall'influsso del trasmettitore), ma sapeva che Loki era la sua protezione migliore. L'accordo di riservatezza era un ottima cosa ma era più un deterrente ed una punizione insieme; se qualcuno avesse deciso di ignorarli Tony avrebbe dovuto affrontarne le conseguenze in ogni caso.

Tony scelse il tappeto più vicino alla porta; l'angolo fra il tappeto e la finestra così come il modo in cui la luce entrava nella stanza avrebbe reso difficile fare una buona foto di lui da quel punto. Poi non ebbe altro con cui rinviare, prese un respiro profondo ed annuì a Loki.

Loki aprì la porta e mise fuori la testa. Ebbe una breve conversazione con chiunque lo vide e poi richiuse la porta. "Si suppone che ci sediamo, lei arriverà subito."

Grandioso. Con l'aiuto di Loki Tony sedette a gambe incrociate; era una buona posizione che rendeva la sua pancia meno ovvia. Per quanto fosse comunque possibile, specialmente visto che non usava una maglietta ampia ormai. Loki sedette accanto a lui, anche lui a gambe incrociate, il ginocchio che premeva contro quello di Tony.

Non dovettero aspettare un minuto prima che la porta si aprisse ed una donna piccola e carina entrasse nella stanza. Non sembrava esageratamente curiosa o esageratamente eccitata di essere la prima persona non parte della cerchia dei suoi amici più intimi a vedere Tony Stark realmente incinto; un punto a suo favore.

"Salve, benvenuto!" disse lei. "Io sono Anastasia. Sono lieta che voi siate qui. Come si sente?"

Loki fece spallucce evasivamente; era teso probabilmente anche preoccupato. "Fantasticamente," ringhiò Tony seccamente.

Lei sorrise leggermente. "Non c'è ragione di essere nervoso, ma ovviamente che io glie lo dica non la farà esserlo di meno. Ma tutti quelli che vengono qui sono nervosi, perciò non è solo al riguardo."

Non era molto confortante. Forse solo un pochino. "Perché?" la parola gli scappò fuori prima che Tony potesse fermarla.

"Buona parte delle gravidanze qui sono state intenzionali e forse sono arrivate con molta difficoltà." Spiegò lei. "Ma quello non significa che nessuno di loro non si senta spaventato. Probabilmente non devo dirglielo io, questo è un passo enorme. Un bambino è una responsabilità lunga una vita. Anche qualcuno che crede di essere pronto a farlo, che lo ha aspettato forse per anni si trova spaventato alla cosa." Ci fu una breve pausa durante la quale lei aspettò che uno di loro dicesse qualcosa, ma quando loro non lo fecero lei piegò la testa di lato. "La signorina Potts ha detto che avevate delle domande per me."

"Come possiamo fidarci che nessuno qui veda l'opportunità di fare un sacco di soldi prendendo una foto?" chiese immediatamente Loki.

"Facile," replicò immediatamente Anastasia, "Le apparecchiature elettroniche non sono permesse qui. E' un corso molto esclusivo; il contratto include una clausola di silenzio. Inoltre, gli accordi di riservatezza che abbiamo dovuto firmare erano mortali.

"Beh, ovviamente." Tony alzò gli occhi al cielo. Quello era il loro scopo.

Anastasia grugnì e sorrise, apparentemente pensando lo stesso. "Non c'è ragione di preoccuparsi," disse lei, ma prima che potesse continuare suonò il campanello.

Quando Anastasia rientrò un paio di minuti dopo era accompagnata da una donna. Una donna incinta, ovviamente. Era ad occhi spalancati e chiaramente nervosa ma non vi furono sorprese quando vide Tony perciò Anastasia le aveva chiaramente detto chi fosse la persona dietro l'accordo di riservatezza.

"Questa è Sam, questi sono Tony e Loki," introdusse Anastasia.

"Salve," disse Sam.

"Ehi," rispose debolmente Tony. Il "Salve" di Loki era calmo e composto.

Il campanello chiamò di nuovo via Anastasia, lasciando i tre da soli. Un po' goffamente, Sam sedette su un materassino, lasciandone uno libero fra di loro. "Avete mai fatto uno di questi corsi prima?" chiese.

"No. Lei?"

"No." scosse il capo. "Ero un poco sopraffatta all'inizio, ma ho pensato che ora fosse davvero il momento. Sono alla trentaduesima settimana. A quale settimana sei tu?"

Il ritorno di Anastasia e tre persone fortunatamente prevenne che Tony dovesse decidere fra il deflettere, rispondere o dirle semplicemente che non si fidava che lei lo rendesse pubblico, Accordo di Riservatezza o meno. Una donna e due uomini entrarono, introdotti come Daniel, Chris ed Alex. Riuscirono a mostrare noncuranza e parlarono un poco di loro stessi, probabilmente perché sapevano già tutto quello che c'era da sapere di Tony dalla stampa e perché Sam era da sola. Daniel e Chris erano una coppia e siccome volevano un bambino da anni Alex che era la loro migliore amica aveva acconsentito ad averlo per loro. Vivevano anche insieme.

Vennero raggiunti da altre due coppie; una coppia di lesbiche e una donna con un amico, ed erano tutti. Anastasia tornò, fortunatamente interrompendo l'imbarazzante chiacchierare per dar loro tazze di the di erbe. Quel che seguì fu un gentile discorso riguardo quanto fosse bella la gravidanza, quanto fosse un periodo eccitante, e bla bla bla, nulla che Tony non avesse sentito o letto innumerevoli volte prima. Poi lei elogiò gli effetti positivi dello yoga prenatale; si supponeva che desse nuova energia e allo stesso tempo calmasse le persone, preparava alla nascita e portava i genitori ad essere più vicini e bla bla bla pubblicità bla bla, Tony quasi si appisolò. Si risintonizzò solo quando le cose iniziarono a divenire un po' più interattive dopo che lei ebbe chiesto a ciascuna delle persone incinte di dire quali fossero i problemi primari che aveva. Per quando fu il turno di Tony lui stava aggrottandosi; sembrava in un certo modo stupido perché fino ad allora tutti avevano gli stessi problemi. Frequente bisogno di fare pipì, (molto normale, commentò Anastasia), costante letargia (anche normale), frequenti capogiri, non essere in grado di dormire perché non erano a proprio agio, paura e il bambino che calciava (qui si scoprì che uno di loro portava gemelli, il solo pensiero fece impallidire Tony) e generalmente non avere energia (che Tony pensava fosse lo stesso della letargia, ma comunque). "Anche io sono letargico," disse. Era buona cosa che Steve non fosse li; avrebbe potuto cercare di fargli elaborare o anche parlare di se stesso, così come fece la coppia gay, aggiungendo problemi che aveva Alex che lei non aveva elencato. Loki non glie lo avrebbe mai fatto, certamente non davanti ad estranei e ancor di più davanti ai loro amici.

Dopo che quello fu finito Anastasia sorrise e disse che quello era esattamente ciò in cui lo yoga li avrebbe aiutati - bene non le pause pipì, ma di certo la letargia. "E alcune donne hanno verificato che i loro bambini si calmano e le lascino dormire se lo fanno poco prima di andare a letto," disse lei. "Prego, fatemi sapere se vi accorgete di qualsiasi cambiamento nel comportamento del bebè. Se non pensate di poter fare una posizione, non dovete farla, potete solo aspettare fino a quando ci spostiamo alla successiva. Se in qualche momento iniziate a sentirvi svenire o in qualche altro modo siete allarmati fatemelo sapere immediatamente, ma oggi faremo solo delle posizioni semplici. Se vi annoiate, non vi preoccupate, le posizioni diverranno costantemente più difficili quando diventerete più pratici, ma tutto sarà sicuro, promesso."

E poi infine iniziarono. Eccetto ovviamente non subito, perché prima ci fu una sessione di meditazione dove si supponeva che loro sedessero a gambe incrociate, mettendo le mani sulla pancia, chiudendo gli occhi e... respirando. Per circa dieci minuti. Tony quasi cadde addormentato. Divenne leggermente più interessante quando lei poi fece sedere loro con le gambe stese davanti a loro, il loro partner seduto dietro di loro con le mani sulla pancia del partner ugualmente. Anastasia disse delle belle cose riguardo come accrescesse la fiducia e la vicinanza perché la persona incinta si appoggiava al petto del suo partner ed entrambi tenevano il bebè. Tony tenne gli occhi chiusi perché non voleva vedere il suo sorriso deliziato al cattivo gusto dell'intera cosa. Non era particolarmente colpito.

Ma poi infine iniziarono. Fecero circa cinque posizioni, tutte quante sembravano semplici ma erano diabolicamente complicate con il centro di gravità di Tony spostato considerevolmente. Loki tenne prudentemente un occhio su di lui e una volta colse il suo occhio e agitò le dita, indicandogli che lo avrebbe preso con la magia se fosse caduto. Dopo di ciò Tony respirò con più facilità.

Per la fine della sessione tornarono all'originale posizione a gambe incrociate. Ci fu un giro di condivisione e premura dove Anastasia chiese a ciascuno la sua personale impressione; Tony lo odiava. Loki disse "Affascinante" con il sorriso che faceva chiedere alle persone se era autentico o se stava per tagliar loro la testa, come se le due cose fossero mutuamente esclusive. Tony si strinse nelle spalle e disse "è stato educativo". Sam era similmente a bocca chiusa ma Alex, Chris e Daniel passarono cinque minuti esponendo quanto fosse stato grandioso, quanto si sentivano energizzati e vicini al bebè e quanto si sentivano rilassati. E potevano anche avere un senso perché anche Tony non si sentiva del tutto irritato verso di loro; sentiva una lieve irritazione ed era tutto. Era anche incredibilmente stanco, comunque, perciò quando Loki infine lo riportò alla torre immediatamente andò a letto e dormì.


	8. Capitolo 8

Non era sicuro se avrebbe continuato ad andare alle sessioni. Se Steve o chiunque altro avesse cercato di convincerlo a continuare avrebbe rifiutato per principio, ma tutto quello che chiesero fu come era andata. Steve mise una mano sulla sua spalla e sorrise fiero come se Tony avesse raggiunto un traguardo quando Tony gli disse che era andato bene, ma quello era tutto quello che fu commentato al riguardo. Loki sembrava piuttosto neutrale; trovava la cosa un po' troppo "la gravidanza è un tempo meraviglioso" ma gli piacevano le posizioni (sebbene anche lui si annoiasse quando dovevano semplicemente tenerle e respirare). Tony convenne con quella affermazione ma non rendeva più facile prendere una decisione.

Alla fine decise di tornare di nuovo. Gli umani sono animali gregari e lui non era un eccezione e lo aveva fatto sentire realmente meglio vedere persone grosse e goffe quanto lui che avevano i suoi stessi problemi.

Le cose generalmente iniziarono a migliorare. Steve non lo tormentò più riguardo la teoria della depressione e non gli chiese di nuovo di parlare con qualcuno. Tony non poteva ancora dormire bene di notte ma iniziò ad essere in grado di dormire almeno un poco, anche se si doveva svegliare ogni volta che doveva fare pipì o spostarsi o guardare nel buio e respirare perché il bambino decideva che stava dormendo troppo bene e voleva un po' di eccitazione per scuotere la notte nella forma di una sessione di calci. Iniziò anche a voler fare di nuovo sesso e Loki era sempre molto felice di fornirlo, cosa che lo fece realizzare quanto lo avesse preoccupato che non si sentisse voglia di farlo. A Tony piaceva il sesso, se lo godeva, e gli piaceva farlo spesso; se non lo faceva c'era davvero qualcosa che non andava in lui.

Bene, qualsiasi cosa fosse, stava passando, non solo a lui ma anche agli altri. Tony si addormentava ancora sopra alle persone ma i suoi pisolini in stile comatoso da due ore su chiunque avesse la sfortuna di sedere accanto a lui in quel momento cessarono. I suoi amici lo trattavano ancora con cautela ma avevano smesso di tenerlo nella bambagia e trattarlo come fosse fragile. Le cose andavano bene.

Naturalmente non potevano rimanere così.

Erano le cinque del mattino circa tre settimane dalla prima volta che Tony aveva seguito la lezione di yoga. Si svegliò e non poteva dormire e come al solito quando accadeva decise di fare una camminata. Stavolta osò anche andare sulla terrazza. Era una notte buia; nuvole pesanti oscuravano le stelle e la luna e Tony aveva fatto anche costruire una ringhiera. La piattaforma di atterraggio era ancora senza ringhiera ma non era più facilmente accessibile. La funzione primaria era rendere le cose a prova di bebè, ma la ringhiera era di vetro ed era coperta dallo stesso strato protettivo che era su tutte le finestre di Tony, rendendo impossibile vedere dentro dall'esterno senza oscurare la vista dall'interno. Nella improbabile possibilità che qualcuno avesse potuto cercare di fare una foto di Tony alle cinque del mattino, non avrebbero visto altro che il suo torace e parte della pancia, che con la maglietta ampia che indossava non avrebbe fatto molto per loro. Se lo avessero trovato nel buio per iniziare, perché era vestito di nero come sempre. Tutto sommato, Tony si immaginava di essere piuttosto al sicuro.

Non aveva tenuto conto delle streghe Asgardiane in grado di teleportarsi.

"Ah," Disse Tony quando Loreley apparve fra lui e la porta. "Tanto tempo senza vederci. Come sta tua sorella?"

Lei sorrise luminosamente. "Davvero, Uomo di Ferro. Mia sorella ha riportato che non è più così divertente giocare con gli Avengers da quando tu hai smesso di partecipare."

"Quindi hai deciso una visita per vedere come sto? Tesoro, avresti potuto semplicemente chiamare."

Loreley rise. "Ancora così affascinante! Amabile." Le sue mani afferrarono le spalle di Tony e lo teleportò via quando la luce del soggiorno si accese, ed entrarono i suoi amici svegliati dall'allarme silenzioso di Jarvis.

Atterrarono su una spiaggia in un isola tropicale. Era pieno giorno, e accecò Tony per un attimo, ed i suoi piedi facevano male perché non indossava scarpe e la sabbia era bollente, dannazione. Per quando si fu adattato ad entrambe le cose Loreley si era allontanata e rideva in modo folle.

Tieni la calma, Tony disse a se stesso, ma cazzo, era difficile. Era terrorizzato. Non gli era mai successo di essere così spaventato; non che non sapesse cosa fosse la paura o altro ma questo - questa era paura a livello di caverna Afghana, e non era neppure stato ferito ancora. Parte di lui voleva credere che fosse perché era abituato ad essere in pericolo come Iron Man ma sapeva che non era così.

Si sbagliava tutti quegli anni prima di allora giacendo in una caverna con il petto aperto e nulla salvo una batteria d'auto fra lui e una lenta dolorosa morte. Non era il suo stato più vulnerabile. Questo lo era.

Loreley continuò a ridere, chiaramente assolutamente divertita da se stessa e dalla situazione, ma Tony capì che era meglio non tentare di scappare. Primo, era il contrario di veloce in quel momento e secondo, lei non era così stupida. Se lo fosse stata non sarebbe mai riuscita a fare tutto questo, perché Tony conosceva come un fatto che Loki aveva messo delle guardie magiche per prevenire quel tipo di cosa. Tony sperò solo che non avesse condiviso il segreto con sua sorella ancora, perché se lo avesse fatto era probabile che Amora stesse attaccando gli Avengers in quel momento come una distrazione.

Pensare alla cosa non lo avrebbe aiutato, comunque, perciò in un tentativo di distrarsi si guardò intorno. Ma ovviamente non c'era nulla da vedere salvo una lunga, bellissima spiaggia bianca curvata in modo che indicava che quella era un isola, e non una molto grande. Il cielo era di un perfetto azzurro chiaro con poche nuvole bianche che spezzavano la monotonia, e l'oceano era chiaro e perfetto, le onde che si infrangevano romanticamente sulla riva. C'erano alcune pietre che giacevano attorno da un lato che portavano ad una scogliera il resto dell'isola per quello che poteva vedere Tony era coperta da foresta tropicale; alberi di palma, sottobosco esotico, quel genere di cose. Era bellissimo e assolutamente terrificante. Se lei lo lasciava li c'era un alta possibilità che fosse spacciato. Stava già iniziando a sentirsi svenire a causa del forte sole. A meno che non fosse fortunato e trovasse una sorgente di acqua fresca rapidamente si sarebbe disidratato. E quello non tenendo neppure conto del fatto che davvero non doveva bere acqua non trattata; chi poteva sapere che tipo di parassiti c'erano dentro.

Si, era piuttosto fottuto.

Loreley infine sembrò calmarsi. "Oh, che colpo!" gracchiò. "Rubare il marito del potente Loki da sotto il suo naso! Racconteranno questa favola per i secoli a venire! La mia fama eccederà quella di Amora!"

Tony si schiarì la gola. Poteva far notare che, nel caso, avrebbero raccontato quella storia per quello che Loki avrebbe fatto a lei quando l'avesse trovata ma lei avrebbe potuto realizzare che aveva ragione e decidere che poteva meritarselo davvero ed uccidere Tony. "Non siamo sposati, lo sai," disse invece. Perché chiaramente quella era la cosa più importante in quel momento.

Lo sguardo che gli diede era pieno di sprezzante pietà. "State per avere un figlio insieme. Quella è un unione più stretta che essere semplicemente sposati."

Ma davvero. "Bene, che cosa intendi fare di me adesso? E dove siamo?" e seriamente se quella non fosse stata la Terra?

Spaventato dal pensiero Tony si guardò di nuovo attorno, ma non vide nulla più indicativo che la prima volta che aveva guardato attorno a se. Ma se quella non fosse stata la terra voleva dire che potevano esserci dei mostri pericolosi che strisciavano attorno da qualche parte.

Loreley agitò le mani in aria. "Su Midgard. Avrebbe notato qualcuno che ti portasse via da questo regno, hai un incantesimo di traccia su di te."

Buono a sapersi. "E quell'incantesimo di traccia non gli dirà anche dove sono in questo regno?"

"No, lo sto bloccando," disse lei, non impressionata.

"Va bene, questo è grandioso per te e tutto il resto, ma io devo davvero andar via dal sole. Non suppongo che tu abbia un ombrello nascosto sotto al tuo abito, o anche meglio una casa?"

Lei sghignazzò verso di lui. "Pensi che me ne importi delle tue misere necessità?"

Questa era una cosa nuova. Non era stato chiamato misero da molto tempo. "Bene, dolcezza, sarà il caso che inizi ad importartene, perché nel caso tu non te ne fossi accorta sono estremamente incinto e cosa pensi che Loki farebbe di te se mi prendessi un colpo di sole e morissi?" ed ecco che c'era arrivato, minacciandola con la furia del suo fidanzato. Sarebbe stato irritato di aver avuto bisogno che Loki lo proteggesse in qualsiasi altro momento, ma in quel momento, bene. Era estremamente incinto e intrappolato su un isola tropicale con Loreley la strega fuori di testa, sorella di Amora l'incantatrice ancor più folle. Avrebbe usato qualsiasi cosa per proteggere se stesso.

Osservandolo sospettosamente, Loreley mise le braccia conserte. "Stai mentendo."

"Riguardo cosa?" Tony scattò. "Il colpo di sole o il fatto che Loki ti farà delle cose così orribili che non oseranno neppure sussurrarne per un migliaio di anni? Guardami, donna! Pensi che io sia nella posizione di giocare?" Quando ondeggiò un poco sui piedi - solo a metà per esibire - lei sghignazzò di nuovo ma era debole. L'aveva colpita, poteva vederlo. Non aveva idea di quali fossero i pettegolezzi ad Asgard riguardo Tony e Loki ed il loro bambino, ma se le persone sapevano della gravidanza (il che era possibile) dovevano anche sapere che Tony era sotto la protezione di Loki. E di Odino, anche se Tony non aveva chiaro cosa significasse la seconda.

"Va bene," scattò infine lei. "Vieni."

Lei marciò via in direzione della scogliera. Tony cercò di seguirla ma non era troppo veloce sui suoi piedi e stava diventando crescentemente frastornato. Quando inciampò (sopra a nulla, stava ondeggiando nella sabbia che era morbida come burro, quindi va bene) decise di prendere una pausa e sedette giù, solo a metà di sua volontà. Il mondo stava girando attorno a lui il che non era una buona cosa, era surriscaldato che era una cosa peggiore, la sua testa faceva male e pensava di stare per - si, stava vomitando. Il bebè non era eccessivamente impressionato dalla cosa, scalciava sofferente, e cazzo, Tony era terrorizzato.

Una mano sulla spalla fu tutto quello che evitò cadesse a faccia in giù nella sabbia bagnata di vomito, e un attimo dopo era da qualche parte al fresco e buio. La sabbia sotto di lui era fredda e Tony giacque quasi per sua volontà, una mano sulla pancia e una sotto al suo viso. Per un poco tutto quello che fece fu respirare e cercare di calmarsi.

Una volta che si fu ripreso un poco - il mondo non roteava più attorno a lui alla massima velocità, il suo cuore rallentò in qualche modo e probabilmente non avrebbe vomitato una seconda volta adesso - si spinse drizzandosi di nuovo con qualche difficoltà e si guardò attorno.

Era in una grotta. Quello era geniale. Ma poteva vedere l'uscita il che era almeno qualcosa, e dietro di se senti acqua, che era anche meglio. Loreley non era li vicino; probabilmente era scappata veloce e lontano a nascondersi. Tony era da solo.

Non sapeva quanto gli servì ma infine riuscì quasi a calmarsi; la sua situazione non era ottima ma non era più completamente fottuto. Con molta cautela, supportandosi sul muro della caverna, si alzò ed iniziò a dirigersi dove sentiva l'acqua. La grotta diventava più buia nel retro ma convenientemente lui aveva una luce permanentemente attaccata; sollevando la maglietta usò il reattore Arc per orientarsi, cosa che era super umiliante ma almeno era pratica. Con cura si assicurò che non vi fossero biforcazioni o altri modi per perdersi ma sembrava essere una caverna singola invece che l'entrata di una rete, e non era neppure particolarmente profonda. L'acqua che trovò era una piccola cascata di acqua chiara e fredda, ma a dispetto della sua gola secca non la bevve. Solo si lavò la faccia e vi mise dentro i piedi, sentendosi raffreddare.

Cosa faccio, si chiese. Gli serviva acqua filtrata, e presto. Non aveva alcun oggetto su di se, solo la maglietta, i pantaloni da ginnastica e i boxer, ed era già felice di aver deciso di mettere i pantaloni per iniziare perché non lo faceva sempre durante le passeggiate notturne. Niente elettronica, neppure un orologio. Bene, c'era il reattore arc, ma senza qualcosa per bollire l'acqua dentro non poteva usarlo per improvvisare, se voleva anche farlo per iniziare; non poteva rischiare di prendere una scossa in quel momento. Una scossa elettrica poteva uccidere il bambino o fare iniziare le doglie, entrambe le cose avrebbero portato alla sua morte e a quella del bambino.

Nove ore, ricordò a se stesso. Doveva riuscire a farcela solo per nove ore. Se non era particolarmente sfortunato e qualsiasi cosa Loreley facesse per nasconderlo da Loki non bloccava anche il micro chip, ovviamente.

Qualche tempo dopo, non sapeva quanto, la tentazione dell'acqua divenne troppo grande e inoltre, Tony iniziò ad avere troppo freddo fra le altre cose. Perciò si avviò verso l'apertura della grotta e controllò dove fosse esattamente. Forse avrebbe dovuto farlo per prima cosa ma era un po' impegnato a cercare di non svenire, quindi a fanculo.

Ma ovviamente non era fortunato; tutto quello che poteva vedere era l'isola e anche più oceano. Sabbia, foresta tropicale, scogliere. Niente civilizzazione a sorpresa.

Invece, vide una strega che marciava verso di lui, l'espressione temporalesca e portava tre noci di cocco. Rabbiosamente le lanciò ai piedi di Tony. "Ecco qui, la tua sopravvivenza è assicurata. L'incantesimo che ti nasconde svanirà nel tempo. Se muori prima che Loki ti trovi sarà colpa tua."

"Aspetta," Tony gridò quando lei iniziò a svanire. "Non le posso aprire."

Imbronciata, Loreley puntò il dito alle noci di cocco e fece apparire buchi in tutte e tre; Tony frettolosamente si accucciò e si assicurò che non cadessero perdendo tutto il succo che contenevano. Quando guardò in su lei era andata.

Non gli servì molto per portare le noci di cocco nella caverna e fare buchi nella sabbia che le avrebbero tenute dritte. Bere da esse si dimostrò più complicato; Tony spanse più succo di quello che avrebbe voluto, ma dopo essersi pulito alla cascata e aver controllato l'esterno della grotta ancora una volta Tony rapidamente si annoiò. Forse sarebbe stato in grado di rilassarsi un poco, ma con nulla per occuparsi tutto quello che poteva fare era dare di matto. E se l'incantesimo di mascheramento avesse avuto bisogno di molto tempo per svanire? Loreley non era stata troppo informativa riguardo quanto a lungo sarebbe servito. "Nel tempo" poteva significare minuti (sebbene se quello fosse stato il caso Loki sarebbe già stato li), ore o anche giorni. E se l'incantesimo bloccava anche il micro chip? O se il chip non avesse funzionato per altre ragioni? Tony lo aveva testato estesamente, mandandolo anche nello spazio e Jarvis era sempre stato in grado di trovarlo, e Tony lo aveva controllato periodicamente da quando lo aveva impiantato per essere sicuro che si sarebbe ancora attivato se il protocollo veniva scatenato, ma qualcosa poteva essere andato male dall'ultimo test sette settimane prima. Improvvisamente test ogni otto settimane non sembravano più sufficienti.

Inoltre, non si sentiva ancora bene. Aveva mal di testa e la sua pressione del sangue era ancora troppo bassa; la nausea a il capogiro non erano del tutto svanite ugualmente. La sete lo perseguitava ancora ma stava razionando la noce di cocco; dopo aver contato fino a mille e ottocento poteva berne ancora, ma non prima. Era esausto ma troppo agitato per dormire o anche solo appisolarsi; Loreley poteva ancora riconsiderare e tornare per metterlo in qualche posto più sicuro o ucciderlo. Il chip non avrebbe smesso di funzionare con la sua morte ma sapeva essere un fatto che gli incantesimi di localizzazione lo facevano, e se lei lo avesse gettato agli squali avrebbero al massimo trovato il chip nella pancia di uno squalo assieme ad un pezzo semi digestito della sua anca. Lei poteva anche non preoccuparsi di togliere il bambino da lui prima, ma se lo faceva Tony non voleva immaginare che cosa avrebbe potuto fargli, avendo bruciato tutti i ponti dietro di se uccidendo Tony.

Almeno non era entrato in travaglio, disse a se stesso, mettendo una mano sulla pancia. Il bambino non era calmo ma non era più in sofferenza, solo scalciava giocosamente. Non sarebbe arrivato lontano con le noci di cocco ma avrebbe resistito un giorno.

Dopo diecimila e ottocento secondi la prima noce di cocco era completamente vuota. Diede a Tony qualcosa di più da fare; poteva uscire a cercare due pietre. Una grossa per spezzare la noce e aprirla (sarebbe dovuto essere facile adesso che aveva già un buco giusto?) e una piatta e/o affilata per grattare via la polpa della noce di cocco.

Trovare le pietre fu più difficile di quanto sembrava; mentre c'erano macigni ovunque c'erano sorprendentemente poche pietre piccole. Ce n'erano alcune della dimensione di un pallone da calcio ma Tony non avrebbe davvero dovuto sollevarle. Aveva pensato a qualcosa grande come un pugno, forse un po' più grande. Vagabondare nel sole non gli faceva alcun bene comunque, perciò dovette rientrare nella caverna e rinfrescarsi di nuovo. Al suo secondo tentativo infine riuscì a trovare una pietra quasi della dimensione perfetta; non troppo pesante ma neppure troppo piccola. Decise che fosse abbastanza buona per ora; forse tirar fuori la polpa della noce non sarebbe stato così difficile.

Forse non lo era; Tony non lo avrebbe mai saputo perché passò ere a cercare di aprire la noce di cocco tenendola fra i piedi e colpendola con la pietra vicino a dove era il foro, senza assolutamente alcun effetto. Un problema era che Tony non poteva tenere la noce troppo vicina alla pancia perché temeva di scivolare e farsi del male per sbaglio e non aveva tutta quella forza comunque con la pancia in mezzo, perciò non poteva usare tutta la forza che poteva e voleva usare. Finì per scivolare e colpirsi i piedi e le gambe ma principalmente le caviglie invece il che era davvero geniale. Infine Tony si arrabbiò abbastanza che infine riuscì a spezzare la stupida noce di cocco a metà e guarda caso! C'era ancora succo dentro ad essa.

Tony era a metà fra l'urlare e il lanciare le metà della noce di cocco nell'oceano, ma davvero gli serviva la stupida cosa. Tirare via la polpa si rivelò moderatamente difficile. Doveva mangiare con le dita e la sabbia andava ovunque, scricchiolando fra i denti quando masticava, ma dopo tutto riuscì ed era meglio di nulla.

Infine Tony smise di contare i secondi perché continuava ad appisolarsi, ma Loki lo trovò mentre contemplava di aprire la seconda noce di cocco. Sembrava assolutamente terrorizzato, pallido con i capelli che erano un casino e la prima cosa che fece fu lanciare un incantesimo su Tony. Prima che Tony potesse aprir bocca e dire qualcosa di sarcastico al riguardo - non sarebbe stato il suo momento più fine perciò era una buona cosa - Loki cadde in ginocchio davanti a dove Tony sedeva e avvolse entrambe le braccia attorno a lui.

Non strinse perché avrebbe stritolato il bambino ma le sue dita scavarono la pelle di Tony, probabilmente lasciando lividi, ma a nessuno dei due importava.

"Cazzo, Tony," disse Loki qualche tempo dopo.

"Sto bene," disse Tony come se non avesse ripetuto la cosa in un ciclo infinito dal momento in cui Loki era apparso. Era esausto, disidratato, affamato, aveva la nausea, gli girava la testa ed era sporco, ma stava bene. Non era successo nulla. Loreley se l'era fatta sotto, lui stava bene.

Sporgendosi per accarezzare le guance bagnate di Loki Tony chiese, "L'incantesimo si è esaurito?"

Senza parole Loki scosse la testa. "Jarvis è stato infine in grado di agganciare il segnale del tuo chip. Mi ha mostrato una foto satellitare di dove eri e mi sono teleportato qui."

Tony si aggrottò. "Come sapevi che ero in questa grotta?"

"Non lo sapevo." Loki si aggrottò preoccupantemente. "Avevo un piccolo transponder. Ti ho chiamato ma non hai risposto."

Oh. Tony doveva averlo mancato.

"Ti porto a casa adesso," disse Loki.

"Aspetta, le mie noci di cocco," protestò Tony. Erano sue, le voleva.

Un po' in dubbio, Loki raccolse le due noci di cocco rimaste, e improvvisamente erano nella torre.

Apparirono su un letto nella parte del laboratorio di Bruce che era diventata una specie di infermeria. La sola persona nella stanza era Bruce, ma il resto degli Avengers erano chiaramente visibili dietro alla finestra di vetro anti sfondamento in una parte diversa del laboratorio di Bruce. Tony fece loro un cenno di saluto mentre Loki listò i sintomi di Tony a Bruce; sembravano terrorizzati quanto Loki, e quasi altrettanto sollevati. Bruce stava controllando i segni vitali di Tony ed improvvisamente fu attaccato ad un endovenosa; batté le palpebre e quando aprì gli occhi stava sdraiato su un fianco un numero di cuscini sotto la testa e la pancia e fra le gambe nel modo che preferiva. Loki era seduto accanto alla sua testa passando le dita attraverso i capelli di Tony; per quanto Tony poteva dire non aveva tolto le mani di dosso da Tony per un secondo dopo averlo trovato.

Quando Tony si svegliò la seconda volta l'emicrania era diminuita fino ad un lieve pulsare. Si sentiva appiccicoso e la sua bocca aveva un sapore strano; sapeva di noce di cocco e sudore. Loki giaceva dietro di lui, premuto contro la sua schiena perché nell'infermeria di Bruce i letti non erano minuscoli e non c'era nessuno che avrebbe detto a Loki di non farlo.

Appena Tony si svegliò si svegliò anche Loki. Il braccio che aveva avvolto attorno al petto di Tony si mosse in giù mentre faceva scivolare la sua mano giù sulla pancia di Tony. "Voi state bene," mormorò Loki, e Tony sapeva che indicava sia Tony che il bambino.

"E tu?" chiese Tony. La sua lingua sembrava pesante e la sua voce era rauca ma era troppo stanco perché gli importasse.

"No." la voce di Loki era tesa.

Ovviamente non stava bene. Anche Tony poteva in effetti non star bene, non poteva dirlo. Fisicamente stava bene, era esausto, ma nulla faceva davvero male. E, bene, doveva fare pipì.

Loki lo aiutò a scendere dal letto, tenendo il braccio avvolto attorno a lui e la mano sul gomito di Tony, supportandolo mentre si spostava fino alla toilette. Quando Tony terminò Loki lo aiutò a ripulirsi un poco, lavandolo con una manopola e dandogli abiti puliti. Tony non si sentiva esattamente pulito in seguito ma almeno non sentiva più la sabbia ovunque. Stava pensando che avrebbe dovuto andare nel suo letto, era più grande e confortevole e, più importante, non in una infermeria, ma era esausto e c'era ancora un endovenosa piantata dentro di lui. Forse avrebbe dovuto mangiare invece, stava pensando.

"Ti prendo qualcosa," disse Loki, infilando cuscini tutt'attorno al suo corpo. Ah, Tony doveva averlo detto ad alta voce. E doveva anche essere tornato a letto, perché giaceva giù. Che sorprendente.

Giusto, Tony non era così inconsapevole, sapeva cosa significava. "Non ti preoccupare, mi addormenterò prima di poter mangiare," borbottò tirando via la coperta dal suo corpo. Quando Loki la rimise di nuovo su Tony la tirò giù di nuovo e lo guardò storto.

"Prenderai freddo," Loki lo guardò storto di rimando.

Tony fece il broncio. "E' per questo che ci sei tu."

Alzando gli occhi al cielo, Loki salì sul letto. "Potevi semplicemente dirlo," borbottò, spingendosi più vicino contro la schiena di Tony e avvolgendo un braccio attorno al suo petto.

Tony sospirò e chiuse gli occhi. Iniziò a scivolare via ma la voce di Loki lo tirò indietro, falsamente calma, pericolosamente sommessa. "Ti ha detto nulla o ti ha fatto male in alcun modo?"

"Noo. Appena si è resa conto di quanto avesse fatto una cazzata epica è scappata con la coda fra le gambe. Sebbene si sia assicurata che avessi delle noci di cocco in modo da non morire di fame o di sete prima, le ha anche aperte per me," replicò Tony. Non disse a Loki la cosa perché mostrasse pietà a Loreley; Loki non lo avrebbe fatto comunque e Tony non era davvero interessato a quello che avrebbe fatto a Loreley in ogni caso. Lo fece solo perché Loki non se ne andasse a cercarla appena Tony si sarebbe sentito meglio. Non aveva idea se Loki avesse voluto farlo ma si era inaspettatamente teleportato via da Tony prima di allora. A Tony non era piaciuto.

La stretta di Loki su di lui si strinse brevemente. "Tesserò l'incantesimo di protezione più forte che posso attorno a te. Non l'avevo fatto prima perché significava che non potevo più teleportarti comunque, ma non posso - questo non può accadere di nuovo."

"Si, non è stato così fantastico, vero," Borbottò Tony, prendendo la mano di Loki. Forse Loki rispose, Tony non lo avrebbe saputo, cadde di nuovo addormentato.


	9. Capitolo 9

Quando si svegliò di nuovo, Tony si sentiva quasi a posto. Aveva fame ma non gli permisero di mangiare nulla di solido ancora. Per un'ora dovette stare a letto - eccetto l'obbligatoria pausa pipì, ovviamente - e bere succo di mango in piccoli sorsi; mentre lo faceva Loki rimase incollato al suo fianco. Gli altri vennero a trovarlo uno dopo l'altro, avevano chiaramente predisposto un orario, e mentre fingevano più o meno abilmente che tutto andasse bene Tony poteva percepire come fossero tutti piuttosto fuori di testa. Continuarono a toccarlo - le gambe, più che altro - e guardarono senza ritegno la sua pancia. Per quando Bruce infine decise che Tony poteva mangiare qualcosa di solido Tony era nervoso per l'attenzione, e poi fu solo una ciotola di Fruit loops che gli fu permessa. Dopo che la ebbe mangiata dovette aspettare un'altra ora e poi Bruce gli tolse l'endovenosa e gli permise di lasciare l'infermeria. Dapprima Bruce cercò di impedirgli di stare solo ma Tony si oppose dicendo che non era mai solo con Jarvis attorno comunque, perciò Bruce emendò che poteva stare solo ma solo se avesse chiamato aiuto nel momento in cui iniziava a sentirsi le vertigini o mancare.

Loki non voleva lasciarlo solo, davvero non voleva, ma non disse una parola quando Tony decise di farsi la doccia da solo. Non lo disturbò a dispetto del fatto che Tony rimase nel bagno per due ore, sedendo solo sulla sua sedia da doccia mentre l'acqua calda pioveva su di lui. Ma era seduto sul letto esattamente dove Tony lo aveva lasciato quando lui tornò nella loro stanza.

"Stai bene?" chiese Tony, camminando verso il guardaroba per prendere degli abiti.

"No."

Bene, non era inaspettato. Mordendosi il labbro inferiore, Tony entrò nei pantaloni da ginnastica. Voleva aggiustare le cose - non era successo davvero nulla, lui ed il bambino stavano bene, ma non era quello, lo sapeva. Era parte della cosa, una grossa parte, ma solo perché una criticità che ti ha spaventato è finita non significa che la paura sia andata comunque. Inoltre, aveva lo spiacevole sospetto che Loki si sentisse personalmente responsabile, solamente perché il mezzo con cui Tony era stato preso era la magia.

Tirando la maglia sopra alla testa Tony camminò ondeggiando nella camera, sedendosi accanto a Loki. Sedettero in silenzio per un momento.

"Non è colpa tua," disse infine Tony, ben conscio di quanto fosse futile. "Ha visto un opportunità e l'ha colta."

"Non avrebbe dovuto avere quell'opportunità per cominciare," replicò calmo Loki.

Tony sobbalzò. "Sicuro, lo so, ma è più che altro colpa mia, se di qualcuno. Non avrei dovuto uscire sul terrazzo."

"Se avessi eretto uno scudo più forte per iniziare, tu avresti potuto averlo fatto in ogni momento, non sarebbe stato un problema."

"Ma se lo avessi fatto non avresti potuto teleportarmi, hai detto, giusto?" Tony attese fino a che Loki confermò prima di dirgli fermamente, "Sarei diventato matto se avessi dovuto essere rinchiuso qui per gli ultimi quattro mesi. Già non posso uscire fuori, e se tu non avessi neppure potuto portarmi nelle mie altre case... sarei diventato matto." Era già a metà gravidanza, e per un poco si era fatto portare da Loki attorno al mondo nelle sue varie residenze perché altrimenti sarebbe andato fuori di testa. "Guarda." Prendendo la mano di Loki, Tony si assicurò di guardarlo negli occhi, volendo che accettasse la cosa come la verità che era. "Non c'è assolutamente alcuno scenario in cui le cose avrebbero potuto andare meglio. Se mi avessi completamente rinchiuso sarei esploso - non discutere, è quello che sarebbe stato, una prigione, e credimi, non è una situazione in cui vorresti farmi stare. Il solo che ha fatto uno sbaglio qui sono stato io uscendo sulla terrazza, e Loreley, ed entrambi abbiamo realizzato il nostro sbaglio molto velocemente. Avrebbe potuto andare molto peggio ed ho imparato la mia lezione - sebbene credimi quando ti dico che davvero, davvero spero che non ne avrò mai bisogno - ma tutto è andato bene. Ho avuto un colpo di calore, ma ne io ne il bambino stiamo peggio per quello."

Loki lo guardò per un lungo momento, gli occhi spaventosamente inespressivi. "Comunque spiegherò a Loreley in dettaglio la gravità del suo sbaglio."

"Fai come fossi a casa tua," disse Tony. "Con questo voglio dire, che sono a favore della cosa, perché non mi sono esattamente divertito. Ma stiamo bene. Puoi smettere di dare di matto."

Con assoluto orrore di Tony, l'espressione di Loki si sgretolò un poco a quello. Avvolgendo un braccio attorno al collo di Loki rapidamente lo tirò verso di se stringendolo forte. Era piuttosto goffo con il modo in cui sedevano e la pancia di Tony perciò spinse entrambi sul letto, attento a non strangolare Loki ne lasciarlo andare. Loki rimase del tutto arrendevole, le mani che sfioravano la schiena e la pancia di Tony. Solo quando Tony ebbe trovato una posizione in qualche modo confortevole, con entrambi loro su un fianco e Loki avvolto attorno a se, Loki iniziò a muoversi, ma solo per pescare gli infiniti cuscini di Tony dalla testiera. Insieme li sistemarono per supportare la schiena e la pancia di Tony prima di sistemarsi, Loki avvolse un braccio attorno alle anche di Tony e piazzò l'altra mano sul suo petto. Tony iniziò a scorrere le dita fra i capelli setosi di Loki, chiedendosi assentemente quando Loki si fosse preso il tempo di farsi la doccia e chi lo avesse convinto a farla in primo luogo, perché era quasi certo che senza che qualcuno glie lo dicesse e prendesse il suo posto a vegliare sul letto di Tony non lo avrebbero mosso dal fianco di Tony con un piede di porco.

"Ti aspettavi che qualcosa di simile accadesse," disse Tony sommessamente un po' di tempo dopo. Era una comprensione recente, ma non una che lo avrebbe spaventato, perciò aveva dovuto sospettare qualcosa di simile per un poco.

Loki fece una risata, spezzata e mezza folle. "Mi sono rilassato. Non avrei dovuto."

Oh, merda. Tony era familiare con quel modo di pensare. E sapeva intimamente che non c'era davvero assolutamente nulla che potesse dire ora che avrebbe fatto sentire meglio Loki.

Perciò disse qualcosa che doveva dire invece. "Non sono indifeso. Adesso sono piuttosto vulnerabile e sono stato un po' incauto, ma non sono mai indifeso. Trovo sempre un modo."

Batté le dita sul reattore arc che brillava sotto di esse, Loki annuì. "Costruito in una caverna, con dei rifiuti. Lo hai detto tu."

"Alimentato da una batteria d'auto," aggiunse Tony. "Con alcuni altri ostacoli sulla via. Non sono una damigella in pericolo. Posso salvarmi."

"Saperlo non impedirà che mi preoccupi."

"No, lo so. E so perché sei andato fuori di testa - diavolo, sono ancora fuori di testa io stesso, e sapevo che ero quasi al sicuro da quasi subito." Tony leccò le sue labbra. "Guarda, facciamo una squadra piuttosto terrificante. Abbiamo lavorato insieme per tirarmi fuori da li, la tua magia e la mia tecnologia, e i nostri cervelli non erano neppure coinvolti direttamente. Vedi. Io sono un genio, e anche meglio, sono scaltro. E' una combinazione mortale ed anche piuttosto rara, e indovina, anche tu sei lo stesso. Lo hai detto tu stesso, il modo in cui io sviluppo tecnologia e mi adatto è ineguagliato - e lo stesso è stato detto di te e della tua magia. Siamo noi due. Insieme, copriamo una fottuta quantità di territorio nella magia, tecnologia, intelligenza e pura... adattabilità. Comunque tu lo voglia chiamare, siamo entrambi dannatamente flessibili, in più modi. E non siamo solo noi. Abbiamo una squadra che ci copre le spalle sempre e consiste di un numero di persone uniche, sia per le loro capacità, abilità e per i modi di pensare. Non sono del tutto certo di dove andremo al riguardo, ma il punto resta: quello che possiamo fare è più che impossibile, considerando il numero di cose impossibili che abbiamo gestito fino ad ora. Se non possiamo fare qualcosa... Solo per dire, deve significare qualcosa. Loreley che mi ha catturato è stato una miscela di cattiva fortuna e del fatto che sono stato incauto; non è certo dovuto a te. Io ero serio quando ho detto che sarei impazzito senza che tu mi teleportassi in giro per cambiare scenario. Voglio dire guardami adesso, sono lontano dall'essere al cento percento, e tutti stanno facendo di tutto solo per tenermi così. Vedi, puoi farmi smettere di parlare?"

Obbedientemente Loki mise una mano sulla bocca di Tony. Spingendosi su per guardare Tony negli occhi, Loki lentamente tolse la mano. "Capisco dove vuoi arrivare."

"Davvero? Perché io davvero non so cosa stavo cercando di dire, per essere onesto."

Loki sorrise, ed era debole, ma era divertito, buona parte dello scoramento andato dalla sua espressione. "Stai cercando di farmi sentire meglio."

"Davvero? Wow, è seriamente fuori personaggio per me, sei sicuro che non ho preso un colpo di calore?" quando il viso di Loki si oscurò Tony sobbalzò. "Troppo presto?"

"Abbondantemente." confermò Loki.

"Ero piuttosto preoccupato di andare in travaglio," sbottò Tony. Non sapeva perché lo avesse detto; certamente non lo aveva pianificato.

"Non eri il solo," replicò Loki, il viso di nuovo tirato. Probabilmente non era la sua preoccupazione maggiore, comunque; Loki aveva una immaginazione piuttosto vivida (gli Asgardiani l'avevano tutti, alcune delle cose che Tony aveva letto di loro erano piuttosto fuori di testa) e Tony non voleva sapere che cosa avesse immaginato potesse succedere a Tony. Tony andare in travaglio era probabilmente una delle sue paure più innocue.

"Si, bene. Non è accaduto molto."

Loki si aggrottò, mettendo la mano sul viso di Tony. "Non ti lascerò da solo adesso per punire Loreley." il viso di Tony doveva tradirlo perché gli occhi di Loki si spalancarono quando si rese conto che era esattamente quello che Tony temeva. "Tony." il suo tono era di rimprovero. "Non metterei la vendetta davanti a te e al bambino."

Tony leccò le labbra. "Non è che tu non l'abbia posta sopra a tutto prima."

"Non ero in me." Loki lo guardò storto. "Lo sai. Piantala."

Sicuro, forse non era stato del tutto giusto. Tony fece una smorfia. "Lo so. Scusa."

Loki sospirò. "Sei ancora stanco. Dovresti dormire." Si, avrebbe dovuto, adesso che Loki lo aveva menzionato... quando Tony esitò Loki aggiunse, "Resto, se vuoi."

"Non devi farlo."

"Taci," disse Loki. Sedette e si sporse per la coperta, mettendola sopra ad entrambi loro prima di rimettersi addosso a Tony.

Circa due ore dopo i due si alzarono e si unirono agli altri per un pranzo anticipato che consisteva di vegetali stufati. Non era realmente il momento giusto dell'anno per quel tipo di cosa ma Tony non commentò, quasi certo che fosse una concessione a lui e al fatto che avrebbe dovuto mangiare leggero. Tutti cercavano un po' troppo convinti di agire come se tutto fosse normale; Tony moriva dalla curiosità di vedere cosa avevano fatto quando era andato ma non poteva esattamente guardare i filmati di sicurezza con loro che gli fluttuavano attorno. Perciò si sistemò nel soggiorno dove tutti potevano vederlo - e tutti quanti sembravano aver bisogno di controllarlo spesso, considerato con quale regolarità entravano e uscivano dal soggiorno con delle ragioni del tutto inconsistenti - e fece un po' del suo onnipresente lavoro di ufficio sul tablet mentre era in una teleconferenza con Pepper. Anche lei non aveva preso bene il suo rapimento. Grazie al cielo salvo lei solo lo SHIELD sapeva della cosa e lo SHIELD non aveva bisogno di sentire la sua voce per sapere che stava bene.

In tutto servì circa un'ora prima che il primo di loro si sgretolasse; Thor, che fino ad allora aveva trovato una ragione per entrare nel soggiorno tre volte e passare il resto del tempo viaggiando nel corridoio smise di fingere e sedette accanto a Tony. Quello apparentemente fu il segnale di partenza che serviva agli altri; in mezz'ora il resto di loro prese residenza permanente nel soggiorno ugualmente, Natasha dall'altro lato di Tony, Loki e Steve sul divano ad angolo retto rispetto a quello di Tony, Clint e Bruce sulle poltrone. Tutti loro eccetto Thor e Loki avevano qualcosa da fare con se - Clint, Natasha e Bruce stavano facendo finta piuttosto bene di essere persi nella lettura di materiale mentre Steve stava sfogliando il suo album da disegno.

"Dunque," disse Tony, cercando di nascondere il suo divertimento almeno un poco perché tutti loro avevano ragione di preoccuparsi, anche se lui non era del tutto a suo agio con il risultante stargli addosso. "Nessuno vuol vedere un film?"

"Certo, quello che vuoi," disse velocemente Steve. Doveva essere quasi disperato di fare qualcosa; Tony sapeva per certo che non disegnava in compagnia quando era in tumulto emozionale.

Tony volle guardare Firefly. Guardarono tutti gli episodi e il film.

Passarono tre giorni prima che Tony infine avesse la possibilità di riguardare le riprese di sicurezza; non perché loro non lo avessero lasciato solo (sarebbe scattato molto prima se lo avessero fatto) ma perché gli sarebbero servite varie ore per farlo, non era una cosa della massima priorità, e il suo corpo lo ringraziò dello stress facendolo essere più letargico, il che significava che Steve gli stava addosso anche di più, preoccupato che Tony fosse tornato alla "depressione". Ma poi ci fu un emergenza di tipo Avengers, e Loki aveva già lanciato un incantesimo di protezione super robusto che significava che non poteva restare indietro come rinforzo di emergenza. Doveva andare con loro immediatamente o rimanere del tutto indietro, ed era un emergenza grossa, del tipo Dottor Destino perciò Tony si mostrò seriamente irritato quando Loki esitò. Odiava quando lo trattavano come fosse infinitamente fragile. 

Tony dovette esprimere la sua irritazione - ad alta voce - e promettere di restare in officina (il posto più fortificato della torre) prima che Loki e Steve cedessero. Ma cedettero, perciò Tony poté, basandosi sui precedenti incontri con il dottor Destino, ragionevolmente aspettarsi di avere circa quattro ore per se.

Per prima cosa richiamò i filmati di sicurezza. Guardò il suo incontro con Loreley fuori sulla terrazza la registrazione di ogni stanza mentre gli altri erano svegliati da Jarvis. Non avrebbe potuto guardare le immagini delle camere se non fosse stata una emergenza dichiarata; il protocollo di emergenza disabilitava tutti i protocolli di privacy, ma anche così nessuno salvo Tony vi aveva accesso. I filmati di sicurezza delle aree private della torre (ovvero tutto quello che era la residenza degli Avengers) erano tutti in un circuito chiuso, depositati su un server separato e protetti esattamente quanto i progetti più segreti di Tony.

Tony osservò a velocità normale mentre convergevano tutti nel soggiorno, atterriti quando si resero conto di quello che era appena successo; lo mise a disagio, ma la sua curiosità era più forte. Fino a che Jarvis disse loro del micro chip che aveva sviluppato ed impiantato sotto la sua pelle dopo l'Afghanistan, perché si attivasse se fosse stato rapito di nuovo. Sapevano tutti quanto Tony era paranoico e quanto odiasse essere controllato o sotto sorveglianza; Tony diede un occhiata al viso di Steve e decise che non doveva vederlo in tempo reale.

Tolse il suono e fece andare avanti veloce la registrazione mentre Jarvis gli diede un riassunto di quello che era stato discusso. Per buona parte stavano dando di matto e cercando di tenere la calma, per buona parte del tempo in simultanea; ci fu un po' di distruzione di oggetti coinvolta perché non c'era davvero nulla che potessero fare. E wow, Tony non si era neppure accorto della cosa; dovevano aver rimosso tutte le tracce e sostituito tutto prima che lui tornasse di sopra. Si chiese perché fossero stati così ansiosi di non far vedere che Thor aveva lanciato il martello attraverso il tavolo di vetro e che Natasha aveva piantato uno dei suoi coltelli nel muro.

Durante tutto questo, Loki rimase terribilmente immobile. Gli altri urlavano e camminavano irrequieti e agitavano le mani, ma Loki semplicemente rimase li, andando meccanicamente attraverso tutte le possibili azioni applicabili e discutendone altre con Jarvis.

E poi, circa tre ore dopo la scomparsa di Tony, senza alcuna soluzione in vista, Thor decise che era tempo di dirlo a Odino.

"Aspetta, cosa?" Tony rallentò il filmato e guardò la discussione dal vivo - non che ve ne fosse stata molta. Thor disse, "Devo dirlo a nostro padre," e invece di dire qualcosa di amaro come "quale sarebbe il punto" come Tony si sarebbe aspettato Loki semplicemente annuì seccamente. Ci furono alcuni auguri e rassegnati commenti dagli altri e poi Thor andò.

Tre ore dopo di ciò, Jarvis infine riuscì a rilevare il segnale del chip e Loki era partito prima che qualcuno potesse fermarlo; avrebbero fatto una chiacchierata in merito. E se Tony fosse stato circondato da nemici? Sicuro, avrebbe preso un paio di minuti di più e più energia, ma Loki avrebbe dovuto portare gli altri con se. Tony non avrebbe creduto di pensare alla cosa prima perché era stato al sicuro, ma da questo punto di vista e guardando gli altri imprecare si rese conto dell'errore di Loki.

Non c'era altro da fare per gli altri che andare giù in infermeria; avevano dei medici pronti a intervenire ma alcune stanze più in la, probabilmente come concessione all'intensa avversione di Tony per i medici e gli estranei attorno a lui mentre era vulnerabile. Thor tornò poco dopo che Loki e Tony erano rientrati, riportando che Heimdall aveva indicato gli eventi accaduti e che Odino lo aveva rimandato indietro adesso che la sua interferenza non era più richiesta.

Tony non sapeva cosa farci in merito per nulla. Era anche incazzato che nessuno gli avesse detto che erano andati da Odino; avrebbe pensato che glie lo avrebbero fatto sapere. Era un affare piuttosto enorme, e Loki non aveva detto una parola. Nessuno lo aveva fatto.

Diede loro un periodo di grazia di un paio d'ore, non di più, perché nessuno era severamente ferito salvo i soliti lividi. Ma durante la cena, si appoggiò indietro nella sua (bene, tecnicamente di Fury) sedia e decise che quello era un momento buono come un altro. "Perché nessuno mi ha detto che avete contattato Odino?"

Fecero una specie di pausa e si scambiarono delle occhiate.

"AH, non lo so," replicò Clint. "Nessuno ha detto nulla, quindi non l'ho fatto neppure io." Natasha e Bruce annuirono d'accordo.

Steve si spostò. "Bene, ho pensato fosse qualcosa che... qualcosa che Thor o Loki avrebbero menzionato? Perché sono affari di famiglia?"

Con un sobbalzo Tony si rese conto che Steve contava Tony negli affari di famiglia di Thor e Loki. Wow. Tony non lo aveva mai visto in quel modo, e non pensava si applicasse per buona parte delle cose, ma per tutto quello che riguardava lui o il bambino sarebbe necessariamente stato coinvolto, quello era corretto.

"Non ne abbiamo ancora parlato," disse Loki, guardando Thor.

"Nostro padre era molto dispiaciuto di sentire quello che era accaduto," disse loro Thor, la fronte aggrottata. "Siamo stati molto sollevati quando Heimdall ha riportato che eri stato trovato ed eri illeso." Si spostò, gli occhi che si spostarono su Loki e poi indietro su Tony. "Lui e nostra madre hanno annunciato che verranno in visita quando il bambino sarà nato e vi accompagneranno alla festa."

"Festa," replicò Tony. Loki era teso accanto a lui, il viso del tutto inespressivo. "Che festa?"

"Una nascita è un occasione felice grandemente celebrata ad Asgard," lo informò Thor. "Specialmente una nascita reale. Una festa per dare il benvenuto al bambino è costume."

"Aspetta, aspetta. Una festa di benvenuto al bambino, ci sono. Ma..." sicuro meglio non menzionare la parte in cui Odino si comportava come se Loki fosse davvero suo figlio adesso. Loki rimase perfettamente fermo accanto a lui; Tony non voleva essere quello che frantumava quella rigidità. Non aveva idea di come Loki avrebbe reagito, ma era sufficiente dire, che doveva essere un fottutissimo enorme affare per lui. "Non porteranno via il bambino per quella festa vero?"

Thor fece una pausa mentre capiva che cosa chiedeva davvero Tony. "No. Entrambi i genitori sono ospiti d'onore e la festa non sarebbe tenuta senza di loro."

"Dunque entrambi siamo invitati ad Asgard?" Tony voleva chiedere della parte per cui ai mortali non era concesso il permesso di stare la, ma se lo faceva l'estensione necessaria della domanda avrebbe riguardato Loki ed il fatto che non avesse il permesso di andare ad Asgard in quel momento, e non voleva farlo davanti a tutti gli altri. Loki di certo non lo avrebbe ringraziato per la cosa.

"Sicuro," disse Thor, con cautela senza guardare Loki.

"E noi?" chiese Clint, attirando tutta l'attenzione via dal non guardare Loki. "Voglio dire siamo quasi zii e zia. Siamo parte della famiglia anche noi, giusto?"

Thor aggrottò le sopracciglia. "Onestamente non so qual è l'opinione del Padre degli dei al riguardo. Considero improbabile che vi lasci accompagnarci, comunque," aggiunse in tono di scusa.

Clint fece il broncio e borbottò. Prima che potesse dire qualcosa di troppo denigratorio parlò Steve. "Faremo comunque la nostra celebrazione."

"Lo faremo?" questa era la prima volta che Tony sentiva della cosa.

La domanda ricevette svariate occhiate del tipo 'ma davvero?'. 

"E Phil sarà invitato," annunciò Clint, con un luccichio ostinato negli occhi.

"E Pepper," aggiunse Natasha.

Era tempo per lo sguardo da 'ma davvero?' da parte di Tony. "Pepper mi spellerebbe vivo se non fosse invitata." Girandosi verso Clint continuò, "E so che cosa Coulson ha fatto per me dentro allo SHIELD. Ovviamente può venire anche lui." Mentre Thor era andato a placare Asgard e Odino, Coulson aveva portato lo SHIELD e Fury dalla loro. Il tipo sembrava calmo e indifeso, ma era una forza con cui fare i conti e Tony sapeva che senza di lui, avrebbero avuto molti più problemi con lo SHIELD. Certo, c'erano stati dei compromessi - Loki non aveva accesso al piano dello SHIELD nella torre e Tony aveva dovuto fare uno scanner che li avvertiva della magia di Loki se l'avesse mai usata su quel piano - ma avrebbe potuto essere molto, molto peggio.

Passarono il resto della cena a parlare della loro festa; nessuno menzionò la festa Asgardiana, ma la cosa aleggiava sopra di loro. Tony che aveva cercato di non dar di matto riguardo la nascita dal momento in cui lo aveva scoperto, improvvisamente si sentì molto più preoccupato di quello che sarebbe accaduto dopo; del fatto che Odino venisse a visitarli di persona, oltre al fatto di andare ad Asgard.

Si chiese se ignorare l'intera cosa per ora ma quando entrò nella loro camera da letto trovò Loki in piedi alla finestra, il corpo perfettamente fermo mentre guardava attraverso la città. A prima vista sembrava che avesse le braccia conserte ma a Tony sembrava di più che si stesse tenendo insieme per non frantumarsi. Chiudendo senza rumore la porta, Tony ripensò ad un altra volta in cui Tony aveva visto Loki così, immobile come l'occhio di un ciclone.

Bene, almeno stavolta Tony non stava dando di matto assieme a lui. O non troppo, in ogni caso.

Sfortunatamente Tony non aveva così tanta esperienza a trattare con le altre persone che davano di matto, e Loki era comunque un caso speciale. Non rispondeva bene alle cose che Tony vedeva fare alle persone in TV per confortare gli altri perciò Tony era in qualche modo perso. A volte lasciava semplicemente che Loki rimuginasse in pace, ma non era mai sicuro se fosse una buona idea o meno, se Loki avesse voluto stare solo non sarebbe stato a rimuginare in uno spazio condiviso, dopo tutto. Inoltre, tenendo conto che Tony aveva un idea piuttosto precisa di quello che succedeva a Loki in quel momento, si sarebbe sentito un codardo se fosse scappato via in quel momento.

"Ehi," disse goffamente Tony. Era rimasto sulla porta per troppo tempo per rendere la cosa anche lontanamente calma. "Stai bene?"

Loki grugnì amaramente, ma non cercò di scattare via quando Tony lo toccò, lasciò che Tony lo dirigesse verso il letto. Sedettero contro lo schienale, cuscini ammucchiati ovunque, e Tony mise la mano di Loki sulla sua pancia perché il bambino era ben sveglio e se non altro, la cosa avrebbe distratto in qualche modo Loki. A volte Tony si chiedeva se Loki fosse geloso perché era Tony che portava il bambino e non lui, ma Loki non gli aveva mai dato alcuna indicazione per crederlo davvero.

"So quello che stai facendo," disse infine Loki.

"Cosa sto facendo?"

"Cercando di rassicurarmi." la voce di Loki era secca e Tony non poteva dire in ogni caso se fosse più amara o più divertita.

Tony fece spallucce. "Non sono particolarmente rassicurante. Perché pensi che stia cercando di farlo adesso?"

"Perché le mie dita stanno prudendo per uscire fuori e commettere un genocidio," replicò Loki casualmente.

"Bene," disse Tony. "Non sono particolarmente rassicurante, ma qualcosa deve star funzionando perché sei ancora qui."


	10. Capitolo 10

Loki rimase in silenzio per un lungo tempo. "Quando si comporta così," disse infine, la voce molto sommessa, "tutto quello che vorrei fare è strappare qualcosa a pezzi. Mi manovra su e giù come un burattino, e io voglio mostrargli che non è quello che sono. Lo sai cosa ha detto quando sono stato li, per dirgli della mela che avrei preso per te? Sei cambiato, ha detto. Così fiero di se stesso come se avesse avuto qualcosa a che fare con questo - come se non fosse stato lui che mi aveva fuorviato in primo luogo, come se non fosse ancora lui che mi fa desiderare di fare cose atroci solo per cancellare quel sorriso autocompiaciuto dal suo viso, perché questo l'ho fatto io. Ho passato tutta la mia vita cercando di piegarmi al suo volere, per avere il riconoscimento che merito, e se non quello almeno essere riconosciuto per essere qualcosa di più che un attrezzo. E lo odio, Tony. Voglio liberarmi di lui ma lui non mi lascerà andare - non mi dimenticherà completamente, eppure sono completamente dimenticato da lui in tutti i modi che contano. Non gli importa neppure abbastanza da uccidermi quando avrebbe ucciso chiunque altro avesse commesso gli stessi crimini che ho commesso io. Tenendo conto di quello che sono, devo chiedermi che cosa ha pianificato per me - quando mi offrirà agli Jotun e quale valore avrò alla fine. Ma quello che davvero, completamente mi terrorizza è quello che farà con questo bambino - il tempo verrà in cui vorrà qualcosa che potrà scambiare con lui. Non varrà molto; il bambino di uno Jotun ed un Midgardiano non è di particolare valore, ma comunque, se gli piacesse, lo prenderà. O potrebbe ucciderlo, un giorno, quando le profezie diverranno troppo rumorose per lui, quando crescerà ed inizierà a manifestare i suoi poteri - ed il nostro bambino sarà potente nella mente e nella magia, tutti i miei figli lo sono stati, forse più di quanto sia io. Ho paura di quello che farà quando si ricorderà di essere spaventato, e tutto quello che voglio è mettere fine a questa farsa in modo che non dobbiamo sedere qui praticamente come un offerta. Posso sognare vendetta quanto voglio, ma a cosa servirà se il bambino sarà stato preso?"

"Nulla," gracchiò Tony. "Ma forse morirai mentre distruggerai tutto, e allora non dovrai vivere quello che seguirà, quando tutto sarà distrutto e tutto quello che avrai saranno ceneri."

"E ricordi," aggiunse Loki. "Mi sono sempre lasciati i ricordi da cullare, per rendere il dolore più completo."

Tony rimase in silenzio per un momento. "Potremo arrivare a quello," convenne poi. "Forse accadrà. Ma forse non lo farà. Non sei il solo genitore di questo bambino; ci sono io, e non sono così impotente come buona parte dei Midgardiani. E non siamo soli; i miei amici lotteranno per il nostro bambino come fosse il loro - diavolo si comportano già come lo fosse e non è ancora nato. C'è tuo fratello - si, lo so che non si è mai parato davanti a Odino quando si trattava di te, ma è cambiato, e ha lavorato duramente per far ragionare Odino qualche mese fa. Dubito che starà a braccia conserte e rimarrà fermo se Odino decidesse di portare via il bambino per qualsivoglia ragione. Lo so che non ci credi, ma io si. Abbi un po' di fede, Loki. So che è sciocco venendo da me, non c'è molto in cui credo, ma questa è una di quelle cose. Non siamo soli - tu non sei solo come eri prima."

Loki non rispose, ma non andò neppure via a uccidere qualcuno perciò Tony la contò come una vittoria.

Non era una grande vittoria, comunque, scoprì, perché il giorno dopo, Loki e Thor litigarono. Tony non aveva idea di come fosse iniziato, non era presente - tutto quello che sapeva che per tutta la mattina Loki aveva ignorato Thor, e poi improvvisamente stavano urlandosi contro. Tony era in cucina quando iniziò, per quando arrivò nell'atrio dove l'intero spettacolo accadeva Clint e Bruce erano alla porta del soggiorno, a occhi spalancati.

"Voglio che tu la smetta di fingere che ti importi davvero!" urlava Loki a pieno volume.

Clint e Bruce sobbalzarono e fissarono imploranti Tony. "Fai qualcosa," Clint disse senza voce mentre Thor replicava non molto più sottovoce, "Fingendo? E' davvero quello che credi?"

"Va bene!" Tony urlò nella breve pausa in cui Loki prendeva fiato. Entrambi sobbalzarono e si girarono a guardarlo, evidentemente non abituati ad essere interrotti. "Adesso basta," disse Tony fermamente. Vide un lampo negli occhi di Loki e sapeva che se non avesse gestito la cosa con cautela sarebbero stati lui e Loki che avrebbero urlato l'uno all'altro in un momento, perciò doveva andare cauto. "Questo urlare non arriverà a nulla. Andremo nel soggiorno adesso e io medierò questa cosa."

"Non è qualcosa che ti riguardi, Tony," ruggì Thor. Loki non sembrava molto più felice al coinvolgimento di Tony, ma a Tony non importava.

"Certamente, se vuoi puoi continuare a dirlo a te stesso, visto che io sono il motivo per cui Loki è qui per iniziare, ed è disposto a parlare con te," scattò. Loki si drizzò e gli occhi di Thor si socchiusero; sembravano davvero i fratelli che erano in quel momento. Ancora una volta Tony parlò prima che uno di loro potesse dire una parola in merito. "Non una parola, da nessuno di voi. Lo faremo secondo le regole. Nel soggiorno, entrambi, marsh!"

Forse fu il dito che puntava verso il soggiorno (Clint e Bruce avevano fatto uso della distrazione per svicolare via), forse era l'altra mano piantata sul fianco come il Capitano Janeway, o forse era la grande pancia, ma lo fissarono per un lungo momento prima di obbedire senza parole.

Ondeggiando dietro di loro, Tony prese una banana dalla fruttiera. Facendo cenno a Thor e Loki di sedere alle estremità del divano, trascinò una delle poltrone di fronte a loro - o meglio gli diede un occhiata e Thor lo fece per lui.

Quando furono tutti seduti Tony sollevò la banana. "Va bene, questo è come funzionerà. Questa è la banana della parola - state zitti. La prima regola è, solo quello che tiene la banana può parlare, tutti gli altri tengono la boccaccia chiusa. Bene, questo si applica solo a voi due, io sono il mediatore, io posso parlare quando voglio. Seconda regola: ci sono alcune parole bandite per tutta la durata della chiacchierata. Mai e sempre sono due di esse, in ogni momento potrei aggiungere parole a questa lista, e non vi è permesso usarle. Chiaro fino qui?" attese che entrambi annuissero prima di continuare. "Va bene, ottimo. Terza regola: niente urla, niente provocazioni, niente insulti. Adesso, odierete questa parte, ma sento che è il solo modo per riuscire davvero ad arrivare da qualche parte: quarta regola, dovete dire come, qualsiasi cosa di cui stiate parlando vi faccia sentire." Sobbalzò all'occhiataccia che Loki gli scoccò. "Dal lato positivo, se entrambi lo fate dovrebbe essere meno mortificante?"

"Solo se partecipi anche tu," disse Loki, sorridendo ampiamente in un modo che non raggiungeva i suoi occhi.

"Mi sembra giusto," convenne Thor. Tony non poteva dire se era stato sfacciato od onesto, il potere della faccia sincera di Thor era insormontabile.

Bene, non che Tony pensasse che quella cosa potesse andare liscia, perciò annuì riluttante. Con un po' di fortuna avrebbero... dimenticato.

Giusto.

"Okay. Darò questa banana ad uno di voi, e quella persona dirà una cosa che gli da fastidio - una cosa. Non cercate di renderla una accusa. Le vostre frasi non hanno il permesso di iniziare con la parola "tu". Quella era un altra regola. Chiaro? Grandioso. Inizia Loki." Diede la banana a Loki che lo guardò per un lungo momento prima di muoversi per prenderla.

"Io sono molto arrabbiato con Thor," disse in modo vellutato Loki. Un modo per affermare l'ovvio, davvero.

"Giusto. Perché?"

Il viso di Loki diceva che sarebbe stato più facile fare una lista dei perché no. Tony sollevò un sopracciglio, Loki socchiuse gli occhi, Tony socchiuse gli occhi, e Loki strinse le labbra e iniziò, "Lui non ha mai -"

"ah ah ah!" lo interruppe rapido Tony. "Niente accuse, niente assoluti."

Loki lo guardò storto. Molto cautamente enunciò, "Trovo che il suo improvviso interesse nei miei affari sia allarmante."

Tony in qualche modo voleva chiedergli di chiarificare ma stava camminando su una linea sottile, perciò sorrise e fece cenno a Loki di cedere la banana a Thor, che sembrava davvero piuttosto contrariato. "Va bene, Thor, ricorda, indica come ti senti."

Thor aprì la bocca, la chiuse di nuovo. "Io mi sento... confuso."

"Va bene," disse persuasivo Tony, "Perché?"

"Perché Loki si comporta come se non mi importasse di lui." Thor si aggrottò.

Così rapidamente erano arrivati al problema principale. Forse questo poteva davvero funzionare. "Puoi elaborare un poco? Riguardo quello che ti infastidisce."

"Mi infastidisce," disse Thor forzatamente, abbassando il suo volume solo minimamente quando Tony fece un cenno di abbassare la voce, "Perché non è vero!"

Il viso tempestoso, Loki strappò la banana dalla mano di Thor. "Da quando?" sibilò. "Di improvviso ti comporti come se tu - non interrompermi, Tony - come se ti importasse così tanto di me e delle mie faccende. Che cos'è che è cambiato che adesso stai davanti a Odino e mi difendi quando prima lo aiutavi nelle sue punizioni?"

Thor aprì la bocca e la chiuse di nuovo, stendendo la mano per la banana. "Mi è importato," ruggì, "Mi è sempre importato. Ma ero abituato a... quando ero più giovane, non osavo protestare contro le azioni del Padre degli Dei. Pensavo che lui non potesse sbagliare, che lui sapesse di più. Sceglievo di ignorare i problemi perché pensavo che sarebbe stato più facile per tutti - me incluso, devo ammetterlo. Mi è servito molto tempo per vedere l'errore delle mie azioni."

"Hai iniziato quando sei stato bandito qui, giusto?" indicò Tony.

"Invero." annuì Thor. "Ma davvero gli eventi che sono accaduti mentre ero lontano e quando sono tornato mi hanno fatto pensare molto."

"Con questo vuoi dire...?" Dio, nessuna meraviglia che non arrivassero mai da nessuna parte visto che non riuscivano mai ad essere chiari.

Thor guardò Loki, calmo e molto onesto. "Io ho sbagliato. Per molto tempo, ho sbagliato. Tu sei stato fatto sentire inferiore per tutta la tua vita, ed io non ho mai preso ne quello, ne te sul serio. A volte meritavi le punizioni, ma non può essere negato che le decisioni del Padre degli Dei erano sproporzionate quando si trattava di te, comparandole a quelle che mi riguardavano. Io, così come tutti gli altri ad Asgard in un certo modo, ho provocato la tua caduta, e non passa giorno in cui io non senta rimorso di tutte le parole che così scervellatamente ho detto." Thor prese il viso di Loki fra le mani chinandosi più vicino. Era un momento molto privato e Tony dovette distogliere lo sguardo; se ne sarebbe andato se avesse saputo di essere in grado di farlo senza attirare l'attenzione su di se. "Non posso condonare alcune delle tue azioni, fratello," disse Thor. "Ma comprendo che la colpa non è del tutto tua - forse neppure la metà in alcuni casi. Mi pento profondamente di non essere stato accanto a te quando ne avevi bisogno e mi rammarico ancora di più di non essere stato qualcuno di cui potessi fidarti a parlare dei tuoi pensieri e delle tue paure più profonde - qualcuno che lo meritasse. Io mi sbagliavo, e mi sono reso conto di questo, e sto facendo del mio meglio per riparare ai miei errori nella speranza che un giorno tu possa volermi chiamare di nuovo fratello."

Tony mise una mano sulla sua pancia e si focalizzò sul bambino; era commovente, non abbastanza da distrarlo ma era almeno qualcosa su cui concentrarsi di diverso che la tragedia familiare che si svolgeva davanti a lui. Nessuno avrebbe voluto mangiare quella banana quando fosse tutto finito, si immaginò.

Per molto tempo nessuno disse una parola. Tony cercò di giocare con il bambino - era qualcosa che aveva letto, mettere una mano piatta sulla pancia in modo che il bimbo la calciasse ma o il bambino non la sentiva o non era interessato. Pazienza. Neppure nato ancora e già non ascoltava Tony; era terrorizzato per quando sarebbe arrivato alla pubertà.

Qualcuno sul divano si spostò, si alzò; Tony con cautela tenne lo sguardo abbassato. Sapeva che non voleva che qualcuno lo guardasse se fosse stato al posto di Loki.

Un tocco sulla spalla lo fece alzare lo sguardo. Thor era davanti a lui, l'espressione seria a dispetto degli occhi arrossati. Loki non era nei dintorni. "Grazie," disse sommessamente Thor. "Ho paura che senza il tuo intervento, sarebbe servito considerevolmente più tempo perché io e Loki raggiungessimo la comprensione."

"Sicuro, vi affrontate sempre nel modo sbagliato," rispose Tony.

La bocca di Thor si piegò amaramente. "Invero." Senza un altra parola cedette a Tony la banana stritolata e se ne andò.

Dopo di quello Loki sembrò considerevolmente più rilassato. Non che improvvisamente sorridesse in ogni momento o altro, semplicemente lo sembrava a Tony. I problemi con Odino non erano svaniti e Thor e Loki non erano improvvisamente i migliori fratelli di nuovo ma Loki chiaramente si sentiva... meglio. Tony in genere aveva l'impressione che Loki stesse affrontando molte cose; a volte lui e Thor si trovavano insieme da qualche parte, parlando sottovoce di qualcosa. In momenti in cui non era in guardia un espressione di incerta meraviglia appariva sul viso di Loki, come se non credesse a quello cha stava accadendo. Riempiva Tony di una strana specie di calore, vedere i due che iniziavano a ricostruire - o forse costruire - il tipo di relazione che avrebbero dovuto avere dal principio.

Sfortunatamente, con quel problema che lentamente si risolveva tutto quello che restava a Tony su cui focalizzarsi erano la nascita e l'imminente visita di Odino. Thor e anche Loki lo avevano ripetutamente assicurato che non c'era modo che Odino facesse qualcosa, non in quella occasione, e se anche Loki lo diceva Tony doveva crederci, ma non significava che fosse rilassato riguardo l'incontrare Odino Padre degli Dei.

Inoltre c'era la piccola faccenda della nascita di cui occuparsi prima di quello. E si, sarebbe stato un cesareo, comunque, Tony sarebbe stato steso, avrebbe avuto una epidurale e circa mezz'ora dopo il bambino sarebbe uscito ed era tutto li. Sfortunatamente, c'era un numero di cose che facevano andare Tony fuori di testa al riguardo; una fra tutte la parte in cui la sua pancia sarebbe stata aperta per tirare fuori il bambino. Non c'era realtà in cui Tony potesse essere a posto con quel genere di cosa. E poi c'era la parte in cui Tony sarebbe uscito da li con un bambino.

Sicuro, Tony aveva passato l'intera gravidanza conscio del fatto che c'era un bambino ed aveva passato una considerevole quantità di tempo andando fuori di testa al riguardo, ma improvvisamente si rese conto di quanto non fosse pronto. Un bambino. Si, avevano comperato tutto il necessario mesi prima, inclusa una enorme quantità di pannolini, ma le cose non erano tutto, Tony era dolorosamente conscio della cosa. E se lo faceva cadere? E se non si svegliava quando piangeva di notte? E se non avevano reso del tutto a prova di bambino la casa e il bambino finiva per raggiungere l'alcool, o la tecnologia di Tony e i suoi attrezzi o un contenitore di armi, o i coltelli della cucina, o- 

Sicuro. 

Una settimana prima della data che avevano fissato Loki trovò Tony raggomitolato (bene, raggomitolato quanto poteva, visto che non poteva sollevare le ginocchia al petto per assumere una corretta posa terrorizzata) nel bagno, cercando di non iperventilare. 

"Piantala," disse Loki severamente dopo che aveva fatto spiegare a Tony quale fosse esattamente il problema. "Tutto è stato reso perfettamente a prova di bambino; lo sai bene, abbiamo controllato svariate volte. E se nessuno di noi si svegliasse quando il bambino piange Jarvis lo farà per noi, può assicurarsi che ci svegliamo - sebbene dubito che sarà necessario salvo in casi estremi. Terzo, non farai cadere il bambino. Ti abituerai velocemente al bambino e a prenderti cura di lui, vedrai. Un mese dopo la nascita tutto sarà routine." 

Giusto, Loki lo aveva già fatto sei volte; Tony non sapeva perché continuava a dimenticarsene. 

Loki dovette ridirlo a Tony ancora un paio di volte. Mostrò incredibile pazienza, Tony notò nei suoi momenti più calmi, continuando a ripetere cose che aveva detto prima senza far sentire Tony compatito. In base al tipo di crisi che Tony aveva Loki indicava che i medici sapevano quello che facevano, che avevano assunto i migliori nel mondo con una selezione attenta mesi prima. Si, le loro vite sarebbero cambiate dopo la nascita, ma non sarebbe stato orribile. Gli altri sarebbero stati li per aiutarli, e inoltre... "Tu ami già il bambino," disse ad un certo punto Loki seriamente, sembrando del tutto serio. Per qualche ragione colpì Tony dritto nel petto. "Con questo sei già un padre migliore di quanto sia stato tuo padre." Quello colpì Tony anche più profondamente, e non solo perché Loki sapeva esattamente quale fosse il problema di Tony senza che Tony dovesse dire una parola - senza che Tony fosse neppure cosciente della cosa lui stesso. 

Loki aveva ragione. 

Era terrificante ma dava anche sollievo. Una delle paure più grandi di Tony era che avrebbe finito per essere un padre come Howard, e non pensava che la paura fosse infondata - non quando uno dei suoi più grandi problemi era il fatto che non sarebbe stato in grado di vivere la sua vita come era abituato a fare, con Iron Man e maratone di scienza costruendo le cose che aveva in testa nella realtà. Ma Loki aveva ragione almeno su quello, lui amava il bambino. 

Tony ci pensò per un poco dopo che Loki lo aveva indicato. Era davvero strano. Non era mai stato uno che amava facilmente; davvero poteva contare su una mano il numero di persone che sapeva di aver davvero amato nella vita. Infatuazione, si, ma amore? No. 

Ma il bambino era uno di loro. 

"Non dirmi che è una novità per te," mormorò Loki contro la tempia di Tony. 

Tony fece goffamente spallucce e non replicò. 

"Tony," Loki lo sgridò. "Come puoi non renderti conto di quello che è ovvio a tutti gli altri? Hai cambiato tutta la tua vita per il bambino dal momento in cui hai saputo della sua esistenza. E tu lo hai fatto senza mai inciamparti - ovviamente ami il bambino. Sei una creatura naturalmente egoista, Tony, e non c'è nulla di sbagliato al riguardo, ma ti sei preso cura del bambino dall'inizio alle spese dei tuoi desideri." 

"Forse." sentendosi piccolo e ridicolo, Tony si morse il labbro inferiore. 

"Non c'è forse al riguardo. Capisco le tue paure ma questo non è certamente qualcosa di cui ti lascierò preoccupare." Loki strinse le spalle di Tony e premette un bacio sulla sua tempia. 

Bene, va bene allora. 

Cinque giorni prima dell'appuntamento per la nascita, gli amici di Tony iniziarono a dar di matto anche loro. Non espressero esattamente la cosa a Tony, ma Tony si accorse che specialmente Steve era inusualmente nervoso. Improvvisamente le persone stavano di nuovo a preoccupandosi inutilmente per lui, e non erano esattamente poco visibili accoccolati attorno ad un computer a guardare video su Youtube su come cambiare i pannolini e come diagnosticare una colica.


	11. Capitolo 11

Eccetto che naturalmente non andò come pianificato. Tre giorni prima della data prestabilita per il parto erano tutti seduti in cucina, a pranzo. Tony in qualche modo aveva la testa altrove; si sentiva strano, in un certo modo pesante. 

"Tony?" 

Battendo le palpebre, Tony cercò di focalizzarsi di nuovo sul presente. "Si?" Steve ripeté qualsiasi cosa avesse detto la prima volta ma Tony perse traccia prima che avesse formato la seconda sillaba. "Che cosa?" 

Una mano sul suo mento girò il viso di Tony verso Loki, che era preoccupatamente aggrottato. "Tony come ti senti?" 

Tony agitò la mano in modo fiacco. "Sto bene." 

"Non è quello che ho chiesto io. Tony?" 

Stava diventando davvero difficile focalizzarsi. Tony sarebbe stato preoccupato della cosa ma, bene, non riusciva davvero a concentrarsi. 

"Tony?" 

Oh, giusto, c'era una domanda. Sfortunatamente Tony si era dimenticato cosa gli avevano chiesto. Ci furono delle mani sul suo viso. 

"Dove fa male?" chiese Loki. Giusto, quelle erano le sue mani. 

"Non fa male." Tony si aggrottò e pensò alla cosa, ma no, davvero non faceva male. "Sento strano." 

"Che cosa? Concentrati, Tony." 

Il fondo della sua schiena si sentiva strano, come se qualcuno ci spingesse i piedi contro. Tony mise la mano sopra ad esso e si aggrottò. 

Loki spinse via la mano di Tony e mise la propria mano sul fondo della schiena di Tony. L'altra mano rimase sul viso di Tony, lo faceva sentire in un certo modo bene. 

"Penso che tu sia in travaglio, amore," disse Loki. Tony mormorò e si chiese chi avesse spento la luce. 

Oh, ovviamente, aveva chiuso gli occhi. Aprendoli di nuovo, Tony si accorse che le persone si muovevano attorno a lui in un modo in qualche modo impanicato, e Loki era sparito. Gli fece girare la testa, quanto tutto divenne improvvisamente veloce. "Woo, calmatevi un poco," disse Tony a nessuno. "State facendomi girare la testa." 

"Ehi." Improvvisamente Steve era davanti a lui, facendolo sobbalzare. 

"Steve!" disse contento Tony dopo che ebbe aggiustato lo sguardo - per qualche ragione continuava a sfuocarsi. "Ciao." 

"Ciao," Rispose Steve. Sembrava stressato, Tony si chiese il motivo. "Tony, puoi mettere a fuoco?" 

"Di cosa stai parlando, sono concentrato, sono del tutto concentrato, non lo sai, il potere della mia concentrazione è spaventoso, le persone sono terrorizzate al pensiero di essere al centro della mia attenzione - Woo, cosa sta succedendo?" due paia di mani erano sopra alle sue braccia e lo tirarono su, lo girarono un poco e lo spinsero giù di nuovo, in una sedia, la sedia di Fury, Tony notò assentemente. "Pensi che a Fury manchi la sua sedia?" chiese. 

Nessuno rispose; il mondo si muoveva attorno a lui. 

"Ehi," disse Tony e, quando nessuno reagì, "ehi," più forte. Iniziava ad andare in panico; stava accadendo qualcosa, tutti avevano fretta e lui non sapeva cosa stesse succedendo. 

Improvvisamente svariate cose successero insieme; smisero di muoversi, Loki improvvisamente fu davanti a lui, ed erano in uno spazio chiuso. "Ehi," disse Loki. "Stai calmo, Tony, tutto sta andando bene. Respira." 

"Non mi trattare da idiota," scattò Tony. 

"Non ti tratto da idiota," replicò Loki, la voce un po' tesa. "Sei un po' fuori in questo momento, amore. Sei in travaglio. Senti qualche dolore?" 

Travaglio? Quello suonava strano. Tony non si supponeva andare in travaglio. Inoltre, il travaglio non si supponeva essere doloroso? Era piuttosto certo della cosa. Voleva farlo notare ma improvvisamente si sentì molto strano, in qualche modo nauseato, come se stesse cadendo. 

Oh, era in un ascensore. Quello spiegava lo spazio stretto. 

"Va tutto bene, amico," disse qualcuno dietro di lui, dandogli una pacca sulla spalla. 

Girando indietro la testa, Tony vide tutti gli altri - Clint e Steve, un ammasso di capelli rossi dietro a Clint, Thor che guardava giù verso di lui dietro la spalla di Steve. 

"Eeeeei," disse Tony. "Cosa succede?" 

"Ehi Tony," disse Clint, sorridendo teso. "Il piccoletto sembra essere pronto a uscir fuori." 

Tony si aggrottò. "Ma tu non sei incinto." 

"No, ma tu lo sei, Tony," replicò Steve, dando un colpetto alla spalla di Tony. 

"Lo so." Contento, Tony posò le mani sulla sua pancia. La sentiva un po' strana, un po' tesa. Aggrottandosi, Tony guardò giù. 

"Che cosa c'è?" chiese Loki, mettendo anche lui una mano sulla pancia di Tony. Tony aveva completamente dimenticato che lui fosse li. "Sono contrazioni, amore," rispose Loki alla sua stessa domanda. "Sei in travaglio." 

"Davvero?" chiese vagamente Tony. Quello sembrava in qualche modo allarmante. "Ehi!" esclamò lui quando Loki si allontanò da lui, andando improvvisamente in panico. Non voleva essere lasciato solo adesso. 

Prendendo la mano che Tony sporse verso di lui, Loki disse, "Andiamo in sala operatoria, i tuoi medici stanno già preparando tutto." 

Stavano muovendosi di nuovo, ma Loki non mollò la sua mano quindi Tony si rilassò un poco. "Travaglio, eh?" 

"Si. Ti fa male qualcosa?" 

"No. Solo mi sento strano." Tony guardò di nuovo giù la sua pancia, improvvisamente profondamente preoccupato. "Non si suppone faccia male? Internet era piuttosto unanime al riguardo." Non sentiva alcun dolore, solo una specie di sensazione di tensione, come se qualcuno tirasse la sua pelle. 

"E' diverso per ognuno, amore," disse Loki. Arrivarono in infermeria, accanto a dove avevano installato la sala operatoria per la nascita. Steve e Clint misero Tony su una barella, e c'erano medici che prendevano la pressione di Tony e chiedevano cose, buona parte delle quali risposte da Loki. 

E poi Loki cercò di tirare via la maglia di Tony. 

"No!" Esclamò Tony, spingendo di nuovo giù l'orlo. La stanza era piena di gente. Tony non voleva essere nudo. 

Loki lo guardò per un momento. Stavano ancora tenendosi le mani. 

"Tutti quanti fuori!" Urlò improvvisamente Loki; Tony batté le ciglia e trovò che Loki era in piedi e indirizzava la stanza. I dottori protestarono ma Loki fu deciso e presto la stanza si svuotò. 

Stavolta Tony non protestò quando Loki cercò di togliergli gli abiti di nuovo; non gli importava se era solo Loki. Non gli importava neppure del camicione da ospedale in cui Loki lo aiutò ad entrare dopo, anche se era completamente aperto sulla schiena, solo un laccio che lo chiudeva dietro al collo. Copriva abbastanza bene il suo davanti; era tutto quello che serviva a Tony, davvero. Il suo culo era bello. 

Bene, non in quel periodo, era quasi sicuro. Non aveva controllato ultimamente ma era piuttosto gonfio ovunque, non solo le caviglie. Ma era comunque seduto, perciò nessuno avrebbe visto. 

"Okay, va bene," disse Loki quando Tony fu rivestito, piegando distrattamente e ripiegando i pantaloni di Tony. Era nervoso, si rese conto Tony. 

"Andrà tutto bene," disse Tony, mettendo le mani su quelle di Loki per fermare i suoi movimenti nervosi. 

Loki guardò in su verso di lui, le labbra piegate. "Dovrei essere io a rassicurarti." 

"Sto bene." Tony fece spallucce. Era vero. C'era una strana sensazione di stiramento dietro alla schiena e una pressione nel basso ventre, ma nulla faceva davvero male. 

"Okay." Prendendo il viso di Tony fra le mani, Loki si piegò a baciarlo. "Lascio entrare di nuovo i dottori adesso, va bene?" 

Tony si strinse nelle spalle. "Sicuro." 

I medici rientrarono, facendo di nuovo domande - Tony trovava che riusciva a seguirli meglio adesso e Loki chiaramente se ne era accorto perché lo indicò ai medici. Ma Tony non era ancora cosciente al cento per cento disse Loki. 

Tony gli fece il broncio. Era così impegnato nella cosa che mancò completamente quello che gli disse il medico. 

"Tony, stai ascoltando?" chiese Loki. 

Tony si strinse nelle spalle. "Devo fare pipì." 

Il medico disse qualcosa che fece sedere dritto Tony. "Niente padelle!" squittì. 

Perciò Loki lo aiutò ad andare in bagno. Quando tornarono le cose accaddero improvvisamente molto in fretta; Tony dovette bere qualcosa che aveva il sapore di arancia e gesso e poi giacere sulla barella e poi venne portato in sala operatoria, e Loki non era li improvvisamente il che fece andare Tony in panico. La dottoressa cercò di calmarlo, toccò la sua spalla ed usò una voce rassicurante, ma a Tony non importava di quello che lei aveva da dire. Non era lontano dal girarsi per andarsene quando lei mise un tubo di ossigeno nel suo naso ma era una cosa troppo intima; non la voleva, voleva Loki. 

Fortunatamente, Loki tornò velocemente, indossando una divisa da chirurgo, mascherina compresa. I suoi capelli erano coperti da uno strano cappuccio e il colore turchese pallido faceva sembrare i suoi occhi molto verde erba. Qualcuno aveva afferrato il braccio sinistro di Tony, una sensazione fredda all'interno del gomito e poi un ago mentre gli mettevano un endovena, ma a Tony non importava perché Loki stava spostando i capelli davanti al suo viso e dicendo qualcosa mentre sollevava la testa di Tony e gli metteva una cuffia. Tony non riusciva quasi a prestare attenzione alle sue parole ma gli piaceva il suono della sua voce. Eccetto che poi Loki iniziò a sembrare un po' preoccupato e guardò i medici e Tony pensò che forse qualcosa non andava bene. 

Stavano facendo qualcosa attorno all'area della sua pancia; quando Tony alzò la testa per guardare vide che c'era uno schermo che oscurava la sua vista. Loki gentilmente spinse giù di nuovo la sua testa e gli disse qualcosa. Battendo le palpebre, Tony guardò su verso di lui, cercando di capire le parole. 

"Andiamo, amore," disse Loki sembrando preoccupato. "Dimmi come ti senti." 

"Non mi hai mai chiamato così prima," disse Tony pensieroso. Quando Loki si morse il labbro sentì la necessità di aggiungere, "Mi piace" per essere certo che Loki non interpretasse male. 

Loki sorrise debolmente e strinse la sua mano, gli occhi che guardavano lo schermo. "Puoi dirmi come ti senti?" 

"Bene," rispose Tony. "Quando inizieranno?" 

"Lo hanno già fatto," disse Loki, guardando di nuovo lo schermo. 

Tony si aggrottò. "Ma non sento nulla." 

"E' il motivo per cui viene fatta l'epidurale." 

"Mmmh," disse Tony, tornando ad abbioccarsi. Il pollice di Loki continuava a sfregare la sua fronte e la sua voce andava e veniva; Tony non era del tutto sicuro se stesse parlando o non parlando o se la sua attenzione svanisse qui e la fino a che Loki improvvisamente rimase in silenzio, sedendosi molto dritto e guardando lo schermo. 

"Torno subito," disse a Tony e improvvisamente svanì dietro lo schermo. Tony voleva protestare ma un attimo dopo ci furono urla e Tony improvvisamente fu cosciente al cento per cento di quello che poteva succedere dietro lo schermo. Sfortunatamente non c'era molto che lui potesse scoprire; non sentiva nulla e non poteva capire di cosa Loki e il medico parlassero perché le grida erano troppo forti. 

Un eternità sembrò passare prima che Loki infine apparisse da dietro lo schermo, con un fagotto avvolto in una coperta sterile bianca da ospedale fra le braccia. Loki era completamente focalizzato su di esso ma appena si avvicinò a Tony lo guardò e lui sorrise. Era un sorriso mozzafiato che Tony non aveva mai visto prima su di lui e che non avrebbe mai dimenticato fin che viveva. 

Loki abbassò il fagotto in modo che Tony potesse guardarlo. Sembrava viscido e un po' rosso. Era anche rumoroso. "Ehi," disse Tony. "Non serve urlare, sono l'uomo più ricco del pianeta, posso darti tutto quello che vuoi." 

Non sorprendentemente, quello non calmò il neonato, ma al suono della voce di Tony il neonato si contorse ed iniziò ad agitarsi. "Ehi," disse di nuovo Tony. "Va tutto bene." Wow, quello era imbarazzante. Che cosa diceva di solito la gente ai neonati? 

"Ecco," disse Loki, la voce molto gentile mentre posava il neonato giù sul petto di Tony. Si raggomitolò li, sfregando il suo minuscolo viso contro la stoffa del camicione dell'ospedale, e Tony pensò che fosse davvero il momento di rispondere ad una domanda molto importante a cui voleva sapere la risposta da ormai sette mesi. 

"Che cos'è?" 

"Una bambina," disse dolcemente Loki, accarezzando con grande cautela la testa della neonata. "Continua a parlare. Lei ha sentito la tua voce per mesi ormai; ti conosce." 

"Ah. Ma davvero. Sei agitata," disse Tony, sollevando il braccio senza endovenosa per avvolgerlo esitantemente attorno a lei; non voleva che rotolasse giù dal suo petto. "E ancora, quello lo sapevo già. Che cosa ti ho fatto che ti ha fatto decidere di iniziare sempre una forma da ninja quando stavo per addormentarmi? Quelle non sono abitudini che voglio incoraggiare, lasciatelo dire." E incredibilmente, più Tony parlava più lei si calmava. Tony poteva a malapena credere che fosse a causa sua, ma che cos'altro poteva essere? 

"C'è stata un sacco di azione, vero?" mormorò, guardando giù alla testolina scura e bagnata sul suo petto. "Sei molto più piccola di quanto avessi pensato. E anche più grande, mi chiedo come la cosa funzioni. Ehi, guarda, li c'è papà." Loki si era seduto di nuovo giù nella sua sedia e abbassò il capo, premendo la fronte su quella di Tony a rovescio. "Stai bene?" 

"Sto bene," disse sommessamente Loki. Non sembrava vero; sembrava che stesse per dar di matto, ma quando Tony piegò in su la testa per dare un occhiata migliore non sembrava male. 

"E allora," disse Tony, guardando già al fagotto agitato sul suo petto. Lei era davvero minuscola. "Come funziona, tu sei papà, e io chi sono?" 

Loki gli diede uno sguardo incredulo. "Onestamente non lo sai? C'è una madre e c'è un padre." 

Ah. "Io non sono una madre. Le donne sono madri." Si, era stato chiamato madre un paio di volte durante la gravidanza, ma solo dagli Asgardiani e Tony pensava fosse solo un problema di traduzione. 

Loki rimase fermo per un momento. "E cosa c'è di male in questo?" la sua voce era molto cautamente calma; Tony pensò che normalmente non lo sarebbe stato. Loki reagiva molto sensibilmente riguardo qualsiasi cosa che percepisse come sessismo, e nella sua opinione Midgard ne era piena. Tony non poteva neppure discutere al riguardo, ma davvero. Chiamare i parenti femmine "madri" e i parenti maschi "padri" non era sessista, Tony non lo pensava. 

"Nulla, le madri sono fantastiche, solo io... non sono tale." 

Prima che alcuno di loro potesse dire qualsiasi altra cosa la neonata singhiozzò e iniziò di nuovo a piagnucolare, distraendo entrambi completamente. 

"Ehi," disse Tony. "Ehi, va tutto bene. Non stiamo litigando." 

"Shh," Loki la calmò gentilmente, la grande mano a coppa sulla sua testolina. "Nulla va male. La cultura del tuo papà è solo stranamente fissata con il fatto che ci sono solo due generi che sono poli opposti." 

"Ehi," protestò debolmente Tony. Poi fece una pausa. "Ehi! Dunque sono papà adesso?" 

"Si. Ne abbiamo parlato prima d'ora; non so perché te ne sia dimenticato." 

"Lo abbiamo fatto?" chiese debolmente Tony. Non si ricordava. 

La neonata si era calmata di nuovo e aveva anche smesso di agitarsi. Era raggomitolata e ferma adesso. "Sta bene?" 

"Si. Sta dormendo, nascere è stato molto estenuante," spiegò gentilmente Loki. "E abbiamo parlato della cosa un paio di mesi fa, con gli altri. E' stato deciso che tu saresti stato papà e io sarei stato dada. Trovo ancora strano che ci siano così tante parole per padre e madre qui, per non menzionare quanto siano ridicolmente legati al genere delle persone. 

"Semplicemente si è addormentata?" Tony era incredulo. "Così?" 

"Lo fanno," disse Loki, un po' divertito. 

Tony non capiva perché la cosa non sembrasse importantissima a Loki; lei si era appena addormentata. Sopra a Tony. Come se il suo petto fosse il posto più confortevole in cui lei potesse essere nel mondo, come se la sua presenza fosse rassicurante, come se lei si fidasse del fatto che lui l'avrebbe tenuta al sicuro e confortevole e si sentisse sicura e protetta con lui. 

Loki non disse nulla, semplicemente lentamente premette una serie di baci lungo la fronte e la tempia di Tony, e tese a Loki la sua manica per asciugarsi gli occhi. 

Il momento venne spezzato quando il medico si mise fra loro, dicendo che tutto andava bene la sotto, Tony era stato graffettato. Non perse l'opportunità di indicare la sua disapprovazione per la loro decisione di non ricucire del tutto Tony o estrarre l'utero (per mancanza di una parola migliore al riguardo), come aveva fatto ogni volta in precedenza quando avevano discusso il cesareo a dispetto di quante volte Loki aveva detto che la magia si sarebbe occupata di entrambe le cose. 

"Bene," disse Loki, si sporse e mise la mano in cima alla pancia di Tony, esattamente dove era lo schermo. Tony non poteva ancora sentire nulla ma poteva dire alla esclamazione sorpresa di qualcuno dietro lo schermo che Loki stava senz'altro usando la sua magia. Letteralmente. 

"Voglio che resti la cicatrice," decise improvvisamente Tony. Non aveva mai pensato alla cosa prima ma improvvisamente non voleva che non ci fosse segno della gravidanza lasciato sul suo corpo. Voleva la cicatrice. 

Loki lo guardò. "Se ti penti, non potrò rimuoverla in seguito." 

Quello andava bene. Tony non pensava avrebbe voluto. 

Ci fu un po' di agitazione attorno a lui; apparentemente volevano portare via la neonata per essere sicuri che lei stesse bene ma a Loki non andava la cosa per nulla. Disse loro quanto era grande e quanto pesava e che non avrebbe lasciato che nessuno la portasse via da Tony, cosa di cui Tony onestamente era del tutto contento. Non c'era necessità medica, non con Loki e la sua magia che si assicuravano che lei stesse bene meglio di quanto qualsiasi medicina Midgardiana potesse. Alla fine i medici cedettero e Tony venne portato in un altra stanza. Tony tenne prudentemente a se la neonata sul suo petto, ma Loki era comunque li, che fluttuava sopra alla testa di Tony. 

E poi, infine, furono da soli. C'era ancora un ago nel braccio di Tony ma sapeva che c'era solo soluzione salina dentro nella boccia dell'endovena. Loki sollevò la testa del letto di Tony e si appollaiò accanto a lui. Insieme, fissarono il fagotto sul petto di Tony. 

"Come ti senti?" chiese Loki dopo un momento. 

"Bene," rispose Tony. Pensò alla cosa per un momento. "Ero un po' fuori di me prima, vero?" 

"Un bel po'" sospirò Loki. "E' la prima volta che ho assistito qualcuno che perdeva coscienza in quel modo durante il travaglio, ma tutti reagiscono in modo diverso e fisicamente stavi bene. 

Tony si aggrottò, cercando di ricordare. "Tutto è andato davvero veloce all'improvviso." 

Loki sbuffò una risata. "No, non è vero. Sono le nove di sera." 

"Cosa?!" Tony lo guardò a bocca aperta. "Stai scherzando." 

Loki scosse la testa, guardando giù la neonata. "Ha quasi un'ora ormai." 

Woo. Il tempo era passato davvero veloce. Tony non avrebbe pensato di essere stato così fuori. "Wow. E' tempo di iniziare a pensare ai nomi, eh?" 

"Fra una settimana," disse fermamente Loki. "Non capisco come voi possiate dare un nome ad un bambino che non conoscete neppure." 

Avevano parlato in passato della cosa; da un punto di vista Midgardiano Loki fluttuava stranamente fra l'essere molto progressista e molto peculiare (non poteva davvero essere chiamato tradizionale, almeno non seguendo qualsiasi tradizione conoscesse Tony). Tony di certo non si era aspettato che quello accadesse, ma vi era abituato ormai. 

"Dunque ehi," disse dopo un momento. "La possiamo mettere da qualche parte? Sto per addormentarmi e non voglio che cada." Non che volesse dormire in quel momento, ma aveva problemi a tenere gli occhi aperti quindi non c'era probabilmente molta scelta al riguardo. 

"Si, possiamo 'metterla da qualche parte'," sbuffò Loki, chinandosi per prendere il fagotto dal petto di Tony. Lei si agitò un poco e fece un rumore ma quando Loki la mise sul suo petto si calmò di nuovo. Tony girò la testa per guardare entrambi.


	12. Capitolo 12

Si svegliò alla voce bassa di Loki, stava spiegando a loro figlia che suo papà stava dormendo ed era una buona cosa, quando si sarebbe ripreso dalla nascita sarebbe stato difficile stargli al passo così come a lei. "Tuo papà è molto veloce," le disse Loki. 

Tony batté le palpebre aprendo gli occhi. "Spero che tu lo pensi in senso positivo," borbottò lui. Era scivolato giù con il viso premuto sul fianco di Loki; quando si spinse dritto fece una smorfia. La magia era buona e bella, ma si sentiva piuttosto dolorante. 

"Completamente positivo," replicò Loki, un brillio divertito nei suoi occhi. Lui aveva loro figlia in braccio, e lei era stata pulita e vestita in una tutina viola con un cappellino di maglia viola pastello coordinato. Loki doveva essere il responsabile della cosa, decise Tony, stando a quanto fermamente avesse rifiutato di consegnarla a chiunque altro. 

Lei sembrava ancora un po' raggrinzita ma la pelle era un po' più liscia ora, e i suoi occhi erano aperti, grandi e scuri. Lei socchiuse un po' gli occhi ma quando Loki parlava guardava in su verso di lui completamente affascinata. 

"Vuoi metterti degli abiti?" chiese Loki. "I tuoi amici sono impazienti la fuori. Non glie l'ho ancora lasciata vedere ma non penso di poterli tenere fuori molto a lungo." 

Con una smorfia Tony sedette in modo proprio. C'erano una maglietta e un paio di pantaloni da jogging ai piedi del letto; Loki si sporse e gli diede entrambe le cose. Con una mano aiutò Tony a togliere il camicione da ospedale e ad infilarsi gli abiti puliti, mentre teneva loro figlia al sicuro con l'altra. Tony non poteva togliere gli occhi da lei; lei continuava a fissare su verso Loki, del tutto inconsapevole di quello che c'era attorno a lei. 

"Le hai dato già da mangiare?" Tony chiese quando fu di nuovo steso nel letto, un po' senza fiato per la fatica. 

"No. Non ha ancora chiesto nulla," rispose Loki. "Ti avrei comunque svegliato, se non lo avesse fatto lei - cosa di cui dubito. Ma lei è molto calma." Arrangiò la coperta sulle gambe di Tony e poi senza cerimonie gli passò loro figlia. 

"Woo!" a occhi spalancati, Tony la prese, improvvisamente nervoso. Lei era così minuscola, e adesso guardava su verso di lui, ed era calda e davvero molto fragile. 

"Stai bene, guardati," disse Loki. 

Lei si agitò un pochino, cercando di girarsi verso la voce di Loki. 

"Non sono sicuro che lo stia lei," rispose nervosamente Tony, ma nel momento in cui lui iniziò a parlare lei smise di contorcersi e si focalizzò su Tony, guardando su verso di lui. 

"Vedi, lei ti conosce," disse Loki, chiaramente fiero. Sembrava così felice. Tony non sapeva che cosa lo lasciasse di più senza fiato; Loki o il fatto che loro figlia conoscesse la sua voce e venisse calmata da essa. 

Schiarendosi la gola, Tony guardò di nuovo giù verso di lei. Lei era ancora leggermente avvolta in una coperta, e le sue mani erano chiuse in minuscoli, minuscoli pugni. Lei era così piccola. Tony non poteva credere fosse possibile per un essere umano essere così minuscolo. Non poteva neppure credere che fosse possibile che lei fosse stata nella sua pancia - che fosse cresciuta li. 

"Si suppone che lei sia così silenziosa?" chiese Tony dopo un momento. Stava sussurrando, non sapeva perché. 

"Tutti i neonati sono diversi," mormorò Loki nel suo orecchio, il mento sulla spalla di Tony mentre guardava giù loro figlia. "Alcuni sono rumorosi, altri sono calmi, altri si muovono molto, altri no. In quel momento era tutto ancora completamente nuovo per lei; aveva solo due ore di vita. "Forse sarà sempre così calma, ma forse sta solo guardandosi attorno in questo posto nuovo e abituandosi ad essere nell'aria invece che nell'acqua." 

Oh, ovviamente. Tutto era probabilmente molto strano per lei adesso, tutti i suoni diversi, era più freddo e poi c'era il fatto che probabilmente non era abituata ad essere toccata, o ad avere una tale libertà di movimento. Doveva essere tutto alieno per lei in un modo che Tony non poteva davvero comprendere. 

Un bussare alla porta disturbò il momento. Con un esclamazione irritata Loki si alzò e andò fino a metà strada prima di girarsi sui tacchi e tornare premendo un bacio sulla fronte di Tony e uno su quello della neonata. "Se vuoi li mando via di nuovo," offrì seriamente. 

Tony lo considerò onestamente, guardando la piccola e poi anche Loki. "Noo," decise, un po' riluttante, ma sicuro. Tutti loro avevano passato tutto quanto assieme a lui - in modo più blando, ma erano stati li per lui. "Possono darle un occhiata." 

Con un cenno di assenso Loki tornò alla porta. Lasciò la stanza e la chiuse dietro di se; stava probabilmente dando istruzioni riguardo come dovevano comportarsi, con "istruzioni" che significava "minacce", conoscendo Loki. Non ci volle molto prima che tornasse, Steve e Thor in punta di piedi dietro a lui. 

No, seriamente, i due quasi camminavano sulle punte dei piedi, con molta cautela e molto silenziosamente. Nel momento in cui videro Tony e il bambino entrambi si paralizzarono con espressioni identiche di terrore sul viso. Era in un certo modo divertente, in effetti. 

"Potete avvicinarvi, lei non morde," disse Tony divertito. 

"Ancora," aggiunse Loki, ugualmente divertito. Era davvero piuttosto divertente vedere due ragazzoni grandi e grossi come Thor e Steve così prudenti. 

"Ah, ehi," disse Steve, avvicinandosi un pochino. Thor sembrò essere stato fulminato completamente ammutolito. "Come ti senti?" 

Tony si strinse nelle spalle. "Dolorante, un po' stanco." si aggrottò. "Basta tentennare. Vieni più vicino, avvicinate una sedia, entrambi. Dove sono gli altri?" 

"Loki ha detto solo due visitatori per volta," spiegò Steve, dirigendo Thor per un gomito verso una delle sedie. Thor era del tutto silenzioso, stava fissando sua nipote nelle braccia di Tony. 

"Oh." Tony diede uno sguardo a Loki che aveva ripreso il suo posto sul letto vicino a Tony di nuovo. Era in effetti una buona idea limitare il numero di visitatori; Tony non aveva pensato alla cosa prima ma probabilmente sarebbe stato soverchiante avere tutti loro affollati li attorno insieme. 

"Lei è... davvero minuscola," disse esitantemente Steve. 

"Certo. Chi lo avrebbe pensato, giusto? Sembrava che avessi inghiottito un pallone da spiaggia. Mi sento imbrogliato." Tony la piegò un poco in modo che Steve potesse vederla più da vicino. L'etichetta avrebbe probabilmente voluto che lui la porgesse in modo che Steve potesse tenerla per un poco, ma onestamente, Tony non voleva. 

"Lei è...carina?" offrì allora Steve, sembrando senza parole. 

"Sembra esausta," disse Tony criticamente, guardandola. Si, era carina, ma era anche rossa e sembrava un po' imbronciata. 

Steve non rispose, guardando da Tony alla neonata a Loki a Thor, sembrava davvero nervoso, ma non era nulla comparato a Thor, che semplicemente continuava a fissare la neonata, ad occhi spalancati. 

"Forse dovreste dare a Natasha e Bruce l'opportunità di vedere la neonata adesso," offrì Loki quando il silenzio imbarazzante minacciava di stirarsi per l'eternità. 

La neonata singhiozzò e tutti la fissarono. Lei guardò su a Tony con occhi spalancati e fece una specie di vagito. 

"Probabilmente è affamata," suggerì Loki. Mise il suo mignolo vicino alla sua bocca e lei immediatamente lo succhiò. "Si," soddisfatto, Loki tirò via il dito e si alzò dal letto, dirigendosi verso il piccolo cucinino per preparare il latte artificiale. 

La neonata non approvò. Fece un vagito infelice e iniziò a fare un epico broncio verso Tony in un modo che avrebbe strizzato il cuore anche alla persona più malvagia. Il suo respiro iniziò ad affrettarsi e lei emise più gemiti e iniziò a contorcersi, minuscoli pugni che si agitavano in aria, i piedini che calciavano. Quasi in panico per l'improvvisa azione, Tony mise il suo mignolo alla sua bocca e immediatamente lei smise quello che Tony immaginava fosse la preparazione per un sonoro urlo e iniziò a ciucciare come aveva fatto con Loki. 

"Ha davvero un carattere molto calmo," offrì Loki da dove stava versando acqua appena bollita e sterilizzata in uno dei biberon sterilizzati. 

"Lo è?" chiese Tony, guardandola. Era davvero strano, lei sembrava del tutto felice del mignolo di Tony anche se non era ovviamente cibo. 

"Neppure Fenrir era così calmo, e lui era il più silenzioso," disse Loki, scrupolosamente agitando la bottiglia prima di aggiungere il resto dell'acqua. "Hela era sempre molto rumorosa. Faceva in modo che tu sapessi sicuramente quando era contrariata per qualche ragione." 

Tony avrebbe fatto una battuta riguardo il fatto che il suo nome venisse da ciò, ma per una volta era sicuro che lei fosse stata la da prima che l'inferno cristiano avesse il suo nome [hell N.d.T.] secondariamente, era un argomento troppo delicato per scherzarvi sopra. 

"Anche tu eri rumoroso," disse sottovoce Thor. 

"Lo ero?" Loki si girò, testando la temperatura all'interno del suo polso. 

Thor sorrise leggermente, fissando ancora sua nipote ma chiaramente perso nei ricordi adesso. "Si. Ricordo di essere stato confuso perché improvvisamente la mamma portava questo fagotto urlante con se ovunque. Servì del tempo prima che tu divenissi interessante." 

Loki aprì la bocca e Tony poteva vedere che c'era qualcosa di caustico sulla punta della sua lingua, ma poi Loki lo trattenne. "Alcuni infanti sono rumorosi ed altri sono, chiaramente, piuttosto quieti." offrì il biberon a Tony. 

Sentendosi eccessivamente nervoso, Tony prese la bottiglia ed offrì la tettarella a loro figlia. Lei si attaccò felicemente e iniziò a succhiare. 

Il letto si affossò quando Loki sedette di nuovo giù ma Tony non poteva togliere lo sguardo dalla loro bambina. Lei beveva impazientemente e continuava a fissare su a Tony, a malapena battendo le palpebre. Tony si chiedeva perché sembrasse così innamorata del suo viso. Era un bell'uomo, sicuro, ma non poteva essere quello. Lei non guardò dall'altra parte neppure quando Loki le pulì la bocca; era una mangiatrice disordinata. 

Quando circa due terzi del latte artificiale fu svuotato lei girò la testa dall'altro lato; quando Tony le offrì di nuovo la tettarella lei girò il capo dall'altra parte, schioccando le labbra e sembrando offesa. 

"Sembrava ti piacesse fino ad un attimo fa, non serve protestare," disse Tony. 

Loki prese la bottiglia dalla sua mano, la mise sul comodino e allargò un asciugamanino sulla spalla di Tony. Era una buona cosa che avessero fatto pratica su tutto prima, Tony pensò; altrimenti sarebbe stato fuori con la testa perché non sapeva cosa fare. In quel modo, la sola cosa per cui era nervoso era supportare la sua testa e non farla cadere quando la girò per metterla contro la sua spalla, dandole dei gentili colpetti sulla schiena per incoraggiarla a fare il ruttino. Dopo che ebbe fatto, sembrò cadere immediatamente addormentata, la testa posata contro il collo di Tony. Tony posò la mano a coppa sulla sua testa e si meravigliò ancora di quanto fosse piccola. Mentre lo faceva si rese improvvisamente conto che Steve e Thor guardavano, entrambi completamente imbambolati. 

Sospirò. "Suppongo possiate tenerla per un pochino adesso." 

Fu comico vedere gli occhi di entrambi spalancarsi simultaneamente. 

"Ah, penso vada bene così, puoi tenerla," disse Steve frettolosamente, Thor che annuiva con lui. 

"Neanche per sogno. Siete zio e padrino, la terrete in braccio," disse fermamente Tony. Chi credevano di essere? Lui offriva loro l'opportunità di tenere la sua preziosa bambina anche se non voleva davvero, e si comportavano come fifoni. Niente da fare. "Steve, vieni qui." 

Steve scambiò uno sguardo ad occhi spalancati semi impanicati con Thor, ma si alzò ed obbedientemente sedette dove Tony batté il materasso. "Cosa devo fare?" chiese, la voce stridula. 

"Supportare la sua testa," replicò seccamente Loki. 

"E smetterla di andare in panico, abbiamo provato la cosa con una bambola, e nessuno le ha rotto il collo." e che pomeriggio divertito era stato quello. Attentamente, Tony diede la piccola a Steve. Lei non si svegliò neppure. 

Nelle braccia di Steve sembrava anche più minuscola. Parte di Tony voleva riprenderla indietro immediatamente ma l'espressione di meraviglia terrorizzata sul viso di Steve lo fermò. Inoltre, Steve era il padrino, e prima o poi Tony avrebbe avuto bisogno che lui facesse il baby sitter. Era meglio se lei si abituava a lui da principio. 

"Posso... tenerla anche io?" infine chiese Thor, molto esitante. 

Tony aprì la bocca per dire "sicuro" ma in un microsecondo si rese conto che non era il solo genitore qui, e che c'erano ancora molti problemi fra Thor e Loki, alcuni dei quali coinvolgevano i figli di Loki. Perciò rimase zitto, posò solo la sua spalla un po' di più su quella di Loki per segnalare che qualsiasi cosa Loki decidesse, Tony approvava. 

"Si," disse infine Loki, dopo una lunga pausa. Lui e Thor si scambiarono un lungo sguardo, le cose che passavano fra loro Tony poteva solo immaginarle. 

"Ah, io non so come..." Steve disse, troppo nervoso per rendersi conto che era un momento piuttosto delicato. 

"Ho tenuto infanti prima d'ora," lo assicurò Thor, e quando fece per prendere sua nipote da Steve la sua presa era sicura. 

"Io no," li informò Steve debolmente. "Questa è stata probabilmente la cosa più terrificante che io abbia mai fatto." 

"Pappamolla," lo prese in giro Tony alla cosa, ma in modo gentile, perché poteva capire. "Sei stato bravo." 

"Io non penso di aver respirato mentre l'avevo in braccio." Sembrando esausto, Steve si mosse via dal letto e crollò sulla sua sedia. 

"Lei è incantevole," commentò sottovoce Thor, fissando la neonata dormiente fra le sue braccia. 

"Sicuro," convenne gentilmente Steve. 

Tony leccò le sue labbra e dovette schiarirsi la gola. Non sapeva perché lo toccasse in quel modo che fossero già innamorati della figlia sua e di Loki; erano probabilmente gli ormoni. 

Stringendogli la spalla, Loki disse sottovoce, "Penso vorremmo riaverla indietro adesso." 

Immediatamente Thor la ridiede a Tony. Loki sembrò soddisfatto alla cosa e non fece movimento per prenderla. 

"Dovremmo lasciar entrare Bruce e Natasha adesso o volete stare soli un momento?" chiese Steve dopo un poco. 

Tony guardò Loki, ma Loki era impegnato a rimetterle a posto la cuffia, chiaramente lasciando la decisione a Tony. 

"Si, sicuro." Tony fece spallucce. "Perché no? Adesso è un momento buono come un altro. Lei dormiva e Tony si sentiva un po' stanco ugualmente, meglio lasciarli entrare ora prima che cadesse addormentato e che dovessero attendere fino al mattino. Tony era quasi certo che nessuno di loro sarebbe stato particolarmente felice della cosa. 

Bruce e Natasha presero l'intera cosa più elegantemente di Steve e Thor; non fissarono e quando tennero la piccola non si comportarono come se stesse per divenire una pianta carnivora in ogni momento. Ma non significò che tutto andasse liscio come l'olio; Bruce sembrava vagamente spettrale e Tony vide arrivare un altra conversazione in cui avrebbe dovuto impedire a Bruce di cercare di andarsene per il bene della neonata. Era dispiaciuto; aveva pensato che avessero ormai superato la cosa. Si, il pericolo di Hulk non doveva essere sottostimato, ma era sempre stato prudente attorno ai bambini, facendo del suo meglio per tenerli fuori dai pericoli se li incontrava in battaglia, e Tony non dubitava che lo stesso sarebbe stato vero per questa bambina. Hulk non era stato il mostro rabbioso e fuori controllo che Bruce ancora a volte vedeva in lui da molto tempo; non del tutto. 

E ovviamente, Natasha non era priva di problemi ugualmente. Lei divenne molto silenziosa appena la neonata addormentata fu sistemata fra le sue braccia e Tony non poteva decifrare la sua espressione per nulla. Non gli serviva, comunque, perché Natasha iniziò a piangere del tutto in silenzio. Nessuno le chiese di ridare la neonata indietro perciò finì per tenerla per quasi mezz'ora, le braccia di Bruce sulla sua schiena per darle conforto. Probabilmente più che altro come distrazione, Bruce e Loki discussero del motivo per cui Tony era andato nel pallone durante il travaglio; Loki disse che aveva partecipato a molte nascite e sentito di molte altre, e aveva sentito di persone che erano divenute distratte, lente o anche letargiche ma nulla di estremo come nel caso di Tony. Bruce aveva avuto tempo di fare specifiche ricerche su internet e trovato che se pure poteva essere inusuale, non era così fuori dal comune; aveva anche letto di casi in cui le donne avevano avuto esperienze extracorporee. Questo avviò una discussione riguardo le diverse esperienze durante il travaglio che avevano sentito (o, nel caso di Loki, osservato). In cinque minuti dentro alla discussione Tony fu molto, molto lieto che non lo avessero fatto davanti a lui prima della nascita; sarebbe andato davvero del tutto fuori di testa. Chiaramente se l'era cavata molto, molto facilmente, quasi senza dolore e solo un po' di confusione. 

Infine, Natasha silenziosamente diede la bimba a Tony e se ne andò. Bruce diede uno sguardo ad entrambi e la seguì, incidentalmente lasciando la porta leggermente socchiusa. 

"Bene," iniziò Loki, ma non andò oltre perché sentirono dei passi che si avvicinavano da fuori. Tony conosceva molto bene quei tacchi. 

"Tony?" Pepper bussò molto cautamente sulla porta, la voce abbassata quasi ad un sussurro. "Posso entrare?" 

"Sicuro, siamo tutti presentabili." Tony guardò a sua figlia che stava battendo le palpebre un poco, chiaramente appena appena sveglia. 

Lei sbadigliò. 

"Omioddio," disse Pepper molto, molto sottovoce. "Lei è adorabile." 

Entrambe le sopracciglia sollevate, Tony la guardò. "Pensavo non ti piacessero i neonati." 

"Non è che non mi piacciono," disse attentamente Pepper, "Sono solo molto conscia di quanto... siano impegnativi. Se non è il mio tempo che impegnano sono del tutto a mio agio con loro." I suoi occhi si ammorbidirono mentre lei si avvicinava, fissando la neonata dormiente nelle braccia di Tony. "Sebbene lei sia davvero molto adorabile." 

Tony non poteva fare altro che convenire. "Certo." 

Con un sorriso Pepper sedette giù con grazia ai piedi del letto di Tony. "Come ti senti?" 

"Stanco e dolorante," disse ancora una volta Tony. Forse avrebbe dovuto scrivere un memorandum in modo che la gente smettesse di chiederglielo. "Vuoi tenerla?" 

Gli occhi di Pepper si spalancarono. "Ah, forse più avanti. Grazie." 

Tony annuì ma non fece con lei quello che aveva fatto con Steve; la situazione era del tutto diversa. Pepper non rifiutava per paura di far male alla bambina ma perché doveva abituarsi prima all'idea. Aveva sempre amato di più i bambini se non erano vicini a lei. 

Rimase per altri cinque minuti, guardando la neonata e scambiando qualche chiacchiera prima di andar via; era tardi ed era un giorno lavorativo, doveva dormire. 

Quando fu andata Tony guardò la bimba fra le sue braccia. Era abbastanza stanco da dormire ancora ma non voleva in qualche modo lasciarla andare; lei si fidava così totalmente ed era così contenta fra le sue braccia. Inoltre, si era appesa al suo dito indice quando aveva toccato le sue dita minuscole con il suo e rifiutava di lasciarlo andare, perciò davvero, come poteva darla via così? Eccetto forse a Loki, ma Loki non fece alcun rumore riguardo il volerla avere, rimase solo premuto sul fianco di Tony guardando giù verso di lei da sopra alla spalla di Tony, così Tony la tenne per ora. 

Fu distratto dal prendere una decisione comunque - e avrebbe dovuto, i suoi occhi iniziavano a chiudersi - da Clint. 

"Ehi, scusate, omioddio è minuscola," disse Clint. 

"Grazie a dio, o sarei stato anche più grosso io," replicò Tony. 

Clint non avendo ritegno a volte, si arrampicò sul letto e si avvicinò molto per dare un occhiata completa alla piccola, le ginocchia ai lati delle gambe di Tony, senza preoccuparsi della posizione. "Ha già un nome?" 

"Fra una settimana," rispose Loki, sembrando quasi spazientito alla domanda. 

"Abbastanza presto," fu l'opinione di Clint. "Ma davvero, ben fatto, sembra ben fatta e con ogni cosa al posto giusto. "Si sporse per toccare la sua mano che era ancora avvolta attorno al dito di Tony, sembrando imbambolato. 

Tony grugnì. "Grazie." 

"Presumo che il sonno sia per i deboli da ora in avanti, ah?" 

"Sai che tutto è a prova di suono." Tony alzò gli occhi al cielo. Davvero. "Vuoi tenerla?" 

Gli occhi di Clint erano spalancati quando guardò Tony; era chiaramente nervoso all'idea. "Sicuro che vuoi darmi qualcosa di fragile?" 

"Sicuro." Con cautela, Tony la tese a Clint che la prese con la stessa cautela, sedendo sopra alle tibie di Tony. Non era particolarmente felice di dover lasciare andare il dito di Tony e si aggrottò, ma venne distratta quando Clint le disse gentilmente "Dunque, ehi, piccolina. Io sono Clint, probabilmente hai sentito parlare molto di me." 

"Ti ha certamente sentito lamentare," commentò Tony. Al suono della sua voce lei immediatamente girò la testa verso di lui. Per qualche ragione, la cosa fece piacere a Tony - non perché non volesse che guardasse Clint, solo non voleva che non guardasse lui. Quello non era probabilmente un segno di fantastica paternità ma Tony decise che andava bene, aveva appena partorito, più o meno. Poteva permettersi di essere irrazionale. 

"Io non mi lamento, io reclamo con dignità riguardo validi problemi," disse Clint arrogantemente. 

"Ma ovviamente," disse Loki. "Scivolare sulle banane a Mario Kart è un problema molto valido e siamo tutti grati che tu lo mantenga rilevante." 

Clint fece il broncio e fece come per dire qualcosa, ma la neonata fra le sue braccia starnutì e lui si paralizzò. Tutti e tre guardarono simultaneamente verso di lei con occhi spalancati e videro che faceva di nuovo il broncio come qualcuno a cui era stato spezzato il cuore nel modo più crudele e gelido, e stava contorcendosi. "Ah," fece Clint, chiaramente in panico. "Prendila indietro? Io non ho fatto nulla!" 

Loki la riprese e la mise di nuovo sul petto di Tony. "Semplicemente non gli sei familiare, ed è stanca. I neonati stanchi sono esigenti." 

"Okay." Clint la guardò dubbioso. Poi il suo viso divenne serio. "Ha pianto con Nat?" 

"No," negò Tony, "Ha solo dormito. Stava perfettamente bene. Natasha sta bene?" 

"Sicuro." Clint fece una smorfia. "Lo starà, comunque. E' meglio che torni da lei, Pepper è con lei adesso ma..." Fece spallucce, scivolando leggermente dal letto e andando. 

Loki lo seguì e chiuse a chiave la porta. "Ora di dormire," decise fermamente.


	13. Capitolo 13

Sicuro, probabilmente una buona idea, solo che Tony in qualche modo non voleva ancora lasciarla. Non protestò quando Loki la prese, ma si sentì un po' come, bene, abbandonato quando Loki la portò sul fasciatoio per cambiarle il pannolino. E poi Loki abbassò le luci e la mise nella culla invece di riportarla indietro da lui, cosa che rese Tony anche più infelice. 

Loki chiaramente vide qualcosa sul suo viso quando si girò verso di lui, perché sorrise mestamente. "Vorrei tenerla anche io con me, ma non possiamo lasciarla dormire con noi." 

"Perché no?" chiese Tony, tenendo anche lui la voce bassa. Era del tutto ragionevole, pensava. Lei era stata con lui per nove mesi; era naturale che avesse dei problemi di separazione. O se non lo era, avrebbe dovuto esserlo. 

"Le provocherebbe ansietà non necessaria più avanti, perché non potremo lasciarla dormire sempre con noi. Non capirebbe perché la lasciassimo a volte e altre volte no e si sentirebbe come fosse stata abbandonata, o punita," spiegò ragionevolmente Loki mentre si toglieva gli abiti, salvo i boxer. 

"Perciò stai dicendo, che è meglio che si abitui alla cosa subito," concluse Tony, guardandolo con interesse. Non sentiva neppure una scintilla, il sesso era piuttosto in basso nella sua lista delle priorità adesso, ma non cambiava il fatto che Loki fosse piuttosto favoloso da guardare, davvero. 

"Esattamente." Dopo avere abbassato la testa del letto con un bottone Loki sollevò la coperta e si arrampicò dentro. "Non dovremo mai lasciarla dormire con noi, punto. Coccolarla va bene, ma se è malata o spaventata dovremo essere noi a dormire con lei." 

Sicuro, Tony lo aveva letto in uno dei libri sulla paternità che aveva letto non così segretamente. Si supponeva che lei si sentisse al sicuro nel suo letto. Tony non avrebbe semplicemente pensato che dovesse iniziare così presto, ma davvero, aveva senso farlo dall'inizio. 

Sospirò, poi batté le palpebre quando Loki si appoggiò contro di lui. La luce non era abbastanza bassa da nascondere i suoi lineamenti ma Tony non riusciva a leggere l'espressione nei suoi occhi. 

Loki non disse nulla, semplicemente prese il viso di Tony fra le mani, sfregò il pollice sul suo zigomo. Continuò a fissarlo; fece salire calore alle guance di Tony e sperò che la luce fosse troppo bassa perché Loki lo vedesse. 

"Che cosa c'è?" infine chiese Tony quando non riuscì a sopportare più il silenzio. 

Loki scosse il capo, si chinò e baciò Tony sulle labbra. A quello Tony sapeva come reagire. Piegò in su il viso e restituì il bacio, fece scivolare una mano nei capelli di Loki per tirarlo vicino. Rimase lento, le labbra che scivolavano le une sulle altre gentilmente, nulla di più. Certamente non avrebbe dovuto essere così eccitante, non avrebbe dovuto far correre così il cuore di Tony, ma comunque lo fece. Non c'era nulla di erotico riguardo la cosa ma Tony rimase senza fiato comunque quando Loki si tirò indietro. 

Ancora senza dire una parola, Loki tirò via i capelli dalla fronte di Tony e poi si sistemò, un braccio attorno al petto di Tony e la testa che si appoggiò sulla sua spalla. Tony girò la testa per baciare la cima del capo di Loki prima di sospirare e lasciarsi andare al sonno. 

Non a lungo. Gli sembrarono a malapena cinque minuti prima che fosse svegliato di nuovo dalla neonata; lei non stava piangendo ancora quando Tony si svegliò ma stava singhiozzando e strillando e a Tony sembrava che non ci sarebbe voluto molto prima che iniziasse a gridare seriamente. Istintivamente Tony si spinse in su solo per sussultare e gemere perché si, era davvero dolorante. Non era vero dolore, più una specie di brutto affaticamento muscolare, ma lo ostacolava già abbastanza. 

Una mano sulla sua spalla lo spinse di nuovo giù. "Te la porto io," disse Loki, sollevandosi prendendo la neonata dalla culla, calmandola e mormorando gentilmente. Lei smise immediatamente di singhiozzare ma quando Loki la porse, dicendole che papà si sarebbe preso cura di lei, Tony poteva vedere come stesse ancora facendo il broncio, quell'epico perchemistaifacendotuttoquesto broncio. Era un induzione istantanea di sensi di colpa, davvero. 

"Ehi," canticchiò Tony. "Sei affamata? Diventerà faticoso presto, non posso dirlo ancora. Per ora hai ancora il bonus neo arrivata che funziona per te, trovo quasi tutto quello che fai delizioso, ma per continuare ad avere la mia alta stima è meglio se inizi a dormire tutta la notte prima possibile." 

"Non dire cose simili, Tony," Loki lo sgridò dalla cucina, dove stava preparando il latte artificiale. "La amerai non importa quel che farà." 

Tony voleva fare una battuta sul genocidio ma poi ricordò che Loki ci era in qualche modo passato, lo aveva tentato, perciò non era probabilmente una buona idea. Inoltre, stava iniziando a capire che Loki non aveva il senso dell'umorismo per quello che concerneva la neonata. 

"Ovviamente lo farò," sbuffò. "E lo sai vero, tesoro?" Passò la punta del suo indice dalla cima della sua fronte alla punta del suo nasino a bottone. Lei sembrava ancora imbronciata, le mani chiuse a pugno, gli occhi umidi. "Capisco come ti senti," commentò Tony. "Adesso non sei così sicura, giusto? E hai ragione, la fame non è un segno di amore, ma il tuo dada sta facendo più in fretta che può. Non può andare più veloce di così." Sebbene forse Tony avrebbe potuto fare qualcosa - o almeno rendere la cosa meno irritante, se avesse lasciato che DUM-E lo facesse... ma DUM-E era un po' troppo entusiasta in genere, avrebbe probabilmente usato troppa polvere di latte artificiale. Tony non era ancora sicuro se fosse per buona intenzione eccessiva o semplicemente dispetto. Dannatamente imprevedibile, matrice di personalità auto sviluppata. 

"Sei tragico," disse Loki, chiaramente divertito mentre si arrampicava di nuovo nel letto. Fece per dare il biberon a Tony ma Tony decise che era il turno di Loki a darle la pappa adesso. 

"Noo, non esiste proprio, le ho già dato la pappa una volta." Con cautela, ancora non abituato al fatto che teneva in braccio una cosa viva e fragile, Tony la diede a Loki. 

Loki era chiaramente felice di prenderla, il viso che si addolciva. Lei si contorse un poco quando venne passata ma si sistemò quando Loki le disse che andava tutto bene e le diede il biberon. 

Tony osservò mentre Loki si rilassava sui cuscini, dando la pappa a loro figlia. Non avrebbe mai pensato di avere qualcosa di simile - una vera famiglia. Semplicemente non era il tipo, non aveva il cuore tenero, aveva troppi difetti comportamentali che non andavano bene nel vivere con altre persone. Ma gradualmente, era esattamente quello che aveva avuto - prima Bruce, poi Steve, poi Thor, Natasha e Clint. Anche Loki era stato parte di quello, in un certo modo, ma non realmente fino a che non si era trasferito più o meno ufficialmente a causa della gravidanza. Tony non se lo sarebbe mai aspettato, anche solo qualche mese prima, che quella cosa avrebbe funzionato. 

Lo spaventava, che sembrasse funzionare; le cose buone semplicemente non duravano nella sua esperienza. Ma adesso era difficile ricordare la paura, con i minuscoli piedini di sua figlia che si agitavano quando li toccava. "Beve come se fosse affamata," notò, leggermente preoccupato. Avrebbero forse dovuto alzarsi prima? Nessuno aveva detto esplicitamente a Jarvis di svegliarli forse non lo aveva fatto. Sebbene sembrasse piuttosto improbabile, Tony aveva programmato Jarvis per imparare. 

"E' normale," rispose Loki. Guardò Tony che lo osservava. "Sta perfettamente bene." 

Tony si aggrottò. "Presumo di essere solo preoccupato perché è così silenziosa. So che hai detto che ogni bambino è diverso e la cosa ha senso, ma lei è davvero molto silenziosa, vero? 

"Lo è davvero." l'espressione di Loki era gentile mentre guardava giù verso di lei. "Ma non c'è bisogno di preoccuparsi. Sappiamo che può essere rumorosa, di certo lo era quando è nata, perciò se qualcosa fosse seriamente fuori posto lei ce lo farebbe sapere." 

Sicuro, quello aveva senso. 

Con un sospiro, Tony si appoggiò alla spalla di Loki, per metà per poterla guardare meglio e per metà perché era ancora molto stanco di nuovo dopo che l'adrenalina iniziale se ne stava andando. Stava avendo un idea di come sarebbero andati i successivi mesi, e adesso trovava ancora la cosa nuova ed eccitante ma probabilmente sarebbe divenuta vecchia presto, doversi alzare ogni due ore. 

E ancora, non ci volle così tanto prima che lei fosse sazia. Fece il ruttino facilmente, cosa che Loki lo informò non essere sempre così priva di fatica, e Loki la rimise poi nella sua culla. Tony si era raggomitolato sul fianco e teneva in alto la coperta per lui invitantemente. Loki scivolò nel letto e spinse la schiena vicino al petto di Tony; A Tony era mancato dormire in quel modo, il suo braccio avvolto attorno alla vita di Loki e i suoi capelli che solleticavano il viso di Tony.   
La neonata li svegliò altre quattro volte quella notte, circa ogni due ore. Era estenuante, specialmente visto che Tony non era in piena forma per cominciare, ma almeno era in qualche modo abituato alle frequenti interruzioni del sonno a causa delle regolari visite al bagno in precedenza. E fortunatamente non doveva neppure alzarsi; Loki si prese cura di ogni cosa, prendere la neonata e preparare il latte artificiale. Tony non si sentiva neppure un po' in colpa perché Loki non si lamentava, neppure sospirava di irritazione. Comunque, Tony si sentiva ancora piuttosto dolorante, anche peggio di quando si era alzato la prima volta ora. Non era un vero dolore, ma non era per nulla piacevole. 

La mattina dopo - dopo la colazione a letto che portò loro Clint - Tony si incontrò con la dottoressa; lei lo esaminò e discusse con lui della nascita. Voleva fare anche una Scansione ecografica solo per stare al sicuro ma Tony non lo voleva. E Loki rifiutò che un estraneo toccasse loro figlia non importava le sue qualifiche, perciò l'intero check-up fu breve. La dottoressa chiaramente non era felice della cosa ma a Tony non importava un fico. Con la storia di Loki, Tony non poteva biasimarlo per nulla. 

Quando lasciarono l'ambulatorio Steve e Bruce li aspettavano, ovvero Tony doveva ripassare per tutto il processo perché Bruce non si fidava degli altri medici (non che Tony potesse biasimare la cosa e mioddio, tutti in quella torre erano ben dotati di problemi giusto?) specialmente non riguardo Tony. E Loki lasciò anche che Bruce esaminasse loro figlia, sebbene rifiutò esami del sangue. Tony aveva il sospetto che Bruce avesse rispazzolato la sua conoscenza in pediatria perché sembrava sapere quello che faceva; era esattamente quello che avrebbe fatto Tony, se fossero state invertite le posizioni. 

"E, tutto a posto?" chiese Tony quando Bruce terminò. Era raggomitolato sul letto e non gli importava, perché il suo ventre faceva male per tutto il pigiare e pungere e il camminare e l'alzarsi e Steve era seduto vicino alla sua testa e stava assentemente passandogli le dita fra i capelli. Nessuno era abituato a toccarlo in quel modo prima della gravidanza; a volte Tony si era incazzato quando avevano cominciato, ma era davvero una cosa quasi carina e doveva ammettere che gli piaceva. 

"Ovviamente lo è," rispose Bruce alla domanda. "Non so perché mi preoccupo di controllare ancora." 

"Perché sei un perfezionista paranoico con problemi di fiducia?" offrì Tony. 

Bruce rise. "Punto segnato. Adesso, siediti sulla sedia, ti portiamo di sopra." Puntò verso la sedia da ufficio di Fury che era stata dimenticata ad aspettare in un angolo. La prese anche per Tony e la mise davanti al letto così che non dovesse camminare i due metri fino ad essa. 

"Pensi che a Fury manchi la sua sedia?" si chiese Tony mentre si sedeva, ignorando appositamente la mano offerta da Steve. Era dolorante ma non invalido. 

"Coulson glie ne ha procurata una nuova, ma Fury afferma che sia meno confortevole, sebbene si suppone sia più ergonomica e buona per la sua schiena quindi non può lamentarsi," rispose Steve. Tony lo prese come un si. 

Steve fu quello che spinse Tony lungo il corridoio verso l'ascensore, con Bruce dietro a loro, che faceva a Loki domande riguardo come la magia funzionava. Loki sembrava leggermente divertito da tutta la cosa; aveva passato lo stesso con Tony prima. Non era stato altro che frustrante perché si era rivelato che no, la magia non era realmente solo scienza molto, molto avanzata. Era realmente magia. Tony non aveva gradito particolarmente la cosa. 

Si sistemarono nel soggiorno con gli altri. Tony era piuttosto stanco e non pronto a far molto perciò giocarono a giochi da tavolo per un poco - prima degli Avengers Tony non aveva mai in vita sua giocato a giochi da tavolo - mentre tenevano a turno la neonata. Lei sembrava felice con Natasha e Thor, ma iniziò a sembrare infelice quando Clint la teneva, le minuscole mani chiuse in pugni rabbiosi e una ruga sulla fronte mentre calciava con le gambe. Clint fece una battuta sul fatto di non avere un effetto calmante sui neonati ma quando la diede a Bruce lei divenne anche più infelice, e a quel punto decisero collettivamente che le mancavano i suoi genitori. Il punto fu provato quando Loki la prese e lei tornò ad essere una bimba felice in un minuto, girando la testa ogni volta che qualcuno parlava. E sicuro, il loro tavolo era un po' calmo e nessuno alzò la voce, ma salvo quello fu un giorno come qualsiasi altro per gli Avengers. 

Fino a che fu il momento di dar da mangiare a Baby Girl (Tony decretò che si sarebbe chiamata così fino al giorno in cui Loki avrebbe deciso fosse accettabile iniziare a decidere un vero nome). Era il turno di Tony e si trovò sotto il più o meno furtivo esame da parte dei suoi compagni di squadra. 

"Cosa c'è?" chiese, sulla difensiva senza essere sicuro del motivo. 

Natasha scosse la testa. "E' solo che non è un immagine che avremmo mai pensato di vedere; tu che dai la pappa a un neonato, voglio dire." 

Entrambe le sopracciglia di Tony si sollevarono. "Davvero, e i sette mesi non sono stati tempo sufficiente a prepararvi?" 

Scuotendo il capo, tornò a giocare. "Non è quello il punto e lo sai. Bruce, tocca a te." 

Tony fece uno sguardo di rimprovero, la sola ragione per cui non voleva che la piccola finisse era il fatto che distraeva gli altri dal fissare lui. 

Ebbe molte difficoltà a rimetterla giù quel primo giorno. Lo fece infine dopo pranzo perché vide che probabilmente aveva bisogno di stare un poco da sola dopo aver fatto un giro in braccio a tutti nella direzione inversa, e poi fece un sonnellino perché si sentiva un po' strano, un po' svuotato senza di lei, e quello lo faceva sentire ridicolo. Inoltre, era ancora spossato, perciò non era che fosse una scusa misera per nascondersi. 

Loki lo svegliò una indefinita quantità di tempo dopo, arrampicandosi sul letto con lui e strofinando il naso sul suo viso. "Bruce si sta occupando della bimba," lo informò Loki quando Tony si svegliò. "Ti senti meglio, vero?" chiese quando Tony stirò le braccia sopra alla testa e batté le palpebre guardandolo. 

Tony borbottò stancamente. Era vero; la sua pancia si sentiva ancora livida e dolorante ma stava andando gradualmente meglio. Non si sentiva voglia di parlare di se stesso, comunque, perciò avvolse la mano attorno al collo di Loki e lo tirò in un bacio appassionato che Loki restituì volenterosamente. 

Con Loki che fluttuava sopra di se a quel modo, tutto quello a cui improvvisamente poteva pensare Tony fu quanto tempo fosse passato dall'ultima volta che avevano fatto sesso, e quanto fosse stato molto, molto più tempo da quando avevano fatto del sesso che non era in qualche modo goffo a causa della pancia. E sicuro, Tony si sentiva tutto fuorché sexy in quel momento - era molliccio in posti in cui non era mai stato molliccio prima - ed era ancora leggermente dolorante, ma mioddio, tutto quello che voleva d'improvviso era sesso selvaggio e smodato. Per un intera notte, facendo a turno, pisolando, mangiucchiando e con un sacco di penetrazione. 

Sfortunatamente era ben lontano dal poterlo fare, perciò prese mentalmente nota di segnarlo in calendario per qualche momento in un paio di settimane, magari chiedendo a Steve e Natasha di fare da babysitter per la notte. Ma che in quel momento non potessero avere una grande quantità di sesso sfrenato non significava che non potessero almeno ottenere qualche orgasmo. 

Sollevò il mento e tirò Loki più vicino, sopra di se. Loki mormorò di approvazione e si arrampicò sopra di lui, a cavallo delle sue anche e sostenendosi con le mani ai due lati della testa di Tony. Stando a quanto sembrava bramoso, chiaramente anche a lui era mancato. Molto rapidamente, si svestirono l'un l'altro degli abiti - sebbene fosse Loki a fare buona parte del lavoro, tutto quello che fece Tony fu tirare via la maglietta di Loki. Non fu esattamente facile, era ben lontano dal poter essere perfettamente mobile, ma non dovette muoversi comunque molto. Loki sembrava perfettamente felice di stare a cavalcioni di Tony e fare quasi tutto il lavoro. Fu lontano dall'essere tranquillo; ogni volta che Tony istintivamente tendeva i muscoli addominali e si spingeva in alto il dolore lo assaliva, ma infine Loki lo bloccò in un modo tale per cui Tony abitualmente si rilassava e lasciava che lui prendesse il timone. Lo avevano fatto svariate volte, uno tenere giù l'altro, e Loki era specialmente bravo a bloccare i polsi di Tony sopra alla sua testa accarezzando la gola di Tony con i denti e masturbando entrambi allo stesso momento. Era un livello di destrezza ambidestra che Tony non aveva trovato spesso nei propri partner. 

Non era straordinario ma era davvero buono, anche meglio perché era passato tanto tempo. Tony venne con un gemito inghiottito dalla bocca di Loki e giacque floscio con un altro gemito, meno felice perché a dispetto del fatto che fossero stati prudenti la cosa non faceva esattamente sentire meglio la sua pancia. Comunque, il post orgasmo lo fece piacevolmente rabbrividire e sospirò, guardando su verso Loki con occhi sognanti. Loki si era spinto sulle ginocchia e guardava giù verso di lui, accarezzandosi lentamente. Solo il modo in cui si mordeva le labbra diceva a Tony quanto fosse vicino. 

Tony si leccò le labbra e sorrise. "Hai intenzione di venire sopra di me, Loki? Segnarmi con il tuo seme?" 

Loki sorrise, mostrando i suoi denti. "Non credo ci sia necessità di farlo," sospirò. "Sai già che appartieni a me." Con un brivido ed un leggero sospiro venne, le palpebre che batterono più volte. Tony guardò affascinato il viso di Loki rilassarsi. Sembrava un poster di una rivista porno, il corpo sottile e muscoloso e la pelle che brillava con un lieve strato di sudore. Se Tony avesse avuto l'energia lo avrebbe girato sulla schiena e lo avrebbe leccato tutto quanto, fisicamente capace o meno. Avevano fatto sesso con dolori molto peggiori. 

Il sorriso stanco ma molto compiaciuto che illuminava il viso di Loki rese chiaro che poteva seguire la direzione che prendevano i pensieri di Tony. "Più tardi," promise, la voce quasi come facesse le fusa. 

"Affare fatto." sorrise Tony e stirò piacevolmente le braccia. "Doccia?" 

"Fra poco." Giacendo sul suo fianco accanto a Tony, Loki sbadigliò, gli occhi che si chiudevano. 

Tony sospirò e si lasciò scivolare nel sonno ugualmente. 

Jarvis li svegliò mezz'ora prima della cena. Ci furono alcuni momenti senza respiro in cui Tony si sentì come se qualcuno gli avesse tolto il reattore Arc fino a che si ricordò che Bruce si stava prendendo cura di Baby Girl. Lei stava bene e se non lo fosse stata, erano solo a qualche stanza di distanza. Qualcuno glie lo avrebbe detto. 

I due si fecero una rapida doccia e poi trovarono loro figlia nel soggiorno, dove era stesa su una coperta con Bruce seduto a gambe incrociate accanto a lei leggendo ad alta voce un rapporto di laboratorio. Clint giocava con la Xbox senza suoni e Thor sedeva sul divano, probabilmente fingendo di guardare Clint ma se fosse stato così stava facendo un lavoro pessimo perché i suoi occhi erano principalmente focalizzati sulla neonata, spostandosi solo occasionalmente sulla TV. 

"Ehi, tesoro," disse Tony, cercando di fare del suo meglio per non fare la vocina perché lei poteva essere una neonata, ma non significava che avrebbe fatto la vocina dolce. Usando la spalla di Bruce come supporto si mise in ginocchio sulla coperta accanto a lei. Loki sedette accanto a lui, piegandosi per accarezzarle il viso con il naso prima di fare spazio a Tony che la prese in braccio. Lei agitò le braccia un poco quando lui lo fece ma sembrò essere abbastanza contenta. 

"Va tutto bene?" chiese Tony a Bruce. 

"Si, lei è un vero angelo." Bruce sorrise ad entrambi C'era qualcosa di diverso in lui, sembrava sollevato per qualche ragione; Tony non riusciva a comprenderne la causa comunque. 

"Lei è super silenziosa," aggiunse Clint. "L'avete mai sentita urlare?" 

"Quando è nata," replicò Loki. 

"Sicuro, può essere sonora se è il caso," aggiunse Tony. "Solo che apparentemente non lo è così spesso nella sua opinione." 

Loki mormorò e si sporse per baciarla sul capo. "Ha un carattere molto tranquillo." 

"Ragazzi?" Steve mise la testa nel soggiorno. "La cena è pronta." 

"A proposito, quando ha mangiato?" chiese Tony a Bruce. 

"Circa un'ora fa." Prendendo la mano offerta da Thor, Bruce si sollevò e se ne andò via. Loki non diede a suo fratello l'opportunità di aiutare anche lui ad alzarsi; si alzò da solo e prese Baby Girl dalle mani di Tony così che Thor potesse aiutarlo ad alzarsi. Politiche familiari. Tony non ci arrivava davvero, ma comunque. 

Entrarono in cucina insieme a Bruce, che portava un seggiolino da auto. Lo attaccarono ad una sedia - era stato tutto preparato in precedenza, così previdenti come erano - e mise Baby Girl sopra ad esso. E Tony poté, infine, infine, sedersi di nuovo sul divano della cucina. Era stato toppo basso e non abbastanza profondo per lui con la sua pancia.


	14. Capitolo 14

Nei due giorni successivi iniziarono a stabilizzarsi in una specie di routine con Baby Girl; andò molto meglio di quanto Tony si aspettasse per buona parte del tempo. Di notte lui e Loki erano responsabili per lei, la sua culla era nella loro stanza perché a Loki non era piaciuta l'idea che lei dormisse da sola almeno per i primi mesi. Di giorno gli altri si offrivano volontari spesso, entusiasti di passare tempo con lei; Tony non se lo era davvero aspettato. Sebbene Loki fosse ancora diffidente con Thor - non ovviamente, non diceva nulla, ma quando Thor la teneva Loki diveniva teso e non lasciava che nulla lo distraesse fino a che Thor non la restituiva, e Loki non lasciava che Thor restasse solo con lei. Tony non aveva ancora provato a suggerire che Thor si occupasse di lei mentre facevano un riposino per recuperare il sonno che perdevano di notte. 

Il terzo giorno dopo la nascita, comunque, Tony venne riportato alla realtà meno che gentilmente. Qualche tempo dopo colazione, Tony e Natasha sedevano sul pavimento facendo il solletico a Baby Girl per vederla agitarsi e cercare di farla sorridere, Loki lo cercò e disse, "Io e Thor dobbiamo andare ad Asgard oggi." 

Quello tolse l'allegria a Tony piuttosto rapidamente. Diede un occhiata a Natasha che annuì, non servivano parole, e seguì Loki nell'atrio. "Perché devi andare ad Asgard?" ovviamente ricordava la festa, non aveva davvero dimenticato la cosa per iniziare, ma in qualche modo era scivolata in un angolo della sua mente a causa di tutto il resto. Ma chiaramente ricordava che avevano detto che sarebbe stato una settimana dopo la nascita. 

"Per discutere la preparazione del banchetto con il Padre degli Dei e mia madre," spiegò Loki. 

Okay, quello aveva senso. Tony non avrebbe pensato che fossero stati necessari sia lui che Thor per la cosa, comunque. Voleva chiedere se fosse tutto quello che dovevano fare ma qualcosa riguardo l'umore di Loki lo fermò. Era comprensibilmente teso riguardo l'intera cosa; per quanto Tony sapeva, l'ultima "riunione di famiglia" era stata per il processo di Loki e quindi non poteva essere realmente definita tale. "Va bene," fu tutto quello che disse alla fine. "Vuoi che io e Baby Girl veniamo con te?" 

Loki si tese. "No." Il suo viso era teso e la sua voce fredda mentre continuava, "Prima che io permetta che mia figlia vada ad Asgard, stabilirò alcune regole al riguardo." 

Oh. In Linguaggio di Loki, quello probabilmente significava che avrebbe minacciato alcune persone. Tony non poteva dire che la cosa gli importasse, ma era un po' preoccupato. Il rapporto fra Odino e Loki era molto, molto teso e mentre Tony non aveva mai incontrato l'uomo, presumeva che vi fosse solo una certa quantità di libertà di azione che dava a Loki anche se stava difendendo il suo bambino. Era altamente probabile che quando Loki fosse andato a chiedere più o meno che Odino gli lasciasse prendere una mela dell'immortalità per Tony avesse perso una notevole quantità di terreno con il tipo. Dio. E va bene. 

"Va bene," disse ancora Tony. "Quando partite?" 

"Adesso." Loki diede un occhiata verso l'altro lato dell'atrio dove Thor aspettava. Tony non si era neppure accorto di lui. 

Si leccò le labbra. Tutto questo all'improvviso e non gli piaceva la cosa così come l'idea di essere solo con Baby Girl... lo rendeva nervoso. Loki era il solo fra loro ad avere esperienza con i neonati, eccetto Thor. "Solo... sii prudente, va bene?" 

Loki si aggrottò, sembrando contemplare se essere offeso oppure no al suggerimento che avrebbe potuto non esserlo. 

Fanculo. "Ho bisogno di te, va bene? Dunque. Solo. Quello. Sicuro." 

Immediatamente, gli occhi di Loki si addolcirono. "Non ti preoccupare. So esattamente fino a dove posso spingere." Prese il viso di Tony a coppa fra le mani e lo baciò. "Torno per cena." 

Tony lo lasciò andare con riluttanza. Credeva a Loki quando diceva che sapeva quali linee non attraversare, ma Odino e Loki avevano la tendenza a trovare sempre il modo sbagliato per sfregarsi. E Tony ricordava molto bene cosa significasse incontrare il proprio padre con tutte le migliori intenzioni. Specialmente quando tutto quel che serve è uno sguardo sbagliato da tale padre per spingere uno sulla difensiva, cosa che a volte è esattamente la stessa cosa che l'offensiva, specialmente quando concerneva Loki e Tony. 

Quando tornò nel soggiorno Natasha stava ancora seduta con Baby Girl, una mano confortante sul suo pancino. Nell'altra mano teneva il suo cellulare, ascoltando intentamente. Le sue sopracciglia aggrottate e quando guardò su a Tony lui sapeva già che cosa lei avrebbe detto. 

"Devo andare," disse infatti dopo aver chiuso la chiamata. "Hawkeye ha bisogno di me." Clint era via per affari dello SHIELD. 

"Va bene, sii prudente, dolcezza," scherzò Tony. Lei alzò gli occhi al cielo, baciò Baby Girl sulla fronte e andò ad armarsi. Cinque minuti dopo passò di nuovo nella stanza. 

"Chiama se ti serve qualsiasi cosa." 

Tony sollevò gli occhi al cielo. "A dispetto dell'errata convinzione comune, sono maggiorenne e vaccinato. Inoltre, non è che tu possa rispondere al telefono mentre sei in missione." 

Lei grugnì. "Discutibile. E volevo dire di chiamare Steve o Bruce, loro sono qui." 

Tony si irritò. "Sono perfettamente in grado di stare solo con mia figlia, grazie." 

"Per l'amor del cazzo!" Natasha alzò le mani al cielo. "Lo so bene. Lo sappiamo tutti. Perciò non cercare di provare qualcosa che sappiamo già non chiedendo aiuto quando ne hai bisogno." 

A dire il vero, quella sembrava essere la descrizione di Tony. Un poco. "Certo. Okay." 

Con un sorriso di sollievo, Natasha si sporse ad abbracciarlo brevemente prima di dirigersi verso il tetto, dove Tony poteva sentire attutito il rumore di un elicottero. 

"Bene," disse Tony, muovendo un poco il dito a cui Baby Girl era aggrappata. "Sembra che siamo soli, tesoro. Che cosa vogliamo fare?" 

"Tony?" disse Steve due ore dopo, sembrando molto confuso. "Cosa stai facendo?" 

Tony guardò in su. "Bene, cosa sembra che faccia? 

Steve lo guardò, la telecamera che teneva in una mano e Baby Girl, sicuramente stretta a lui nel braccio piegato. "Sembra che tu stia filmando?" 

"E allora è quello che sto facendo." Tony decise di non menzionare la parte in cui Tony era il narratore dei pensieri di Baby Girl mentre la portava attraverso il piano superiore, introducendole le stanze e spiegandole che cosa facevano in esse gli Avengers che vivevano qui. Era stato certo di far notare tutti i punti sul soffitto dove piaceva nascondersi a Clint, anche quelli che lui non si supponeva conoscesse, e l'aveva fatta commentare quanto fossero ridicoli. Pianificava di tagliarlo e, con un paio di effetti aggiuntivi quali musica e illuminazione teatrale (e forse un po' di CGI= fare un video meraviglioso. 

"Va bene," disse esitantemente Steve, guardandolo. Conosceva Tony. "Avevo intenzione di andare per un po' al parco, vuoi venire con me? Entrambi voi." 

Aggrottandosi, Tony abbassò la telecamera. "Vuoi che esca fuori. Ti rendi conto che saremo cacciati dai paparazzi?" 

Ma Steve conosceva un po' il gioco ormai. "Solo per mezz'ora, e se portiamo con noi Bruce, dovrebbe andare bene." Fece una pausa, con cautela pensando a come proseguire. "Succederà prima o poi, in un modo o nell'altro. Ne tu ne la neonata potete restare qui dentro per sempre, e penso che un po' di verde e aria fresca farebbe bene ad entrambi." E con Bruce assieme a loro, tutti sarebbero stati molto più cauti nell'avvicinarsi. La sua presenza ovviamente non evitava che tutti loro usassero i teleobiettivi, ma non c'era davvero nulla che Tony poteva fare al riguardo. 

"Che cosa ne dice Bruce?" lo avrebbero usato come un cuscinetto, dopo tutto. 

"E' stato lui a suggerire di venire con noi come deterrente," ammise Steve. 

Tony ci pensò per un attimo. Gli sarebbe piaciuto andare fuori; diavolo, erano mesi che non lo faceva e adesso che Steve glie lo aveva ricordato gli prudeva, poter andare al parco anche solo per mezz'ora. E per quanto avrebbe preferito tener nascosta sua figlia al pubblico, sapeva che era del tutto impossibile per lui se non voleva prendere misure drastiche - mai lasciarla uscire, se non c'era scelta al riguardo coprirle la testa con un sacchetto o simili - e non aveva nessuna intenzione di farlo. Le sarebbero venuti dei complessi in quel modo, e mentre lui sapeva molto bene cosa significasse crescere seguiti dai reporter, non c'era molto che potesse fare al riguardo. Anche se avesse condotto una vita perfettamente noiosa e sommessa, a causa di suo padre, dei soldi e della posizione sarebbero comunque stati interessati a lui e a sua figlia. E con entrambi Steve e Bruce con loro, le cose non sarebbero sfuggite troppo di mano. 

"Sicuro, va bene." 

Un sorriso sbocciò sul viso di Steve. "Grande." 

Non persero molto tempo a prepararsi; Tony decise di non prendere una carrozzina o altro perché se avessero dovuto fare un uscita rapida avrebbe reso la cosa praticamente impossibile. Invece avvolse Baby Girl in una coperta e usò un ampia tela per fare un marsupio. Il tempo era caldo, soleggiato moderatamente ma con un po' di vento perciò Tony fu lieto che Baby Girl non avesse ancora mostrato di non gradire i cappelli che continuavano a farle indossare. Steve aveva la sua macchina fotografica con se - gli piaceva fare foto di cose a caso. 

Mentre scendevano in ascensore Tony iniziò a sentirsi agitato, ma Bruce lo distrasse con una buona domanda riguardo i nanobots che i due stavano sviluppando nei ritagli di tempo. La tecnologia al riguardo non era il problema, salvo per le dimensioni; era l'intelligenza collettiva e il fatto che dovessero riconoscere in modo indipendente quali cellule distruggere e quali lasciar stare e possibilmente in quale area del corpo operare. 

Discussero della cosa per circa dieci minuti, e quando ebbero terminato erano arrivati al parco vicino. Steve li stava conducendo ad una panca in un area più appartata, che aveva il vantaggio che non fossero presentati al pubblico su un piatto d'argento ma aveva anche la controindicazione che i paparazzi potevano nascondersi nelle siepi. Ma non potevano fare di meglio, e almeno Tony si sentiva un po' più al sicuro sapendo che non avrebbero osato venire troppo vicini perché avevano il terrore di fare incazzare Bruce. 

Steve e Bruce affiancarono Tony mentre sedettero. Steve prese un libro dalla tasca posteriore dei suoi jeans e Bruce iniziò a parlare di un idea che aveva avuto per prevenire che il sistema immunitario attaccasse i nanobots, e Tony venne nuovamente distratto. 

Ovviamente sapeva quello che stavano facendo; stavano proteggendolo e distraendolo, ma davvero non poteva dire che gli dispiacesse, non in luce del fatto che portava Baby Girl ed era davvero nervoso a portarla all'esterno la prima volta. 

Per un poco andò tutto bene; Baby Girl dormiva e se chiunque che si avvicinasse loro li avesse riconosciuti a dispetto degli occhiali da sole, non fecero nulla al riguardo. Ma infine Baby Girl si svegliò e mentre era generalmente contenta di un opportunità per sbavare sul petto di Tony, non sembrava gradire molto che la sua visuale fosse completamente oscurata. Non strillò, ovviamente lei non lo faceva, Tony non la aveva sentita strillare dopo la nascita, ma si agitò nel modo che indicava che era infelice e fece dei lievi contrariati rumori. 

Nella vaga speranza che potesse bastarle, Tony sollevò la stoffa e la piegò un poco in modo che potesse vederlo. "Ehi, tesoro. Va tutto bene, nessuna ragione di preoccuparti." 

"Il tuo papà è proprio qui," Aggiunse Steve, agganciando il mento sopra alla spalla di Tony. 

Lei non sembrò particolarmente impressionata e Tony poteva capirla; le piaceva agitare braccia e gambe come se conducesse un immaginario concerto e la stoffa ostruiva i suoi movimenti quasi completamente. Inoltre, si disse, la aveva portata al parco in modo che potesse essere all'aperto per un poco; potevano anche restare dentro se la teneva comunque completamente coperta e vicina al suo petto. 

Perciò si alzò dalla panchina e scelse uno spiazzo sull'erba che non fosse completamente nel sole ma neppure troppo in ombra per sedervisi. Steve e Bruce gli si affiancarono di nuovo, i tre fecero una specie di cerchio con un fazzoletto di erba in mezzo. Bruce lo aiutò a togliere Baby Girl dalla stoffa e Tony la mise nella piega del suo braccio. La lasciò abituarsi un poco agli sprazzi di sole che cadevano su di loro attraverso le foglie dell'albero nelle cui ombre sedevano. Steve prese un paio di foto e Tony scherzò riguardo il fatto che potevano semplicemente stamparle da internet quando fossero tornati a casa. Aveva notato almeno due paparazzi che cercavano di svicolare più vicini alle siepi, e uno che semplicemente in piedi sul sentiero e zoomava su di loro senza neppure preoccuparsi di nascondersi. Era certo che se avesse chiesto a Jarvis ce ne sarebbero stati almeno altri due, ma non se ne preoccupò. Li notò, ma fu tutta l'attenzione che perse su di loro. 

Invece si concentrò su Baby Girl. Bruce suggerì, "Dovremmo toglierle i calzini e farle sentire un poco l'erba?" cosa che Tony ritenne una buona idea, perciò procedettero a farlo. 

"Farò un filmino così gli altri potranno guardarlo più tardi," disse Steve impazientemente. 

"Fallo," replicò Tony, vagamente divertito. Da quando aveva avuto la macchina fotografica Steve era stato intento a documentare ogni cosa, prendendo sia un bel numero di foto che qualche occasionale video di cose quasi completamente normali, come la cena. Tony aveva deciso di non dirgli che aveva da lungo tempo incaricato Jarvis di prendere foto dalle telecamere di sicurezza di cose che pensava potesse valere la pena di essere passate ai posteri. 

Adesso che Baby Girl era nata Tony si rese conto che avrebbe dovuto iniziare a fare foto di persona; non poteva semplicemente lasciare che Jarvis facesse tutto il lavoro. Aveva intenzione di fare un album, perché, per quanto fosse sentimentale, aveva sempre odiato che il suo fosse stato preparato dalla sua tata. Aveva stabilito molto presto che avrebbe, se mai avesse avuto dei figli, fatto loro un album di foto personalmente. 

Ovviamente non aveva saputo di doversi aspettare gli Avengers, allora e adesso si rese conto che era comunque d'accordo anche se Steve faceva le foto; in effetti era meglio perché così ci sarebbero state più foto con Tony e Baby Girl insieme. Non c'erano state molte foto simili di Tony con i suoi genitori, e buona parte di esse erano sessioni fotografiche pubblicitarie. 

Perciò Steve filmò mentre Bruce toglieva i calzini dai piedini di Baby Girl e poi Tony la sistemò nel suo braccio in modo che i suoi piedi toccassero l'erba. Lei calciava con le gambe e in effetti non sembrava impressionata in alcun modo, ma ehi, era il primo contatto di Baby Girl con la natura, per sempre memorizzato per la posterità. 

"Bene, non è stato deludente," disse Tony. "Sembra che somigli a suo papà." 

"A Loki piace la natura?" chiese Bruce, sembrando un po' sorpreso. E ovviamente non avrebbero saputo; Loki aveva passato tutto il suo tempo in casa da quando si era trasferito da loro, se non direttamente con Tony almeno nella sua generale vicinanza. Non gli stava addosso in modo tale da irritare Tony (troppo), ma di certo non aveva fatto le cose che faceva di solito. 

"C'è una cosa meditativa che fa," spiegò allora Tony, "dove siede nella natura e usa delle tecniche di concentrazione magiche. Bene, non realmente tecniche di concentrazione, lui semplicemente... sembra sciocco, ma dice che sente la vita." 

"Perché la magia è in ogni cosa, mi ha detto una volta," disse Bruce. "A volte mi piacerebbe davvero vedere il mondo attraverso i suoi occhi." 

Tony pensò al vuoto, allo spazio fra i regni di cui aveva colto un breve sguardo anni prima quando aveva fatto volare quella bomba nucleare attraverso il portale e non disse nulla. Non c'era stato nulla che potesse vedere - nulla che i suoi occhi potessero percepire, almeno - ma lo aveva riempito di orrore comunque, una sensazione crescente, come se qualcosa cercasse di arrampicarsi dentro alla sua testa attraverso i suoi occhi e la sola cosa che lo salvava era il fatto di non poterla vedere. 

No, era piuttosto contento di non poter vedere il mondo con gli occhi di Loki. 

"Cos'era quello?" chiese Bruce. 

Tony batté le palpebre e tornò al presente. "Che cosa?" 

"Avevi uno sguardo strano." Bruce fece un gesto verso il suo viso. "Che cos'è?" 

"Nulla." Quando Bruce si aggrottò scosse la testa. "No, non è nulla. Stavo solo pensando al vuoto e a quanto io sia davvero lieto di non vedere le cose come le vede Loki." 

Steve abbassò la macchina fotografica, indossando un espressione aggrottata. "Quale vuoto?" 

"La nostra prima missione da Avengers," disse Tony, già pentendosi di aver sollevato il soggetto. "L'altro lato del portale." 

"Durante la riunione post missione e il rapporto hai detto che non c'era nulla, solo spazio e i Chitauri." L'espressione aggrottata di Steve si era incupita. 

"Ho detto che non potevo vedere nulla," corresse Tony. "Ed è perfettamente vero. Ma potevo... sentire qualcosa. C'era qualcos'altro la." 

"Perché non lo hai detto nel rapporto?" 

Tony sollevò gli occhi al cielo. "Stai scherzando? 'Non potevo vedere nulla, Signore, ma so che c'era qualcosa la fuori, potevo sentirla', Avreste pensato tutti che stavo solo cercando di essere al centro dell'attenzione di nuovo, non negarlo." 

Steve fece una smorfia. Chiaramente non gli piaceva ma si rendeva conto del fatto che Tony stava dicendo la verità. A dispetto del fatto che avevano lavorato insieme - e lo avevano fatto in modo eccellente sotto tutti gli aspetti - non erano davvero una squadra allora. Erano servite molte più missioni, vivere insieme e molto tempo prima che arrivassero ad esserlo. 

"Inoltre," aggiunse Tony dopo aver lasciato filtrare la cosa per un momento, "Non era bello, ma non era il non bello del tipo che ti perseguita. Solo non avrei raccomandato di estendere la nostra esplorazione dello spazio da subito perché potremmo trovarlo." 

"E' per quello che hai rifiutato di costruire un astronave per lo SHIELD?" chiese Steve, il viso che si schiariva per la comprensione. 

Tony annuì. "Certo." 

"Ma che cos'era?" chiese Bruce. "Deve essere stato qualcosa." 

"Onestamente non voglio saperlo," disse Tony con franchezza. Quello azzittì entrambi; Tony non era davvero il tipo da lasciar correre. "E sarei grato se potessimo cambiare argomento adesso, grazie." 

"Penso sia ora che andiamo," disse Bruce dopo una breve pausa. "Sta diventando un po' affollato." 

Dopo un rapido sguardo in giro Tony fece una smorfia. "Si, andiamo." 

Bruce rimise i calzini a Baby Girl e poi aiutò Tony a rimetterla nel marsupio. Steve li aiutò ed entrambi fecero del loro meglio per coprire Tony agli occhi curiosi dei passanti e alle detestabili lenti dei paparazzi. Sembravano avere entrambi un espressione meno che invitante perciò nessuno osò avvicinarsi, e Tony aveva messo gli occhiali da sole e copriva Baby Girl con entrambe le braccia, fingendo di non notare i reporter più audaci che lanciavano domande a tutti loro da lontano. 

Quando furono di nuovo alla torre, tutti e tre loro respirarono un sospiro di sollievo. 

"Bene, probabilmente non potremo più farlo per un po'," commentò Tony. Adesso che sapevano dove guardare, i paparazzi avrebbero iniziato a campeggiare davanti alla torre di nuovo. 

"Ma almeno siete stati entrambi fuori," replicò Steve. "E la prossima volta Loki vi potrà portare in qualche posto più appartato." 

Sicuro, quella sembrava una buona idea.


	15. Capitolo 15

Più tardi in serata, dopo che Thor e Loki furono rientrati e dopo che ebbero cenato e messo a letto Baby Girl, Loki trovò Tony nel suo laboratorio. Era aggrottato e sembrava piuttosto infelice. "Tu hai visto il vuoto," disse improvvisamente. "Perché non me lo hai mai detto?" 

Tony batté le palpebre. "Onestamente non ne ho mai avuto occasione. Perché avrei dovuto?" 

"E' per quello che mi davi il beneficio del dubbio, vero?" chiese Loki. Stava quotando direttamente quello che Tony aveva detto a lui la prima volta che si erano incontrati non come nemici sul campo di battaglia; Tony non aveva chiamato lo SHIELD. Quando aveva visto Loki, del tutto accidentalmente, all'apertura di una galleria d'arte. Avevano scambiato battute per un poco fino a che Loki gli aveva chiesto il perché, e quello era quello che Tony aveva risposto. Aveva rifiutato di spiegare al tempo, e Loki non aveva più chiesto. 

Tecnicamente, non aveva chiesto neppure allora. Tony si schiarì la gola e camminò attorno al tavolo olografico per guardare Loki in viso. "Certo. Onestamente, sembravi folle sulle riprese della sicurezza e avendo visto quello che io... be, non vedevo... mi sono detto che era una meraviglia che tu fossi riuscito a restare sano quanto eri, considerando che sei rimasto la fuori per mesi." Il solo pensiero fece rabbrividire Tony. 

Improvvisamente Loki prese la sua spalla, una stretta meno che gentile. "Che cosa hai visto?" chiese con gli occhi spalancati. 

"Nulla, ho solo sentito... bene, qualcosa di non buono. Sono stato la fuori meno di un minuto ma era più che sufficiente da dire che non volevo più tornarci." 

Loki mise una mano a coppa dietro la sua testa. "Lasciami," ordinò, a malapena aspettando un cenno di permesso di Tony prima di mandare presumibilmente la sua magia attraverso il corpo di Tony o forse la sua mente. 

Dopo qualche istante teso si rilassò. Fu gentile quando tirò Tony vicino, avvolse le sue braccia attorno a lui e premette le labbra sulla tempia di Tony. "Stai bene," sussurrò, sembrando incredibilmente sollevato. 

"Ovviamente sto bene," replicò Tony, avvolgendo le braccia con cautela attorno alla vita di Loki. "Ti saresti accorto molto tempo fa se non lo fossi stato." 

"Si." Loki prese un respiro profondo. "Ovviamente lo avrei fatto." 

Rimasero in silenzio per un poco, Tony dando a Loki del tempo per calmarsi prima di chiedere, "Perché lo hai fatto?" ma ovviamente lo sospettava già, perciò aggiunse, "Steve stava ancora filmando quando abbiamo parlato della cosa prima, vero?" 

"Si. Sebbene non se ne fosse accorto allora." 

"Non sono irritato. Non è che lo tenessi deliberatamente segreto o altro, solo non ne ho mai parlato." 

Loki annuì. "E'... molto, molto pericoloso la fuori," disse con cautela. 

"Lo so." Tony chiuse gli occhi, premette la fronte contro la clavicola di Loki. "Lo sentivo cercare di agganciarsi alla mia mente. Se fossi rimasto li più a lungo, ci sarebbe riuscito." 

Le braccia di Loki attorno a lui si strinsero tanto che per un momento Tony non riuscì a respirare. "Se mai sentissi qualcosa di simile di nuovo," disse sommessamente," Chiamami immediatamente." 

Tony non fece notare che sarebbe potuto essere troppo tardi per quando fosse stato in grado di raggiungere Loki. Invece, disse, "Jarvis, implementa una chiamata immediata a Loki per avvisarlo della situazione. Lo chiamiamo protocollo Ruba Mente." 

"Di quale situazione precisamente, signore?" Chiese Jarvis con delicatezza. 

"Qualcuno sta cercando di soggiogare la mia mente." 

"Protocollo Ruba Mente compreso ed implementato, signore. Vuole che gli associ un numero di codice in aggiunta alla parola?" 

"Certo. Metti il due sette cinque zero." 

"Protocollo Ruba Mente aggiornato, codice numerico implementato, signore." 

"Ti darò un amuleto che ti possa proteggere almeno in parte," disse Loki, "Ma deve essere indossato sul petto sempre, e indossi già qualcosa sopra al cuore che si è provato in grado di cancellare la magia nel passato." Toccò il reattore arc. 

Tony fece una smorfia. "Non te lo lascerò provare comunque, mi spiace." Ci erano passati un paio di volte; Tony non avrebbe lasciato che nessuno salvo lui stesso cazzeggiasse con il reattore arc, specialmente non mentre lo indossava, cosa, che Loki aveva informato essere necessaria. 

"Capisco le tue riserve," rispose Loki. Sospirò e baciò di nuovo Tony sulla tempia. 

Prendendo un respiro profondo, Tony decise che probabilmente non avrebbe avuto una migliore opportunità per chiedere. "Dunque avevo ragione? Non eri in te." 

"Non del tutto," ammise Loki. "Sebbene per quando io vi sono arrivato, la mia mente era stata piegata abbastanza da non permettermi di dirlo con certezza. E per essere onesto, anche se non lo fossi stato, non avrei comunque avuto alcuno scrupolo a uccidere gli umani, sebbene probabilmente non avrei usato un esercito di Chitauri per farlo. Non sono una brava persona, Tony," avvisò. 

Tony sollevò gli occhi al cielo. "Lo so bene. Credimi, non sto trovando delle scuse al tuo riguardo per essermi convinto a dormire con te. Non sono una brava persona neppure io e onestamente, quella era una gran parte dell'attrazione al tempo." 

Un lento, brutalmente compiaciuto sorriso si allargò sul viso di Loki. Mandò un brivido lungo la schiena di Tony, ricordandogli di quelle prime volte in cui avevano lottato fottendosi. "E' così Stark?" sussurrò Loki, con un tono che ricordava leggermente quei tempi. 

Oh, Loki voleva giocare. Tony poteva farlo. 

Facendo un passo indietro si appoggiò contro il tavolo, lasciò gli occhi raffreddarsi anche se sorrise. "Assolutamente." Sollevò un sopracciglio. 

"Pensi che perché hai ucciso delle persone tu possa considerarti un mio pari?" Loki si avvicinò a lui, lo afferrò con entrambe le mani spingendolo sul tavolo all'altezza delle sue anche. 

Tony prese una decisione improvvisa; poteva andare in due modi, ma avevano già percorso quella strada in precedenza, era come erano arrivati a quel punto in primo luogo. Sarebbe stato molto più interessante se lui... con un sogghigno, si piegò abbastanza vicino da sentire il fiato di Loki sulla bocca. "Certamente sono un pari a sufficienza per un alleanza," disse lui. 

La sorpresa lampeggiò rapidamente negli occhi di Loki; Tony era ben conscio che la sola ragione per cui lo vide fu perché stavano solo giocando. Loki aveva un diavolo di faccia da poker quando gli serviva. Comunque, non si aspettò la ferocia della reazione di Loki quando si rese conto del gioco a cui Tony stava giocando. Loki improvvisamente tirò Tony per il collo e lo baciò, appassionato e selvaggio, spingendolo verso il tavolo. Tony ridiede quello che riceveva ma Loki aveva il vantaggio dell'altezza e della forza perciò ben presto si trovò seduto sul tavolo, Loki fra le sue gambe. 

"Letto," ansimò Tony, meno perché non voleva fare sesso sul tavolo e più perché gli avrebbe dato l'opportunità di stare sopra di nuovo. Voleva fottere Loki, nel modo giusto. Era troppo, troppo tempo dall'ultima volta che aveva potuto. 

Loki sogghignò e gli morse il collo, lo spinse di più sul tavolo. "Cosa ti fa pensare che farò quello che vuoi?" 

"Perché altrimenti dovrò obbligarti." Ansimò Tony. "Butterfingers." Il Robot si svegliò dietro a Loki e si sollevò, piegò il suo braccio avanti, dando l'impressione di guardarli. 

"Adesso." Tony sorrise a Loki. "A meno che tu voglia che la mia IA ti dia la scossa, ti suggerisco di farmi scendere dal tavolo e venire con me a letto." 

Con un aria di irritazione Loki si tirò indietro. "Non avrai sempre i tuoi giocattoli a disposizione," avvisò. 

Tony sorrise dispettosamente e si spinse giù dal tavolo, scivolando molto vicino a Loki nel processo. "Generalmente non sono mai senza i miei giocattoli, scoprirai." Condusse Loki nella piccola camera accanto al laboratorio; erano mesi dall'ultima volta che l'aveva usata per altro che un pisolino. Loki lo seguì, e conosceva abbastanza bene Tony da aspettarsi qualcosa perciò Tony semplicemente si sfilò la maglietta e si gettò sul letto, stirando le braccia sopra alla testa e sorridendo a Loki. Loki commentò semplicemente con un sopracciglio sollevato, arrampicandosi sul letto e strisciando sopra a Tony. I suoi occhi erano intensi e quando lo baciò, Tony perse un po' traccia del gioco, perché non era il bacio di due nemici che stavano per formare un alleanza. Era troppo lento, troppo intenso per quello, e Loki prese a coppa il viso di Tony come se... come se lui fosse importante per lui. 

Non che a Tony importasse. No, non gli dispiaceva per nulla. Gli piaceva baciare, soprattutto il modo in cui lo faceva Loki, deciso e scrupoloso con molta lingua, un po' di denti. Tony dimenticò di prendere controllo, specialmente quando Loki leccò la sua pelle lungo la gola e accarezzò con i denti la sua laringe, succhiando un marchio nella pelle sopra al suo punto di misurazione del battito. Era così lento e focalizzato, ogni movimento con uno scopo come se avesse pianificato di morderlo semplicemente li, premendo la lingua esattamente li - come se pensasse alla cosa in dettaglio. Mandò brividi lungo la schiena di Tony. 

"Cazzo," Tony imprecò rocamente, battendo le palpebre verso il soffitto. Aveva un piano, c'era un piano, e questo non andava secondo quel piano, ne era quasi certo. 

"Credo che sia in agenda," mormorò setosamente Loki, passando la punta della sua lingua sopra ad uno dei capezzoli di Tony, facendolo rabbrividire. Quando guardò in su i suoi occhi erano scuri ed improvvisamente Tony ricordò come quello si supponeva andasse. 

Prima che Loki e la sua lingua d'argento potessero convincerlo semplicemente a far procedere le cose prese Loki per le spalle e rovesciò le posizioni, premendolo sul materasso. Senza l'intenzione di dare a Loki l'opportunità di rovesciarlo di nuovo Tony lo distrasse con un bacio di poco più veloce del loro precedente ed aprì i jeans di Loki. Un momento dopo li aveva abbassati e stava succhiando il cazzo di Loki nella sua bocca, troppo veloce perché Loki si accorgesse che accadeva prima che il suo stelo fosse circondato da calore bagnato. 

Il gemito sorpreso che fece Loki riempì Tony di soddisfazione; di solito Loki non era così sonoro così rapidamente. Tony di certo non era il solo a cui questo era mancato. 

Succhiò con forza, meno per affermare qualcosa e più solo perché voleva farlo. Mentre Loki si inarcava verso l'alto un poco e gemeva, una delle sue mani trovò la strada verso i capelli di Tony afferrandoli con forza senza far male. Quello cambiò mentre Loki arrivava più vicino, Tony lo sapeva; l'altra mano di Loki avrebbe trovato la strada verso la sua spalla e le sue unghie si sarebbero piantate nella sua pelle quando sarebbe venuto. Tony decise quasi di prendersi quello subito, ma Le cosce di Loki si aprirono deliziosamente quando lui finalmente riuscì a tirar via i suoi jeans e i boxer dalle sue gambe e Tony davvero, davvero voleva averle avvolte attorno alle sue anche. Voleva fottere Loki con forza. 

"No!" protestò sonoramente Loki quando Tony si tirò completamente via. "Chi ti ha dato permesso di fermarti?" 

Leccandosi le labbra, Tony lo guardò. "Dammi il lubrificante allora." 

Loki praticamente si lanciò attraverso il letto per raggiungere il comodino. Tony prese il tempo per aprire i suoi pantaloni e rilasciare la pressione sul suo cazzo, strisciando la sua mano nei boxer per afferrarsi. Quando Loki lo colse mentre si girava, il lubrificante in mano, sorrise. "Problemi?" 

"Ne avremo uno se non riuscirò a fotterti subito," disse seriamente Tony, piegando le dita verso il lubrificante. 

Ma Loki fece un viso pensieroso e lo tirò lontano dalla sua portata. "Non ricordo di aver acconsentito alla cosa." 

Tony socchiuse gli occhi. "E' così che vuoi giocarla, si? Posso farlo." 

Onestamente divertito Loki rise e sedette, una mano avvolta attorno al collo di Tony per tirarlo vicino. Le loro labbra si toccarono ma non fu un bacio, non nel modo in cui Tony si tenne fermo, con Loki che non gli dava abbastanza da renderlo tale. "Forse ti cavalcherò," mormorò Loki tirando il labbro inferiore di Tony fra i suoi denti. 

"No," disse decisamente Tony. "Giacerai sulla schiena, aprirai le gambe e mi lascerai fotterti. Potrei permetterti di stare a quattro zampe, ma sono io che ti fotterò, e tu mi lascerai farlo. 

Loki gli diede uno sguardo speculativo che non riuscì a nascondere del tutto il fatto che fosse intrigato. "Oh, davvero? E cosa mi darai in cambio del privilegio?" 

"Un fantastico orgasmo?" Tony sollevò un sopracciglio. "Anche, forse la prossima volta ti lascerò fare lo stesso a me." 

"Dunque hai già deciso che ci sarà un altra volta, allora," ritornò Loki divertito. "Non ho neppure acconsentito ancora a formare un alleanza con te." 

"Bene, è meglio che tu lo faccia in fretta perché se non lo fai mi occuperò della cosa da solo." Per dimostrarlo, Tony spinse via i suoi pantaloni e biancheria fino ai ginocchi e si avvolse la mano sul cazzo, stringendo e lasciando che le sue palpebre battessero per il piacere che percorreva il suo corpo. 

Loki lo guardò con occhi bollenti per un attimo prima di leccarsi le labbra. "Ti legherò al letto e ti fotterò due volte la prossima volta," promise, a bassa voce. 

"E mi cavalcherai," aggiunse Tony, mordendosi il labbro inferiore. 

Con un sorriso e senza replica Loki giacque di nuovo. Tony si aspettava che gli desse indietro il lubrificante ma ovviamente Loki aveva le sue idee, amava superare le aspettative. Sollevò le anche e mise un cuscino sotto ad esse, allargò le gambe oscenamente ampie, ginocchia in alto. Tony era distratto a fissarlo per un attimo solo, ma fu abbastanza perché si sorprendesse quando Loki improvvisamente usò dita lubrificate che portò fra le sue gambe, accarezzandosi le palle, scavando nel suo perineo e facendo scivolare un dito nel suo buco. 

La bocca di Tony divenne secca all'immagine davanti a se; Loki sembrava sempre il peccato personificato specialmente nel letto ma quello era un livello speciale di lussuria. Gli ricordava del video che una volta aveva fatto di Loki che si masturbava; quando Fury lo faceva andare fuori dai gangheri iniziava a guardarlo senza sonoro in sua presenza, fingendo di essere impegnato con importanti problemi di affari. Erano ere da quando lo aveva visto l'ultima volta. 

"Stark," Loki abbaiò, brutalmente tirandolo fuori dai suoi ricordi. "Credevo fossi impegnato." 

Ah, sicuro. Sollevò un sopracciglio in segno di sfida. "Fammi spazio allora." 

Con un sospiro irritato Loki tirò fuori le dita, sollevò una gamba al petto e si sporse per continuare ad aprirsi. Era folle quanto fosse flessibile; Tony non aspettava altro che avere quelle cosce avvolte attorno a se, che si tendevano ogni volta che si spingeva dentro. 

Ma prima le cose importanti. Togliendosi del tutto i pantaloni si trascinò fra le gambe di Loki, mise una mano all'interno della coscia di Loki e succhiò di nuovo il suo cazzo, senza preoccuparsi troppo dei denti a quel punto. Loki gemette e mise la sua mano libera di nuovo sulla testa di Tony, spingendolo giù. Tony lo lasciò, inghiottì il cazzo di Loki per farlo rabbrividire e godette i piccoli rumori che faceva. Non poteva vederlo, l'angolo era del tutto sbagliato, ma era certo che Loki stava fottendo se stesso con il ritmo con cui Tony succhiava il suo cazzo, specialmente quando le anche di Loki iniziarono a muoversi al ritmo, indietro sulle sue dita avanti nella bocca di Tony. Amava quella cosa, amava il modo in cui Loki si arrendeva a lui e lo lasciava prendere il controllo. Una delle cose che lo riportava sempre indietro da Loki era quanto fosse assolutamente senza vergogna a letto, non gli importava per nulla quanto fosse sonoro, come potesse sembrare. E ancora, non c'era davvero nulla di cui dovesse preoccuparsi; sembrava sempre splendido, ancor più quando era così, sudato e accaldato e alla ricerca del piacere. A Tony piaceva così tanto che quasi non voleva tirarsi indietro quando Loki decise che era pronto e tirò fuori le sue dita, ma voleva sentire il corpo di Loki tendersi attorno al suo cazzo quando veniva. 

"Andiamo," ruggì Loki quando Tony non si mosse abbastanza veloce per il suo gusto. 

"Pazienza," lo sgridò Tony, mentendo al suo avviso tirando Loki in un bacio impaziente un attimo dopo. Una mano viscida si avvolse attorno al suo cazzo, facendolo gemere di piacere mentre lo ungeva meticolosamente. Poi le cose furono molto rapide; avevano molta pratica in merito perciò erano molto in sinc. Mentre Loki tirava via la mano Tony si chinò, aggiustò il cuscino sotto alle anche di Loki mentre Loki sollevava le gambe allargandole ampiamente. Sorprendentemente, Loki rimase fermo quando Tony portò il suo cazzo alla sua entrata, non si spinse in alto come faceva spesso quando Tony si spinse dentro con una liscia, calma spinta delle sue anche. 

Un gemito strangolato sfuggì alle labbra di Tony mentre Loki gemette felicemente quando lui fu dentro fino in fondo. Riuscì a rimanere fermo solo per un attimo prima di doversi muovere, iniziò a prendere un ritmo regolare, forte che mandava piacere a scorrere attraverso entrambi. 

"Si," gemette Loki, battendo le palpebre per togliere il sudore che colava sui suoi occhi mentre guardava Tony. Non disse null'altro ma cazzo se Tony non sentì una preghiera perché lui non si fermasse. E non aveva assolutamente intenzione di fermarsi, non era sicuro che potesse anche se avesse voluto; avevano appena iniziato ed era già così vicino. Fu una tale corsa, Il corpo di Loki caldo e stretto attorno a lui, le sue gambe avvolte attorno a Tony nel modo in cui sognava da settimane e sembrava completamente dissoluto con i suoi capelli sudati come un groviglio selvaggio sul cuscino, appiccicati alla fronte e alle tempie. E il modo in cui guardava Tony, gli occhi scuri con il verde appena visibile, la bocca aperta e rossa e i rumori che faceva, del tutto senza vergogna - cazzo se non andava tutto dritto al suo cazzo, il modo in cui poteva far perdere del tutto Loki. 

"Oh no non devi," ruggì Tony e prese una delle mani di Loki che stava avvicinandosi al suo cazzo. "Verrai solo per questo." 

Quando lasciò andare Loki cercò di nuovo di raggiungere il suo cazzo perciò Tony prese la sua mano e la spinse sopra la testa di Loki, aggiungendo anche l'altra per buona misura. Ovviamente la sola ragione per cui poteva tenerle li con una mano era perché Loki glie lo lasciava fare, ma quello rendeva solo le cose migliori - il fatto che Loki si sottomettesse a lui perché gli piaceva, voleva che Tony prendesse il controllo. 

Con la sua mano libera Tony scese e afferrò l'anca di Loki, scavò con le dita per lasciare lividi solo perché poteva. Le palpebre di Loki si chiudevano ogni volta che si spingeva dentro e gli serviva uno sforzo crescente per tenerli aperti, Tony poteva vederlo. Solo per vedere cosa avrebbe fatto spinse con più forza, accrescendo il ritmo; venne premiato con la vista di Loki che lanciava indietro la testa con un gemito sonoro, mostrando la gola. 

Sapendo che nessuno di loro sarebbe durato molto più a lungo, Tony si chinò, mordendo il muscolo fra la spalla ed il collo di Loki. I calcagni di Loki scavarono nelle sue natiche e la schiena, spronandolo a continuare e lui accrebbe ancora il ritmo che divenne un po' irregolare. Mordendo la sua via verso l'orecchio di Loki, Tony ruggì senza fiato, "Sei perfetto." 

Loki gemette e si inarcò in alto, cercando di premere il suo cazzo contro il ventre di Tony ma cambiò l'angolo delle spinte di Tony perciò non colpiva più la sua prostata quindi con un gemito si abbassò di nuovo sul materasso. "Tony," gemette, "Tony, Tony, Tony." 

"Loki," Tony gemette di rimando. Sarebbe venuto presto, perciò lasciò l'anca di Loki e avvolse la mano attorno al suo cazzo invece, iniziando a stringerlo solo una volta prima che Loki lanciasse indietro la testa di nuovo e venisse con un grido, spruzzando il suo sperma fra di loro. Quello, assieme allo stringersi del suo corpo attorno a Tony, mandò Tony oltre l'orlo ugualmente e lui gridò mentre l'orgasmo si riversava attraverso di lui. Non riuscì a evitare di collassare sopra a Loki; tutto quello che riuscì a fare fu atterrare sopra di lui solo per metà, dandogli abbastanza spazio da respirare. 

"Merda," ansimò Tony quando ebbe abbastanza aria nei polmoni da spenderne un poca per parlare. Stavano ancora rabbrividendo entrambi per il dopo orgasmo, i corpi che scivolavano uno sull'altro bagnati, appiccicosi. 

Loki mormorò stancamente, facendo passare la mano sulla schiena di Tony. Piegò la testa, lasciando che la sua tempia colpisse la fronte di Tony. 

Girando la testa, Tony premette la bocca sulla spalla di Loki. "Cazzo, ne avevo bisogno." 

"Si," convenne stancamente Loki. 

Si appisolarono per un poco ma Tony non si lasciò cadere addormentato, ben conscio che di li a poco Baby Girl si sarebbe svegliata chiedendo la pappa. E non aveva davvero voglia di andare da lei sudato e puzzando di sesso. 

Con un sospiro riluttante si sollevò, guardò giù verso Loki che batté le palpebre stancamente guardandolo. "Meglio che facciamo una doccia," mormorò Tony, togliendo i capelli dalla fronte di Loki. 

Loki sospirò ma annuì, sedendo con una smorfia. Condivisero un sorriso stanco e fecero una doccia rapida prima di salire di sopra. Baby Girl non era ancora sveglia, perciò Tony controllò il contenuto del frigo per un rapido spuntino.


	16. Capitolo 16

Steve era in cucina, che beveva un the verde con Bruce e Clint; sembrarono sorpresi probabilmente a causa del fatto che Tony stava canticchiando sottovoce. "Sembri felice," commentò Steve.   
"Steeeeeve," Canticchiò Tony, facendo una giravolta e prendendo la mano di Steve, stringendola contro il suo petto. "Steve, Steve, Steve," disse con aria molto seria, piegandosi vicino a lui. "Infine ho di nuovo una vita sessuale. Tutto è bello e nulla fa male." Beh, va bene era indolenzito, specialmente il suo ventre, ma era un dolore buono.   
Dietro a loro Clint si soffocò ed iniziò a ridacchiare contro il suo braccio. Bruce semplicemente sorseggiò il suo the e sembrò del tutto indifferente mentre Steve arrossì come un peperone e tirò via la mano. "Tony!" Era stato esposto a Tony per troppo tempo per essere veramente scandalizzato ma fece comunque un buono spettacolo. "Non mi serviva saperlo!"   
Tony sorrise e ammiccò. "Sono libero come un uccello, baby, non fare irrigidire il mio relax."   
Steve lo fissò per un momento. "Lo sai, questo spiega davvero molte cose."   
"Ci stai arrivando solo adesso?" Clint intervenne dal tavolo, sembrando ancora terribilmente divertito. Bruce sorrise serenamente, divertito ugualmente.   
"Arrivare a cosa?" chiese Tony, girandosi verso il frigo. Forse dello yogurt? Oppure oooh, Doritos... perfetto.   
"Il sesso è una parte integrante della tua felicità." disse Clint.   
Sollevando entrambe le sopracciglia, Tony si girò verso di loro. "Seriamente lo avete scoperto solo adesso?"   
"Io solo..." Ancora rosso carminio in viso, Steve agitò la mano. "E' solo del tutto diverso per me."   
"A ciascuno il suo, tesoro," disse Tony seriamente, dando una pacca sulla spalla a Steve. "Va tutto bene. Ora, ho un dio da nutrire, passate una buona notte!"   
"Notte bambolo!" disse Clint dietro a lui, ripetuto da Steve e Bruce - sebbene senza il vezzeggiativo. Clint era sempre il migliore con cui flirtare; Steve a volte lo chiamava scherzosamente dolcezza ma gli scambi descrittivi delle cose che (non) avrebbero fatto l'uno all'altro era il forte di Clint per lo più. A quel punto Tony non pensò che sarebbe cambiato; era solo come Steve era fatto.   
Loki era fuori sul terrazzo, aveva fatto sparire una parte della ringhiera per sedere con le gambe a penzoloni oltre il bordo. Sorrise quando Tony lo raggiunse, tendendo il sacchetto di Doritos a lui. Loki ne prese uno e insieme masticarono croste di mais, lanciando le briciole oltre il bordo e una volta un intera patatina per vederla soffiata via dal vento. L'umore era così pacifico e rilassato che Tony decise di non chiedere nulla riguardo quello che era accaduto ad Asgard quel giorno. Gli sarebbe piaciuto saperlo perché quando era tornato Loki aveva solo detto "bene" con un espressione neutra ma poteva semplicemente chiederglielo domani e non rovinare il clima di quel giorno.   
Tornarono dentro solo quando Jarvis disse loro che era ora di dar da mangiare a Baby Girl.   
Il giorno dopo Tony entrò in cucina, ancora mezzo addormentato, per trovare Clint e Natasha accoccolati attorno ad un laptop, sembrando del eccessivamente divertiti. Clint salutò - sommessamente, perché Tony portava Baby Girl - quando lo vide. "Hai qualcosa da dirci, Tony?"   
Con un sopracciglio sollevato, Tony sistemò Baby Girl nella sua sedia. "A meno che tu non voglia dettagli sulla mia vita sessuale...?"   
Per qualche ragione quello fece ridacchiare entrambi. Erano troppo occupati a ridacchiare per dirgli qualcosa, perciò Tony si avvicinò e girò il laptop, osservando lo schermo. Era su un sito di pettegolezzi con foto della loro gita al parco del giorno prima, focalizzato più che altro con Bruce che aiutava Tony a tirar fuori Baby Girl dal marsupio, tirandole via i calzini e i due che la osservavano mentre Tony posava i suoi piedi nell'erba. La schiena di Steve era verso la macchina fotografica e Tony lo trovò a malapena citato. L'articolo era pieno di frasi divertite riguardo l'uscita della famiglia e suggerimenti sul fatto che Bruce fosse l'altro padre del bambino, con alcune supposizioni relative agli incidenti di laboratorio e i geni che portavano le cose troppo lontano.   
Entrambe le sopracciglia di Tony si sollevarono. "Aspetta. Pensano che Bruce...? Wow. Che cosa dice di questo?"   
"Non lo sa ancora," Natasha gli disse, sembrando terribilmente divertita ma almeno non stava più ridendo. Clint stava ancora ridacchiando contro la sua spalla.   
Tony si aggrottò. "Okay. Dove diavolo hanno preso quell'idea?" Perché era da parecchio tempo quasi ufficiale che Loki e Tony erano una coppia, e che Loki era il, bene, l'altro padre della bambina.   
"Non è tutto li," disse Natasha, passando ad un altra pagina; Clint iniziò a ridere più forte di nuovo. Sembrava che piangesse.   
Era un altro sito web, stavolta con foto prese con Bruce con la schiena alla macchina, mostravano Steve piegato a guardare giù a Baby Girl con un espressione dolce. C'era una foto di loro seduti sulla panchina dove Steve aveva messo un braccio sullo schienale dietro alla schiena di Tony e una terza quando erano andati via e Steve aveva messo la mano sulla schiena di Tony brevemente. Ed ovviamente quel sito web speculava sulla relazione fra Tony e Steve, suggerendo che Howard non era stato il solo Stark talentuoso nel far casino con la biologia e che il loro bambino era stato pianificato.   
Tony fissò la cosa per un lungo momento, non sicuro se essere divertito od irritato. La sua espressione fece ridere Clint anche di più; chiaramente trovava l'intera cosa terribilmente divertente.   
"Pensavo che sapessero di Loki," disse Tony aggrottandosi. Ma adesso che ci pensava si rese conto che non c'era mai stata una dichiarazione ufficiale, solo delle cose non collegate riguardo Loki e illazioni sulla loro relazione - seminate da loro, si, ma non era possibile che il pubblico magicamente sapesse quali pettegolezzi arrivavano da loro e quali erano solo supposizioni della stampa. Chiaramente, Tony avrebbe dovuto occuparsi di più della cosa, ma non era mai rimasto bene impressionato dalla stampa su di lui salvo trovarla una sorgente di divertimento e aveva lasciato il compito di occuparsene alla sua squadra delle Pubbliche Relazioni.   
Immerso nei suoi pensieri, Tony fece una chiamata al suo responsabile PR e discussero la situazione mentre Tony effettuava la sua colazione super salutare di Fruit loops. Tony non era davvero molto amante del fare dichiarazioni sulla sua vita personale - sicuro, gli piaceva far casino con i paparazzi e la stampa e generalmente chiunque, ma una dichiarazione onesta riguardo quello che accadeva nella sua vita privata? Non erano affari di nessuno, secondo lui. Ma sapeva molto bene che quei pettegolezzi non sarebbero terminati solo perché lui teneva la bocca chiusa. Al contrario: non dire nulla avrebbe solo aggiunto benzina sul fuoco, e quello che avrebbe dovuto venire a patti con questo alla fine sarebbe stata Baby Girl. In ogni articolo a suo riguardo per probabilmente la sua intera vita ci sarebbero state illazioni sulle sue origini, anche se solo come una nota a margine, e lei avrebbe avuto già abbastanza problemi perché Tony era suo padre. Non le avrebbe fatto anche quello oltre a tutto il resto.   
Perciò Tony convenne di fare una dichiarazione davanti alla telecamera e pubblicarla sul suo sito web perché tutto il mondo la vedesse. E visto che era un uomo di parola prese in prestito il laptop di Clint e Natasha, accese la webcam e a malapena si preoccupò di inghiottire i suoi Fruit loops prima di iniziare il video. "Dunque," iniziò, "Ho sentito che voi pensate che io abbia una relazione sia con Bruce che con Steve, o entrambi loro, non sono del tutto sicuro, e sembra che non lo siate neppure voi. Sebbene io sia incredibilmente lusingato della vostra fede nella mia energia ed abilità di far felici entrambi loro contemporaneamente, devo darvi un disappunto: Ne Steve ne Bruce sono mai stati in intimità con me a sufficienza da essere i padri di mio figlio. Che è una bambina, in ogni caso, perciò potete piantarla di fare scommesse al riguardo, e inoltre non venderò fotografie di lei o con lei perciò piantatela di chiedere. Pensavo che fosse piuttosto ovvio a questo punto, penso che tutti voi siate stati oltraggiati dalla cosa per settimane e sono sorpreso abbiate dimenticato così in fretta, ma mettete a registro, che l'unica persona che fotto è Loki, e lui è il secondo genitore di mia figlia. Queste sono tutte le informazioni che desidero darvi al riguardo, perché, questa potrebbe essere una notizia shockante per voi ma onestamente: non sono fottutamente affari vostri. Spero che questo chiarisca un po'di cose per voi."   
"Ti rendi conto che indossi una maglietta della Starfleet Academy?" chiese Natasha quando Tony ebbe chiuso la registrazione.   
Tony guardò giù al suo petto dove il reattore arc brillava lievemente dietro al logo della Starfleet Academy Science, il che era un effetto fantastico, se poteva dirlo da se. "Dunque?"   
"Inoltre stai mostrando un serio caso di pettinatura da letto," indicò Clint.   
"C'è un disegnino di Fury sul muro dietro di te con una freccia nel suo occhio," aggiunse Natasha.   
"E una tazza con scritto 'sarcasmo in caricamento', che penso tu abbia dimostrato sbagliare."   
"Cosa?" Tony si aggrottò. "Vi lamenterete dello scenario? "  
Natasha alzò gli occhi al cielo. "Stiamo già lamentandoci."   
"La tua ciotola è un gatto blu," disse Clint. "Ha classe."   
"Oh, taci," borbottò Tony, piantando il cucchiaio nei Fruit loops. Erano mollicci adesso, il che normalmente non gli importava, ma in quel momento non gli piaceva.   
"Oooh non fare il broncio, tesoro, ti amiamo anche se sei un geek," lo prese in giro Clint.   
"Al riguardo..." intervenne Natasha. "Abbiamo in programma un incontro con Fury. "Lei scivolò via dalla stanza, Clint che si affannava a raggiungerla.   
"Non ascoltarli, sono cattivi," Disse Tony a Baby Girl, ma non dava molta soddisfazione perché lei semplicemente guardò su al soffitto con i suoi grandi occhi blu.   
"La festa è in preparazione," disse brevemente Loki qualche tempo dopo quando Tony gli chiese come era andata la gita ad Asgard. Rifiutò di dare maggiori dettagli.   
Facendo il broncio, Tony prese Baby Girl e andò in officina. Tutti erano irritanti quel giorno. Almeno la sua bambina lo amava ancora, e c'era qualcosa di naturalmente rilassante riguardo il modo in cui lei giaceva nelle sue braccia con tale fiducia, e nel modo in cui la sua mano si curvava attorno al suo dito, minuscola ma sorprendentemente forte.   
Loki lo trovò nella piccola camera accanto all'officina, steso sul letto con Baby Girl (aveva rifatto il letto prima di mettervela sopra, ovviamente, per che genere di persona lo prendevano). "Non sei di buon umore," commentò.   
"Quanto sei percettivo," Ringhiò Tony, senza guardare verso di lui. Giaceva sul fianco con Baby Girl contro il suo petto, che dava dei colpetti al reattore arc curiosamente mentre Tony le toccava il naso. Non riusciva semplicemente a capacitarsi di quanto minuscola lei fosse.   
Con un sorriso Loki si arrampicò sul letto, piegandosi attorno alla schiena di Tony. Sopra alla spalla di Tony guardò giù verso loro figlia, un braccio avvolto attorno alla vita di Tony. Non disse nulla, certamente non chiese a Tony a che cosa pensasse, perciò Tony non lo spinse via.   
"Qualcuno ti ha detto?" chiese infine Tony.   
"Detto cosa?" Loki ritornò la domanda. Probabilmente aveva qualche idea, era raro che non avesse almeno qualche ipotesi, ma voleva che Tony gli dicesse che cosa lo preoccupava, non giocare al gioco delle ipotesi.   
Sapendolo ma senza che gli importasse, Tony si aggrottò. Prima, aveva fatto l'errore di guardare se il video era già sulla sua pagina - e lo era, a dispetto di alcune critiche del tipo delle PR (Alcune che echeggiavano quelle scherzose di Clint e Natasha). Il video non era stato il problema; era la reazione della gente che lo era. Tony pensava che avrebbero tenuto quel tipo di cose fuori dal suo sito web, ma ovviamente il fatto era il contrario. Forse avrebbe dovuto essere più attento alle cose quando tutto quello era divenuto virale, allora non sarebbe stato colto con la guardia abbassata adesso. "Il mondo è pieno di stronzi omofobici."   
Loki rimase in silenzio. Ovviamente sapeva di cosa Tony stesse parlando, ma aveva sempre incontrato quel tipo di cose con completa incomprensione. Mesi prima avevano avuto una discussione riguardo l'omofobia su Asgard - praticamente, non esisteva in quanto tale, in parte perché la femminilità non era vista come una debolezza lassù. Le donne ad Asgard generalmente non erano guerrieri ma erano piuttosto toste con la magia, apparentemente. Loki era divenuto piuttosto irritato nel corso della discussione e Bruce l'aveva terminata dicendo, "Praticamente, non tutto quello che è Antico Norreno è anche Asgardiano." cosa che non aveva fermato Loki dall'essere incazzato alle vedute ristrette dei Midgardiani, ma almeno avevano smesso di parlarne, che era stata una buona cosa a quel punto. Nessuno aveva ancora osato dirlo davanti a Loki e Thor, perché si incazzavano.   
"Voglio dire," continuò Tony dopo una breve pausa, "Non sono fottutamente affari loro chi mi fotto. Non è una discussione sulla moralità, non ha nulla a che vedere con la politica o il matrimonio gay o i preservativi o l'aborto o la religione o altro. Sebbene, la religione forse, considerato che fotto un Dio Norreno, ma non penso che sia a quello che loro alludono." Considerava la possibilità di parlarne ogni volta che qualcuno menzionava la bibbia - religione errata, ma se vuoi andare per quella strada, stronzo, io mi fotto un dio. La tua opposizione non è valida.   
L'idea delle espressioni da limone acido che si sarebbero viste sollevò un po' l'umore di Tony, ma non molto, perché era solo parte delle stronzate che stavano accadendo su internet in quel momento. Tutto il tempo, in effetti, ma in quel momento accadeva sulla porta di casa virtuale di Tony, sulla sua pagina facebook ed il suo sito web e twitter e quello lo rendeva difficile da evitare.   
"Lei non è ... lei è del tutto normale. Sicuro, ha letteralmente due papà, ma lei è perfetta. In ogni modo. E' perfetta fisicamente e non sarà psicologicamente danneggiata dal fatto di non avere una figura materna. E anche se lo fosse, ha Natasha come madrina, e Jane come una specie di zia, e anche Pepper, un poco, quando si sarà un po' scaldata verso di lei. Lei avrà tutto quello che le serve. Lei ha tutto quello che le serve."   
"Ovviamente lo ha," disse Loki, sembrando sprezzante. Strinse la sua presa attorno alla vita di Tony e premette le labbra sull'orecchio di Tony. "Sono dei completi imbecilli, davvero non so perché lasci che queste cose ti tocchino." Sembrava fortemente seccato al riguardo anche lui.   
"Non lo faccio," rispose Tony, stizzito. "E l'insieme delle cose. Tu non mi dici che cazzo è successo ad Asgard anche se fra tre giorni dovrò andare la, il mondo è pieno di idioti dalla mente ristretta che si interessano dei miei affari al punto che le azioni della mia azienda sono crollate, il che non ha alcun fottuto senso perché che cazzo c'entra qualsiasi cosa io faccia in privato con la mia azienda - visto che è alimentata dal mio genio, sicuramente, ma non solo, e seriamente quando ho mai guidato qualcuno in modo sbagliato professionalmente - e che cazzo. Solo che cazzo, Loki." E adesso aveva turbato Baby Girl, perché lei stava aggrottandosi e agitandosi infelicemente. Tony la tranquillizzò e fece uno sforzo per calmarsi, respirando profondamente.   
"Questo mondo è pieno di deficienti," disse Loki.   
"Seriamente. Forse non avrei dovuto aiutare a fermarti dall'ucciderli tutti," borbottò Tony.   
"Ci sono anche brave persone, comunque, e sebbene siano occasionalmente irritanti... c'è un equilibrio." Loki accarezzò il collo di Tony con il naso. "Sei stato acclamato un eroe in alcuni circoli, un icona del cambiamento."   
Bene, Tony non poteva dire di non gradire la cosa.   
"E ad Asgard... la mia interazione con Odino è ancora difficile. Io... Io onestamente non so cosa vuoi che ti dica."   
"Gee, non lo so, forse che cosa si aspettano da me? Non sono mai stato li, so a malapena qualcosa della società o delle persone lassù, e alcune delle cose che so non sono molto incoraggianti, e adesso ci si aspetta che io vada li e porti la mia figlia neonata - sapendo che merdate Odino ha fatto ai tuoi altri bambini? Gesù, Loki, accidenti, solo dimmi qualcosa!"   
La presa di Loki attorno alla vita di Tony si strinse. La sua voce era provata, amara, quando parlò. "Lui non.. lui non farà nulla a lei. Non ha mai fatto nulla agli infanti - in effetti ha generalmente aspettato fino a che i miei bambini fossero più o meno maggiorenni. Inoltre, ha dato la sua parola ed ho ragione di credere che non farà nulla a lei, anche se un giorno potrebbe avere ragione di temerla."   
Aggrottandosi, Tony cercò di dar senso alla cosa. "Perché dovrebbe, e come lo sai? Come puoi tu, fra tutte le persone, essere così sicuro della cosa adesso?"   
"Ho parlato con lui della cosa," rivelò Loki.   
Ah-ha. "Ci sono state minacce?"   
"Un poche. Naturalmente. Ma... credo che ci abbia aiutato a capirci un po' meglio." Loki premette la fronte contro il retro del capo di Tony. "Sa cosa c'è in gioco adesso, così come me. E sembra che abbia capito alcune cose. Come ho fatto io."   
Sicuro, c'erano pochi modi in cui Loki potesse sembrare più misterioso, ma almeno aveva detto qualcosa a Tony.   
"Dunque lei sarà perfettamente, al cento per cento, completamente al sicuro quando andremo la lunedì.   
"Si."   
Emettendo un sospiro di sollievo, Tony si sentì rilassare un pochino. Era stato davvero preoccupato al riguardo. Si appoggiò contro Loki un poco e batté le ciglia sorpreso quando Loki disse esitantemente, "Mi dispiace. Avrei dovuto dirtelo prima. Non sono abituato a..."   
"Ad avere qualcun altro che da di matto per le stesse cose per cui anche tu stai dando di matto?" finì Tony.   
"Io non... si. Sigyn ed io non avevamo ragione di preoccuparci fino a che non fu troppo tardi ed io e Angrboða eravamo troppo sicuri che saremmo stati al sicuro su Svartalfheim." La voce di Loki era comprensibilmente amara. "Non farò quello sbaglio di nuovo."   
Corrispondeva alla promessa che Loki aveva preso misure per assicurare che Baby Girl fosse al sicuro. Tony sospettava che alcuni incantesimi fossero coinvolti, ma onestamente preferiva non sapere.   
Furono in silenzio per un momento, giocando con Baby Girl. Lei era già molto più attiva di quanto fosse all'inizio, trovava Tony; era piuttosto sorpreso. Avrebbe pensato che non avrebbe fatto più che dormire, fare popò e gridare nei primi mesi, ma aveva già scoperto che era molto più interessante di così. Afferrava le sue dita e rifiutava di lasciarle, e si agitava con braccia e gambe, metteva le dita in bocca, reagiva alle voci e agli umori, e Tony poteva già capire velocemente quando qualcosa non le piaceva.   
"Dunque," disse infine Tony quando presunse fosse passato abbastanza tempo. "Che cosa succederà lunedì? Mi pare di ricordare qualcosa riguardo Odino che voleva venire a prenderci - ti prego dimmi che non succederà davvero."   
"Mi spiace ma non posso farlo. Il Padre degli Dei e mia madre verranno per una visita nel mattino, e circa a mezzogiorno partiremo per Asgard. La festa inizierà nel pomeriggio."   
Bene, quelle erano infine delle informazioni concrete. "E che cosa dovremo esattamente fare ad Asgard? Prima della festa, o dopo, o cosa? E riguardo il fatto che i mortali non hanno il permesso di andare ad Asgard?"   
"Ufficialmente, gli Avengers adesso hanno lo status di diplomatici Midgardiani ed eroi," gli disse Loki sembrando un po' divertito.   
E riguardo la tua mortalità... hai ancora una mela da mangiare. "Bene, dammela allora."   
Loki sedette improvvisamente. "Ora?"   
Sorpreso per la voce acuta di Loki, Tony sedette ugualmente, mettendo Baby Girl fra di loro solo in caso che lei improvvisamente scoprisse la capacità di rotolare o trascinarsi e cadesse dal letto mentre la sua schiena era girata. "Si? C'è qualche problema?"   
Loki lo fissò per un momento. "...no." Fece un gesto in cui aprì le mani, i palmi uno sopra all'altro, e improvvisamente teneva in mano una mela dorata. La offrì a Tony.   
Un po' circospetto dalla reazione di Loki, Tony la prese. Profumava di frutta matura, ma non eccessivamente. La pelle sembrava perfettamente normale quando Tony la leccò e aveva un leggero sapore dolce. Guardando Loki che lo guardava da vicino con espressione neutra, Tony prese un morso.   
Era una mela. Una mela dorata, sicuro, ed era in qualche modo gustosa, ma era comunque una mela, e del tutto deludente. Sentendosi un po' ridicolo sotto allo sguardo intenso di Loki, Tony masticò ed inghiottì.   
E aspettò. Non successe nulla.   
Sollevò un sopracciglio a Loki, che ne sollevò uno di rimando. Okay e allora. Tony senza cerimonie mangiò il resto della mela - tutta quanta perché quando Tony si fermò, Loki socchiuse gli occhi. Il torsolo non era proprio buonissimo ma comunque.


	17. Capitolo 17

"Dunque... succederà qualcosa?" chiese Tony quando la mela fu andata. 

"Probabilmente non ti sentirai molto diverso," spiegò Loki. "Sei troppo giovane." 

"…okay. E cosa succederà che non sentirò?" forse avrebbe dovuto chiedere prima di mangiare la cosa. Oh beh. 

Loki sollevò un sopracciglio. "Guarirai considerevolmente più in fretta. Non invecchierai. Ti stancherai meno facilmente." 

"Sarò improvvisamente super forte? Acquisirò abilità magiche? Nulla di scintillante? 

Quello gli guadagnò un occhiataccia. "No." 

"Ahh, peccato." Tony spinse il suo labbro inferiore avanti. 

Con un epico guardare al cielo, Loki prese in braccio Baby Girl e scese dal letto. "E' ora di pranzo." 

"Ehi, aspetta!" Tony si inciampò per seguire Loki. "Questo vuol dire che io sono il solo che potrà partecipare alla festa? Che cosa significa il cambio di status per gli altri?" 

"Significa che Steve e Natasha, visto il loro ruolo di padrini, avranno il permesso di venire ad Asgard per la durata della festa," lo informò Loki. "Sono ansioso di vedere l'incontro fra Lady Sif e Natasha." 

Lady Sif... "Penso che Thor l'abbia nominata prima... è una specie di amica sua, giusto?" 

"Lei è una delle poche lady guerriere di Asgard," disse Loki mentre entravano in cucina. 

"Ah!" Thor si intromise. "State parlando di Lady Sif!" 

"Certo che si. Ho appena detto a Tony che sono ansioso di vederla incontrare Natasha." Loki sedette sul divano mentre Tony bolliva l'acqua per il latte artificiale per Baby Girl e controllò a che punto erano Steve e Clint con il cibo che stavano preparando. 

"Perché?" chiese Natasha aggrottandosi. Quell'aggrottarsi e il pericoloso piegarsi della sua testa era la sola ragione per cui Tony non diceva nessuna delle cose libidinose che gli passavano per la testa. 

"Perché Lady Sif è molto abituata ad essere la sola donna guerriero," replicò Loki, rendendo chiaro che la cosa riguardava Sif, non Natasha. Tony non conosceva alcuna storia dettagliata riguardo gli amici di Loki e Thor, ma sapeva che non erano generalmente buona cosa. 

Thor alzò il capo. "Dovrebbe essere un incontro interessante." 

"Quando si suppose che incontrerò questa Lady, dunque?" chiese Natasha, un sopracciglio sollevato. 

"Non glie lo hai detto? Geeez." Tony alzò gli occhi al cielo. "Tu e Steve avete il permesso di partecipare alla festa perché siete i padrini di Baby Girl." 

"Oh," disse Steve, guardando da dove stava scolando le patate con un espressione nervosa. "Si suppone che noi facciamo qualcosa?" 

"Solo mangiare molto," disse seccamente Loki. 

"Vi divertirete molto," dichiarò Thor. "Faremo festa e berremo e racconteremo storie fino all'alba!" 

Quello non sembrò sollevare molto Steve. 

Loki sospirò. "Non c'è ragione di preoccuparsi. Siete stranieri e non ci si aspetta che vi comportiate come loro. Inoltre, siete sotto la mia protezione e più significativamente sotto quella di Thor. Fino a che sarete rispettosi verso il Padre degli Dei e la Regina e non ruberete nulla dovreste stare bene." 

"Va bene." Steve si morse un labbro, mettendo una ciotola con cavolfiori sul tavolo. "Se sei sicuro...?" 

"Steve, onestamente, tu sei l'ultima persona che possa causare un incidente diplomatico," Indicò Tony con esasperazione. Tese il biberon di latte artificiale a Loki, che iniziò a dar da mangiare a Baby Girl. 

"Certamente," convenne Natasha. "Dovremo essere più preoccupati per Tony." 

"Lui è al sicuro," disse Loki. 

"Si, come sposo di Loki è associato alla famiglia reale," convenne Thor. 

Tutti batterono le palpebre alla cosa, Tony più degli altri. "Woo, non siamo sposati, Non sono lo sposo di nessuno." 

Thor sollevò un sopracciglio. "Avete un figlio insieme. Siete legati per la vita." 

"Al riguardo, non dormire con Sigyn," intervenne Loki. 

"Adesso dimmi perché vorrei farlo?" chiese dubbioso Tony, ignorando Steve che tossiva. "E' tanto bollente?" 

Loki piegò indietro la testa. "Forse. Lei è ... emozionalmente ancora attaccata a me." 

"Pensavo aveste rotto qualcosa come, centinaia di anni fa." Tony era ben conscio del fatto che tutti facevano notare di essere impegnati a disporre il cibo, cercando di non sembrare ascoltare con tanta attenzione. 

"Abbiamo avuto due figli insieme," fece notare Loki con calma. "Inoltre, se non fosse per lei potrei essere ancora legato ad una roccia mentre un serpente sgocciola veleno nei miei occhi." 

Bene. Almeno aveva lasciato fuori il dettaglio di cosa avessero usato per legarlo alla roccia. 

Tony fece una smorfia. "Delizioso." Almeno non è che non si aspettasse di dover avere a che fare con secoli di storia e drammi Norreni. "Dunque praticamente mi dici che ci potrebbe essere qualche scena di gelosia, nel corso della quale potrebbe cercare di sedurmi." 

"No." Loki si aggrottò. "Non gelosia. Lei non si è mai ripresa. A volte cerca di riprendersi dalla cosa cercando di avvicinarsi a me, ma questo la fa solo stare peggio in seguito. Non voglio parlare più di questa cosa." 

Sicuro. Sigyn non era la sola che non si era mai del tutto ripresa. Tony si morse il labbro inferiore e cercò di pensare ad un cambio di argomento; fortunatamente Natasha venne in suo aiuto quando lui non fu così veloce. 

"Quando è la festa? Quando partiamo?" voleva sapere. 

"Lunedì. Heimdall vi porterà su nel pomeriggio," replicò Loki. "Fra le due e le tre." 

Lei annuì. "Bene. Allora possiamo fare la nostra festa domenica." 

Tony guardò in su alla cosa. "Domani? Non è un po' all'improvviso?" 

"Le sole persone che vengono salvo noi sono Jane, Pepper e Phil," fece notare Bruce. 

"Jane? Pensavo fosse alle Hawaii adesso?" Pepper e Phil, Tony sapeva che sarebbero venuti, ma erano persone impegnate e quella cosa sembrava davvero da ultimo minuto. 

"La mia bellissima Jane tornerà per il fine settimana," annunciò Thor fieramente. "Lei vuole incontrare mia nipote." 

"Avresti potuto dirmelo, le avrei prestato un Jet per farla volare qui." Tony piegò il capo. "Aspettate, lo avevate pianificato?" 

"Non è stata necessaria una grande pianificazione," fece notare Clint. "Phil e Pepper vivono qui e Jane sarebbe comunque venuta." 

"Aveva preparato il suo ritorno appena la notizia della nascita l'ha raggiunta," aggiunse Thor. 

"E il resto..." Clint fece spallucce. "Il cibo è facile, i regali sono già pronti. Non molto altro da fare." 

"Io cucinerò una torta," annunciò Steve con aria determinata. "Ho visto fotografie di torte per il benvenuto ai neonati e ne farò una. Lei avrà la migliore torta del mondo. 

Tony non poté sopprimere un ampio sorriso alla cosa. "Fantastico." Lo rendeva felice quanto fosse coinvolto il resto della squadra con Baby Girl. 

"Dunque andremo al supermercato dopo pranzo," annunciò Natasha. 

"Cazzo Si!" Clint si sporse dall'altro lato del tavolo per un colpo di pugni a cui tutti si unirono, anche Loki. 

Il resto della giornata, Tony e Loki la passarono venendo cacciati fuori dalle stanze; apparentemente i dettagli esatti della festa si supponeva fossero una sorpresa. Tony era quasi certo che non era parte della tradizione e i loro amici semplicemente si divertivano all'opportunità di cacciarli fuori e tenere segreti. Sapevano perfettamente bene che sia Loki che Tony erano naturalmente curiosi, ma anche Jarvis era coinvolto nella cosa perciò non avevano alcuna possibilità di aggirare gli altri. Alla fine Tony e Loki andarono in officina per imbronciarsi e giocare. 

Dopo - non molto saggiamente, doveva ammetterlo - aver controllato cosa succedeva online Tony prese la decisione che dovevano fare un uscita di famiglia. Il suo responsabile delle Pubbliche Relazioni convenne che il fatto di uscire in pubblico era esattamente quello che serviva loro, perciò Tony decise che lui e Loki sarebbero stati quelli che avrebbero accolto Jane all'aeroporto. Thor sembrava un po' abbacchiato all'idea ma non troppo affranto - dopo che Loki ebbe premuto un paio di bottoni riguardo il fatto che Loki e Jane dovevano legare. La loro relazione era migliorata in qualche modo nel tempo ma erano ancora un po' cauti uno con l'altra. Thor aveva cercato di incoraggiarli a stare insieme un po' di più dall'inizio, ma c'era poco che poteva fare visto che Loki non era molto interessato. Dopo tutto, la relazione di Tony e Jane era più affezionata di quella fra lei e Loki. Lei era una ragazza dolce che non accettava stronzate e la cotta che lei aveva per il cervello di Tony era adorabile. Da principio lei era stata un po' imbarazzata dallo spirito rapido e dal flirtare di Tony, per non menzionare lo status di celebrità, ma si era abituata alla cosa. 

Ecco perché il mattino dopo, Loki, Tony e Baby Girl salirono su una limousine ed Happy li portò fino in aeroporto. Decisero che Loki avrebbe dovuto portare Baby Girl, in parte perché Tony aveva già avuto i suoi quindici minuti di fama portandola in un marsupio e in parte perché portare un neonato avrebbe considerevolmente disarmato quanto restava dell'immagine da criminale di Loki. Inoltre, sebbene Tony non lo menzionasse, se Tony doveva essere quello che doveva salutare per primo Jane e non ci sarebbe stata necessità che lei abbracciasse Loki perché c'era una neonata in mezzo e la cosa sarebbe stato considerevolmente meno imbarazzante per tutti quelli coinvolti. 

Ovviamente, appena misero piede in aeroporto le persone estrassero i telefoni con fotocamera e presero foto e video amatoriali di loro. Tony ci era molto abituato e Loki ignorò la cosa con l'elegante informale disprezzo che era piuttosto sexy in effetti. Nessuno si avvicinò loro ancora, ma Happy li seguiva un paio di passi indietro comunque, solo nel caso. 

In dieci minuti dal loro arrivo al terminal, i veri paparazzi si mostrarono. Tony e Loki rimasero insieme, le teste girate uno verso l'altro mentre parlavano della festa. Loki teneva una mano sulla schiena di Baby Girl in ogni momento, lei era profondamente addormentata, apparentemente del tutto contenta di essere accoccolata sul petto di Loki. 

"Ehi," disse Tony quando vide Jane, sorridendo e facendole cenno. Lei fece cenno di rimando, sorridendo ampiamente a sua volta, gli occhi che passavano fra Tony e Loki mentre Tony si avvicinava alla barriera. 

"Ciao!" Lei sorrise quando lo raggiunse. Cercò di andare per una stretta di mano ma Tony non lo avrebbe fatto, la tirò a se in un breve abbraccio. 

"Ehi, dolcezza, come è stato il volo?" 

"Stancante." Lei soffiò via la frangia dalla sua fronte. 

"Devo ammettere che sono un po' ferito che tu abbia deciso un volo commerciale," le disse Tony, prendendo la sua valigia e andando con lei verso Loki. "Inoltre, ignora i paparazzi." 

Lei venne risparmiata dal rispondere da Loki, che le sorrise - solo un piccolo sorriso, ma uno veramente onesto. 

"Ehi," disse lei, un po' senza fiato, guardando Baby Girl. 

"Salve, Jane," rispose Loki, prendendo la sua mano e baciandola. "Spero tu stia bene?" 

"Si, grazie, e tu?" Lei si agitò un pochino, gli occhi che si portavano sui paparazzi. Tony mise una mano sulla sua schiena e le fece scudo un pochino dalle lenti. Sicuro, avevano verificato con lei se fosse stata d'accordo alla cosa, ma comunque non vi era abituata. 

"Sto bene." Loki la guardò per un attimo, chiaramente divertito dal suo nervosismo, ma infine ebbe pietà di lei. "Mi permetti di presentarti nostra figlia?" 

"Si." lei sorrise ad entrambi. "Thor non parla d'altro." 

"Bene allora." Loki tolse la tela che copriva il viso di Baby Girl e si chinò verso Jane, una mano protettivamente posta dietro alla testa di Baby Girl. "Questa è Baby Girl senza nome ancora." 

"Nessuno?" chiese Jane, chinandosi e guardandola. Lei sembrava del tutto deliziata, e fece sorridere Tony "Neppure un cognome? Voglio dire so che c'è questa cosa per cui non avrà un nome fino a che non avrà almeno una settimana, ma i cognomi non sono parte di quello, giusto?" 

Loki guardò Tony. "Non abbiamo ancora raggiunto un accordo. Lokadóttir sarebbe l'opzione più logica, ma la tradizione di Midgard è per il cognome del padre." 

"Il che è problematico, perché quale - Odinson o Laufeyson?" continuò Tony. 

"Sebbene considerando che non siamo sposati alla legge Midgardiana, il suo cognome dovrebbe essere Stark," spiegò Loki. 

"O Tonydóttir," aggiunse Tony. "Quello mi piace in effetti, è un elegante unione di tradizione Midgardiana e Asgardiana." 

"Lo dici solo perché era una tua idea," disse Loki. "non è neppure grammaticamente corretto. Dovrebbe essere Tonadóttir, o anche Anthonadóttir." 

"Bene, non importa quale, è un bel nome," sparò indietro Tony prima di girarsi verso Jane. "Come puoi capire, è complicato." 

"Si, posso capirlo," disse lei, divertita. 

"Hai un opinione?" chiese Loki, cosa che era un po' cattiva. 

"Penso che farò la Svizzera in merito," replicò seccamente Jane. 

"Signore," disse Happy rispettosamente, essendosi avvicinato loro. "Penso sia meglio se andiamo." 

Tony batté le palpebre e guardò attorno; erano circondati da un bel cerchio di paparazzi e guardoni, e stavano aumentando di minuto in minuto. "Sicuro, buona idea." 

Happy prese la testa e Tony e Jane affiancarono Loki. Servì un poco per aprirsi la strada fra la folla e ovviamente la gente li chiamava, ma Tony disse qualcosa solo una volta. Ricordando loro della presenza della neonata per azzittirli abbastanza a lungo da riuscire a passare la calca, e poi quelli attorno a loro furono solo i paparazzi che li seguivano.   
Eppure, esalarono un sospiro di sollievo tutti quanti quando arrivarono all'auto. Tony prese nota mentalmente di stabilire qualche regola riguardo l'inseguirlo - non che ci fosse molto che potesse fare al riguardo, ma se qualcuno si fosse accalcato attorno a lui di nuovo quando aveva con se la sua neonata bambina non avrebbe più mostrato il viso in pubblico con lei. La volta successiva si sarebbe accertato che sarebbero stati su qualche genere di proprietà privata dove i paparazzi non potevano entrare liberamente e dove i proprietari si sarebbero assicurati della sua privacy così che tornasse di nuovo. 

Fecero quattro chiacchiere con Jane durante la strada, più che altro riguardo l'osservatorio alle Hawaii e un po' riguardo la festa - lei sapeva quanto loro, ma convenne con l'affermazione di Tony che gli altri stavano facendo un segreto della cosa più che altro perché potevano e non perché stessero pianificando un enorme sorpresa. 

Quando furono arrivati al sicuro nella torre e Thor ebbe salutato elaboratamente Jane (i due erano incredibilmente sdolcinati, cosa che faceva sentire esageratamente meglio Tony riguardo lui e Loki perché anche se quotando internet erano "una famigliola carina" almeno non si comportavano da cuccioli innamorati) si sistemarono nella stanza di Baby Girl, perché Loki e Tony erano banditi in quel momento dalla cucina e dal soggiorno. Thor riluttantemente prese congedo - apparentemente Coulson stava mostrando a Steve come fare una fantastica torta e Thor per qualche ragione voleva imparare. 

"Vuoi darle da mangiare?" offrì Loki a Jane del tutto all'improvviso. Sia Tony che Jane vennero colti a guardia abbassata; fino ad allora, nessuno aveva il permesso di dar da mangiare a Baby Girl quando Tony e Loki non erano occupati altrimenti, cosa che era accaduta non più di tre volte fino ad ora. Tony non sapeva se Jane sapesse della cosa ma era piuttosto sicuro che Thor dovesse almeno averle detto che Loki era piuttosto guardingo riguardo il lasciare che altre persone la tenessero in braccio. 

"Mi piacerebbe," disse lei chiaramente lusingata. 

"Ehi," esclamò Steve sorpreso quando entrò nella stanza dieci minuti dopo. "Ehi! Voglio dire, ciao Jane, sono felice di vederti." 

"Ehi Steve," replicò contenta Jane. "Come sta venendo la torta?" 

"Aspetta, devo fare una foto di questo - se non ti spiace?" quando lei scosse il capo Steve scavò fuori la sua macchina fotografica dalla tasca posteriore dei calzoni e prese una foto di lei che dava la pappa a Baby Girl ed anche una di Tony e Loki per buona misura. Tony aveva il vago sospetto che Steve avesse documentato molto bene anche la preparazione della festa. 

"Okay. Grazie. Mi spiace della cosa, sto solo pianificando di fare un album della sua prima festa," si scusò Steve, piegandosi a baciare Jane su una guancia come saluto. "Come stai?" 

"Non è un problema. Sono un po' stanca, ma sto bene - e tu?" 

Ed un altro giro di chiacchiere. Tony poteva socializzare al meglio, ma era in genere con un quantitativo crescente nel livello di alcool nel sangue, e adesso stava annoiandosi un poco   
"Dunque, festa," infine interruppe ineducatamente la discussione riguardo i gusti di glassa per torte. "Quando?"   
"Ah." Steve guardò l'orologio. "L'insalata di patate e wurstel tra circa mezz'ora, e poi pensiamo di iniziare quando lei si sveglierà dal suo pisolino?" 

"Okay, va bene." Abbastanza tempo per un pisolino. Tony si rannicchiò nel suo angolo del divano - Loki aveva insistito per sedere accanto a Jane per tenere d'occhio Baby Girl - e seppellì il suo viso nella pancia di Loki. Non avevano dormito molto la notte prima, e non semplicemente perché Baby Girl li svegliava più o meno ogni due o tre ore. Fortunatamente, Tony aveva recentemente guadagnato l'abilità di dormire più o meno ovunque, in ogni momento, anche con gli occhi aperti se necessario. 

Loki lo svegliò per pranzo; miracolosamente poterono entrare in cucina per quello. Sembrava come al solito, eccetto che a Tony era proibito aprire qualsiasi armadio. Coulson era li con loro, e miracolosamente, non portava un abito completo - Tony non pensava di averlo mai visto così informale. Sicuro, non portava i jeans, ma indossava una maglietta. E non era neppure una di Capitan America. 

Dopo che ebbero mangiato tutti andarono nelle rispettive camere (sebbene Tony non controllò in quale camera fosse finito Coulson). Tony e Loki usarono l'opportunità per - bene si supponeva tecnicamente un bacio di buon riposo ma non fu quello che finì per essere. Sebbene dopo avessero fatto un riposino.   
Quando si svegliarono erano quasi le tre del pomeriggio. Baby Girl stava ancora dormendo quindi si presero il loro tempo nella doccia e cercarono di prendere un caffè pomeridiano. 

Cercarono era la parola primaria, perché Clint rifiutò di farli entrare in cucina. 

"Stai scherzando," ruggì Tony. "Davvero?" 

"Davvero." Clint mise le braccia conserte. 

"Penso che la cosa sia esagerata," disse Loki indifferente. 

Clint scosse il capo. "Non si fa. Mi ucciderebbero se vi lasciassi entrare e vedeste la torta." 

"Bene allora, vai a farci il caffè," ordinò Tony. Quando Clint esitò socchiuse gli occhi guardandolo storto. "O fai così o mi lasci entrare." Caffè. Tony non aveva potuto berne per mesi su mesi; non esagerava adesso ma certamente non si tratteneva più. 

Con un broncio, Clint alzò le mani in segno di resa. "Va bene! Aspetta qui." 

Tony e Loki condivisero un occhiata dopo che fu svanito in cucina, chiudendo apposta la porta dietro di se. "Sta diventando un po' ridicolo," commentò Tony. 

"Le piccole menti necessitano del loro divertimento," replicò filosoficamente Loki. Almeno fece ridere Tony. 

Clint portò loro il caffè su un vassoio come un barista; aveva anche fatto dei cuori nella schiuma di latte. "Ci servirà il latte artificiale per Baby Girl presto," avvisò Tony. 

"Basta dirlo," disse imperturbato Clint. E in effetti, quando Baby Girl si svegliò dieci minuti dopo, svanì di nuovo in cucina senza lamentarsi e tornò con il biberon. "Mezz'ora e ci troviamo tutti nel soggiorno," disse loro. 

Fantastico.


	18. Capitolo 18

Mentre Loki dava da mangiare a Baby Girl Jarvis li avvisò che era arrivata Pepper, perciò Tony andò a prenderla per lamentarsi di tutta quella segretezza. Lei indossava abiti informali - bene, tanto informali quanto Pepper faceva al massimo, le piaceva sempre vestire bene - ricordando a Tony da quanto tempo non si incontravano in privato. "Bel vestito, comunque," disse Tony quando si fu lamentato di tutto. 

Lei sorrise seccamente. "Grazie. Sono state le tue scuse per me lo scorso anno."   
"Cosa ho combinato lo scorso anno? E come mai ti regalo sempre abiti?"   
"La moglie del diplomatico russo?" Replicò Pepper, con un occhiataccia. "Onestamente, hai quasi causato un incidente diplomatico, ho dovuto fare pulizie dietro di te per settimane in seguito e questo solo nel mio ruolo di CEO di Stark Industries. Seriamente, Tony."   
E si, adesso si ricordava.   
"A che incidente ti riferisci?" chiese delicatamente Loki.   
Ah-ha. "Eh, ero un po' ubriaco e ho fatto delle avance ad una donna. Suo marito non è stato contento." Tony fece una smorfia quando Loki sollevò un sopracciglio verso di lui, sembrando divertito. "Fu dopo che... ehm, abbiamo avuto quella discussione riguardo l'uccidere altre persone." E la volontaria distruzione di proprietà, genocidio e se Tony avesse o meno modo di affrontare quel tipo di discussione. 

Loki sollevò un sopracciglio, chiaramente ricordando. Era stata una delle loro litigate più epiche - in effetti era nella top due, la sola riguardo rispettare gli Avengers/rispettare la giustificazione del passato da parte di Loki a dispetto di qualsiasi cosa Thor potesse aver detto che la superava - ed era terminata con dello spettacolare sesso riparatorio, dopo che si erano degnati di parlarsi l'uno all'altro di nuovo due settimane dopo il fatto. Ma nel frattempo erano entrambi tornati ai loro vecchi comportamenti autodistruttivi. 

"Non ho iniziato nulla, vero?" chiese Pepper con un espressione preoccupata. Quando Tony la guardò interrogativamente, lei spiegò, "Non avrei dovuto menzionarla?"   
"Non abbiamo mai esplicitamente affermato che saremmo stati monogami," replicò Loki. "Sebbene ora che lo hai citato, mi piacerebbe che ci accordassimo sul fatto che se uno di noi dormisse con qualcun altro, dovrebbe informare l'altro anticipatamente." Si aggrottò. "Non mi piace essere colto a guardia abbassata." 

"Sicuro, va bene per me," convenne Tony. In effetti era piuttosto felice dell'accordo - non si era sentito tentato ultimamente, ma in effetti non aveva avuto molte opportunità comunque. Una volta si era trovato in una relazione in cui la donna con cui era stato aveva chiesto che lui chiedesse il suo permesso prima; non aveva funzionato alla fine. A Tony non piacevano molto i vincoli.   
"Seriamente non ne avete mai parlato prima?" chiese incredula Pepper.   
Tony la guardò, un po' irritato del sottotono moralista. "Non ce n'è mai stata la necessità, vero?" le persone spesso lo giudicavano uno che aveva una vita sessuale spregiudicata, e quando erano sconosciuti a Tony solitamente non importava un cazzo, ma quando erano persone che avrebbero dovuto comprendere... bene.   
"Ovviamente." Mise una mano sul braccio di Tony. "Non volevo dire quello."   
"Cosa volevi dire allora?" Tony sollevò un sopracciglio. "Aspetta, lasciami indovinare. Lo intendevi nel senso che non posso avere una relazione che funzioni." Perché quella era la cosa per cui le persone che lo conoscevano meglio solitamente lo giudicavano. Il suo sobbalzo provò la correttezza, e non le diede tempo di protestare. "Bene, indovina, credici o meno, sono in una relazione che funziona. E forse non siamo fatti come la gente pensa dovremmo essere con le dichiarazioni d'amore ed il resto, ma funziona per noi e questa è la sola cosa che conta."   
Come supporto, Loki premette la sua gamba contro quella di Tony ma rimase comunque in silenzio, dando la pappa aa Baby Girl.   
Pepper fece una smorfia. "Lo so, Tony. Mi spiace. Non volevo che sembrasse così. Onestamente, sono lieta che questo funzioni per te. Sono lieta che tu sia felice. Ma mi conosci, ho difficoltà a comprendere come il fatto di non avere regole chiare e semplici non ti faccia impazzire."   
Tony in effetti lo sapeva. Mentre Pepper aveva di certo un senso dell'avventura e prosperava sotto pressione (non sarebbe rimasta a lavorare per Tony così a lungo se non fosse stato così), troppo di tutto quello e lei si spezzava. Era una delle ragioni per cui non avevano funzionato - lo stress nella sua vita professionale andava bene, ma con Tony nella sua vita privata era così imprevedibile e lei non era riuscita ad adattarsi, specialmente quando era iniziata la faccenda degli Avengers.   
"Trovo le regole soffocanti," Loki si coinvolse con calma.   
Tony lo indicò. "Si! Esattamente. Devi essere flessibile, tesoro." Offrì un pugno contro pugno ma Loki aveva le mani piene, e comunque di solito Loki non era troppo indulgente con quelli che Loki chiamava i comportamenti infantili di Tony. Clint era di solito il compagno di pugno contro pugno di Tony.   
Pepper rise. "Sembra orribile a me, ma sono lieta che voi siate così compatibili." 

E va bene. Tony e Loki condivisero uno sguardo, poi Loki sollevò un sopracciglio. Quando Tony batté le palpebre Loki diede un occhiata al tovagliolo che mettevano sulla spalla quando dovevano fare il ruttino a Baby Girl.   
Oh. Tony lo prese, lo mise sulla spalla e prese Baby Girl quando Loki glie la passò. Mentre Tony le dava dei gentili colpetti sulla schiena Loki andò, lasciando Pepper e Tony da soli. Tony dapprima non capì perché ma Loki doveva aver colto qualcosa, perché appena lui chiuse la porta dietro di se Pepper si morse il labbro inferiore. 

Tony sollevò un sopracciglio verso di lei. "Che cos'è?"   
"Sei felice?" chiese direttamente.   
Tony batté le palpebre. "...Da dove arriva questa domanda?"   
"E' solo..." Pepper sospirò. "Questo davvero, davvero non è dove mi sarei immaginata di vederti un anno fa. Per nulla. Ne con Loki, ne in una relazione stabile, e certamente non con un neonato. Hai sempre detto che non volevi bambini." 

"Non volevo," ammise liberamente Tony. "Dubito ancora della mia capacità di essere un genitore. Ma è successo e ci sto convivendo." tolse Baby Girl dalla sua spalla, le asciugò la bocca e poi la mise contro il suo petto dove lei iniziò a ciucciare la stoffa sopra il suo reattore arc. "Sto facendo del mio meglio, Pepper. So che non sono il tipo ma le cose raramente vanno secondo i piani per me, perciò faccio quello che faccio sempre: mi adatto." 

"E prosperi," aggiunse lei con un lieve sorriso. "Prosperi sempre in qualche modo."   
"Seriamente?" Tony sollevò un sopracciglio. "Di solito vai sempre con "la tua vita è un casino Tony smetti di bere"."   
Pepper iniziò ad aggrottarsi. "E' solo - e tu hai smesso di bere, e stai facendo il meglio per questo, ed io - Tony. Pensi davvero che io pensi così male di te?"   
"Noo." Tony si strinse nelle spalle. "Non potresti, sei stata in una relazione con me ed io non ti ho mai creduta troppo masochista." Sebbene lei avesse la sindrome del buon samaritano per quello che gli concerneva. 

Non la fermò dall'aggrottarsi comunque. "Io non sono. Solo, generalmente tu non dai l'impressione di pensare troppo male di te stesso. Sebbene io dovrei sapere, che è difficile parlare con te di quel tipo di cose. Di solito scappi."   
"Non ho alcun posto dove scappare adesso, sono escluso da ovunque," disse seccamente Tony. "Sebbene apprezzerei che parlassimo di qualcos'altro. Come va l'azienda?"   
"Va bene. Leggi il rapporto settimanale che ti mando. E al riguardo: Non ho mai pensato male di te. Tu hai avuto - e hai ancora - delle abitudini autodistruttive di cui non sono particolarmente amante, ma ho sempre saputo che sei grande. E non mi riferisco ai tuoi traguardi, al tuo intelletto o alla grandezza del tuo pene," aggiunse seccamente, deragliando qualsiasi battuta che Tony potesse fare per evitare i sentimentalismi. 

"Ah," disse quindi, tirando su i calzini bianchi di baby Girl. Buona cosa che non gli avessero messo una di quelle tutine complete o non avrebbe avuto nulla con cui distrarsi. Quella che indossava adesso era rossa con dei pois bianchi, ed era abbastanza carina anche senza i piedi, si disse Tony. "Grazie."   
Pepper sbuffò. "E non pensare che non mi sia accorta di come tu non abbia detto nulla di Loki."   
Bene, quella era almeno una cosa più facile di cui parlare. "Non ho nulla da dire di lui. E' favoloso, divertente ed intelligente. Che cosa c'è di spiacevole?"   
"Non lo conosco così bene di persona," disse Pepper, "ma da quello che posso sapere è impulsivo, imprevedibile ed ha una tonnellata di problemi dal suo passato."   
Tony sollevò un sopracciglio verso di lei. Seriamente? "Non ti suona come qualcun'altro che conosci?"   
Lei alzò gli occhi al cielo. "Si, si, lo so." La sua espressione divenne pensierosa. "Lo sai, una volta pensavo che ti servisse qualcuno per farti stare con i piedi per terra. Solo che chiaramente avevo l'idea completamente sbagliata riguardo chi potesse essere."   
Quello sembrava stranamente specifico. "Chi pensavi sarebbe potuto essere?"   
"Bene, c'è stato un periodo in cui ovviamente pensavo sarei stata io."   
Tony la guardò. "Smettila di girarci attorno, sputa fuori. Pensavi a qualcuno."   
"Bene... a volte tu e Steve vi comportate come una coppia di anziani coniugi," disse Pepper.   
Non era del tutto inaspettato, davvero - Tony era cosciente di quello che dicevano in rete, grazie mille. C'erano posti dove foto di Tony e Steve che semplicemente guardavano uno verso l'altro (meglio se sorridendo o toccandosi) erano molto, molto popolari. Era piuttosto divertente, davvero.   
Quando non era una delle sue amiche da più tempo che avrebbe preferito che stesse con Steve invece che Loki. "Posso capire da dove arrivi, e sono lusingato, davvero, Steve è piuttosto bollente. Forse avremmo potuto, ad un certo punto, ma... Loki." Inoltre Tony non aveva idea di come Steve si sentisse riguardo la cosa. Era quasi certo che lui non fosse perfettamente compatibile dal lato del sesso.   
Lei gli sorrise. "Sicuro, ho colto. E se questo è quello che ti serve e quello per cui sei felice, allora sono felice per te."   
Grandioso. Andiamo avanti... "Possiamo parlare di altro adesso? Perché altrimenti inizierò a chiederti di Natasha."   
Pepper arrossì. "Non molto da dire. Ci piace la compagnia reciproca, è tutto."   
"Giusto." Tony sorrise in modo lascivo ma non disse altro quando lei socchiuse gli occhi guardandolo storto.   
Qualcuno bussò alla porta. "Tony? Puoi venire adesso."   
Giusto quando la conversazione iniziava a divenire interessante. "Era ora!" esclamò Tony, aggiustando la presa su Baby Girl prima di alzarsi.   
Steve aprì la porta e mise dentro la testa. "Lei sta bene?"   
"Lo sai Pepper, lei lo fa sempre," scherzò Tony, guadagnandosi un ruggito da Pepper e uno sguardo al cielo da Steve.   
Il soggiorno si rivelò non molto eccitante. Era decorato con ghirlande e altre cose ma nulla di spettacolare. Era comunque, pieno dei loro amici - anche uno a sorpresa. "Rhodey!"   
"Ehi, Tony!" Rhodey allargò le braccia. 

Tony senza cerimonie passò Baby Girl a Loki e andò verso di lui per un grosso abbraccio. Erano passati due mesi da quando aveva visto Rhodey l'ultima volta; prima che fosse stato mandato in un luogo-segreto-che-non-si-supponeva-Tony-sapesse-dove_fosse-ovvero-una-non-così-segreta-base-in-Afghanistan.   
"Hai perso peso," scherzò Rhodey quando si staccarono.   
"Stronzo, mi piacerebbe vedere te a portare un piccolo umano," sparò indietro Tony, facendo sorridere Rhodey.   
"Ed eccola qui," Rhodey sussurrò appena la vide, abbandonando Tony per Baby Girl fra le braccia di Loki. "Salve principessina."   
Inaspettatamente di aiuto, Loki la girò attorno in modo che Rhodey la potesse guardare in modo proprio.   
"E guardati! Sei anche più bella delle foto che il tuo misero papà mi ha mandato quando finalmente si è ricordato che esisto." 

Tony sbuffò. "Mi sono già scusato per non averti detto immediatamente della nascita. Scusami se sono stato altrimenti occupato al tempo."   
"Io sono in zona di guerra e sono riuscito a parlarti più spesso di quanto tu abbia fatto," replicò Rhodey.   
Bisticciarono l'uno contro l'altro per un poco; quasi subito Loki andò via dopo aver passato Baby Girl a Tony. A Tony era davvero mancato Rhodey - erano ancora buoni amici, lo erano stati per troppo tempo per essere qualcos'altro ormai. Le loro vite erano cambiate molto negli ultimi due anni e la loro relazione di conseguenza lo aveva fatto, ma stavano ancora insieme bene come nel passato. 

Steve si avvicinò ad un certo punto, prima prendendo foto e poi inserendosi nella loro conversazione; andava molto d'accordo con Rhodey anche lui. Era una cosa da fratelli in armi che Tony non avrebbe probabilmente mai capito - o così loro dicevano. Infine Tony si annoiò un poco e si allontanò, scegliendo Natasha nel gruppo perché stava un po' separata, guardando la formazione di gruppi e il flusso e riflusso di quattro diverse conversazioni.   
"Ehi."   
Lei sorrise a lui e specialmente a Baby Girl. Sua figlia era di già una che attirava davvero l'attenzione, e tutto quello che faceva era sembrare adorabile e sbavare. "Ti godi la festa?"   
Tony si strinse nelle spalle. "Certo. Come siete riusciti a far venire qui Rhodey? Pensavo si supponesse stare lontano almeno per un altro mese."   
"Phil," fu tutto quello che disse Natasha come se quello spiegasse ogni cosa - il che lo faceva, davvero.   
"Bello. Vuoi tenerla un poco? Lei è più pesante di quanto sembri." Era solo una mezza bugia; diveniva stancante tenerla molto a lungo, ma non era davvero un compito ingrato. 

Natasha chiaramente vide la cosa, ma prese comunque felicemente la neonata. Tony rimase con lei per un poco ma poi Jane e Bruce, che erano coinvolti in una conversazione, iniziarono a parlare più animatamente e Tony conosceva quelle espressioni. E c'erano state raramente discussioni scientifiche da cui Tony poteva star lontano, ma nessuno che coinvolgesse Bruce e Jane. Quasi subito li raggiunse e immediatamente si immerse in un intensa discussione sulla fisica dei viaggi spaziali. Si scossero solo quando Steve li chiamò.   
"E' ora della torta," disse. Per qualche ragione, Clint e Rhodey sembravano divertiti; Clint sussurrò qualcosa all'orecchio di Rhodey e i due poi ridacchiarono.   
Tony decise di non chiedere. 

Sedettero tutti attorno al tavolo grande che era già preparato e Steve filmò mentre Phil portò la torta. Dapprima cercò di protestare, obiettando che l'aveva fatta Steve, ma Steve insistette che Phil aveva fatto buona parte del lavoro e che senza di lui non sarebbe davvero venuta così bene. Arrossendo felicemente (non era mai andato oltre la sua passione da fan di Steve) Phil si arrese.   
E la torta di certo meritava la cerimonia. Era tonda, con tre strati, ed ogni strato era coperto di un differente colore nella glassa; il più basso era giallo, il mediano era viola e quello più in alto era coperto di strisce verdi, rosse e d'oro. Gli strati più bassi erano coperti di simboli di glassa ritagliata, e lo strato più alto era sormontato da una candela. 

Tutti applaudirono e fecero complimenti mentre Phil metteva giù la torta. Tony non era mai stato un amante della cucina o della panetteria, ma poteva riconoscere lo sforzo che era stato messo nella cosa, specialmente considerando che nessuno era un pasticcere.   
"Questa è una torta fantastica," disse, onestamente impressionato.   
"Lo è," convenne fieramente Steve. "Ho aiutato a cuocere, ma davvero, le cose più rimarchevoli sono opera di Phil."   
"Hai fatto un po' di più che aiutare solo a cucinare," protestò Phil.   
"Sicuro, ha anche mangiato quasi tutta la crema per riempirla," rise Clint.   
"Non è vero! Solo gli avanzi!"   
"I simboli hanno un significato?" interruppe Loki prima che iniziassero a lanciarsi tovaglioli appallottolati l'uno all'altro, cosa che appena Clint e i tovaglioli di carta erano nella stessa stanza, era a un attimo dall'avvenire. "Posso immaginare i colori della glassa e ovviamente, i martelli, ma il resto?"   
"Oooh, che cosa hai capito?" chiese Clint impazientemente. 

"C'è del simbolismo coinvolto?" Tony chiese incredulmente nello stesso istante. Santa cacca, c'era anche più sforzo di quanto avesse immaginato prima.   
"Ovviamente." Loki sollevò un sopracciglio verso di lui. "I martelli sono evidenti, e tu dovresti comprendere anche i colori." La sua espressione diceva io sarò molto deluso se non lo fai.   
Tony non aveva neppure capito che le cose nere si supponeva fossero martelli, sebbene ora che Loki lo aveva fatto notare sembrasse ovvio. "Il viola è ovviamente Clint." Era il colore preferito di Clint. "Il verde è Loki, il rosso sono io, l'oro siamo entrambi."   
"L'oro è Baby Girl," corresse Bruce.   
"Giusto." Il colore che avevano in comune era Baby Girl, che veniva da entrambi loro. Aveva senso, e Tony sospettò che ci fosse Phil dietro alla cosa - era quasi poetico, cosa che era il forte di Phil. "Il giallo, non sono del tutto sicuro."   
"Il giallo è difficile," ammise Steve. "Sono in effetti molto sorpreso che Loki lo abbia capito."   
"Ho teorie sui simboli," spiegò Loki. "Sebbene non sappia che simbolo appartiene a chi."   
"Anche quelli sono difficili," convenne Steve.   
"Non lasciatemi sulle spine ragazzi, ditemi. Chi è il giallo?" chiese Tony, diventando impaziente.   
Bruce sollevò una mano, sembrando divertito. "Io." 

"Okay. I martelli sono Thor. Le stelle sono Phil. E il resto?" Tony guardò attorno al tavolo.   
"Come hai immaginato che le stelle sono Phil e non Steve?" chiese Clint un sopracciglio sollevato.   
"Steve è un cliché ambulante, lo ammetto," scherzò Tony, "Ma sarebbe stato un po' troppo ovvio anche per lui."   
Steve alzò gli occhi al cielo. "Grazie."   
"Chi sono le farfalle?" chiese Loki, piegandosi avanti per esaminare la torta più da vicino, attento a Baby Girl fra le sue braccia.   
Rhodey sollevò la mano. "Io, anche se non le ho fatte."   
"Le ho fatte io per lui," aggiunse Clint.   
"I pesci sono io," spiegò Natasha.   
"Io sono i soli," disse Pepper.   
"Io sono i fiori," disse Steve.   
"Io i pallini," disse Jane.   
"Siete tutti quanti allora," concluse Tony. Sapendo che tutti avevano messo mano a decorare la torta rendeva il tutto ancora più fantastico, davvero. Guardando su, sorrise a tutti quanti. "Figo." 

Con un ampio sorriso, Clint si girò verso Phil. "Posso adesso? Posso?"   
Phil sospirò. "Puoi."   
Alzando le mani in alto, Clint esclamò, "E' la torta dell'unione degli Avengers!"   
"Ben fatto," disse seccamente Natasha.   
"E' una bellissima torta," affermò Loki.   
Tony annuì con enfasi concorde. "Certo. Possiamo mangiarla?"   
"Prima le foto," disse con decisione Steve. E così si ammassarono dietro la torta per una goffa foto di gruppo. Steve aveva una passione al riguardo, dovevano averlo capito tutto da quando Steve aveva ricevuto la macchina fotografica. 

Dopo che quello fu fatto, Tony ebbe incarico di tagliare la torta. Lo strato superiore era pan di spagna alla vaniglia con due strati di lamponi; quello mediano era pan di spagna al cioccolato con due strati di crema di nocciole e quello inferiore era pan di spagna al limone con due strati di fragole. Tony fu impressionato dallo sforzo che doveva essere stato messo per fare tutto quello - ed era anche deliziosa. 

Dopo che tutti ebbero avuto un pezzo di ogni strato - alcuni preferendo pezzi più piccoli di altri, ma era una cosa normale alla torre degli Avengers - fecero un giro di caffè espresso e sedettero nel salotto. Rhodey infine poté tenere in braccio Baby Girl e fece a Tony tutte le orrendamente scomode, imbarazzanti domande che la gente apparentemente faceva ai neo genitori. Per un poco Baby Girl sembrò felice con Rhodey ma infine divenne un po' irrequieta; Tony presunse fosse stata sveglia troppo a lungo. Rhodey dapprima non se ne accorse ma poi Baby Girl iniziò a sospirare e iniziò a mostrare il suo broncio epico, a quel punto lui divenne terribilmente nervoso e la ridiede in braccio a Tony molto lieto. 

Quando Tony tornò, la festa era divenuta considerevolmente più rumorosa; Clint e Jane avevano acceso la Xbox e stavano ingaggiando una feroce battaglia sullo schermo con la squadra divisa in due metà, che facevano il tifo per loro. Loki, che generalmente si asteneva dal partecipare ad attività così frivole, sedeva in una poltrona con un espressione vagamente divertita.


	19. Capitolo 19

"Ehi." Tony si appollaiò sul bracciolo della sedia di Loki e si chinò contro di lui. "L'uccello è nel nido."   
"Davvero, Tony?" piegando la testa, Loki guardò su verso di lui. "L'uccello è nel nido?"   
"Oh, stai zitto," Scattò giocosamente Tony e, per impedire che Loki dicesse altro, collassò con il suo peso sopra di lui, facendolo emettere un gemito di sorpresa. Come risultato finirono strizzati strettamente insieme, dividendo la poltrona che originariamente era fatta per una sola persona.   
"Voi due siete ridicoli," commentò Pepper li accanto, sembrando indulgente. Loki fece un espressione indignata ma tenne la sua risposta caustica per se quando Tony, fuori dalla vista di Pepper, agitò la sua mano fra la schiena di Loki e lo schienale e la fece scivolare giù sul didietro di Loki. Non poteva fare molto più che strizzare un poco ma era andava comunque abbastanza bene per lui. Loki aveva davvero un didietro grandioso. 

"Ohi!" esclamò Clint davvero sonoramente quando Jane lo sconfisse. Lei esultò sonoramente, lanciando le mani in aria e facendo un batti il cinque con Natasha. "Va bene, chi è il prossimo?"   
"Tony!" decise Clint una scintilla negli occhi.   
Tony prese la gamba di Loki e la mise sopra al suo braccio. "Non posso sono in trappola."   
Clint gli fece boo. "Scarsoooooo."   
Aggrottandosi, Tony aumentò la stretta sul ginocchio di Loki così che non potesse tirarlo via. "Non è colpa mia."   
Clint cercò di insistere di più, ma Tony non si arrese, preferendo fare una pausa e semplicemente guardare gli altri insieme a Loki. Spesso stava in mezzo a loro, facendo cazzate con Clint o prendendolo in giro con Steve fingendo di essere un genitore deluso, ma a volte gli piaceva solo guardare. Erano passati anni da quando avevano iniziato ad interagire come una specie di famiglia invece che un mucchio di tizi che erano stati ammucchiati insieme per caso ma a volte Tony se ne meravigliava ancora. 

"Ehi, e i regali?" infine disse Bruce.   
Tony si raddrizzò. "Regali? Per Baby Girl? Ma ha già tutto!"   
"Si." Steve gli lanciò uno sguardo secco. "Il che non ha certamente reso facile per noi trovare qualcosa di buono."   
"In effetti, tu e Natasha siete i soli che sono riusciti," disse amaramente Phil.   
Steve cercò di svicolare, chiaramente imbarazzato, ma Clint e Bruce assentirono vocalmente con Phil. Infine Tony sedò la discussione chiamando ad alta voce per i regali, li voleva vedere, non c'era modo che potesse fare altro fino a che non li avesse visti.   
"Penso che dovremmo aspettare Baby Girl," disse Pepper con un espressione pensierosa. "I regali sono per lei dopo tutto."   
"Non è che lei potrà capire che cosa succede," replicò Tony facendo spallucce.   
"Preferirei lasciarla dormire, è stato un po' difficile per lei con tutte le persone," aggiunse Loki.   
Pepper rimase scioccata. "Non suggerivo di svegliarla!" 

"Bene, non potete lasciarmi aspettare per tutto il tempo che servirà perché lei si svegli di nuovo," disse Tony con decisione.   
Gli altri si scambiarono un paio di occhiate, comunicando silenziosamente, fino a che Steve annuì. Poi tutti saltarono in piedi e si sparpagliarono per andare a prendere i regali.   
"Non capisco questa usanza di fare regali nell'occasione di una nuova nascita," disse Loki a Tony quando tutti furono andati. Allo sguardo interrogativo di Tony proseguì, "Avrebbe senso se i genitori non avessero i mezzi per provvedere lei di tutto quello che le serve, o se fossimo dei diplomatici, ma questo non lo capisco."   
"Penso la cosa sia in parte diplomatica, in effetti," replicò Tony, abbassando la voce perché gli altri iniziavano a rientrare.   
Loki sollevò entrambe le sopracciglia e osservò Rhodey, Jane e Phil sedersi, i loro regali in grembo. Steve e Natasha tornarono subito dopo, portando un regalo cubico. Sembravano tutti piuttosto ansiosi.   
"Capisco quel che dici," disse Loki sottovoce mentre Thor, Pepper, Clint e Bruce entrarono. 

Tony si piegò anche più vicino, mettendo le labbra sull'orecchio di Loki mentre mormorava, "Credo sia più che altro perché tutti loro sono esageratamente eccitati riguardo lei comunque." Diede un colpetto sulla coscia di Loki, prendendo l'opportunità per strusciarsi contro di lui un poco, e saltò su muovendosi verso il divano a due posti perché aveva un po' più di spazio della poltrona. Aspettò fino a che Loki si fu sistemato giù vicino a lui prima di battere le mani, sfregandole insieme mentre incontrava le espressioni di anticipazione dei suoi amici. "Okay! Dare!"   
Loro si guardarono, poi Rhodey si chinò avanti e gli tese il suo regalo. Sorridendo eccitato Tony indelicatamente strappò via la carta, rivelando un peluche di Iron Man più o meno della dimensione di Baby Girl. Tony ne fu entusiasta. 

"E' fatto appositamente," disse Rhodey. "Quelli che ho trovato erano troppo piccoli o avevano qualche stupida vocetta elettronica dentro di loro. Mi sono immaginato che nel caso avresti voluto mettercela tu."   
Tony fece un ampio sorriso. "Hai proprio ragione, amico. Grazie." Lo diede a Loki perché lo guardasse e osservò con divertimento mentre Loki lo girava contorcendo braccia e gambe e girandogli la testa.   
"Penso che mi servirebbe uno di questi," disse Loki.   
Clint grugnì e Natasha iniziò a ridere; Steve arrossì cosa che fece ridere tutta la compagnia.   
"Hai una mente perversa, Capsicolo!" ululò Tony. "Vuol dire così lo può uccidere quando io lo faccio incazzare, vero?"   
"Ovviamente." Loki sollevò un sopracciglio. "Che altro potrei fare con lui?" 

Tony sollevò più volte le sopracciglia in modo suggestivo e Loki arricciò il naso, sembrando sia scandalizzato che disgustato, a quel punto tutti quanti si sciolsero completamente.   
"Va bene, va bene, il prossimo," Tony richiese senza fiato quando si furono un poco calmati.   
Jane diede il suo regalo e Tony, decidendo di essere giusto, lasciò che Loki lo scartasse. Si pentì della decisione immediatamente perché Loki prese tempo assicurandosi di non strappare la carta. Stava certamente facendolo solo per prendere in giro Tony.   
Infine tolse la carta per rivelare una copertina gialla coperta di minuscoli (metà del pollice di Tony) Avengers. Avengers a forma di piumino da cipria, chiaramente cuciti a mano.   
Tony restò a bocca aperta. "Lo hai fatto da sola?!" 

"Beh, si." Jane arrossì. "Darcy mi ha aiutata. Mi sono immaginata che tu potessi comperare tutto quello che ti serve comunque, perciò qualcosa di fatto da me sarebbe probabilmente stato meglio." Puntò verso un angolo. "Puoi vedere quanto fossi imbranata all'inizio ma verso la fine quello che ho fatto era piuttosto decente." Puntò la mano verso l'altro lato della coperta.   
"Decente?" Tony lo guardò da vicino. "Non so davvero molto di questo genere di cose ma a me sembra davvero molto ben fatto."   
"E' ottimo," commentò sommessamente Loki. Fece arrossire Jane anche di più.   
"Quanti ce ne sono?" chiese Tony rapidamente perché Thor sembrava pronto a esplodere di orgoglio e probabilmente abbracciare tutti quanti. Loki non avrebbe apprezzato, specialmente non davanti a tutti quanti. "Dimmi oppure conto." 

"Cinque di ciascuno, più Phil, Rhodey, Pepper e me." Si morse il labbro inferiore. "Quindi fa trentaquattro."   
Chiaramente aveva contato Loki come uno degli Avengers. Tony non commentò ma segretamente lo rese piuttosto felice; era curioso di sapere cosa avrebbe detto Loki al riguardo più tardi. Era diverso quando lo faceva Tony.   
"Posso vedere?" chiese Steve curioso. Tony immediatamente gli tese la copertina e fece il giro, esaminata e complimentata da tutti quanti. Quando venne tornata a Tony e Loki il viso di Jane era divenuto del tutto paonazzo e continuava a dire che Darcy aveva aiutato. Per tranquillizzarla, Tony prese una foto ridicola con il suo telefono di se stesso con la coperta che faceva segno di OK, Loki sullo sfondo e la spedì a Darcy. Poi, per buona misura, prese un altra foto, stavolta solo della copertina e la postò su Twitter, a dispetto dell'agitarsi mortificato di Jane. 

"Va bene," disse Tony, mettendo via il telefono. "Il prossimo?"   
Thor, Bruce, Pepper e Clint condivisero uno sguardo. Pepper infine si schiarì la gola. "Va bene, abbiamo pensato la stessa cosa di Jane, che sarebbe stato meglio se avessimo fatto qualcosa noi stessi."   
"Eccetto che non siamo capaci di fare nulla," affermò francamente Clint. "Perciò abbiamo imparato a lavorare a maglia.   
Tony batté le palpebre. Non sembrava una progressione logica a lui.   
"Non bene, comunque," riprese Pepper. "Perciò ci scusiamo a priori. Abbiamo fatto del nostro meglio."   
Dopo un altro sguardo condiviso, tutti e quattro diedero i loro regali. Tony li prese e ne diede due a Loki ma non iniziò a scartarli ancora. "Dunque, fatemi capire bene. Avete imparato a lavorare a maglia?" era davvero, incredibilmente difficile tenere un viso serio, specialmente non quando si immaginò tutti loro con in mano i ferri da maglia.   
Pepper alzò gli occhi al cielo. "Non sei il solo che sa usare You tube, lo sai. Adesso inizia a scartare, tu asino." 

"Sissignora." facendole un mezzo saluto, Tony si morse il labbro inferiore ed iniziò a strappare la carta. Mentre Loki era a metà del primo, Tony ebbe scartato entrambi i suoi, rivelando un cappellino fatto a maglia viola ed un minuscolo paio di calzini verdi. "Chi ha fatto questi?" chiese Tony, esaminandoli da vicino. Sospettava già qualcosa quando avevano detto a maglia, ma era comunque sbalordito che lo avessero fatto da loro. Il cappello aveva anche gli orecchi. E si, era evidente dalle maglie irregolari che la gente che li aveva fatti non era molto esperta, ma quello davvero non importava. 

"Le scarpe le ho fatte io, il cappello, Clint," disse Bruce.   
"Io ho fatto la sciarpa," aggiunse Thor, riferendosi alla sciarpa rossa che Loki aveva appena scartato.   
"Figo," disse Tony, onestamente colpito. "Seriamente, questo è grandioso." L'ultimo regalo si rivelò essere un paio di manopole arancioni su una stringa intrecciata.   
"Sono colpito," fu tutto quello che disse Loki, ma venendo da lui era più che abbastanza.   
"Li abbiamo fatti un po' più grandi perché abbiamo pensato che ci crescerà dentro," spiegò Pepper, sembrando contenta.   
"Anche perché, cazzo! fare a maglia è difficile," aggiunse Clint schiettamente.   
"Onestamente, non avrei mai la pazienza." Tony mise le dita nei guanti e le agitò. Datemi piccole macchinine per cazzeggiare ogni giorno, posso farlo per ore, ma questo?" Scosse la testa. "Wow."   
"Sono lieto che tu lo apprezzi, perché non credo che farò mai più nulla di simile," disse Pepper.   
"Non lo so," disse pensierosamente Bruce. "L'ho trovato piuttosto rilassante una volta che ho capito." 

"Sei quasi diventato Hulk due volte," fece notare Clint.   
"Quello prima di capire come funzionava," replicò Clint.   
Mentre i due si beccavano, Tony e Loki esaminarono i regali che avevano e li sistemarono sul divano accanto a loro. Bene, fu più Tony che lo fece, principalmente perché era una buona scusa per stringersi di nuovo stretto a Loki.   
"Dunque!" disse infine, battendo le mani. "Era tutto?"   
Pepper alzò gli occhi al cielo. "Sei un tale idiota."   
"Io non ho fatto a maglia nulla," disse Phil, tendendo il suo regalo quadrato, "Prendi invece questo." 

Tony sorrise e tirò via la carta da regalo. Era un libro per i bambini, ma non uno qualsiasi - era un vecchio libro di Capitan America che spiegava perché era sbagliato essere prepotenti. "Era il mio libro preferito quando ero bambino," disse Phil, a malapena arrossendo un poco per essersi riferito al suo persistente amore bambinesco per l'eroe Steve davanti a Steve.   
"Anche il mio!" disse Tony, preso del tutto con la guardia abbassata. Se ne era quasi dimenticato. Ad un certo punto, prima di andare all' MIT - quindi doveva essere stato al massimo dodicenne - aveva bruciato quasi tutti i suoi giocattoli da bambini perché era stato completamente stufo del modo in cui suo padre lo mandava via con le parole "vai a giocare con i tuoi giocattoli". Non avrebbe mai pensato davvero ad essi abbastanza da rimpiangerli.   
"Cosa, davvero?" chiese Steve, sembrando del tutto sorpreso. 

Tony fece un cenno guardando invece il libro, aprendolo e scorrendo le pagine. Quel libro era connesso ad alcuni dei ricordi di momenti in famiglia che aveva; sia suo padre che sua madre raccoglievano abbastanza pazienza ogni tanto da leggerlo con lui. Adesso sapeva perché, ovviamente - avevano conosciuto entrambi Steve e mancava loro - ma al tempo tutto quello che era stato per lui era del tempo passato con i suoi genitori.   
"Non capisco," disse Loki, tirando fortunatamente via Tony dai suoi ricordi prima che divenissero amari o sdolcinati. Tony era quasi certo che lo avesse fatto apposta, Loki solitamente non fingeva di essere stupido (in effetti era qualcosa che non faceva quasi mai) e ne fu grato. "E' educativo?"   
"Un poco," rispose Tony, dandogli il libro. "E' educazione attraverso il divertimento. Per qualche ragione usavano molto Cap per quel tipo di cosa." Ammiccò a Steve, che piegò la testa arrossendo.   
"Ed è per gli infanti," affermò Loki, sfogliando curiosamente le pagine.   
"Certo." 

Loki si fermò ad una pagina vicina alla fine, dove Capitan America teneva un breve e gentile discorso sul fatto che non fosse giusto essere cattivi con nessuno solo per il loro aspetto, o per come parlava o per il posto da cui veniva. Tony guardò la pagina e Loki per un momento prima di mettere una mano sulla coscia di Loki per tirarlo via dai suoi pensieri. Gli altri guardavano loro due, ma solo l'espressione di Phil diceva che aveva un idea del motivo per cui Loki era divenuto così silenzioso.   
Tony incontrò i suoi occhi e sorrise ampiamente. "Grazie per questo, è fantastico."   
Gli occhi di Phil erano un po' troppo coscienti. "Piacere mio."   
"E' il nostro turno," disse improvvisamente Natasha. Probabilmente si era accorto che qualcosa stava accadendo che non conosceva - sebbene chi stava prendendo in giro Tony? probabilmente anche gli altri avevano capito. 

Steve sobbalzò. "Oh! Giusto." Ma invece di tendere il regalo che teneva, lo toccò nervosamente, condividendo uno sguardo con Natasha. "Dunque, ehm. Come gli altri abbiamo pensato di fare qualcosa da noi, e... bene. Solo. Spero che vi piaccia." Sembrava terribilmente nervoso quando infine tese il regalo.   
Tony condivise uno sguardo con Loki e lo scartò con un po' più di pazienza.   
Era un album di foto - o forse un album dei ricordi, Tony non poteva in effetti dire la differenza fra le due cose. Non aveva un titolo o altro, era solo una copertina blu di Prussia. Osservando Steve, che sembrava anche più nervoso adesso, Tony lo aprì. 

Erano più che altro foto di Tony e Loki - foto che per il novantacinque per cento Tony non sapeva neppure esistessero. Alcune erano chiaramente prese dalle camere di sicurezza, il che voleva dire che Jarvis era coinvolto nella creazione della cosa. Svariate di esse erano di lui e Loki insieme, sebbene fossero più che altro seduti insieme o che parlavano fra loro, non molte di esse facendo cose romantiche. C'erano alcune foto di loro singole e svariate di loro con altre persone - e molte di esse erano di Tony che dormiva sopra a qualcun altro. Le foto in cui era visibilmente incinto, non avrebbero messo Tony a suo agio, ma il focus non era chiaramente sulla sua pancia.   
In tutte le foto, tutti sembravano contenti. Non erano esagerati, non sorridevano tutto il tempo, ma c'erano un paio di foto in cui lo erano - buona parte erano del tipo degli autoritratti da My space che a Tony piaceva prendere. Erano in pratica foto degli ultimi mesi, ma più importante, li facevano sembrare come una famiglia. Le ultime tre pagine erano foto di persone con Baby Girl, e l'ultima era la foto di gruppo che avevano fatto solo un paio di ore prima, tutti loro con Baby Girl davanti alla torta.   
Tony non sapeva cosa dire, davvero non sapeva, perciò fissò l'ultima foto e disse, "Come ci siete riusciti? Sono passate neppure due ore."   
"Jarvis," disse Steve.   
Ovviamente.   
Tony deglutì. "Grazie."   
Steve sorrise. "Lieto che ti sia piaciuto." 

Ci fu un silenzio imbarazzato durante il quale Tony cercò davvero, davvero con forza di non iniziare a balbettare perché mentre c'erano poche cose che gli piacessero meno dei silenzi imbarazzati, qualsiasi cosa fosse potuta uscire dalla sua bocca in quel momento sarebbe stata infinitamente più imbarazzante.   
Fortunatamente, quelle persone lo conoscevano piuttosto bene, perciò nessuno si aspettava un elaborato discorso emozionale di ringraziamento da lui, e inoltre tutti sapevano come distrarlo quando necessario.   
"Posso vedere?" chiese Pepper.   
"Sicuro." Tony le tese l'album. "Non lo hai ancora visto? Pensavo che aveste collaborato tutti ai regali."   
"Abbiamo discusso di chi faceva cosa per non sovrapporci, ma non avevamo realmente mostrato le cose in giro," spiegò lei assentemente. Rhodey si chinò vicino a lei e guardò sopra alla sua spalla. 

Tony guardò Loki, che sembrava pensieroso. Non aveva detto nulla, ma Tony poteva capire che c'erano molte cose che gli passavano per la mente. Tony premette la gamba contro quella di Loki e aspettarono in silenzio mentre gli altri guardavano le foto.   
"Ho solo pensato che le sarebbe piaciuto guardare questo un giorno," disse loro Steve ad un certo punto. "Così da poter vedere quello che avete fatto durante la gravidanza e semplicemente, beh le foto dei suoi genitori in generale."   
"E' un idea gentile," replicò Loki. Tony sapeva che Loki non capiva realmente il motivo delle foto e che non credeva nell'essere gentile con le persone solo per il gusto di essere gentili (sebbene per essere onesti, neppure Tony), perciò doveva davvero essergli piaciuto, sia come gesto o l'album in se - o forse entrambe le cose.   
"Penso dovremmo pensare di iniziare a preparare la cena," disse infine Steve.   
Tony fece una smorfia. Sarebbe stato un po' troppo insolente svicolare la necessità di partecipare alla preparazione, non dopo che gli altri si erano presi la briga di preparare una fantastica torta. "Pizza?"   
La bocca di Steve si piegò divertita. "Va bene."


	20. Capitolo 20

Tony alzò il pugno al cielo, senza alcuna sottigliezza, e chiamò il loro solito servizio di consegna. Mentre era impegnato nella cosa Baby Girl si svegliò di nuovo e Loki andò a prenderla. Sembrò il segnale ufficiale che tutti potevano dividersi; quindi si divisero e andarono a fare le loro cose - pausa bagno, ripulire il soggiorno un poco, quel tipo di cosa. Tony intendeva raggiungere Clint e Bruce ed aiutare a preparare i piatti ma Rhodey era rimasto seduto e lo guardava con aria di attesa quando Tony riappese.

"Cosa succede amico?" chiese Tony, sollevando un sopracciglio. 

Un ampio sorriso iniziò a formarsi sul viso di Rhodey. "Nulla, Tones, sono solo felice di vederti felice." gli diede un calcetto negli stinchi. "Non sono ancora abituato a non dovermi preoccupare per te." 

Tony fece una smorfia. "Cosa significa il fatto che tutti state diventando emozionali oggi?" 

Sollevando gli occhi al cielo Rhodey sospirò, Tony era un completo idiota. "Buono a sapersi che sei ancora il Tony che conosco e a cui voglio bene." Si piegò in avanti e fissò Tony con i suoi occhi. "Pensaci. Sei stato in una relazione stabile per più di un anno e mezzo. Buona parte delle tue relazioni avevano da tempo iniziato ad andare a pezzi per quando raggiungevi il primo anno. E se non fosse abbastanza, hai appena avuto una bimba. Non pretendo di capire come diavolo questo sia successo, ma non importa, è grandioso, Tony." 

"Lo so." Tony mise le braccia conserte e fissò il pavimento. 

Rhodey gli diede un altro calcio negli stinchi. "Rilassati, abbiamo finito. Niente più discorsi sui sentimenti." Sollevò un paio di volte le sopracciglia. "Sebbene lasciamelo dire, non è il mio tipo, ma ha davvero dei bellissimi zigomi." 

Rilassandosi, Tony sorrise ampiamente. "Non sono solo gli zigomi che sono belli, amico mio." 

Del tutto imperturbato, Rhodey si strinse nelle spalle. "Non posso davvero dire molto al riguardo, ma mi fido del tuo giudizio." 

"Potrei raccontarti-" 

"No!" interruppe sonoramente Rhodey. "No, grazie. Davvero." Poi fece una pausa, socchiuse gli occhi. "Sebbene io sia un po' curioso riguardo la parte divina." 

Tony rise sonoramente. Quello era il motivo per cui lui e Rhodey erano stati migliori amici così a lungo; Rhodey poteva fare il Marine bacchettone con lui se necessario ma non era uno stronzo acido in ogni momento. 

Si piegò e ammiccò. "Non dovresti chiedere della parte divina, dovresti chiedere della magia." 

Ma Rhodey non riuscì mai a chiedere della magia perché Loki scelse quel momento per tornare. Non avrebbe preoccupato Tony per nulla ma portava Baby Girl e Tony non avrebbe discusso delle abilità di Loki a letto davanti alla loro neonata figlia. 

Ovviamente Loki si accorse che stavano affrontando una specie di discorso privato; fece una pausa a mezza via nell'area del salotto e sollevò un sopracciglio. "Vuoi che me ne vada di nuovo?" 

"Noo." Tony si sporse per chiedergli Baby Girl. Loki glie la porse e diede un occhiata da vicino ai regali che avevano ricevuto. "Possiamo discutere di questo in altro momento." Spedì un occhiata subdola a Rhodey che sogghignò in risposta. 

"Devo tornare via, ho avuto solo un permesso per il week-end, ma quando torno certamente dobbiamo uscire per una birra." 

Perfetto. A Tony serviva uscire di nuovo; era stato obbligato a stare rinchiuso per tanto tempo che a malapena sapeva cosa fare quando fosse uscito. "Fantastico. C'è un nuovo strip club di cui ho sentito, volevo provarlo."  
"Cos'è uno strip club?" chiese curiosamente Loki, guardando su dai loro regali.  
"Una specie di bar, eccetto che è pieno di donne - o uomini, in base al tuo gusto - che si spogliano dei loro abiti e ballano attorno a dei pali," spiegò Tony. "Ti piacerebbe." Gli venne in mente, che Tony avrebbe davvero gradito vedere Loki fare quel tipo di danza - aveva il corpo per farlo, sottile e aggraziato e molto, molto pieghevole.  
"Togliersi gli abiti, va bene, ma non capisco cosa vuol dire ballare attorno ad un palo," disse Loki.  
Tony si morse il labbro inferiore. "Dobbiamo andarci presto. Vedrai." 

"Improvvisamente ho molti meno problemi ad unire la mia immagine di te con quella di un padre nella mia testa," disse Rhodey, sembrando divertito.  
Tony sollevò entrambe le sopracciglia. "Che cosa dovrebbe significare?"  
Rhodey fece cenno di lasciar perdere. "Non ti preoccupare, solo non mi ero mai figurato te come il tipo paterno. Sono lieto di vedere che mi sbagliavo, ma sono anche più lieto di vedere che sei ancora fondamentalmente tu. Avrei avuto dei veri problemi ad immaginarti come il tipo che ha il barattolo delle parolacce o simili."  
"Non farò alcuna delle cazzate niente parolacce davanti ai bambini," Tony disse a lui seriamente. "Penso che sia una totale stronzata. Imparano tutte le parolacce all'asilo comunque, e tutto questo casino riguardo il non dire parolacce davanti ai bambini rende solo la cosa più attraente per loro." Certamente lo aveva fatto per Tony, e tutti quelli che conosceva, davvero.  
Ridacchiando, Rhodey scosse la testa. "Solo tu, Tony."  
"Che succede?" chiese Clint, gettandosi sul divano vicino a Rhodey.  
Tony lo cacciò via. "No-"  
"Pizza!" chiamò Thor, interrompendo Tony. 

Clint ululò sonoramente poi si diede una sberla sulla bocca. Si erano quasi del tutto abituati ad essere più moderati con Baby Girl attorno, ma ogni tanto uno di loro dimenticava. Ma solo quando ebbero spaventato Baby Girl abbastanza da farla piangere, e Thor e Clint si erano sentiti davvero orribili al riguardo.  
Thor, seguito da Jane, portò la grande pila di pizze e miracolosamente in pochi secondi tutti apparvero dal nulla, incluso Steve che portava il biberon di latte artificiale per Baby Girl. Il successivo paio di minuti fu caotico mentre le pizze venivano distribuite e pezzi venivano scambiati perché solo perché Tony non voleva un intera pizza con l'ananas non voleva dire che non ne volesse del tutto. Era un mescolare e scambiare ogni volta che mangiavano la pizza; più spesso finivano per avere almeno mezza pizza fatta di porzioni di gusti diversi. 

Sfortunatamente, Tony non poteva iniziare a mangiare immediatamente perché aveva una neonata fra le braccia che era molto meno tollerante riguardo l'aspettare il cibo rispetto a lui. Ma Loki gli fece mangiare morsi dei suoi pezzi ogni tanto così che non dovesse morir di fame o pigolare troppo perché stava dando la pappa a Baby Girl mentre tutti gli altri stavano già mangiando. Steve ovviamente fece foto ma tutti vi erano abituati ormai.  
Dopo che ebbero mangiato Clint chiese di poter prendere Baby Girl. Sotto gli occhi attenti di entrambi i genitori la mise su una coperta per terra, e in cinque minuti Rhodey e Jane lo avevano raggiunto. Tony non sapeva esattamente che cosa cercassero di fare, Baby Girl non faceva ancora quasi nulla - neppure seguire realmente le persone con gli occhi - ma fino a che non la stancavano troppo andava bene. E non lo facevano, Clint se ne assicurava, e probabilmente tutti e tre erano ben coscienti del fatto che avevano l'intera attenzione di Loki su di loro a dispetto della conversazione che si svolgeva attorno a loro. Quando Baby Girl iniziò a sembrare un po' troppo stanca sotto tutte le attenzioni, Loki fu veloce a prenderla in braccio e metterla sul suo petto così che potesse rilassarsi al suono del battito del suo cuore. 

Mentre Jane si unì a Thor sul divano, Rhodey e Clint rimasero sul pavimento, coinvolti in una profonda conversazione sul fatto che volessero o meno avere dei figli. Tony notò che l'attenzione di Natasha si spostò immediatamente su di loro e la coprì quando non reagì immediatamente ad una chiamata di Steve. Tony non sapeva esattamente cosa succedesse fra loro riguardo l'intera storia dei bambini - non sapeva neppure esattamente quale fosse il problema di Natasha - e per essere onesto, non voleva davvero saperlo. Ma non significava che non le coprisse le spalle. 

L'intero week-end passò allo stesso modo; rilassato, con le persone che erano sempre adoranti attorno a baby Girl e tutti quanti principalmente pigri. Miracolosamente nessuno stronzo cercò di spaccare il loro week-end decidendo di voler conquistare il mondo in quel momento. La parte migliore al riguardo fu che evitò che Tony pensasse troppo alla loro imminente gita ad Asgard.  
Ma inevitabilmente venne Lunedì, e con esso la visita di Odino e Frigga. Rhodey se ne andò domenica pomeriggio per ritornare al suo posto in zona di guerra e Jane andò via lunedì nel primo mattino. Pepper era di nuovo al lavoro e gli Avengers stavano per nulla sottilmente fingendo di non girare attorno nelle aree comuni. Il fatto era che nessuno in effetti sapeva dove sarebbero arrivati i due dei, o anche quando.  
Alle undici circa, Jarvis informò tutti che Frigga e Odino erano apparsi sul tetto.  
Tony e Loki erano in cucina a preparare il latte artificiale perché baby Girl si era appena svegliata. Tony avrebbe amato usarla come scusa per stare indietro, ma probabilmente non poteva farlo considerato che erano il Re e la Regina di Asgard. Perciò con un sospiro abbandonò il latte artificiale e si unì a Loki e Thor mentre si dirigevano sul tetto - ironicamente lo stesso posto dove Loki aveva attivato la lama di energia nel cielo per aprire il portale.

Fortunatamente, ne Odino ne Frigga erano in armatura o altro di simile. I loro abiti erano comunque belli e c'era una certa quantità di cuoio e di metallo, ma Tony sapeva abbastanza a quel punto da sapere che era quello che loro consideravano abbigliamento informale. Sembrava bollente su Loki comunque, ma Tony si sarebbe ucciso se avesse dovuto usare una cosa simile tutto il giorno ogni giorno.  
Frigga fu la prima a salutarli, sorridendo ampiamente ed abbracciando prima Loki e poi Thor, e poi anche Tony, sebbene fosse stata attenta con lui a causa di Baby Girl. "E' un piacere rivedervi. Vedo che siete in buona salute, Tony." disse come un saluto.  
"Sicuro, lo sono. E come va di voi?" rispose Tony cortesemente, ma ebbe l'impressione che lei cercasse solo di essere educata. I suoi occhi erano magneticamente attratti dalla neonata che portava, il viso di Baby Girl appoggiato sul suo collo. Perciò senza aspettare ulteriori formali, educate chiacchiere mise Baby Girl nell'incavo del suo braccio e si girò in modo che Frigga potesse vederla bene in viso. "Posso introdurle, mia figlia." E di Loki, ma comunque. Loki era coinvolto in una molto educata e molto artefatta serie di saluti rituali con Odino. Tony non lo invidiava.  
"Benvenuta, bellezza," le disse complimentandosi Frigga, chinandosi verso di lei. Appena prima che le sue dita toccassero Baby Girl si fermò e diede un occhiata interrogativa verso Tony, che sollevò un sopracciglio ed annuì. Amava le persone che gli chiedevano se potevano toccare la sua bambina invece di afferrarla semplicemente come se ne avessero qualsiasi diritto, ma Frigga era sua nonna, quindi era diverso.

Sfortunatamente, Baby Girl era irritabile - per lei, almeno - e si aggrottò girando la testa dall'altra parte quando Frigga toccò la sua guancia.  
"Si è appena svegliata, è affamata," in qualche modo si scusò Tony, solo non esattamente. Non si sarebbe mai scusato per sua figlia, ma ancora, Frigga era sua nonna, quindi era diverso.  
Frigga non sembrò per nulla irritata o ferita. In effetti, aveva l’espressione che aveva visto Tony su una serie di visi recentemente; guance arrossate, occhi spalancati, un espressione del tutto innamorata. Sip, qualcun altro si era innamorato della sua bambina. A Tony non importava perché secondo lui era così che doveva essere.  
"Allora forse potremmo entrare così che lei possa nutrirla," disse Frigga in ritardo. Non dando a Tony tempo di rispondere si girò verso i suoi figli e Odino. "Andiamo dentro." La sua voce era rinforzata con l'acciaio e Tony non pensò neppure di protestare; gli altri sembrarono non volerlo fare neppure.

Si diressero tutti dentro. Il soggiorno era del tutto deserto, ma Tony sospettava che almeno Clint stesse muovendosi di soppiatto da qualche parte - non nascosto per spiarli, avevano strettamente vietato quel tipo di cosa, ma il tipo era troppo curioso per evitarlo quindi probabilmente sperava almeno di cogliere uno sguardo.

"Mi mostri questo inusuale modo di nutrire i neonati di cui mi ha parlato Thor," disse allora Frigga, tirando Tony e Baby Girl verso la cucina, lasciando Odino, Thor e Loki nel soggiorno. Tony era davvero in conflitto riguardo al dover restare o andare, ma era acutamente cosciente del fatto che non era del tutto necessario lì. Inoltre, Baby Girl aveva bisogno di essere nutrita perciò non aveva comunque scelta.  
"Come nutrite i neonati da voi quando non ci sono donne coinvolte allora?" chiese Tony curiosamente una volta che lui e Frigga si furono sistemati in cucina. Era quasi andato fuori di testa per un periodo all'idea che gli sarebbero cresciute le tette (non un pensiero inverosimile comunque, lo comprendeva, considerato che era rimasto incinto) ma Loki lo aveva calmato con uno sguardo fulminante. Tony non aveva più ripreso l'argomento.  
Frigga batté le palpebre. "Ebbene, balie bagnate, ovviamente."  
Ovviamente.

"Sicuro, davvero noi non le abbiamo più quelle, per quello che so," disse Tony, riaccendendo il bollitore. Il Biberon con il corretto quantitativo di polvere era ancora sul ripiano, ma quello era tutto quello che riusciva a fare tenendo Baby Girl fra le braccia. "Vuole prenderla in braccio?"  
Frigga sembrò assolutamente deliziata, ma dopo un secondo il suo viso divenne serio. "Non sono sicura che mio figlio ne sarebbe felice," disse con rimpianto, guardando verso il soggiorno.  
Tony batté le palpebre. "Perché lo pensa?"  
"Di certo lei è cosciente del fatto che gli eventi sono stati molto brutti tempo addietro," disse lei liberamente dopo una breve pausa. "Abbiamo fatto tutti degli errori, ma sia i nostri più vecchi che i più recenti ci hanno portato ad un luogo in cui il nostro figlio più giovane a malapena parla con noi." Lei osservò mentre Tony, invece di dare a lei Baby Girl, la mise nella sua sedia accanto al tavolo. Baby Girl non apprezzò essere messa giù per nulla, ma non era ancora arrivata al punto di essere arrabbiata tanto da piangere. "Loki non si fida di noi," continuò Frigga sottovoce, solennemente. "Comprendo i motivi, ma mi addolora."

Tony non sapeva realmente cosa rispondere alla cosa. Lei aveva ragione, aveva perfettamente ragione, ma lui non pensava davvero che fosse suo compito dire qualcosa in merito. Sicuro, normalmente non glie ne fregava un cazzo di quello che era il suo posto e quello che non lo era ma in questo caso parlavano di Loki, e stava parlando a sua mamma. A malapena conosceva la punta dell'iceberg, e Loki non avrebbe apprezzato che lui venisse neppure coinvolto. "Penso che si fidi di lei molto più di quanto si fidi di Odino," offrì infine, perché era del tutto ovvio praticamente a tutti.  
"Dato che quella fiducia è probabilmente l'ultima emozione che sente verso mio marito, quello non è davvero un complimento verso di me," disse amaramente. "Non ho parlato contro il re abbastanza spesso, almeno non davanti ai nostri figli."  
Sicuro, Tony vedeva quello che lei aveva fatto - la sottile distinzione che lei non aveva protestato contro il re, non suo marito, abbastanza spesso. Era certo che lo aveva fatto apposta (sapeva bene che acrobazie linguistiche facevano ad Asgard) ma non sapeva davvero cosa significasse.

"Bene," disse mentre provava la temperatura del latte sul suo polso, e trovandolo troppo caldo, lo mise in una pentola di acqua fredda a cui aggiunse dei cubetti di ghiaccio. Girandosi per guardarla in viso, disse seriamente - perché poteva anche non essere compito suo ma a fanculo - "C'è sempre spazio per migliorare fino a che nessuno è morto." non era del tutto sicuro di credere davvero alla cosa, ma lui era l'esempio vivente, che viveva con un altro mucchio di esempi viventi.  
"Certamente." Sorrise Frigga, e Tony non riusciva a dire se lo pensasse infantile o solo adorabilmente ottimistico.

Lieto di avere qualcosa con cui impegnare le mani, Tony controllò di nuovo la temperatura del latte e lo trovò abbastanza raffreddato. Prese in braccio Baby Girl e sedette giù sul divano della cucina, sistemandola fra le sue braccia mentre iniziava a nutrirla. Frigga guardò con cautela, osservando la bottiglia e il modo in cui le minuscole mani di Baby Girl la picchiettavano.  
"E questo la sosterrà adeguatamente?" chiese lei curiosamente, la stessa domanda che avevano fatto Thor e Loki quando avevano sentito per la prima volta del latte artificiale.

"Si." Tony disse soltanto, più che altro perché non gli importava di ricordare abbastanza dei dettagli riguardo come e perché funzionasse.  
"Più imparo di Midgard, più sono affascinata dai molti modi che la vostra gente ha trovato di fare le cose in modo diverso," disse Frigga.  
"Sicuro, è come siamo fatti. Tutto quello che rende la vita più facile è ottimo," convenne Tony.  
"E' piuttosto interessante, capisco meglio ora perché i miei figli sono così affascinati da questo regno."  
Tony sollevò un sopracciglio. Non poteva del tutto discutere l'argomento, ma pensava che Loki fosse stato meno attratto dalla terra perché era affascinato da chiunque e più perché voleva rovinare tutto quello che piaceva a Thor. E poi era semplicemente rimasto in qualche modo bloccato.

Non che Tony pensasse che Loki restasse per sua libera scelta, o che non si divertisse. Ma quel posto non era di certo dove Loki aveva in qualsiasi momento pianificato o voluto essere prima di finirvi realmente.  
Bene, Tony non si sarebbe di certo preoccupato della cosa ora. "Penso che tutto quello che non è familiare sia interessante," le disse.  
Frigga sorrise. "Allora dovreste apprezzare la vostra visita ad Asgard. Voi e i vostri amici siete i primi mortali ad avere il permesso di entrarvi da millenni."  
"Siamo onorati," rispose Tony diplomaticamente. Non riuscì a sopprimere il sorriso del tutto e Frigga ovviamente lo vide; sorrise e gli ammiccò.  
"E come vi trovate nel ruolo di padre?"

Svariate risposte si spararono attraverso la testa di Tony; alcune argute, alcune battute ritrite che derivano dai film e una o due risposte oneste. Il suo primo impulso fu di usare una di quelle dei film, ma era la mamma di Loki e non era ingenua ne stupida. Tony certamente non voleva finire per essere in rotta con lei solo perché era uno stronzo.  
"Bene," rispose infine. "Molto meglio di quanto avessi pensato." Sicuro non poteva passare tanto tempo in laboratorio quanto avrebbe voluto, ma gli altri erano sempre pronti a guardare Baby Girl quando lui aveva bisogno di un po' di tempo da solo. E per essere onesto, adesso era sulle nuvole comunque per tutto il sesso che lui e Loki stavano finalmente facendo di nuovo. Gli era mancato.  
Frigga gli sorrise dolcemente. "Quando ho avuto i miei figli, il mio mondo è cambiato."  
"Entrambi?" gli scivolò fuori prima che Tony potesse fermarsi. I suoi occhi si spalancarono, ma Frigga non si arrabbiò. Solo lo guardò con calma.  
"Si," disse, e Tony le credette. "Thor era un bambino molto attivo, anche quando era un infante. Loki era molto più quieto. Lui gridava molto, all'inizio." Frigga guardava Baby Girl ma la sua espressione diceva che era molto lontana nei suoi ricordi. "Ma quando entrambi impararono a camminare... Loki seguiva Thor ovunque."

Nessuno dei due lo disse, ma Tony era sicuro che entrambi lo pensavano: Lui lo faceva ancora.  
Rimasero in silenzio per un lungo tempo. Tony ruppe il silenzio imbarazzante pulendo Baby Girl e mettendosela sulla spalla, dandole dei colpetti sulla schiena gentilmente.

Infine Frigga prese un respiro profondo. Il suo viso si schiarì e lei guardò Tony. "Loro facevano molte birichinate, entrambi."  
Avrebbe dovuto...? Oh a fanculo, lo avrebbe fatto, chissenefregava. "Che tipo di birichinate?"  
Frigga sorrise, una scintilla nei suoi occhi. "Forse dovresti chiedere ai miei figli al riguardo."

Bene, valeva un tentativo, comunque. "Sicuro." Notando come gli occhi di Frigga avessero trovato di nuovo la via verso Baby Girl, Tony decise che era ridicolo. Non avrebbe fatto del male ad un neonato. "Avanti, la tenga per un attimo," disse e glie la diede in braccio senza cerimonie. Completamente colta di sorpresa, Frigga la prese ma immediatamente cercò di ridarla indietro. Tony non la prese, comunque. Invece si alzò e mise il biberon nello sterilizzatore e poi si impegnò a fare del caffè per tutti. Dietro a lui, Frigga era apparentemente silenziosa.

Per quando Tony ne ebbe preparate cinque tazze, Frigga aveva sistemato Baby Girl fra le sue braccia e la fissava. La sua testa era angolata in un modo per cui Tony non poteva vedere molto della sua espressione, e si immaginò che fosse meglio così. Le dita di Baby Girl erano afferrate ai riccioli dorati di Frigga; sembrava perfettamente contenta.  
Spostandosi, Tony si schiarì la gola goffamente. "Pensa che possa entrare di la?"  
Frigga guardò in su. I suoi occhi erano chiari, fortunatamente. A Tony non piaceva far piangere le donne. O chiunque, davvero. "Se farà del rumore prima di entrare, si azzittiranno," avvisò lei.  
Fantastico. Un silenzio imbarazzato era preferibile a lui che si lanciava dentro in un momento delicato.


	21. Capitolo 21

Lasciando due tazze sul tavolo di cucina, Tony mise le tre rimanenti (decaffeinato, perché non voleva dare della caffeina a nessuno di loro) su un vassoio. Nell'atrio vide Clint che svicolava verso le scale; si guardarono, sollevando entrambi le sopracciglia, poi Clint piegò la testa in modo interrogativo. Tony si strinse nelle spalle disperatamente e diede un calcio alla porta del soggiorno.

Servì del tempo, ma infine qualcuno l'aprì per lui. Era Loki, e sembrava un completo casino. Non superficialmente, ovviamente, ma era pallido se non per un paio di rabbiose chiazze rosse sulle guance, e la sua espressione... Tony decise sul momento che non se ne sarebbe andato. Non gli importava che Loki non sembrasse interamente contento di vederlo; ci fu un lieve cenno di sollievo nei suoi occhi e fu tutto quello che Tony doveva sapere.

"Ho portato qualcosa da bere," annunciò ad alta voce, entrando nella stanza. Trovò Thor seduto da un lato del divano e Odino nella poltrona; Odino sembrava neutrale e Thor esausto.

"Grazie, fratello Tony." disse Thor. Non gli importò di nascondere il suo sollievo all'interruzione.

Tony mise il vassoio sul tavolo mentre Loki sedette di nuovo dall'altro lato del divano a forma di L. Ben conscio di non essere del tutto benvenuto, Tony sedette accanto a lui e sorrise a Odino, cercando fortemente di non farlo sembrare troppo finto.

"E' caffè," disse. "La miglior bevanda non alcolica in questo regno."

Lui e Odino si fissarono per un lungo momento. Poi Odino si sporse e prese una tazza. Come se per una sorta di segnale Thor e Loki si mossero ugualmente, prendendo le altre due tazze. Gli occhi di Thor erano innaturalmente spalancati; sembrava piuttosto sbalordito.

"Interessante," pronunciò Odino. "Molto...tostato.”

Ah. Thor e Loki erano rimasti scettici ugualmente all'inizio. "Alcuni lo bevono con zucchero e latte." Tony fece un gesto verso il vassoio. Odino si piegò in avanti e vi mise un cucchiaino di zucchero dentro.

Un silenzio imbarazzante cadde. Loki sedeva rigido e fermo accanto a lui; Tony esitò per un attimo ma decise che afanculo, c'era la prova vivente che lui e Loki facevano sesso. Premette la gamba contro quella di Loki, con cautela senza guardarlo.

Loki gli tese la tazza del caffè e Tony bevve un sorso, grato di avere qualcosa in mano.

"Dunque," disse Tony quando nessuno si mosse. "E' bello incontrarla."

Odino piegò la testa. "Invero. Sebbene le circostanze siano state un po' inaspettate."

Giusto, perché non aveva avuto cinque mesi per prepararsi.

"Quale porzione di esse?" chiese Tony, perché stava già facendo la parte dello stronzo insolente comunque. Ancora rispettoso, sicuro, ma probabilmente stava rompendo il protocollo a destra e a manca.

Un po' inaspettatamente, gli angoli della bocca di Odino si piegarono in alto in un lieve sorriso. "Tutte quante." Piegò la testa, guardò verso Loki. "Sebbene io sia arrivato a concludere che non conoscevo alcuno dei miei figli bene quanto credevo, il che è in effetti dove parte della sorpresa ha le sue radici.”

Tony piegò la testa. "Penso che sia sempre così fra genitori e figli. Siete troppo vicini."

"Davvero."

"Meglio ora?" chiese Tony quando null'altro seguì, guardando la tazza di Odino.

Odino sollevò un sopracciglio. "Sembra che sia una bevanda complicata."

"Non ne conosce neppure la metà," sorrise Tony. "E' fatta dai grani del caffè. Ci sono diversi luoghi da cui provengono, diversi modi di tostarli e diversi modi per prepararlo e diversi modi di confezionarlo con diversi tipi di zucchero e diversi tipi di latte, e ci sono anche altri tipi di gusti che alcune persone vi mescolano. Non scherziamo con il caffè da queste parti." Sollevò la sua tazza in un saluto e prese un sorso.

"Chiaramente," disse Odino, sembrando vagamente divertito.

Un lieve bussare alla porta catturò la loro attenzione; Clint la aprì, ad occhi spalancati e sembrando un po' nervoso.

"Grazie," disse Frigga da dietro di lui. Baby Girl fra le sue braccia entrò nella stanza, immediatamente verificando la situazione.

"Nessun problema," replicò Clint, facendosi da parte per farla entrare. Mandando a Tony uno sguardo comprensivo chiuse la porta dietro di se di nuovo.

"Lei è assolutamente deliziosa," disse caldamente Frigga, spostandosi verso Loki e dandogli indietro Baby Girl. Mentre lei sedeva sul divano fra Thor e la poltrona di Odino Loki sedette di nuovo, appoggiandosi di più sul fianco di Tony, Baby Girl sistemata sul suo petto.

"Si. Lei è molto calma," replicò in ritardo, la voce un po' tesa.

"Davvero," convenne Frigga con un sorriso deliziato. "Sia tu che Thor eravate molto più rumorosi." Il suo viso divenne esageratamente pensieroso. "In effetti la cosa non è mai cambiata."

"Madre," disse Thor, imbarazzato. "Non litighiamo come fanno i bambini."

"Non lo fate?" Frigga sorrise innocentemente. "Deve essere uno sviluppo molto recente. Non me ne avete detto nulla al riguardo, sono rammaricata."

Thor si agitò e Loki sogghignò. Sembrava ancora teso ma almeno era un po' più rilassato ora.

"Hai provato questa bevanda calda? E' apparentemente di grande importanza su Midgard," chiese Odino a Frigga.

"L'ho fatto," replicò Frigga. "Mi piace molto il gusto che parla di terra. E molto diverso dal the, vero?" si rivolse a Tony. "Ha rimpiazzato completamente il the su Midgard?"

Fu come finirono a parlare di the, cosa che portò Tony a spiegare meglio del caffè e di come veniva preparato. Poteva essere un po' ridicolo ma almeno fece passare il tempo fino a che non fu ora di pranzo su Asgard. Tony aveva iniziato a divenire nervoso riguardo il dover nutrire Frigga e Odino, non aveva idea di che tipo di cibo mangiassero (per non menzionare la quantità), ma fortunatamente non doveva farlo. Invece Tony dovette andare a raccogliere le loro borse (Loki teneva ancora Baby Girl, non aveva lasciato che nessun'altro la tenesse) e poi si diressero tutti sul tetto.

Tony aveva testimoniato un paio dei ritorni di Thor ad Asgard; nessuno di essi era stato istantaneo come il primo con Loki ed il Tesseract. Thor aveva dovuto stare in piedi e gridare verso il cielo per un numero variabile di volte. Non fu così con Odino; lui guardò semplicemente in alto e un attimo dopo vennero tutti teletrasportati via.

Il viaggio con il Bifrost era sempre sembrato vagamente violento a Tony; essere succhiato nel cielo come una lampo non sembrava il modo più gentile di viaggiare. Non sembrò nulla di quello che si aspettava, comunque - il mondo grava attorno a lui e per un batter d'occhio sembrò come se il terreno cadesse via dai suoi piedi, lasciandolo senza fiato, ma poi erano già in piedi su terreno solido.

Erano in una sala dorata con una cupola roteante per soffitto. Tony osservò attorno rapidamente ma non poteva guardare così da vicino come avrebbe voluto perché doveva controllare che tutto fosse andato bene con Baby Girl e Loki. Ovviamente, entrambi stavano bene, Loki la teneva assicurata nel marsupio, una mano dietro alla sua testa coperta. Sollevò un sopracciglio quando Tony li guardò. Tony non riuscì a evitarlo, si piegò e gli diede un rapido bacio. Lo fece veloce in caso Loki non lo apprezzasse, e guardò Odino per controllare se stava guardando - non era così, stava parlando al gigantesco guardiano dorato con la gigantesca spada scettro, e Loki sembrava così sottosopra da essere irritato.

Quando ebbe finito di parlare al tipo alto Odino li guidò fuori dalla sala, e Tony era preparato per molto, ma la vista della città di Asgard che praticamente fluttuava nello spazio? Sicuro, non a quello. Era completamente sbalordito e riuscì a malapena a non spalancare la bocca come un idiota. Fortunatamente Loki mise una mano sulla parte bassa della sua schiena; il tocco lo tenne coi piedi per terra. E Thor - non riuscì a capire se apposta o meno - distrasse i suoi genitori con domande riguardo persone che conoscevano, come se non li avesse probabilmente incontrati ben presto tutti.

Il palazzo era davanti alla città. Tutto era piuttosto dorato e luminoso; onestamente, sembrava un pochino pacchiano a Tony, sebbene fosse tutto oro vero. Fortunatamente non incontrarono molte persone mentre camminavano attraverso i lunghi corridoi, sebbene alcune guardie si aggregassero alle loro spalle seguendoli. Avrebbero potuto essere li di già quando avevano lasciato la sala con il tipo alto prima che attraversassero il ponte ma Tony era troppo distratto per accorgersene.

Il pranzo si rivelò essere privato - o quanto privato quanto poteva essere con una famiglia reale. In qualche modo Tony non aveva realmente assimilato quella parte, che Loki e Thor erano principi e Odino e Frigga Re e Regina. C'erano sempre guardie attorno, e altrettanti servitori; il cibo era stravagante e consisteva di più di cinque portate. E questo lo chiamavano informale.

La conversazione fu leggera e riguardò pettegolezzi e politica, entrambe le quali Tony non conosceva per nulla. Non gli importava; gli dava l'opportunità di osservare. Quello che scoprì non era sorprendente, ma interessante comunque; sembrava che fossero tutti esperti nel fingere che tutto andasse bene anche quando si sparavano piccole frecciate gli uni gli altri. Chiaramente c'erano ruoli stabiliti nella famiglia da lungo tempo - Odino il padre severo, Frigga la madre gentile, Thor il figlio sportivo, Loki il figlio fuoriclasse. Tony vide specialmente Loki e Thor scivolare indietro in vecchi comportamenti tutto il tempo; a volte uno di loro sembrava sorpreso dalla cosa o cercava di ritrarsi ma in altri momenti non sembravano neppure accorgersene. In altri momenti, qualcosa che uno di loro diceva che andava del tutto contro i loro vecchi ruoli - un commento riflessivo di Thor, qualcosa di pacificatore da Loki – ed erano Odino e Frigga che rimanevano sorpresi.

Era piuttosto affascinante per Tony, vedere le sfaccettature così diverse dell'uomo con cui aveva concepito un figlio e del suo amico. Inoltre Tony non era mai stato davvero in una famiglia quindi questo sguardo dall'interno alle dinamiche di una famiglia era piuttosto interessante. Sebbene quella famiglia fosse probabilmente così lontana da una famiglia normale quanto fosse mai possibile, sia con il fatto di aver avuto migliaia di anni per sviluppare i propri problemi sia la grande scala... di tutto.

Dopo che ebbero mangiato tutto Tony e Loki si scusarono; Baby Girl aveva iniziato ad agitarsi ed era davvero ora di portarla a letto. Mentre camminavano attraverso i corridoi da soli ci furono improvvisamente più persone, e non fingevano più di non fissare. Almeno i sussurri rimasero comunque piuttosto bassi, cosa probabilmente dovuta principalmente all'espressione sprezzante, freddamente ostile di Loki.

Appena le porte degli appartamenti di Loki si chiusero dietro di loro buona parte della tensione sembrò semplicemente cadere via da Loki. Mise la mano sulla porta e chiuse gli occhi, prendendo un respiro profondo.

Tony lo osservò per un momento prima di dare un occhiata attorno alla stanza, impuntandosi nel voltare la schiena a Loki per dargli una parvenza di privacy.

Non sapeva che cosa si aspettasse della stanza, ma non era quello; muri spogli salvo per un certo numero di librerie, una finestra che mostrava un giardino e una scrivania che era vuota salvo per una piuma ed una boccetta di inchiostro. La stanza non era piccola o male arredata secondo alcuna definizione, ma sembrava molto spoglia e per nulla un luogo ove qualcuno avesse vissuto per centinaia di anni per volta. Forse Loki l'aveva svuotata in qualche momento dopo essersene andato, ma Tony non lo pensava - da quello che sapeva riguardo come le cose erano andate, Loki non aveva esattamente avuto l'opportunità.

Mentre Tony osservava da vicino le librerie - buona parte delle quali non erano in alcun linguaggio che capisse, era fortunato se le lettere fossero in effetti decifrabili a lui - Loki iniziò a muoversi dietro a lui, scavando nella loro valigia e iniziando a preparare il latte artificiale per Baby Girl. Tony si aspettava che Loki volesse nutrire la piccola ma invece, senza parole Loki fece cenno verso il letto. Quando Tony si fu sistemato appoggiato alla testiera, Baby Girl nelle sue braccia, Loki, ancora in silenzio, gli diede il biberon.

Tony iniziò a dar da mangiare a loro figlia e guardò Loki, che rimase ai piedi del letto e guardava nel nulla con occhi che non vedevano.

"Loki."

Sobbalzando, Loki batté le palpebre.

Tony batté sul letto accanto a se. "Andiamo." Quello strano comportamento di Loki iniziava a preoccuparlo. Ma fortunatamente Loki immediatamente seguì il suo suggerimento e si sedette. Da li non servì molto per passare Baby Girl a lui. Tony sapeva per esperienza che questo avrebbe calmato Loki; passare del tempo con Baby Girl lo faceva sempre. Lo faceva davvero anche per Tony.

"Stai bene?" osò chiedere Tony dopo aver dato a Baby Girl del tempo per far funzionare la sua magia su Loki.

Loki non rispose per un poco; in effetti non lo fece fino a che Tony non si chinò appoggiandosi al suo fianco, e agganciò il suo mento sulla spalla di Loki. "Più o meno," disse allora, e dal suo tono Tony poteva dire che quello sarebbe stato tutto quello che avrebbe ottenuto da lui sul soggetto.

"Okay." Prese fiato. "Fammi sapere se o quando hai bisogno di usare me o Baby Girl per scappar via."

Ovviamente Loki non prese quel suggerimento molto bene. "Stai implicando che io non sono capace di trattare con la mia f... con questo da solo?"

"No, ovviamente no. Onestamente non posso pensare a nulla con cui tu sia incapace di trattare." Forse non trattare bene secondo qualsiasi definizione, ma Loki poteva trattare. "Ma tu non devi farlo da solo se non è necessario." Tony baciò Loki su una guancia. "E’ solo qualcosa che devi tenere a mente." cambiando deliberatamente argomento, poi guardò attorno a se alla stanza. "Dunque, dove si suppone che Baby Girl dorma? Perché devo essere onesto con te, non sono a mio agio se lei dorme con noi." Aveva letto troppe storie dell'orrore di genitori che accidentalmente rotolavano sui loro neonati nel sonno e li soffocavano. Giacere sul letto con Baby Girl era perfettamente buona cosa, ma Tony non avrebbe dormito.

"C'è un altra stanza." Loki fece un gesto verso una porta che Tony non aveva realmente registrato in precedenza. Curioso, Tony scivolò giù dal letto e si avvicinò, mettendo la testa nell'altra stanza. Era anche essa piuttosto spoglia, con un guardaroba molto grande ed una culla che ovviamente non stava normalmente li. Si, come per la stanza principale tutto era fantastico e costoso, ma comunque era piuttosto spoglia e mancava completamente di personalità.

Era abbastanza per il loro uso, comunque. Tony controllò anche la culla, cercò se vi fossero schegge nel legno e verificò la robustezza, ma tutto era a posto.

Quando tornò indietro Loki stava cambiando Baby Girl, che sembrava infelice ed assonnata, e poi la misero a letto.

Tony guardò la porta che Loki chiuse dietro di se. "Dunque... quanto a prova di suono è questo posto?"

Loki sollevò un sopracciglio. "Abbastanza." Un lento sorriso sbocciò sul suo viso. Fu il solo avviso che ebbe Tony; un attimo dopo Loki lo assalì, gettandolo sul letto e mettendo i propri denti sul suo collo.

Con un sibilo Tony gettò indietro la testa. Amava quando Loki si comportava in quel modo, ruvido ed esigente, niente perdita di tempo per i convenevoli o le domande. Loki indossava uno di quegli assemblati di cuoio che gli Asgardiani sembravano amare e che Tony non aveva idea di come aprire, quindi svestì se stesso invece, aprendo maldestramente bottoni e spingendo gli abiti via mentre i denti di Loki graffiavano sulla sua pelle, a volte mordendo meno che gentilmente. Mandava brividi lungo il corpo di Tony.

"Nnngh," Fece Tony quando Loki spinse il suo ginocchio fra le gambe di Tony, premendo la sua coscia coperta di cuoio contro la sua erezione nuda. "Loki…"

Loki ruggì, premendo i denti sul petto di Tony, facendosi strada verso il suo capezzolo. Non era gentile o premuroso quando i suoi denti si chiusero attorno ad esso e tirarono; le sue mani erano esigenti quando si afferrarono alle anche di Tony incoraggiandolo a cavalcare la coscia di Loki. Non tentò di svestirsi, chiese a Tony di arrendersi e non diede nulla in cambio. Faceva diventar matto Tony quando Loki era così; non lo avevano fatto così spesso. Serviva un certo livello di fiducia che non avevano avuto per lungo tempo, e poi Tony era stato troppo incinto per quel tipo di cosa.

Nulla di quello era il caso ora. Non c'era nulla che li fermasse - nulla di urgente almeno - e Tony poteva rilassarsi e lasciare che Loki prendesse il controllo.

Ed era magnifico al riguardo. C'era un compiaciuto, auto soddisfatto sorriso sulle labbra di Loki e l'oscuro brillio nei suoi occhi faceva rizzare i peli sul collo a Tony. Più come un test che altro Tony cercò di toccare Loki; come aspettato Loki non lo avrebbe permesso. Con un ruggito afferrò le mani di Tony ai polsi e le premette sul materasso sopra alla testa di Tony. Il suo corpo era una curva elegante sopra a Tony, gli occhi bollenti e duri mentre guardava giù verso Tony.

Mordendo il suo labbro inferiore Tony si inarcò, lasciando che le sue palpebre si chiudessero al piacere che lo attraversava quando sfregò la sua erezione contro la coscia di Loki. Loki sibilò e si chinò giù, premendo infine le sue labbra contro quelle di Tony per prendere la sua bocca in un selvaggio esigente bacio. I suoi capelli setosi accarezzarono il viso di Tony quando terminò il bacio mordendo il labbro inferiore di Tony.

Tony sibilò un lungo "sssssiiii", sollevò una gamba e la avvolse attorno alle anche di Loki. Si guadagnò un occhiata a occhi socchiusi, ma Loki prese il suggerimento. Tony non sapeva come lo facesse perché Loki lo distrasse mordicchiandogli la gola ma un attimo dopo dita unte scivolarono fra le sue gambe, ignorando con cura le palle di Tony e il suo cazzo duro e muovendosi direttamente per il suo buco.

Avevano fatto molto sesso negli ultimi giorni, perciò Tony non aveva bisogno di molta preparazione. Era buona cosa perché mentre Loki non fu troppo duro, era comunque meno che prudente quando spinse il suo dito dentro, dando a Tony un tempo minimo per aggiustarsi prima di aggiungerne un secondo e poi un terzo. La sua bocca si mosse lungo la clavicola di Tony e l'altra mano rimase sui polsi di Tony, tenendolo giù. Tony era deliziosamente inchiodato; tutto quello che poteva fare era contorcersi senza speranza e gemere. Entrambi se lo godevano, ma quel che godevano anche di più fu quando Loki considerò Tony pronto. Si tirò indietro, aprì con forza le ginocchia di Tony e poi si prese in mano il cazzo, ungendolo con olio prima di muoversi verso il buco di Tony. Mani sulle anche di Tony, lo sollevò e poi si spinse dentro di lui straziantemente lento.

Gemettero entrambi. Tony tenne gli occhi su Loki; l'espressione completamente rilassata, gioiosa sul suo viso in quel primo momento quando si spinse dentro lasciò Tony senza fiato. E poi Loki lentamente aprì gli occhi e guardò Tony, l'espressione oscura.

Tony sapeva cosa sarebbe arrivato. Oh così lentamente Loki si tirò indietro; quando era quasi per scivolare fuori si fermò e non si mosse. Frustrato, Tony gemette e strinse i muscoli, facendo stringere i denti a Loki, ma fu tutto quello che fece fino a che Tony non riuscì più a sopportare e miagolò. "Ti prego," gemette.

Allora, e solo allora, Loki infine si mosse, sbattendo dentro di lui con un liscio, potente colpo che li fece gemere entrambi sonoramente. Dopo di ciò, Loki non si trattenne o scherzò più. Prese un incalzante ritmo e fermamente penetrò Tony inchiodandolo al materasso.

In pochi minuti aveva ridotto Tony all'incoerenza; tutto quello che Tony poteva fare era tenere lontane le mani da Loki o dal proprio cazzo, afferrando con le dita le lenzuola mentre gemeva e rabbrividiva. Loki tenne una mano sulle anche di Tony, scivolando l'altra fra le sue gambe, usando le dita dove i loro corpi erano uniti. L'espressione sul suo viso parlava di possessività e di oscura auto soddisfazione.

In modo del tutto deliberato, Tony si strinse su di lui. L'espressione di Loki divenne anche più intensa ed il suo ritmo aumentò. Scivolò la mano su dentro alla coscia di Tony e poi di nuovo giù, avvolgendo le lunghe dita attorno al cazzo duro di Tony.

"Cazzo!" imprecò Tony, la vista che si annebbiava. Era pronto a venire; non era sicuro che Loki sarebbe stato felice se lo faceva senza permesso ma aveva passato il punto in cui se ne curava.

In lontananza sentì Loki ringhiare ma stava già venendo, il suo intero corpo che si tendeva mentre il piacere arrivava all'apice in lui. Per quando riuscì a tornare alla coscienza Loki stava ruggendo, il ritmo divenuto incostante mentre veniva anche lui, spruzzando profondamente dentro al corpo di Tony. Il suo penetrare rallentò fino a che si fermò, fissando giù sopra a Tony e ansimando pesantemente. Una goccia di sudore scivolò lungo la sua tempia.

Ancora con il fiatone, Tony si sporse e la tirò via. Si sentiva come budino, la gamba avvolta attorno all'anca di Loki che scivolò via debolmente.

"Questo è stato..." Tony inghiottì, scivolò la mano sul fianco del viso di Loki nei suoi capelli bagnati.

Loki chiuse gli occhi e rabbrividì. Quando li aprì di nuovo erano scuri e insondabili. Fece scivolare le mani su lungo il corpo di Tony, le dita che premevano i marchi rossi e le impronte di denti che aveva lasciato sparse su tutto il petto di Tony e sul suo collo.

Tony stirò le sue braccia sopra alla testa, lasciando sbocciare un lento, soddisfatto sorriso sul suo viso. Loki si comportava un po' stranamente, inusualmente silenzioso ma la possessività non era così straordinaria. Tony non la sentiva una cosa brutta.

Scivolò un poco, le lenzuola che si afferravano scomodamente alla sua pelle. "Doccia?"

Loki prese fiato e infine smontò da lui, giacendo al suo fianco e tirando Tony vicino senza cerimonie.

Va bene allora, niente docce ancora. Andava bene.


	22. Capitolo 22

Tony sospirò e avvolse un braccio attorno alla vita di Loki, premendo il suo viso contro la sua clavicola e semplicemente respirò. Loki si avvolse vagamente attorno a lui, mise una mano dietro alla testa di Tony. Era protettivo, ma anche quello non era qualcosa di inusuale per quel che concerneva Tony, sebbene ancora molto meno comune della possessività. Tony attese di chiedere cosa succedesse ma non era difficile da immaginare, considerando dove si trovavano e il pasto attraverso cui erano appena passati. Non era stato troppo male nell'opinione di Tony, ma le cose probabilmente sembravano diverse a Loki, che aveva una fottuta quantità di storia con quelle persone ed in quel luogo.

Tony si appisolò un poco ma infine si sentiva troppo appiccicoso e a disagio per continuare più a lungo. "Andiamo." spinse il petto di Loki con il naso. "E' ora di fare la doccia."  
"Non ho una doccia, Tony," replicò seccamente Loki.  
Molto lentamente, Tony si tirò indietro per guardare Loki in viso. "Ridillo?"  
Loki sospirò. "Non sei più su Midgard. Le tradizioni sono diverse qui. Non ci sono stanze da bagno individuali in ogni stanza. Se vuoi pulirti devi visitare uno dei bagni pubblici."  
Tony lo fissò per un lungo momento, cercando di immaginarsi le implicazioni. "Ti prego dimmi che non significa che qui le persone non si lavano."

"Al contrario." Loki sollevò un sopracciglio; era chiaramente divertito per essere quello più familiare con le tradizioni adesso. Al tempo in cui lui e Tony avevano iniziato la loro... cosa lui era stato piuttosto capace nelle necessità, ma era inciampato su ogni e qualsiasi riferimento di Tony alla cultura pop. "E' tradizione condividere il bagno con gli amici e la famiglia una volta al giorno. A volte più di una." Sedette, passò una mano attraverso i capelli nel vano tentativo di domarli. "In effetti, Thor probabilmente starà facendo il bagno con gli amici proprio adesso. Puoi unirti a loro."  
"E tu?" Tony guardò Loki, che era appiccicoso quanto Tony.  
Gli occhi di Loki si spostarono sulla porta dietro a cui dormiva Baby Girl. "Non possiamo lasciare sola nostra figlia."

Non, davvero non potevano. Non c'era Jarvis ad allertarli di qualsiasi cosa che potesse non andar bene per lei - e davvero qualsiasi cosa; Jarvis teneva traccia della sua temperatura, e il respiro e quanto si muovesse nel sonno. Tony non lo aveva precisamente istruito a farlo ma non pensava fosse una brutta cosa e onestamente, preferiva non pensare troppo al fatto che la sua IA potesse essere ossessionata con la salute di sua figlia.

Ma Loki non poteva non ripulirsi, e mentre Tony supponeva potessero fare a turno, davvero non era molto in favore alla cosa. Avrebbe davvero preferito non girare per le aule di Asgard da solo, non visto il modo in cui le persone lo avevano osservato. Neppure sapendo che avrebbe trovato Thor, perché Thor sarebbe stato con i suoi amici e Tony sapeva abbastanza di loro da non essere del tutto entusiasta alla prospettiva di incontrarli da solo.  
"Tua madre potrebbe guardarla," suggerì, ben cosciente che Loki non sarebbe stato molto in favore della cosa.  
"O tu potresti andare da solo," Loki rispose, chiaramente indifferente.

Tony avrebbe dovuto fare un po' di lavoro di convincimento verbale per portarlo con se. "Sicuro, potrei farlo ma davvero vuoi lasciarmi solo con Thor ed i suoi amici?" era un colpo basso e lo sapevano entrambi. Sebbene Tony non fosse del tutto sicuro se stesse cercando di appellarsi alla protettività di Loki (avendo sperimentato di prima mano quanto gli amici di Thor potessero non essere gentili) o alla sua possessività (la paura di Loki che portassero Tony via da lui nel modo in cui avevano preso Thor). Sobbalzando all'espressione di Loki, Tony si appoggiò avvicinandosi. "Ascolta, mi dispiace, io solo davvero, davvero non voglio andare da solo. Buona parte delle persone qui sono caute con te ma con me? Io sono uno sconosciuto - da una parte sono mortale quindi si sentono superiori, dall'altra sono legato a due dei loro principi ed il re e la regina mi approvano a sufficienza da avermi invitato come un ospite. Proveranno a testare i limiti, cercare di capire dove io stia. Normalmente non me ne fregherebbe un cazzo e li lascerei provare, ma adesso non è davvero il momento di far casino con degli stronzi." e non importava quel che fosse successo, si sarebbe riflettuto su Baby Girl comunque e Tony non lo voleva. Non lo avrebbe detto ancora, comunque, sarebbe stato ancora un altro colpo basso e non gli piaceva agire come uno stronzo manipolatore se non doveva farlo.

Invece cercò un altra entrata. "Tua madre... Le ho offerto di tenere in braccio Baby Girl, ma lei ha detto no, anche se davvero voleva farlo. Ha detto che non ti sarebbe piaciuto e che tu non ti fidavi di lei - lei ha detto che se lo era meritato." Il viso di Loki era una miscela di incredulità e qualcos'altro, era ferito e diffidente ed altre cose che Tony non avrebbe punzecchiato ora. "Non ho idea di che cazzo sia davvero accaduto, e non hai bisogno di dirmelo. Ma a meno che tu non sia del tutto non a tuo agio alla cosa, penso che dovremo darle la possibilità di provare che non lascerà che alcun male accada a Baby Girl.”

"Il problema non è che io non mi fido di lei con Baby Girl," disse lentamente Loki, la voce bassa mentre si chinava a toccare le loro fronti insieme. "E' che non credo che rifiuterebbe al Padre degli Dei se lui decidesse di portarmi via mia figlia dopo tutto."

"Non lo farà, non oggi," sussurrò Tony. Non poteva sapere, ma nelle sue budella ci credeva. Questa era principalmente una apertura diplomatica e troppe cose si sarebbero spezzate se Odino l'avesse usata per rapire o anche far del male ad una neonata. "Spargeremo distruzione in questo luogo se lo facesse, e lui lo sa."

Loki annuì confortato dalla promessa di distruzione e dalla conoscenza che non sarebbe stato il solo ad uscire di testa quella volta. Tony non sapeva che cosa avrebbe fatto se Odino avesse preso Baby Girl, ma sapeva che non sarebbe stato bello. La sola ragione per cui aveva smesso di produrre armi era una sua scelta, ed era una scelta facilmente reversibile.  
Sedettero in silenzio per un momento, solo respirando, fino a che Tony osò spezzarlo. "E' un si per il bagno?"

Loki annuì di nuovo. Si staccò e si arrampicò fuori dal letto, andando nella stanza di Baby Girl. Quando Tony mise la testa dentro Loki era in piedi vicino alla sua culla e la fissava. Lei dormiva, respirando regolarmente; sembrava così piccina e vulnerabile e solo guardandola Tony sentiva paura e feroce protettività che sgorgavano dentro di lui. Poteva solo immaginare come Loki dovesse sentirsi, avendo avuto sei figli prima di lei, nessuno dei quali in fin dei conti aveva potuto proteggere.

Tony non disse alcuna banalità; sapeva quanto fossero futili e specialmente in quel contesto sarebbero sembrate prendere in giro Loki. Tutto quello che Tony poté fare fu andare vicino a Loki e avvolgere le braccia attorno a lui da dietro, premendo la bocca dietro al suo collo e sperando che fosse abbastanza da ricordargli che le cose erano diverse ora, che almeno non era più solo in tutto quello.

Prendendo un respiro profondo, Loki mise le mani sopra a quelle di Tony. Lasciò che riposassero la per un momento prima di tirar via le braccia di Tony, girandosi. "Dovremo andare adesso, se vogliamo avere abbastanza tempo per prepararci prima della festa."

Lasciarono la nursery e mentre Tony con cura chiuse la porta dietro a loro Loki si avvicinò allo specchio. Lo toccò con due dita e disse, "Madre."

"Loki," replicò Frigga caldamente e lo specchio divenne una finestra su quelle che dovevano essere le sue stanze.

Tony sussultò con un gemito e si spostò fuori dalla cornice, perché, diamine, era completamente nudo. Loki lo era ugualmente e mentre ne lui ne sua madre sembravano importarsene, Tony invece lo faceva, grazie mille. Quella era la Regina di Asgard, la mamma di Loki. Le tendenze esibizioniste di Tony non andavano così lontano.

"Io e Tony stiamo andando ai bagni," stava dicendo Loki. "Saresti in grado di vegliare su nostra figlia nel frattempo?"  
Meraviglia e piacere apparvero sul viso di Frigga e lei non fece alcuno sforzo per nasconderli, ne le lacrime che si formarono nei suoi occhi subito dopo. "Ne sarò onorata," riuscì a dire, un sorriso che sbocciava sul suo viso.  
Loki abbassò gli occhi, sorrise un poco di rimando. "Molto bene." si sporse e toccò la finestra, che tornò ad essere uno specchio. "Lei arriverà in un attimo.”  
"Figo," disse Tony.

Loki lo guardò e guardò il lenzuolo che Tony aveva avvolto attorno a se completamente. "Non ero conscio che le tue sensibilità fossero così delicate."

"Non lo sono," protestò Tony, solo per metà sicuro di sapere di che cosa parlasse Loki, "Solo io... quella era tua madre, va bene? Stare nudo davanti alle persone è una cosa del tutto diversa dallo stare nudo davanti alle madri delle persone."

"Se lo dici tu," disse blandamente Loki. Vagò verso la stanza di Baby Girl di nuovo, tornando con due ciotole di legno, un paio di asciugamani e due accappatoi - o quello che chiaramente passava per accappatoio li, perché erano molto più corti di quanto Tony fosse abituato, a malapena arrivando a metà delle sue cosce quando lo indossò. La ciotola conteneva una manopola e un pezzo di sapone.  
"Non c'è scopo di mettere abiti quando si va ai bagni," disse Loki, interpretando correttamente l'espressione dubbiosa di Tony.  
Tony non cercò di spiegare perché bussarono alla porta - e fu buona cosa, perché non era sicuro di esserne in grado. Tutto quello che sapeva era che non voleva vagare per i corridoi di Asgard nudo tanto quanto non voleva vagarci da solo.

Determinato a non lasciare andare - a chi lo avrebbe mai pensato che Tony sarebbe mai stato quello pudico - Tony fece un lieve cenno quando Frigga entrò nella stanza. Non sembrò curarsi del letto sfatto o del loro stato di svestitezza, solo sorrise calorosamente ad entrambi mentre Loki le spiegava che Baby Girl stava dormendo.  
"Mi terrò occupata con questo nuovo testo di erbologia Midgardiana che ho ricevuto, allora," disse sollevando un libro... sip, "Tecniche di riproduzione della Reale Società di Orticultura: semplice guida per 1000 piante da giardino". Tony rimase leggermente sbalordito per un attimo, poi dovette trattenere una risata all'immagine della Regina di Asgard che ordinava libri via Amazon UK. Sebbene dicesse Reale sul titolo, quindi ci stava.

"Non dovrebbe necessitare di nutrimento prima del nostro ritorno," disse Loki a sua madre, poi fece cenno a Tony di seguirlo. Dopo un altro goffo cenno a Frigga, Tony fece semplicemente quello.  
"Dunque..." non riuscì a trattenere se stesso dal dirlo appena le porte dell'appartamento di Loki furono chiuse. "Tua mamma sa perfettamente che abbiamo fatto sesso."  
"Mia madre," Loki enfatizzò con uno sguardo, "Certamente è cosciente della cosa, considerando che la nostra unione ha prodotto un figlio."  
Unione. Sicuro, Tony non avrebbe toccato la cosa con un palo da tre metri. La parte riguardo come i loro sentimenti avevano fatto si che la magia facesse rimanere incinto Tony ancora lo mandava fuori di testa.  
"No, volevo dire adesso. Come, mezz'ora fa."  
"La cosa di da fastidio?" chiese Loki curiosamente nello stesso modo in cui avrebbe chiesto degli stereotipi americani relativi al genere. Come se fosse molto pittoresco ma davvero piuttosto retrogrado.

"No, è solo..." Tony fece una pausa, cercando di afferrare quello che esattamente lo infastidiva. "Non lo so," ammise infine, facendo spallucce disperatamente. "Non sono abituato all'intera cosa del sesso e dei genitori, presumo." Per quando aveva scoperto a che cosa serviva realmente il suo pene era fuori di casa da tempo, ed i suoi genitori erano morti prima che qualsiasi cosa potesse cambiare. Non che lo sarebbe, non lo pensava, anche se avessero avuto un migliaio di anni. E davvero, considerato che Loki ed i suoi genitori avevano avuto molto più tempo di così, non c'era da meravigliarsi che fossero così completamente noncuranti riguardo l'intera cosa. Probabilmente erano passati oltre alla goffaggine nel primo secolo.  
"Ci sono molti bagni?" chiese Tony un po' di tempo dopo. Sembrava una camminata inconvenientemente lunga per andare in un posto ove lavarsi.  
"Si. Assumevo che volessi andare in quello dove si trova Thor." Loki fece una pausa sui suoi passi. "Mi sbagliavo?"  
"Oh, no, va bene." Tony pensò alla cosa per un momento. "Sicuro, va bene." Preferiva il bagno riempito da Thor ed i suoi discutibili amici che un mucchio di sconosciuti. "Dunque, come funziona esattamente?"

Loki sospirò in esasperazione. "Ti togli il tuo abito. Usi il sapone e una ciotola d'acqua per lavarti. Ti sciacqui il sapone e poi entri nella vasca."  
Giusto, okay. "Qualcosa che io debba sapere preventivamente? Non fissare i genitali delle altre persone, e cose simili?"  
"Fissare potrebbe essere interpretato sia come una sfida che come un invito," spiegò Loki. "Considerando che tutti sanno che stai con me, probabilmente entrambe, perciò probabilmente faresti meglio a evitare."  
Specialmente tenendo conto che Loki gli aveva proibito di portare l'armatura. Giusto. "Okay. C'è altro?"

Loki gli lanciò uno sguardo. "Tu sei un onorato ospite del Padre degli dei. Tu sei il mio partner, il secondo genitore di mia figlia e il Fratello d'armi di Thor. Per tale motivo, sei di status molto alto, tecnicamente. Ma siccome non hanno testimoniato personalmente le tue capacità e a maggior ragione non rispettano me, la gente potrebbe cercare di provare i limiti.  
“Bene, non ho intenzione di prendere merda da nessuno," disse Tony. Non gli importava chi fossero queste persone.  
Un sorriso feroce curvò le labbra di Loki. "Non mi aspetto di meno da te."  
Quello probabilmente voleva dire che andava bene se lasciava correre la sua boccaccia.

Infine arrivarono in una specie di spogliatoio; i muri erano ricoperti completamente di nicchie. Buona parte di esse contenevano abiti ed asciugamani, altre alte cose e Tony vide anche la strana arma - Mjölnir fra di esse, posato in un angolo. Loki si tolse il suo accappatoio e lo mise con l'asciugamano, in una nicchia casuale, lasciando spazio per quello di Tony. Chiaramente nessuno si preoccupava che le cose venissero rubate; Tony era affascinato dalla cosa ma decise che ora non era un buon momento per chiedere. Meglio non dichiarare che Midgard era pieno di ladri davanti a curiosi Asgardiani che stavano facendo del loro meglio per fingere di non sembrare fissare la loro attenzione su di loro.

La prima stanza in cui entrarono che in effetti sembrava un bagno (o meglio, come una stanza senza piastrelle possa sembrare un bagno) lasciò Tony sconcertato ma solo per un momento. Non si rendeva conto che sarebbe stato un bagno con persone di entrambi i sessi; avrebbe dovuto fare uno sforzo per tenere gli occhi a posto.  
Loki sembrò indifferente; camminò verso una specie di cascata e riempì il suo catino di legno con acqua. Aspettò fino a che Tony ebbe fatto lo stesso prima di camminare verso una specie di panca. Il pugno di altre persone presenti stavano tutte sedute su panche ugualmente, alcune chiacchierando sottovoce mentre usavano le manopole e il sapone per pulirsi.

Tony tenne il suo sguardo fissato sulla cascata, o quando divenne troppo noioso, su Loki mentre si insaponava, e dannazione, l'acqua era fredda. Non vedeva l'ora di arrivare al punto in cui doveva sciacquarsi sotto la cascata prima di entrare nella stanza successiva, come aveva visto fare alle altre persone.

Bene, almeno lavò prima la schiena a Loki. E mentre lo faceva insaponò anche i suoi capelli; Loki era sempre veloce e noncurante ma praticamente si scioglieva quando Tony gli massaggiava la testa. Tony non lo avrebbe fatto davanti a persone verso cui Loki si sentiva come minimo neutrale, non era contrario al fare un affermazione davanti a loro. Erano tutti bravi a fingersi occupati, ma continuavano a guardare verso i due, chiaramente curiosi.

Loki ritornò il favore e insaponò la schiena ed i capelli di Tony, l'espressione assente, ma Tony sapeva che non era così. Si sciacquarono - e cazzo se era fredda, Tony avrebbe fatto una lagnanza in merito se fossero stati soli - e poi misero i loro catini con il sapone nella nicchia dell'altra stanza.  
E poi, infine, si diressero nella terza stanza. C'era del vapore ma non abbastanza da ostruire la vista e c'erano alcuni bacini di varie dimensioni, che andavano da grossi idromassaggi a piscine. E tutti quanti erano chiaramente caldi ed uno di essi conteneva Thor ed i suoi amici.  
"Fratelli!" esclamò Thor quando li notò, sembrando sia sorpreso che compiaciuto. "Venite, unitevi a noi!"

Avendone abbastanza di comportarsi come una persona seria, Tony si girò con occhi supplicanti verso Loki, che semplicemente sospirò e gli fece cenno. "Avanti, comportati da bambino se devi."  
Tony sorrise e iniziò a correre. Thor gli diede un urlo di incitamento rumoroso, quando Tony saltò e fece un epica bomba d'acqua, se poteva ben dirlo.  
E sicuro, l'acqua era calda ma sopportabile. Loki non lo avrebbe lasciato saltare senza avviso se non fosse stata così.  
Tony emerse con una risata rumorosa di Thor; gli altri erano a vari stadi in cui si toglievano acqua dagli occhi. "Quella era una bellissima bomba d'acqua, fratello," Gli disse Thor con un ampio sorriso.

"Che cos'è una... bomba?" chiese uno dei suoi amici, e quella doveva essere Sif; lei era la sola donna fra i cinque nella piscina.  
"Qualcosa che esplode," replicò semplicemente Tony.  
"Fratello Tony è un esperto nel fare bombe," Affermò Thor, mettendo una mano sulla spalla di Tony. "Non è vero Loki?"  
"Ed altre cose che esplodono," convenne Loki blandamente, entrando nella piscina in modo molto più elegante. Sedette sulla panca sommersa che circondava l'orlo della piscina e Tony sedette accanto a lui, mettendosi fra Loki e gli altri.

"Dunque chi siete voi?" chiese quando nessuno si decise a presentare nessuno. Sicuro, aveva sentito di quei tizi, ma non abbastanza da riconoscere visi, salvo Sif, che era facile da riconoscere a causa del suo genere.  
Thor sobbalzò. "Le mie scuse. Questi sono Lady Sif e i Tre Guerrieri; Volstagg, Fandral ed Hogun. Amici questo è Anthony Stark, l'Uomo di Ferro."  
"Il ferro è nel vostro petto?" chiese Sif, guardando il reattore arc.  
"Un po' di esso," disse Tony, "Ma sta cercando di uccidermi. Questa cosa lo ferma." Batté sul reattore arc. "E non è da questo che ho avuto il mio titolo. Quello deriva dalla mia armatura." Sebbene anche quella non fosse di ferro. Bene, non è che se lo fosse dato da se.  
Sif sembrò curiosa ma prima che potesse fare altre domande Thor disse, "E' una grande armatura per un grande guerriero. Amici, vi ho raccontato la storia in cui mio fratello Tony ha sconfitto da solo otto uomini armati?" e poi Thor proseguì a raccontare la storia. Ogni tanto Tony si sentì obbligato a intervenire perché Thor faceva sembrare come se lui avesse fatto tutto da se quando gli altri Avengers erano coinvolti ugualmente ed anche Tony poteva accettare solo un po' di lodi non meritate. Loki rimase in silenzio accanto a lui, la testa piegata indietro e gli occhi chiusi apparentemente rilassato, sebbene Tony sapesse che non era così. Il braccio di Loki continuava a strofinarsi, come per caso, specialmente ogni volta che uno degli amici di Thor chiedeva qualcosa e Tony rispondeva perciò infine Tony mise la mano sul ginocchio di Loki. Poteva solo immaginare perché Loki continuasse ad iniziare contatto fisico, ma quando la mano di Tony fu sul suo corpo Loki iniziò a calmarsi un poco.

L'intera cosa venne notata da Sif e Tony ebbe una brutta, brutta sensazione al riguardo.  
Aveva ragione. Non appena Thor terminò di raccontare la storia Sif si piegò avanti (Tony tenne gli occhi cautamente sul suo viso) e chiese, "Come è iniziata la vostra unione?"  
Stava rivolgendosi a Tony, ma fu Loki che replicò, sollevando la testa e guardandola in modo freddo. "Credo che questo non sia cosa che vi riguardi."  
Socchiudendo gli occhi, lei disse, "Sono comunque curiosa," apparentemente indirizzando ancora Tony, che iniziava a sentirsi un pedone in una partita a scacchi lunga un era. "E', dopo tutto, piuttosto... inusuale."  
Volstagg non fingeva neppure di non parlare a Loki quando aggiunse, "Sappiamo quello che sei."

Un po' attivamente gli occhi di Sif si girarono su di lui; Tony ebbe l'impressione che lei non pianificasse di parlare di quello.  
"Davvero lo sapete?" Loki sorrise il suo sorriso più freddo, gli occhi che brillavano pericolosamente.  
Tony conosceva quell'espressione molto bene; condivise uno sguardo con Thor che sembrò colpito. "Amici miei-" Iniziò, ma Tony sapeva che nessun tentativo di mediazione sarebbe sembrato altro che prendere le difese di Loki - o le difese degli altri.  
Volstagg non riconobbe il pericolo o semplicemente non se ne importò. "Tu sei uno Jötunn," disse ad alta voce. "Un mostro. Non è comprensibile perché il Padre degli Dei-"

Un improvviso abbassarsi della temperatura lo fece smettere di parlare; Tony, seduto accanto a Loki, la sentì per primo. Forse avrebbe dovuto cercare di fermare Loki, ma sapeva molto bene che non sarebbe stato possibile se Loki non lo avesse permesso. Inoltre, Volstagg era uno stronzo. Tony avrebbe voluto prenderlo a calci nel didietro da solo; certamente non avrebbe fermato Loki dal farlo.  
Si arrampicò fuori dall'acqua, però, perché la temperatura continuava a scendere; la pelle di Loki iniziava a divenire blu, e ora Thor ed i suoi amici rapidamente saltarono ugualmente fuori dalla piscina. Loki si alzò, il sottile strato di ghiaccio che si era formato sull'acqua che scricchiolava, e camminò verso dove Volstagg era accucciato sull'orlo della piscina, gli occhi socchiusi con odio.

L'attenzione completa di tutti nel bagno era su di loro mentre Loki, la pelle blu e gli occhi rossi, il freddo che emanava da lui, chiedeva setosamente, "Perché non divieni re di Asgard da te, se credi di avere un miglior giudizio riguardo quello che un re deve o non deve fare?" Guardò attorno al suo pubblico ad occhi spalancati, parlando attraverso lo shock, l'orrore e l'odio palpabile nella stanza. A dispetto del fatto che fosse ancora nella piscina e dovesse guardare in alto per incontrare il loro sguardo era chiaro chi avesse il controllo in quel luogo. "Non è il tuo posto mettere in dubbio le motivazioni delle azioni del Padre degli Dei, o le mie. Non lo è mai stato, e non lo sopporterò oltre. Tenete le vostre opinioni per voi stessi o soffritene le conseguenze."  
Nessuno osò muoversi. Infine, Thor si avvicinò e tese la mano a Loki. "Andiamo, fratello," disse.

Loki guardò su verso di lui per un lungo momento prima di tendersi verso di lui lentamente. La sua mano rimase blu e fredda fino a che quasi toccò quella di Thor; Thor non batté ciglio ne si ritirò; semplicemente guardò calmo verso Loki.

Mentre le loro mani si toccarono la pelle di Loki tornò nuovamente rosa spargendosi lungo il braccio ed attraverso il corpo mentre emergeva dalla piscina ghiacciata, nascondendo nuovamente la sua discendenza.


	23. Capitolo 23

La pelle di Loki era ancora fredda quando Tony prese fra le mani il suo viso e mise un bacio sulle sue labbra, ma si scaldò immediatamente al breve tocco che rendeva perfettamente chiara la lealtà di Tony, se vi fosse mai stato un dubbio. Tony tenne una mano possessivamente sulla parte bassa della schiena di Loki mentre si spostarono di nuovo nella stanza con le nicchie e Loki lasciò che lo facesse. Non fece alcun movimento per fermarlo anche quando Tony lo rifece dopo che si furono rivestiti e si mossero per rientrare nelle stanze di Loki.

"Dunque presumo che Volstagg non sarà alla festa stasera, "Disse Tony in tono di conversazione quando furono a metà strada.  
"Ti sembra che sia qualcuno che salta i pasti?" ringhiò Loki.  
"Potrebbe essere il caso, ma hai visto come Thor stava guardandolo? Sono sorpreso che non abbia chiamato Mjölnir in quel momento."  
"Non," disse Loki bruscamente. Quando quello in effetti azzittì Tony (era sempre un cinquanta-cinquanta con lui), sospirò. "Non mi serve la protezione di Thor."  
"Oh, lui lo sa," replicò Tony. "Lo so bene. Penso che tutti lo sappiano a questo punto. Ma tu ce l'hai comunque." fece una pausa, pensando a come mettere in parole la frase successiva. "E' una questione di solidarietà, di famiglia, non riguarda le tue capacità di proteggerti e lottare per te stesso."

"Lo so," disse Loki, ma non disse che non gli serviva la solidarietà di Thor, perciò Tony lo contò come un passo avanti.  
"Inoltre," aggiunse in tono leggero dopo aver dato a Loki del tempo per calmarsi ulteriormente. "E' stato piuttosto terrificante."  
"Non avevi mai visto la mia forma reale prima," replicò Loki, una apparente conclusione.   
"No, non avevo." Ma aveva visto la mano e il braccio di Loki fino al gomito divenire blu prima, con i disegni e il freddo che veniva emanato dalla sua pelle. Loki lo aveva usato per minacciarlo nove mesi prima della gravidanza, e Tony era stato spaventato, non era un suicida, ma ci doveva essere stato ancora qualcosa nella sua reazione che aveva colto Loki con la guardia abbassata perché Loki non era stato soddisfatto, non era andato via. E Tony aveva riconosciuto un po' di se stesso in Loki allora, il modo in cui spingeva i suoi (percepiti) difetti in faccia alle persone per cacciarle via, per provare a se stesso e a loro che non gli volevano bene abbastanza da restare. Per proteggersi da loro, dal lasciarli arrivare troppo vicino.

Neppure dirlo, non aveva funzionato nel loro caso. Tony era fin troppo testardo per agire secondo le aspettative nel migliore dei tempi.  
"Forse è meglio così," disse Loki, ma la sua voce esitò un poco. "Nostra figlia potrebbe... è meglio che tu ti abitui."  
"Baby Girl potrebbe cosa?" chiese Tony seccamente. C'era qualche altra cosa riguardo ciò a cui avrebbe dovuto tornare in seguito, ma questo aveva la priorità.  
"Hela..." Loki esitò. "Mentre cresceva, il suo corpo iniziò a cambiare. Ovviamente a quel tempo noi non sapevamo la causa; pensavamo che qualcuno potesse avere maledetto lei o uno di noi ma non trovammo mai il problema o l'origine o la natura della maledizione. Le cose sarebbero state molto diverse se avessimo saputo allora."  
C'era molto che Tony voleva chiedere al riguardo, ma si focalizzò sulla cosa più importante. "Che cosa vuoi dire con, cambiare?"

"Metà del suo corpo divenne oscuro," spiegò Loki. "Molto simile agli Jotun, ma anche agli elfi oscuri. La sua doppia discendenza era visibile sulla sua pelle, ma si erano domate a vicenda a sufficienza per coesistere in lei."  
"E pensi che lo stesso possa accadere a Baby Girl," chiarificò Tony.  
Loki lo guardò. "Non così. Io so adesso cosa aspettarmi, e so come contrastarlo. So come fare in modo che sia considerevolmente meno doloroso e traumatizzante per lei. Se qualcosa di simile accadesse mai, cosa che è improbabile perché tu sei umano e non magico."  
Bene, quello era buono, suppose Tony. "Perché non me lo hai detto prima?"  
La mano sulla maniglia della porta della sua stanza, Loki fece una pausa. "Voglio che lei abbia due genitori. Pensavo che se tu la avessi amata di già, la possibilità che tu la abbandonassi sarebbe stata più bassa." Si girò a guardare con calma lo sguardo incazzato negli occhi di Tony. "Io non mi scuserò per la manipolazione."  
Non dando a Tony modo di replicare, aprì la porta ed entrò nella stanza.

Quello non avrebbe fermato Tony, comunque; non riguardo questo. Se Loki avesse rischiato che Frigga testimoniasse questo litigio, così fosse. "Lo sai che cos'è il razzismo?" chiese, tenendo la voce bassa nella possibilità che Baby Girl fosse sveglia. Lei non lo era; la sola occupante della stanza era Frigga, seduta alla scrivania di Loki che guardava loro con le sopracciglia aggrottate. Bene. "Perché è disgustoso, ed esiste qui in abbondanza, ed è qualcosa che a me davvero, davvero non piace di questo posto o di queste persone. Non c'è nulla che potrebbe convincermi che tutti gli Jotun o tutti gli Orchi o tutti i Romulani sono malvagi o stupidi per la natura della loro razza. Tutte le culture sono diverse, e buona parte delle volte sembra solo che siano orribili perché i loro modi sono molto diversi. E se onestamente tu pensi che io possa abbandonare mia figlia perché per metà è una Jotun - qualcosa che sapevo di te e conseguentemente anche di lei dall'inizio, comunque - e perché questo possa mostrarsi infine puoi anche andare a fanculo."

Loki si girò su se stesso ma Tony incontrò il suo sguardo rabbioso con uguale furia prima di marciare oltre a lui ed entrare nella stanza di Baby Girl. Aveva terminato con quella conversazione; aveva detto tutto quello che c'era da dire ed aveva la sensazione che qualsiasi cosa Loki potesse dire ora lo avrebbe solamente fatto incazzare di più.

Come atteso, Loki non lo seguì. Non servì molto a Tony per calmarsi - era ancora arrabbiato per la presunzione, si, ma la parte triste era che c'era molto razzismo interiorizzato all'opera in Loki. Forse la moglie di Loki non reagì bene al cambiamento di Hela - forse Loki stesso non aveva reagito bene alla cosa. Tutto quello che Tony sapeva era che c'era una fottuta quantità di storia relativa ai figli precedenti di Loki e le cose che erano successe loro così come la storia di Asgard con gli Jotun. Thor gli aveva detto dell'odio per l'altra razza incoraggiato fra loro due dall'inizio - non esattamente incoraggiato da Odino ma certamente non scoraggiato neppure. Loro due, ma specialmente Loki stavano ancora lavorando sui problemi lasciati da tutto ciò. Quello che era successo nel bagno poco prima doveva aver considerevolmente logorato i nervi di Loki, anche se il supporto chiaro e dimostrativo di Thor doveva averlo aiutato un poco. Non scusava il fatto che lui fosse stato manipolatorio comunque e Tony non avrebbe perdonato l'implicazione che lui avrebbe abbandonato la sua stessa figlia a causa della sua discendenza Jotun che avrebbe forse potuto vedersi. Comunque, capiva che c'era molto di più che stava succedendo e che Loki aveva dei problemi profondamente radicati.

Essendosi quasi del tutto calmato, Tony si avvicinò alla culla di Baby Girl e trovò che era sveglia; i suoi occhi erano aperti ma lei chiaramente non sentiva necessità di compagnia o attenzione ancora.  
"Ehi, tesoro," Tony le disse sottovoce e mise il dito nella sua mano; e lei di riflesso lo afferrò. "Dormito bene?"  
Lei si agitò un pochino; Tony lo prese come una richiesta di essere presa in braccio. Dopo aver staccato la sua presa dal suo dito, la mise sul suo petto, il suo petto contro il reattore arc, e avvolse il suo accappatoio sopra di lei per nessun'altra ragione che poteva farlo. Lei appoggiò la guancia sulla sua clavicola, il suo nasino contro il lato del suo collo, e sembrò contenta di stare li.  
Sicuro, a Tony non importava un cazzo se fosse diventata nera o blu o violetto. Se le fossero cresciute le corna e una coda, comunque non la avrebbe amata di meno.  
La porta dietro a lui si aprì; ben certo di chi sarebbe stato Tony non si girò per nulla.  
"Mia madre dice che dovrei smetterla di aver paura," mormorò Loki.  
"Alcune delle tue paure sono valide," replicò Tony, "Sebbene quantitativamente possano variare. Ma adesso eri davvero fuori strada."  
"Io... Mi dispiace," disse Loki, non senza difficoltà.

"Sei preoccupato," rispose Tony, infine girandosi per guardarlo in viso. "Lo capisco. Ma non puoi continuare a fare tutto da solo. Io sono coinvolto in questo quanto te e mi fa incazzare che tu continui ad agire come se in qualche modo tu ci fossi dentro più profondamente di me."  
"C'è molto poco che tu possa fare," disse Loki un po' disperatamente, facendo un passo verso di lui. I suoi occhi continuavano a passare dal viso di Tony al punto in cui teneva Baby Girl, una mano sotto di lei e una sulla sua testa, il suo braccio che la teneva sicuramente su di se.  
"Non lo sai questo. Non lo saprai fino a che non mi darai una possibilità. Ho fatto molte cose che si supponevano impossibili - che nessuno si aspettava che potessi fare, e non me ne importa un cazzo e le ho fatte comunque." fece spallucce con la spalla su cui non riposava Baby Girl. "Se può aiutare, mi puoi vedere come il tuo jolly. Non c'è modo che nessuno possa aspettarsi quello che farò, non nel modo in cui tu stai agendo e considerato quello che c'è in gioco." i suoi occhi si indurirono. "Ma devi smettere di tenermi all'oscuro o trattarmi come una variabile con cui tu devi trattare, o avremo un problema."

Un po' riluttante, Loki annuì. "Farò del mio meglio," disse seccamente. "Ma non puoi trattarmi così se sbaglio. Non sono abituato ad avere sostegno, non in questo, e mi servirà del tempo per abituarmi."  
"Questo va bene. Se tu lo farai. E ti tratterò in questo modo se sbaglierai, perché lei è mia figlia tanto quanto tua figlia e non sopporterò di essere tenuto all'oscuro quando si tratta di lei.  
Si fissarono l'uno l'altro per un lungo istante, ma Tony era irremovibile; non avrebbe permesso che Loki facesse qualcosa di simile. Infine, Loki annuì.  
Tony annuì ugualmente, poi ebbe pietà di entrambi loro e cambiò argomento. "Tua mamma è ancora qui?"  
"No." Loki sollevò un sopracciglio. "Lei ha ritenuto ci servisse privacy per questo."  
Davvero. Tony sollevò un sopracciglio per specchiare l'espressione di Loki quando Loki si avvicinò a lui, ma per quando Loki mise una mano dietro al capo di Tony, capì che cosa voleva. E Tony fu felice di acconsentire e ritornare il bacio quando Loki si chinò e premette le loro labbra insieme. Loki non fece neppure la mossa di toccare Baby Girl come di solito faceva quando si avvicinava furtivo quando Tony la teneva in braccio; semplicemente mise l'altra mano sulla vita di Tony e mise la fronte contro la sua.

Infine Tony si rese conto di quanto turbato doveva essere, non solo riguardo l'origine del loro litigio ma riguardo quello che era appena successo. I problemi di Loki non venivano dal nulla, ed era monumentale che avesse mostrato la sua altra forma davanti ad un mucchio di stronzi ostili in quel modo - gli stessi stronzi che avevano reso buona parte della sua infanzia e buona parte della sua vita adulta orribile in qualche modo.  
Attento a non spingere Baby Girl, Tony aggiustò la sua presa su di lei in modo da avere un braccio libero e lo avvolse attorno al collo di Loki tirandolo vicino.  
"A fanculo quei bastardi, comunque," mormorò sottovoce Tony. "Non ti ridarei indietro neppure se mi pregassero."  
"Non lo faranno," replicò Loki altrettanto sommessamente. "Non a meno che non vi fosse qualcosa per cui biasimarmi. Sono sicuro che in questo momento stanno scorrendo tutta la storia di Asgard dal giorno in cui sono stato portato qui, biasimando me per ogni cosa che sia andata male.”

"Bene, buona parte di quello che è andato bene nella mia vita è comunque colpa tua," disse Tony. Si riferiva meno alle cose che erano successe e più al modo in cui si sentiva... stabile, ormai. Sicuro, quella era una buona parola per dirlo, stabile. Contento. Sicuro, non era perfetto, ma non doveva esserlo. "E non sarai in giro per quelle sciocche stronzate comunque. Sarai a casa con me, godendotela e generalmente senza che te ne importi un cazzo. Quella è la cosa peggiore che tu possa fare loro, in ogni caso - semplicemente fare le tue cose, essere felice o comunque, non importandotene il culo di un ratto riguardo quello per cui agitano le loro lingue.  
"Casa," ripeté lentamente Loki. "Si." Prese fiato, premette un bacio a lato della bocca di Tony prima di staccarsi. "E peggio del fatto che a me non importi, è il fatto che è il Padre degli Dei che mi ha portato qui, che mi ha tenuto, che mi ha invitato ora, dopo tutto quello che è successo."  
Tony sollevò un sopracciglio interrogativamente. "Sarà incazzato di tutta la faccenda del bagno?"  
"Forse," disse Loki blandamente. "Ha affermato che non gli importa quando ne ha parlato in precedenza oggi. Vedremo quanto quella fosse una bugia."

Ah, dunque era di quello che avevano discusso prima che Tony arrivasse con il caffè. Tony poteva solo immaginare come era andata quella discussione; Loki prendeva qualsiasi cosa di positivo riguardo la propria persona più o meno come buona parte delle persone facevano riguardo i discorsi di odio appassionato, specialmente da Thor. Di conseguenza doveva essere anche peggio se lo diceva Odino. Tony era una delle poche persone che potevano dire qualcosa di gentile su di Loki in modo superficiale senza che Loki lo percepisse come una presa in giro, e il numero di persone che non sarebbero state ignorate anche lo avessero fatto in modo sincero, onesto era solo marginalmente più grande.  
"Dovremo vestirci," disse Loki quando Tony non rispose.  
Sicuro, quella sembrava una buona idea. Eccetto che Baby Girl non sembrava pensarla allo stesso modo; appena Tony la mise giù sul loro letto in modo che potesse prendere la sua borsa, iniziò ad agitarsi e anche quando la riprese in braccio non si calmò del tutto. Pensando rassegnati pensieri riguardo i draghi addormentati Tony andò a cambiarla mentre Loki preparava il latte artificiale; per quando lei fu pronta a mangiare era profondamente infelice verso il mondo in generale, se la sua espressione era un segno. Ma appena fu accoccolata nell'incavo del braccio di Loki ed ebbe la sua pappa sembrò di nuovo contenta, anche se affamata.

Prendendo il suo abito dalla borsa, Tony si aggrottò guardando le pieghe. Lo aveva messo in un porta abiti ma ovviamente aveva dovuto infilarlo nella borsa, cosa che più o meno negava gli effetti del porta abiti.  
"Mettilo solo su, ti stiro le pieghe io più tardi," disse Loki.  
Tony aveva discusso per un poco se fosse stato il caso di mettere un abito normale (o uno smoking forse) o fare in modo che Loki gli procurasse un abito formale Asgardiano; alla fine aveva deciso che per quanto gli sarebbe piaciuto indossare del cuoio e vedere quanto Loki apprezzasse di vederlo in quegli abiti, non avrebbe neppure lontanamente suggerito che fosse altro che umano - un immortale ora, ma comunque perfettamente Midgardiano. Forse avrebbe vissuto da qualche altra parte un giorno; era difficile immaginarlo ora perché non voleva davvero essere in alcun altro luogo che il buon, vecchio, imperfetto pianeta Terra, ma avrebbe vissuto a lungo quindi chi sapeva cosa avrebbe portato il futuro? Ma non avrebbe mai voluto vivere ad Asgard. Quel posto era semplicemente troppo fuori di testa e troppo immerso nella storia per lui per essere a suo agio, specialmente con tutti quegli stronzi che lo popolavano. L'immortalità sfortunatamente rende una società stagnante nello sviluppo, e certamente si vedeva. Sarebbe andato fuori di testa per la noia in un anno.

Perciò, sicuro, Tony avrebbe indossato un normale (se pure costoso e fatto su misura) abito alla festa di benvenuto formale barra qualsiasi tipo di banchetto fosse come qualsiasi altro padre umano avrebbe fatto. E con un paio di snickers, perché a Tony non piacevano quelle scarpe di cuoio strette che doveva indossare quando era Pepper a decidere per lui, e non era che quelle persone avrebbero saputo la differenza comunque. Inoltre, aveva sentito che tutti i geni folli lo facevano.  
Quando Tony fu vestito nel suo abito preferito (era di un blu che enfatizzava davvero i suoi occhi e tagliato in modo da farlo sembrare sottile e alto) prese Baby Girl da Loki e lo guardò mentre si vestiva come Loki aveva guardato lui. Come sospettava, ci fu un bel po' di lavoro con gli abiti di Loki, molte fibbie e legacci e cerniere e bottoni, ma certamente ne valeva la pena alla fine; Loki sembrava splendido, tutto in cuoio nero con degli accenti verde scuro. Sembrava magro e pericoloso e Tony voleva moltissimo fargli delle cose a cui non avrebbe pensato in dettaglio mentre teneva la sua neonata bambina.

"Marsupio?" chiese Tony, non desideroso di dover portare in giro Baby Girl tutta la serata, ma anche meno desideroso di metterla giù e lasciarla da qualche parte, anche se sarebbe rimasto accanto a lei tutto il tempo.  
Loki annuì lentamente, ma invece di avvolgerlo attorno al suo torso nel modo in cui avevano imparato al corso prenatale lo avvolse attorno alle anche in modo certamente insolente. Almeno Tony aveva avuto l'accortezza di portare quello di stoffa nera in modo che Loki non sembrasse sciocco, comunque. Insolente. "Possiamo metterla dentro se necessario," spiegò Loki allo sguardo interrogativo di Tony.  
Sicuro, va bene. Non era troppo pesante da portare in giro per un poco, specialmente non se si fossero alternati. Tony semplicemente non era ansioso di dover manovrare del cibo (specialmente se sconosciuto) con le mani piene di una neonata agitata.

"Natasha e Steve arriveranno presto," disse Loki, perciò si diressero verso il Bifrost. Non era una camminata breve per nulla e Tony non riusciva ad accettare il ponte di cristallo e le luci che lo attraversavano o come mai non vi fosse un parapetto. Più di qualche idiota doveva essere caduto di sotto a quel punto, sicuramente parecchi ubriachi, ma chiaramente ad Asgard non importava un cazzo dei suoi abitanti meno dotati.

Il guerriero alto (Heimdall, in effetti, e a Tony sovvenne di aver sentito Thor urlare il suo nome svariate volte; cosa che si spiegava in effetti) non sembrava amare molto Loki, se il modo in cui Loki si divertì a puntualizzare il fatto che si trovava li per diritto ed invito fosse qualcosa di cui tener conto. Non ebbe la possibilità di farlo incazzare davvero comunque (cosa che era probabilmente per il meglio, considerato che era il loro mezzo di trasporto) perché molto presto arrivarono Steve e Natasha, sembrando un po' sbalorditi da quel modo di viaggiare e molto belli nei loro abiti formali. Steve indossava un bell'abito marrone scuro che Tony gli aveva regalato per Natale perché Steve rifiutava di pagare molti soldi per gli abiti quando una minore quantità avrebbe fatto lo stesso, il che era un peccato se lo chiedevate a Tony perché Steve aveva il tipo di fisico che poteva portare qualsiasi cosa. Natasha indossava un abito nero con uno spacco che arrivava pericolosamente in alto sulla sua coscia e tacchi letali - e Tony parlava sul serio, non aveva dubbi che sapesse almeno venti modi diversi per uccidere una persona con quei tacchi in meno di cinque secondi. Di più con maggior tempo.

"Belli," disse con enfasi Tony, guardando entrambi su e giù lentamente. Steve a malapena arrossiva ormai; lui e Natasha semplicemente alzarono gli occhi al cielo in tandem, troppo abituati ai suoi modi, il che era un peccato.  
"Ehi," li salutò Steve. "Tutto bene?"  
"A meraviglia," enfatizzò Tony.  
Steve lo guardò dubbioso.  
"C'è stato un piccolo alterco fra me e gli amici di Thor," li informò semplicemente Loki. "Non c'è dubbio che vi avvicineranno per parlare di me."  
"Parlare di te?" chiese Steve. "Come? Perché?"

"Sapete, possiamo parlarne mentre ci muoviamo," Tony intervenne perché non gli piaceva discutere di questo davanti ad Heimdall. Dopo che furono fuori dalla cupola ci fu un breve periodo di aggiustamento mentre Steve e Natasha si godevano la vista, ma ben presto Steve tornò alla conversazione.  
"Cos'è accaduto con gli amici di Thor?"  
"Disapprovano il fatto che Loki è uno Jotun," disse Tony deliberatamente allegro.  
"Oh, quello," Steve rispose consapevolmente. Avevano avuto un paio di conversazioni sul razzismo, prima nel contesto dell'educazione di Steve e poi nel contesto di quella di Loki e Thor. C'era stato un sorprendente numero di paralleli e Steve aveva proclamato che Asgard era piuttosto arretrata in qualche modo. "Non sono abituato più alla cosa," aveva rivelato a Tony. "Tutto è così moderno ed avanzato al giorno d'oggi. Sicuro, non è perfetto, ma sono abituato a tutti gli sconvolgimenti sociali che sono già accaduti."

Loki sembrava un po' confuso dal fatto che Steve e Natasha prendessero la cosa con tale noncuranza. "Penso che ne siate coscienti."  
"Bene, si." Steve fece spallucce. "Sebbene ci siano molte differenze culturali, perciò a noi non sembra così problematico come chiaramente è per te e le persone di qui."  
Sicuro, quello era un modo per dirlo.  
Loki non disse nulla, solo continuò a guidarli attraverso il palazzo, ed infine Natasha fece uso della sua distrazione per avvicinarsi furtivamente a Tony e chiedere sottovoce, "Cosa è accaduto esattamente?"  
Tony cercò di glissare, davvero non dell'umore di spiegare tutto. "Degli stronzi - amici di Thor nientemeno - hanno detto delle cose stupide. Loki non sopporta l'idiozia con alcuna tolleranza."  
Lei sollevò un sopracciglio guardandolo, chiaramente cosciente che c'era di più al riguardo, ma lasciò che la cosa passasse con un brillio divertito negli occhi. "Non è il solo."

E sicuro, forse Tony non era ugualmente molto paziente, quindi chissenefregava.  
"Dunque che cosa accadrà esattamente adesso?" chiese Steve ad alta voce. "Voglio dire, mangeremo solo o cosa?"  
"Il Padre degli Dei introdurrà nostra figlia agli ospiti, rendendola ufficialmente un membro di Asgard," spiegò Loki senza guardare indietro. "Poi ci sarà un po' di socializzazione, come dite voi, seguita da un grande ed esteso pasto." Diede un occhiata indietro a loro. "Non mangiate più di quello che potete tenere. I vostri appetiti sono considerevolmente più piccoli di quanto sia la norma qui. Mangiate piano in bocconi piccoli se non volete passare tre quarti del pasto cercando di non vomitare alle maniere di alcune persone a tavola." Ringhiò.

Tony voleva scherzare riguardo come potesse sollevare il suo umore ma davvero non era il momento, perciò semplicemente svicolò accanto a Loki, prendendo il piedino di Baby Girl fra l'indice e il pollice, sorridendo quando lei cercò di tirarlo via. "Andiamo là direttamente?"  
"Si. E' un po' presto ma non c'è scopo di tornare nelle mie stanze." Guardò Natasha e Steve. "A meno che non vi faccia piacere un tour?"  
"Oi, non mi hai fatto fare un tour!" si lamentò Tony.  
Loki sollevò entrambe le sopracciglia a lui. "Eravamo altrimenti occupati. Posso fartene fare uno più tardi, comunque."  
"Possiamo farlo più tardi anche noi," intervenne Steve.


	24. Capitolo 24

"Molto bene." E ripartirono di nuovo. Tony non poteva essere sicuro, quel posto era enorme e tutto sembrava più o meno uguale, ma non pensava che fosse la stessa direzione che avevano preso quando si erano incontrati con Odino e Frigga per quello spiacevole pranzo di famiglia. Il suo sospetto divenne giusto quando invece finirono in una piccola stanza - o meglio piccola quanto una stanza li potesse essere, il che non era proprio molto - che era spoglia salvo per delle seggiole. Sedettero tutti li e quasi immediatamente un servitore si presentò apparentemente dal nulla, chiedendo se volessero qualcosa da bere.

"Acqua," disse Loki, e gli altri annuirono rapidamente. Chi sapeva che tipo di altre cose avessero da quelle parti; Tony non avrebbe bevuto una goccia d'alcool e non avrebbe provato neppure qualche strano intruglio. Se avessero avuto qualcosa con cui fosse familiare, bene, ma visto che era piuttosto improbabile, Tony sarebbe stato al sicuro con l'acqua.

"Si, mio Principe," disse il servitore, con un inchino affrettandosi ad andare. Le espressioni sorprese gemelle di Natasha e Steve dissero a Tony che avevano avuto lo stesso tipo di rivelazione che aveva avuto lui prima; quella in cui ricordavano che oh si, Loki e Thor in questo posto erano parte della famiglia reale. Era un po' strano abituarvisi, specialmente considerando tutte le cose che avevano visto fare a Loki e Thor che non erano certamente molto principesche.  
Appena furono di nuovo soli, Loki si rivolse a Steve e Natasha, "Una cosa che non dovete mai fare è mangiare mele."  
"Mele," ripeté Steve lentamente, come se fosse una parola in codice di cui aveva dimenticato il significato.  
"Mele dorate," chiarificò Loki. "Siete qui come ospiti. Se mangiaste le mele sareste visti come traditori e ingannatori. Non finirebbe bene per voi, a dispetto dell'immortalità."  
"Aspetta, immortalità?" Natasha chiese decisamente. "Vuol dire che quelle mele dorate danno l'immortalità?"  
"O qualcosa di simile," confermò Loki. Socchiuse gli occhi verso di lei. "Rubarle sarebbe quanto mai disdicevole comunque."

Lei si aggrottò, un misto fra il contrariato e l'insultato, ma doveva concedere il punto. La sua curiosità era quasi peggio di quella di Tony e Tony non sapeva se sarebbe stato in grado di trattenersi dal rubare una mela solo per il fatto di sapere.  
Steve chiaramente pensava lo stesso di Tony, perché sollevò un sopracciglio verso di lui. "Non so neppure che cosa dirti che ti dissuada, Tony, ma ti prego non fare nulla per rovinare tutto questo, va bene?"  
Tony fece il broncio, un po' insultato. "Non lo farei. Questo riguarda mia figlia, che tipo di padre credi che io sia? Inoltre, ne ho già avuta una. Non sono così stupefacenti, davvero."  
Sia Steve che Natasha sedettero dritti alla cosa. "Ridillo per me di nuovo," disse Steve con voce strozzata. "Hai mangiato una mela che da l'immortalità?"  
"O qualcosa del genere, sicuro." Tony agitò una mano. "Era perfettamente legale comunque, Odino ha dato il permesso, quindi non annodarti le mutande."  
Eccetto che Steve non sembrò prestare attenzione. Era troppo impegnato a fissare entrambi, con qualche tipo di rivelazione; solo che Tony non aveva idea di cosa potesse essere.  
Furono distratti dal rumoroso gemito di Natasha. "Questo significa che rimarrai in giro per sempre?"  
Tony sorrise. "O almeno per un tempo molto, molto lungo."  
"Che dio ci aiuti," borbottò lei teatralmente.

Un breve silenzio imbarazzato si formò in seguito. Tony si impegnò a prendere di nuovo la pappa di Baby Girl, ma infine ne ebbe abbastanza; non gli piaceva molto il silenzio. "Dunque come è andato il vostro pomeriggio?"  
Natasha sollevò entrambe le sopracciglia incredula. "Davvero?" Alla goffa alzata di spalle di Tony lei sospirò. "Abbiamo pranzato, ci siamo preparati, abbiamo aspettato sul tetto di essere teleportati qui. Come è stato il vostro?"  
Servì un poco a Tony per trovare una parola che si adattasse, ma infine ci riuscì. "...movimentato."  
"In che modo?" chiese curiosamente Steve.  
"Mettila in questo modo: Adesso conosco di prima mano come funzionano i pranzi di famiglia imbarazzanti, e trovo che in effetti non volevo saperlo."  
Loki grugnì. "Quello è stato un pasto piuttosto calmo."  
"Allora ho paura di scoprire quello che chiamate ostile," disse Tony. "Vi lanciate coltelli?"

"Nulla di così pacchiano." Loki sollevò un sopracciglio. "I pasti in quella costellazione generalmente-" Cadde in silenzio e un attimo dopo la porta della stanza si aprì per fare entrare Thor.  
"Amici miei!" esclamò felicemente. "Spero che il vostro viaggio sia andato bene?"  
"Si, grazie," rispose educatamente Steve. "Come state?" e pensare che si erano visti solo qualche ora prima.  
"Io sto bene," disse Thor, un po' più triste del solito. Rimase in piedi dietro a Loki e mise una mano sulla sua spalla; Loki sembrò irritato al gesto ma non lo spinse via. "Sono rattristato nello scoprire che i miei amici non sono cambiati per nulla, a dispetto di tutto quello che è accaduto."  
Dio, se Volstagg era sempre stato un tale stronzo Tony doveva cambiare la sua opinione su Thor pre esilio. Al peggio.  
"Forse dovresti sederti con loro per una chiacchierata calma e seria," Suggerì Steve. "Spiegare loro quello che ti irrita, ed ascoltare che cosa hanno da dire loro di rimando. Forse comprenderebbero."  
Thor sembrò pensieroso. "Forse dovrei farlo. Grazie per il suggerimento, amico mio."  
Steve sorrise. "Quando vuoi."

Ci furono un po' di chiacchiere - più che altro con Thor che diceva a Steve e Natasha tutto quello che avrebbe mostrato loro quando scoprì che non avevano fatto un giro - fino a che la porta si aprì di nuovo per Frigga e Odino. Un po' goffamente, tutti si alzarono; vennero fatte le presentazioni e ancora delle chiacchiere. Furono un po' più artefatte stavolta ma almeno Odino rimase fuori dall'argomento Loki o Tony e si focalizzò invece su Steve e Natasha, curiosamente chiedendo di loro e come erano divenuti chi fossero. Thor era in piedi con loro come collegamento culturale. Il contrario non avrebbe mai cessato di divertire Tony.

Frigga si era seduta in una poltrona davanti al divano su cui sedevano Tony e Loki, sorridendo gentilmente e facendo innocue domande su Baby Girl e le cose che faceva. Sembrava un argomento piuttosto sicuro finché il viso di Loki non iniziò a indurirsi attorno alla bocca; Tony non sapeva quale fosse il problema ma decise che un cambiamento di argomento fosse probabilmente per il meglio.

"Dunque, Frigga," disse un po' goffamente non sentendo di dover indirizzare la regina in modo tanto informale ma lei lo aveva richiesto durante il pranzo. "Di cosa si occupa?" rendendosi immediatamente conto di quanti offensivo potesse sembrare, cercò di porre rimedio, "Voglio dire, che tipo di cose fa lei nel suo tempo libero qui? Solo, tutte le cose che faccio io non sono molto simili qui, e quindi mi stavo chiedendo."  
"Siete curioso riguardo questo mondo," disse lei, "Così come io sono curiosa del vostro. Forse possiamo scambiare un attività per un altra?"

Quindi Tony scambiò guardare la TV (e una approssimata spiegazione di cosa fosse davvero; Loki lo guardò agitarsi con divertimento, non facendo alcuna mossa per aiutarlo, il cazzone) con il tessere vite, che si rivelò essere diabolicamente complicato. Fisicamente riguardava il tessere fili in arazzi, quello era facile, ma c'era coinvolta la magia e le profezie e il destino e che altro; Tony non riuscì davvero a seguire la spiegazione con sua mortificazione. Alla fine riuscì a comprendere che Frigga faceva degli arazzi oroscopo per le persone in occasioni speciali.

Poi scambiarono il giocare nel suo laboratorio (solo che il giocare non era la parola giusta, lui era piuttosto produttivo, ma era giocare per lui, perciò in effetti era la parola giusta, perché Loki non lo faceva smettere di blaterare?) con l'insegnare, solo che non era il normale modo di insegnare la conoscenza come si faceva sulla Terra; Frigga apparentemente insegnava a singole persone che sceglieva, bene, riguardo, qualsiasi soggetto lei ritenesse utile, praticamente. Era ovviamente molto più complicato di ciò, lei spiegò come strutturasse quello che insegnava ad ogni persona, incontrando il loro carattere ed intelligenza e talento, ma Tony amava tenere le cose semplici. Tutto quello si stava rivelando molto più complicato di quanto lui si aspettasse comunque.

Tony non sapeva quanto a lungo rimasero li e chiacchierarono, ma fu abbastanza da farlo iniziare a guardare Baby Girl che era di nuovo affamata. Avevano tutto quello che serviva loro per nutrirla e cambiarla in una borsa che Loki aveva messo da qualche parte, Tony avrebbe certamente chiesto in dettagli cosa aveva fatto quando avrebbero avuto del tempo per loro. Comunque, Tony non voleva fare tutto davanti ad una folla di persone, anche se erano solo i loro amici più Frigga e Odino. Steve, Natasha e Thor erano una cosa, ma Frigga e specialmente Odino... Loki non era abbastanza a suo agio con loro per quello, e Tony per essere onesti non lo era ugualmente.

Prima che Tony potesse decidere in un modo o nell'altro, Odino si alzò e tutti dovettero andare (in ordine, ovviamente, con il re e la regina davanti, seguiti da Thor, seguiti da Loki e Tony, seguiti da Steve e Natasha) in quella che si rivelò essere una sala gigante. Riempita di una enorme quantità di vichinghi. Che li fissavano tutti in silenzio. Fantastico.

"Il Padre degli dei siederà al centro del tavolo," sussurrò Loki nell'orecchio di Tony. Tony non vide neppure le sue labbra muoversi. "Frigga alla sua destra, Thor alla sua sinistra. Steve e Natasha accanto a Thor, io e te accanto a Frigga, in quell'ordine."

Tony guardò Steve che annuì impercettibilmente; apparentemente Loki aveva sussurrato a tutti loro insieme. Seguirono tutti Odino che camminò verso il centro della sala, ma un lieve cenno con la mano di Loki li fece fermare tutti assieme a Thor e Frigga sul bordo della folla mentre Odino continuava verso il centro dello spazio libero. Era tutto piuttosto formale e festoso, cosa che mise automaticamente la mente di Tony in modalità volo libero. Dovette fare un notevole sforzo per tenere il viso interessato e calmo, specialmente perché non portava gli occhiali da sole. Era così impegnato a cercare di non essere distratto che mancò buona parte del discorso che fece Odino.

Non mancò la parte in cui Odino si avvicinò, prese Baby Girl da Loki (che la tese con espressione neutra, il corpo quasi vibrava di tensione) e la sollevò perché la folla la vedesse, dandole ufficialmente il benvenuto come un membro della casa reale e della "nostra gente", che Tony suppose significasse Asgard. Era tutto molto Re Leone e in qualsiasi altro momento Tony potrebbe aver dovuto sopprimere una risata. In quel momento, tutto quello che poteva fare era sorridere debolmente all'applauso educato, mettendo una mano sulla parte bassa della schiena di Loki in un futile sforzo di calmarlo e cercando di non respirare un udibile segno di sollievo quando Odino la restituì.

Loki immediatamente la mise contro il suo petto, tenendola con entrambe le mani; era abbastanza piccola che quasi la coprì completamente. Stava quasi tremando sotto alla mano di Tony. Incurante del loro pubblico, Tony avvolse il braccio attorno alla vita di Loki e lo tirò vicino, premendo un bacio sulla sua tempia con la scusa delle congratulazioni celebratorie o che diamine. Che Loki lo lasciasse farlo diceva a Tony molto riguardo quanto tutto questo fosse da collasso nervoso per lui. Comprensibilmente, davvero.

Fortunatamente, nessuno sembrò accorgersene, o almeno Tony pensò così mentre spediva lo sguardo attorno per controllare. Nessuno li fissava e lui vide davvero dei visi contenti; immaginò che la nascita fosse una cosa importante in quei luoghi. Considerato quanto a lungo quelle persone vivevano, quanto pochi fossero in effetti e quanto la gravidanza fosse provocata non da un processo biologico ma dalla magia, non dovevano avere molte nascite.

Poi Odino fece qualcosa che Tony non si aspettava; fece cenno a Tony di avvicinarsi. Guardando Loki e non trovando aiuto li - Loki era concentrato solo su Baby Girl - Tony fece un passo verso Odino e, quando non sembrò essere la cosa sbagliata da fare, si avvicinò a lui. Odino annuì verso di lui, mise una mano sulla sua spalla e introdusse Tony come "L'uomo di Ferro Anthony Stark di Midgard, figlio di Howard Stark, Fratello d'armi di mio figlio Thor e Sposo di mio figlio Loki" Che era un titolo fottutamente lungo ed anche piuttosto inaspettato. Loki non lo aveva avvisato che sarebbe successo. Sebbene quando Tony guardò Loki e vide i suoi occhi leggermente spalancati, fu piuttosto sicuro che Loki non sapesse che sarebbe accaduto per cominciare. Considerato il fatto che ogni volta che erano stati fuori in pubblico Loki indossava una calma, maschera senza emozioni, questo era praticamente un lasciar trapelare le sue emozioni davanti a tutta quella gente.

Odino procedette a raccontare a tutti un paio delle impressionanti cose che Tony aveva fatto, narrando alcune delle sue imprese più impressionanti in battaglia (specialmente il fatto di aver personalmente accompagnato una bomba nucleare attraverso un portale dimensionale, apparentemente gli era piaciuta la cosa) così come enfatizzando il valore del suo cervello. Tony guadagnò un certo numero di sguardi curiosi ed intrigati e un paio di persone sembrarono davvero impressionate, sebbene Tony non fosse sicuro se fosse a causa delle cose che Odino aveva detto o per il fatto che Odino le stesse dicendo. Quando Odino ebbe terminato ci fu un applauso calmo; davvero insicuro del protocollo, Tony fece un fiacco cenno e sorrise fugacemente prima di sbrigarsi a tornare al fianco di Loki appena Odino lo rilasciò.

Sembrò essere stata la fine della parte cerimoniale. Odino disse delle parole di chiusura e poi fece un cenno con la mano. I camerieri con grandi vassoi di bevande entrarono nella stanza e le conversazioni si sollevarono, iniziando la parte di socializzazione. Tony si chinò verso Loki e mormorò all'angolo della bocca, "Che diamine era quello?"  
Loki sembrava un po' stravolto e fu in effetti Thor che replicò, dando una manata a Tony nella schiena. "Adesso sei un membro ufficiale della famiglia, fratello Tony! Benvenuto!"  
"Perché lo ha fatto?" chiese Loki, sembrando incredibilmente perso. "Non approva la nostra unione."  
"Non so perché tu lo pensi," replicò cautamente Thor. "Il Padre degli Dei è cauto, si. C'è molto che deve essere riparato. Ma evidentemente rispetta Tony."  
"Ma perché?" chiese Tony, attento a tenere il viso senza espressione, ben conscio di quanto fossero guardati da vicino da delle persone. "A malapena abbiamo parlato in precedenza oggi."

Loki e Thor sollevarono le sopracciglia verso di lui in tandem. Non erano mai sembrati più due fratelli con un singolo movimento. "Forse è meglio se ti verrà spiegato più tardi," disse Thor. Sembrava un po' che Tony avesse detto qualcosa di particolarmente stupido. Tony non era abituato a ricevere quel tono - almeno non da Thor; Loki lo usava con lui piuttosto regolarmente in effetti.  
"Si," disse Loki. Era apparentemente una risposta che contava per entrambi perché Thor annuì e si spostò per andare a parlare con alcune persone. Tony si guardò attorno un poco e trovò Steve e Natasha già impegnati in una conversazione con alcune persone; lui e Loki erano osservati ugualmente ma chiaramente tutti erano molto più cauti verso di loro. Ma l'attrazione di Baby Girl era troppo forte per tenerli lontano a lungo, comunque. Molto presto, una bella donna con lunghi capelli ricci bruni e una scintilla negli occhi si avvicinò loro. Tony con discrezione la osservò dall'alto in basso con apprezzamento; era certamente qualcuno con cui sarebbe andato volentieri a letto a fine serata, un paio d'anni prima.  
"Loki," lei salutò, la sua voce bassa.  
"Sigyn," replicò Loki con un cenno. Oh.  
"E' bello vederti," disse lei. "Molte chiacchiere sono state portate a me riguardo come te la passi. Sono felice di vedere che buona parte di esse erano volgarmente esagerate."

"Quali non lo erano?" chiese Loki, l'angolo della sua bocca che si sollevava. Quello probabilmente significava che non era una situazione spiacevole con una ex, grazie a dio.  
Sigyn soppresse un sorriso. "Penso che tu lo sappia meglio di me." I suoi occhi si focalizzarono su Baby Girl, tutto l'umorismo lentamente si svuotò dal suo viso. Lei rimase ferma per un momento, solo guardando alla neonata fra le braccia di Loki. Dolore apparve brevemente sul suo viso prima che visibilmente lo seppellisse; Tony era vagamente familiare con la cosa, sebbene era sua profonda speranza non dover mai esattamente capire il suo dolore. Non voleva immaginare di dover vivere se qualcosa fosse successo a Baby Girl, men che meno qualcosa di simile a quello accaduto ai figli di Sigyn e Loki.

Tirando un respiro affannoso, Sigyn incontrò di nuovo gli occhi di Loki, cercando di ripescare un debole sorriso prima di girarsi verso Tony, riprendendosi rapidamente dal momento con lunga pratica ma poco sollievo. "Anthony Stark," disse lei. "E' un piacere incontrarla."  
"Tony, la prego," rispose Tony, "ed il piacere è tutto mio."

"Sono stata curiosa di scoprire chi era riuscito a catturare il cuore di Loki dopo così tanti secoli." Si guardò attorno, notando il fatto che molti occhi erano furtivamente su di loro. "E lei è certamente riuscito a catturare l'attenzione di tutti."  
Tony si strinse nelle spalle. "La storia della mia vita." Troppo tardi si rese conto di quanto arrogante suonasse ma davvero, non gli importava molto; era comunque la verità. Attirava l'attenzione delle persone, ma generalmente non la loro approvazione. Non che gli importasse molto di quello che degli sconosciuti pensavano di lui.  
Il sorriso di Sigyn era un po' insicuro come se lei non sapesse realmente che cosa Tony dicesse, catapultando indietro Tony in un tempo in cui Thor non comprendeva alcun modo di dire, ma lei glissò con un grazioso cenno di assenso. "E' stato bello parlare con lei." Annuendo verso Loki ugualmente, lei si allontanò.

Tony a malapena ebbe la possibilità di alzare un sopracciglio e dare uno sguardo a Loki prima che la persona successiva si avvicinasse; un tizio un po' più giovane (era in un certo modo difficile da dire con quella gente) che si rivelò essere stato uno studente di Loki. Tony ascoltò per un po' la loro conversazione - lo studente iniziò raccontare a Loki tutte le chiacchiere che erano girate su di lui dall'ultima volta in cui avevano parlato, cosa che infine si rivelò essere prima dell'incoronazione. All'inizio fu vagamente interessante, almeno le cose riguardo Thor e Loki, ma a Tony non era mai importato molto delle chiacchiere e comunque non conosceva nessun altro di coloro di cui quel tipo parlava. Dunque quando Thor lo chiamò Tony fu più o meno grato per l'opportunità di fare un uscita graziosa e si allontanò.

Thor stava con un gruppo di tizi che sembravano del tipo guerriero, non solo per gli abiti e il comportamento ma per la generale confusione che producevano. Scoprì che Thor stava raccontando storie delle avventure degli Avengers e voleva il supporto di Tony. Tony certamente poteva farlo, ma tenne un occhio su Loki e Baby Girl. Loki parlò ad un paio di altre persone ma iniziò a sembrare un po' teso perciò Tony si congedò dai fan di Thor e tornò di nuovo da Loki.  
"Ehi," disse, senza importarsene del fatto che stesse interrompendo o meno. L'uomo e la donna che stavano parlando con Loki lo guardarono in modo scettico.  
"Salve Tony, Hädda ed Alfir stavano andandosene," disse Loki intenzionalmente. Loro fecero il broncio e marciarono via immediatamente.  
"Di cosa si trattava?" chiese Tony, senza preoccuparsi di abbassare la voce.  
Salvo un alzata degli occhi al cielo Loki non si degnò di rispondere.  
Cambiando deliberatamente l'argomento, Tony si chinò avanti e guardò il viso di Baby Girl. "E cosa sta facendo la piccolina?"  
"E' assonnata," riportò Loki.

I suoi occhi erano aperti ma sembrava piuttosto a suo agio sul petto di Loki. Tony in qualche modo voleva tenerla per un po' anche lui ma sembrava così contenta con le manine chiuse in minuscoli pugni, uno di loro attorno ad una striscia di cuoio del complicato top di Loki, era riluttante a tirarla via. Loki non si offrì di dargliela neppure, perciò Tony si limitò ad accarezzarla un poco e a mormorarle sciocchezze. Ebbe l'effetto collaterale positivo di far rilassare un poco Loki e che nessuno si avvicinò a loro mentre prestavano attenzione alla neonata. Ma appena Tony si tirò indietro di nuovo e girò attorno gli occhi nella sala per verificare brevemente la folla e l'umore, qualcuno si avvicinò loro; tre donne, una dell'età di Frigga e due più giovani. Sembravano conoscere Loki ma non avere alcuna storia personale con lui, se la loro educata ma impersonale amabilità era qualcosa su cui far conto. Il loro interesse primario era chiaramente Baby Girl.

Dopo che se ne furono andate Loki sommessamente disse a Tony che le due donne più giovani - Erra e Lingard - avevano cercato di concepire per secoli e non vi erano ancora riuscite.

Tony si aggrottò. "Perciò sono infertili?"  
"Ho notato il modo in cui tutto è basato sulla biologia a Midgard," disse Loki. "Non è così qui, penso di avertelo già menzionato."  
"Sicuro, continui a dirmelo, ma non ci arrivo." Tony si aggrottò. "Se non c'è nulla di sbagliato biologicamente, perché non hanno alcun figlio? Non fanno sesso a sufficienza?"  
Loki scosse la testa leggermente. "Non è così semplice. Se lo fosse avrebbero risolto anni fa, non ti pare? Come ti ho detto prima, non sappiamo realmente come le gravidanze si verifichino. C'è del consenso riguardo quello che deve esservi necessariamente, ma sono tutte supposizioni, rese più complicate dal fatto che la gravidanza in generale non accade molto spesso ad Asgard.  
"Mmmh." Sembrava piuttosto nebuloso e complicato a Tony; non gli piaceva. Davvero preferiva Midgard, dove forse non sapevano molte cose ma almeno si poteva comprendere.


	25. Capitolo 25

Vi fu ancora della socializzazione, altre persone che punzecchiarono Loki o Tony ma buona parte volevano solo guardare da vicino la loro bambina. Loki infine la cedette a Tony, che la mise nell'incavo del suo braccio in modo che le persone potessero guardare il suo viso senza chinarsi troppo vicino come avevano fatto con Loki. A Tony la cosa non era piaciuta per nulla, meno perché era un po' possessivo e più perché aveva messo a disagio Loki. Fortunatamente quando Tony ne ebbe quasi avuto abbastanza per il momento Baby Girl ebbe fame di nuovo e poterono scusarsi per andare nell'altra stanza a nutrirla. Appena furono in privato Loki fece cadere la calma, naturale espressione ed iniziò a fare il broncio mentre preparava il latte artificiale.

"Davvero odi tutto questo, vero," commentò Tony in modo falsamente spontaneo mentre controllava il pannolino di Baby Girl.

Loki fece una pausa. "Si." nessuna attenuazione. Okay. Non era per nulla buona cosa.

"Bene, dunque," disse Tony decisamente socchiudendo gli occhi. "Perché non ho alcuna intenzione di ridarti indietro."

Dopo un rapido sguardo verso di lui le labbra di Loki si piegarono in un sorriso.

Come al solito dopo aver mangiato, quando ebbe finito Baby Girl divenne davvero stanca, ma se l'avessero messa a nanna in quel momento uno di loro avrebbe dovuto restare con lei e nessuno di loro voleva lasciare l'altro da solo. Perciò Tony indossò il marsupio, coprì la sua testa con un panno e Loki mise una specie di incantesimo che silenziava le voci su di esso in modo che la confusione dall'esterno fosse attutita non disturbando il suo sonno, mentre qualsiasi rumore facesse lei sarebbe stato invece a volume normale.

Quando rientrarono alla festa ci fu ancora un po' di socializzazione ma ben presto Odino chiamò perché iniziasse il banchetto. Tutti si mossero nella sala piena di tavole cariche di cibo e Tony rapidamente trovò che Loki non aveva esagerato quando aveva fatto quel secco commento riguardo le maniere a tavola. Le persone chiaramente qui amavano mangiare, e mangiare molto, e non gli importava molto come sembrasse mentre lo facevano. Tony seguì il consiglio di Loki di mangiare piano, così come Natasha ed anche Steve, sebbene Steve con il suo metabolismo più alto poteva mangiare molto di più di quanto facessero loro. Tony e Natasha conversarono un po' con gli occhi (per quanto Tony poteva capire, lei era divertita a suo modo) ma Steve era profondamente impegnato in una conversazione con il tizio seduto accanto a lui. Era probabilmente buon segno.

Il cibo era strano ma non troppo; era certamente inusuale. C'erano strane spezie e strane carni (incredibili quantità di esse) e strani vegetali e i gusti erano tutti non familiari, ma Tony era generalmente facile da accontentare riguardo il cibo. Ovvero, se non gli piaceva, semplicemente non lo mangiava.

Tony non parlò molto alle persone; Loki gli diede un occhiata e ad un certo punto si chinò e mormorò, fingendo di controllare Baby Girl, "Ti spiace andare presto?"

Non gli spiaceva, perciò usarono la neonata come scusa per andare. Dopo aver messo a letto Baby Girl che a malapena si svegliò Tony si lanciò sul letto e gemette. "Bene, è stato tedioso."

Loki sorrise impudentemente, contento che infine Tony capisse di prima mano che cosa avesse vissuto Loki per tutta la vita - e che l'affermazione di Tony eguagliasse la sua dopo solo un giorno. "Esattamente."

Con un sospiro Tony rotolò sulla pancia e mise il mento sulle mani, guardando in su verso Loki che era appollaiato sul materasso. "Almeno tutti si sono comportati bene."

"Più o meno," fu il commento indifferente di Loki alla cosa.

"E cos'era quella cosa in cui Odino mi ha presentato?" ricordò improvvisamente Tony. "Non mi hai detto che doveva succedere."

La schiena che si drizzò. Loki disse, "Perché non sapevo che sarebbe successo." fece una pausa, il viso molto pensieroso. "E' stato piuttosto inaspettato, in effetti. Con quello, Odino ti ha ufficialmente accettato come parte della famiglia, se non come uno dei suoi sudditi, come ha fatto con nostra figlia."

"Oookay," disse Tony. "Cosa significa realmente?"

Loki si strinse nelle spalle. "Non molto, politicamente. Sigyn è parte della famiglia, Odino l'ha accettata quando ci sposammo, ma non ci sono reali ramificazioni. E' stato largamente simbolico."

Tony comprendeva che quel simbolismo era realmente quello che aveva colpito così tanto Loki, ma comunque non lo afferrava. "Cosa significa simbolicamente, allora?"

Spingendolo un po' per fare spazio, Loki si stese ugualmente sul letto. "Significa che ti approva e approva la nostra unione. Abbastanza da farlo sapere a tutti."

"E' una cosa grande, giusto?"

Loki annuì senza parole.

Comprendendo che Loki aveva bisogno di tempo per pensarci, Tony annuì e andò a togliersi gli abiti, mettendo qualcosa di più confortevole. Diede un occhiata a Baby Girl trovandola sveglia, che era un po' inusuale perché non aveva in effetti dormito così tanto. Forse era lo strano circondario o lo stress dei suoi genitori che lei sentiva (e lei diveniva sempre un po' agitata se qualcosa era fuori posto attorno a lei). Tony la portò a letto con se e Loki, immaginando che del tempo speso con i suoi genitori l'avrebbe calmata. E avrebbe calmato anche i suoi genitori, in effetti.

Loki era piuttosto silenzioso, ma Baby Girl lo calmò. Era cosa buona perché Thor bussò alla loro porta dopo un paio d'ore, portando Natasha e Steve.

"Ehi ragazzi," salutò Tony, piegando la testa per guardare verso di loro. Non poteva esattamente muoversi, Baby Girl era sulla sua pancia; Loki stava giocando una specie di buu buu settete con il reattore arc. "Vi siete divertiti alla festa?"

"E' stata... interessante," offrì diplomaticamente Natasha; Steve annuì concorde.

Per educazione principalmente verso Thor, Tony non fece altre domande od offrì alcuna opinione personale. Fortunatamente Steve era nato con la sua personale configurazione di educazione, ed era molto più socievole di Tony. "Ci sono delle persone molto interessanti qui," disse senza che gli fosse chiesto. "E il palazzo è molto impressionante."

Thor si gonfiò di orgoglio. "E' servito molto tempo per costruirlo."

Loki sogghignò ma Tony fu il solo che davvero se ne accorse perché il suo viso era più che altro girato rispetto agli altri. Tony sapeva la sua espressione solo perché il viso di Loki era appoggiato sulla sua spalla e sentiva letteralmente la disapprovazione di Loki.

"Ho incontrato Lady Sif," disse improvvisamente Natasha.

"Le ho presentate," aggiunse Thor felicemente. Sembrava generalmente piuttosto allegro; Tony suppose che si fosse divertito per il fatto che per una volta era lui quello che conosceva la società e le usanze.

Natasha annuì. "Faremo un incontro domani."

Sollevando la testa, Loki disse, "Non è particolarmente equo. La sua forza è molto superiore alla tua."

Sollevando un sopracciglio, Natasha replicò gentilmente, "Probabilità impari renderanno la vittoria solo più dolce."

Sicuro, signora terrificante, molto terrificante. Tony in un certo senso la adorava. "Farò certamente il tifo per te, dolcezza."

Steve sorrise e le diede un colpetto sulla spalla. "Anche io."

"Sarà di certo interessante," indicò Thor.

"Penso sia tempo di darle di nuovo la pappa," disse Loki improvvisamente, sedendosi.

Gli altri lo presero come il loro invito ad andare, ed avevano ragione. Sebbene non si fossero probabilmente resi conto che Baby Girl non era realmente affamata ancora. Tony si chiese perché Loki fosse irritato con Thor d'improvviso, ma i nervi di Loki erano già logori; non avrebbe chiesto adesso. Rimase solo in silenzio e giocò con loro figlia per lasciare che Loki lentamente si sciogliesse. Quando lei ebbe mangiato e fu di nuovo addormentata, tornarono silenziosamente a letto anche loro.

Visto il modo in cui Baby Girl regolarmente li svegliava per il cibo non era certamente un problema alzarsi presto per non mancare l'incontro fra Natasha e Sif. Loki indossò del cuoio morbido ed elastico e avvisò Tony che avrebbero potuto chiedere una dimostrazione anche delle capacità di Tony se non si fossero mostrati impegnati.

"Impegnati come?" chiese Tony, non nascondendo l'irritazione. Stava stufandosi davvero di dover provare se stesso. Non importava che cosa questa gente pensasse di loro.

"Forme," replicò Loki semplicemente. Avevano iniziato a farle durante la gravidanza di Tony, quando era ancora abbastanza mobile da potersi muovere, e le avevano riprese appena dopo la nascita; Loki affermava che erano ottime per accrescere la forza fisica e l'agilità ma Tony non aveva ancora avuto l'opportunità di testarle.

Allo sguardo scettico di Tony Loki aggiunse, "Sanno che non mi devono disturbare quando faccio forme."

Quello era molto meglio. "Dove lasciamo Baby Girl?"

"Mia madre," disse Loki, con notevolmente poca riluttanza. Se non altro, quella visita era stata almeno buona per riparare qualche steccato da quelle parti, sembrava.

Perciò si diressero verso quella che era considerata una palestra ad Asgard, fermandosi agli appartamenti di Frigga per lasciare Baby Girl e delle istruzioni molto, molto dettagliate che includevano velati avvisi riguardo la sua cura. Frigga sopportò la cosa con pazienza angelica.

C'era già una quantità di gente riunita in quella che sembrava essere la palestra, non che contenesse alcuna macchina ginnica. Era solo una sala vuota con un alcune aree marcate a cui nessuno prestava attenzione ora eccetto per quella centrale. Natasha, Thor e Steve erano in gruppo in un angolo dell'area marcata, Natasha nella sua tuta da ginnastica aderente, Sif dall'altro lato era in abiti simili a quelli di Loki. Sembrava determinata ed eccitata mentre Natasha sembrava perfettamente calma e composta.

Tony e Loki si unirono a Steve e Thor quando Natasha si mosse sul ring. Natasha e Sif ebbero un breve discorso e poi si misero in posizione.

Fu un buon combattimento, che iniziò lentamente mentre si mettevano alla prova entrambe, crebbe in velocità e capacità divenendo feroce a metà prima di divenire giocoso verso la fine, con entrambe le signore che facevano più esibizione che vera lotta. Natasha di certo provò che una persona non aveva bisogno di forza superiore per tener botto in una lotta, e gli Asgardiani sembrarono molto impressionati da alcune delle sue mosse più acrobatiche. Ci furono molte congratulazioni sia a Natasha che a Sif ed un numero di sguardi fra l'intrigato e lo sbalordito rivolti a Natasha. Tutto sommato, sembrò piuttosto contenta quando ritornò da loro.

Dopo che l'eccitazione fu calmata Loki e Tony fecero una serie di Forme; Tony lo trovava vagamente divertente e sorprendentemente faticoso. E Loki aveva ragione; nessuno osò avvicinarsi a loro, neppure i curiosi più insistenti che stavano chiaramente aspettando uno di loro. Quando finirono e alcuni richiesero una dimostrazione delle capacità di Tony - Steve, si scoprì che voleva fare un combattimento studio con Thor più tardi e stava scaldandosi al riguardo - Loki facilmente li scoraggiò replicando che dovevano tornare da loro figlia.

"Liscio," mormorò Tony quando furono fuori. Loki lo guardò e sogghignò.

Fecero un bagno rapido - nessuno neppure entrò nella loro piscina, Tony non sapeva se fosse per scelta o per caso - e tornarono da Baby Girl. Frigga stava correntemente dandole la pappa e ovviamente la prima cosa che Loki fece fu una serie dettagliata di domande su come aveva preparato il latte in polvere, se avesse verificato la temperatura, come stesse baby Girl in generale, se fosse successo qualcosa, che cosa avesse fatto.

"Mi sono occupata di un certo numero di neonati in vita mia," gli ricordò Frigga leggermente.

"Oh, davvero?" chiese senza volere Tony. Provocò una non molto affascinante spiegazione da parte di lei e Loki riguardo quelli che erano i doveri della regina; che riguardavano (fra molte altre cose) una specie di cosa materna in cui lei passava del tempo con i neo genitori e insegnava loro come prendersi cura dei neonati e come allevare i bambini.

Finirono per passare del tempo a chiacchierare con Frigga. Lei e Loki spiegarono un po' come funzionava Asgard a Lui e i doveri reali che Loki e Thor ancora eseguivano, che Tony non conosceva. Buona parte erano formalità o apparizioni a feste, per cui uno solo di loro era necessario e recentemente tendeva ad essere Thor, ma dovevano supervisionare alcune delle macchine che erano situate in alcune parti del palazzo ed apparentemente il piano era quello di lentamente ridare i suoi compiti a Loki. Baby Girl passò buona parte della conversazione addormentata sopra a Loki. Appena prima di pranzo andarono a fare i bagagli, perché subito dopo sarebbero rientrati a Midgard.

Mentre tornavano ai loro appartamenti Tony cercò di fare del suo meglio per non guardare Loki, ma non riusciva a non essere curioso. Nel corso dei due giorni passati sembrava che Loki e Frigga avessero riaggiustato alcuni recinti. Senza realmente parlare di nulla, ovviamente, ma Loki era molto più a suo agio con lei ora di quanto fosse quando lei e Odino erano venuti a prenderli. Ancora lontano dall'essere rilassato, e Tony si immaginò, lontano da come doveva essere stato prima dell'intera faccenda dell'incoronazione e tutto quello che era seguito, ma meglio. Tony si chiese se fosse uno sviluppo inconscio portato dall'interazione più ravvicinata fra i due o se fosse deliberato.

Così come le altre cose, la mise da parte per parlarne in seguito, quando fossero stati a casa e avessero avuto del tempo per distendersi: era una bella lista a quel punto. Quando arrivarono agli appartamenti di Loki misero Baby Girl nel letto - di nuovo con muri di cuscini nel caso lei miracolosamente scoprisse la capacità di rotolare o trascinarsi mentre non la guardavano e cadesse dal letto - e fecero le valige. Loki prese alcuni libri e molte altre cose dal suo guardaroba e li mise in una borsa, commentando assentemente che gli erano mancati i suoi abiti normali; gli abiti di Midgard sembravano pigiami a lui. "Anche i vostri abiti formali sono molto semplici," disse.

Invece di essere seccato da quello che tutti dovevano aver pensato dei suoi abiti il giorno prima, Tony fece una lista mentale di tutti gli scenari di gioco di ruolo che poteva pensare, che coinvolgevano la nuova serie di abiti di Loki e con cautela tenne ogni commento stuzzicante riguardo la pignoleria di Loki. E siccome Tony era uno stronzo il modo migliore per farlo era tenere la sua bocca occupata in altro modo. Normalmente lo avrebbe fatto facendo un pompino gratuito ma il loro letto era occupato e Tony non poteva fare una cosa simile con Baby Girl nella stanza, perciò andò per l'opzione più casta e invece baciò Loki. E poi continuò a farlo perché Loki aveva una bella lingua e perché avrebbero dovuto farlo più spesso.

Finirono per arrivare tardi a pranzo. Nessuno commentò al riguardo ma il viso di Odino aveva un aria di leggera disapprovazione e maggiore rassegnazione, mentre Frigga sembrò leggermente divertita e Thor non diede alcun segno di essersene neppure accorto. Steve e Natasha semplicemente condivisero uno sguardo lieve.

Mentre sedevano, con totale sorpresa di tutti quanti, Loki diede sua figlia in braccio a suo fratello. "Visto che sembra tu abbia finito di mangiare puoi tenerla mentre io e Tony desiniamo.”

Il piatto di Thor era mezzo pieno e non sembrava neppur lontanamente aver finito, ma non disse una parola al riguardo. Semplicemente tenne Baby Girl e finse che fosse una cosa che accadeva normalmente tutti i giorni; avevano a quel punto imparato tutti che mostrare di accorgersi di qualsiasi gesto che Loki facesse avrebbe avuto solo effetti negativi. Loki finse che nulla fosse accaduto, riempì con calma un piatto di cibo e sollecitamente lo tese a Tony prima di riempire il proprio.

"Vi è piaciuta la festa, Tony?" chiese educatamente Odino.

"Grandemente," rispose Tony. Era quanto più in là, la sua abilità di adattarsi a come parlava quella gente e comportarsi bene andava. Davvero non sapeva cosa dire in seguito, perciò si limitò alla sua configurazione automatica di quando gli importava di essere onesto per iniziare: goffamente autentico. "Grazie per la..." agitò una mano, "cosa della presentazione e tutto il resto."

Odino sollevò un sopracciglio, leggermente divertito. "Sembra che avessi poca scelta in merito."

Quello era certamente non vero; Tony lo sapeva perfettamente. Non c'era assolutamente alcuna necessità che Odino facesse altro.

Con falsa noncuranza, Tony si strinse nelle spalle. "Non capisco molto di politica qui. Sono comunque grato." Forse Thor stava realmente facendo qualcosa, agendo sempre come se non capisse le sottigliezze più lievi in gioco.

Odino fece spallucce verbalmente in modo molto molto sottile, nel senso che continuò il giro verso Steve e Natasha e chiese loro se avevano gradito la festa. Il resto del pasto fu speso con le chiacchiere; Odino sembrò piuttosto interessato riguardo le loro impressioni riguardo Asgard. Tony non sapeva se fosse la presenza di Steve e Natasha o il fatto che avevano avuto una giornata per parlare e passare oltre alcune cose, ma non ci fu nessuna delle piccole frecciatine che erano passate in famiglia durante il pranzo del giorno prima. Era davvero confuso a quel punto, non sicuro se il giorno prima fosse un eccezione oppure la regola e se oggi fosse una facciata o meno. Forse ne avrebbe chiesto a Loki in seguito, ma questo non era qualcosa riguardo cui Tony fosse a suo agio discutere - le dinamiche di famiglia e la sua mancanza di conoscenza in merito. Tony generalmente guadagnava occhiate fra il dubbioso e il pietoso quando chiedeva di quelle cose.

Dopo pranzo fecero una camminata rilassata per il palazzo e attraverso il ponte fino alla sala circolare. Ci furono dei saluti goffi e poi Heimdall rimandò loro cinque (e mezzo) indietro sul tetto della Stark Tower.

Rimasero li, goffamente per un momento fino a che Tony si schiarì la gola e disse, "Bene. E' stato interessante."

"Certamente," convenne Natasha, sembrando soddisfatta. "Andrò a raccontare la cosa a Clint." Con uno strano molleggiare nei suoi passi scese la scala e se ne andò.

"Chi vuole scommettere che gli racconterà del suo incontro con Sif con ogni dettaglio?" chiese Tony.

"Tony," lo sgridò Steve, sembrando vagamente scandalizzato.

Servirono a Tony due secondi imbarazzati per capire. "Steve!" esclamò quando lo fece. "Tu uomo molto, molto sporcaccione. Pensi che lo abbiano fatto?"

"Omioddio," disse Steve, arrossì profondamente e corse via.

Tony restò a bocca aperta. "Gli hai-?" Si girò verso Loki, che aveva sollevato entrambe le sopracciglia e fissava dietro a Steve. "Natasha e Sif, davvero-?"

"La sola cosa di cui sono certo," disse gravemente Thor, "è che sia Lady Sif che Lady Natasha eseguirebbero dolorose e spiacevoli cose sulle nostre persone se continuassimo questa linea di discussione."

"Forse è un argomento che è meglio abbandonare," convenne Loki.

Con un sospiro Tony concesse il punto. Almeno per ora; certamente avrebbe chiesto a Loki quanto pensasse fosse probabile più tardi. Conosceva Sif meglio di Tony e conosceva Natasha meglio di quanto Tony conoscesse Sif; era in una posizione migliore per speculare.

Prima, però, Tony aveva bisogno di un po' di tempo per se. Dopo aver aiutato Loki a prendersi cura di Baby Girl andò in officina e chiuse fermamente le porte per passare un po' di tempo solo senza che nessuno invadesse il suo spazio o richiedesse la sua attenzione. Aveva molto meno tempo per quello di quanto gli sarebbe piaciuto perché Baby Girl si svegliò ma era abbastanza per rilassarsi un poco, non solo per se ma anche per Loki.

Ovviamente appena arrivarono in cucina non ci fu scampo; gli altri erano già riuniti li e sembrava stessero interrogando Steve e Natasha riguardo Asgard. Thor guardò l'intera cosa curiosamente, nascondendo un sorriso quando Clint immediatamente assalì Tony appena lo vide.

Servirono un paio d'ore prima che anche Bruce non avesse più domande senza risposta; sedevano nel soggiorno a quel punto, era tarda sera e Baby Girl si sarebbe addormentata presto. Tony era a metà fra l'irritato e il contento; anche con tutte le domande era piuttosto a suo agio li. A suo agio abbastanza da appisolarsi un poco, Baby Girl che giaceva sul suo petto e sbavava sul reattore arc. Loki era seduto accanto a lui, a gambe incrociate, mangiucchiando Doritos e sembrando vagamente annoiato. Gli altri stavano parlando di pane per qualche ragione; Tony aveva perso traccia della conversazione un po' di tempo prima.


	26. Capitolo 26

"Ehi, ragazzi," disse Steve. "Tony? Loki?"  
Tony non si preoccupò di aprire gli occhi, semplicemente borbottò. Fino a che Steve disse, "E' passata una settimana, giusto? Quindi potete dare un nome a Baby Girl adesso, giusto?  
Battendo le palpebre, Tony si sedette in modo proprio, trovando che tutti gli altri li guardavano. Accanto a lui Loki rumorosamente stava masticando un Dorito intero. "Cosa?"  
Steve aggrottò le sopracciglia. "Se ricordo correttamente, date il nome ai bambini una settimana dopo che sono nati?"  
"Iniziamo a considerare nomi allora, si," confermò Loki. "Ed avete ragione, possiamo iniziare a considerare nomi per lei adesso."

E' probabilmente una buona cosa farlo ora, prima che il nomignolo "Baby Girl" rimanga permanentemente. Eccetto che fino ad ora, Tony aveva reso le cose piuttosto semplici per se su quel fronte procrastinando il problema, al sicuro sapendo che non c'era scopo a pensarci in quel momento. Quella tendenza stava tornando a morderlo nel culo adesso che era venuto il tempo di iniziare a considerare i nomi; non si sentiva pronto al compito per nulla. I nomi erano importanti. Sua figlia avrebbe dovuto portarlo con se per il resto della vita e avrebbe potuto finire per odiarlo.  
"Dunque come funziona? C'è una cerimonia speciale che fate o cosa?" chiese Clint.  
"Normalmente il nome è annunciato alla festa," replicò Thor.  
"Davvero?" Tony si girò verso Loki, un sopracciglio sollevato inquisitivamente. "Non hai detto nulla al riguardo."

"Non è stata una cerimonia normale," disse Thor. "Loki ha fatto varie modifiche. Per esempio, non sono state fatte profezie."  
"Sebbene il punto sia probabilmente inutile a questo punto," disse oscuramente Loki. "Nostra madre probabilmente ha fatto le sue profezie ormai."  
Aspetta un minuto. "E' per quello-" Tony sbottò, fermandosi a metà discorso perché così veloce come la comprensione venne la considerazione che Loki non volesse fosse discusso davanti ai suoi amici.  
O forse no. "Perché non volevo che nostra madre fosse vicina a lei? Si." La voce di Loki era amara.  
Bene, se lo avesse menzionato Tony avrebbe gestito la cosa in modo diverso. Sperò che il suo sopracciglio sollevato lo comunicasse.  
"Profezie?" replicò Bruce. "Perché vengono fatte delle profezie? Come?"  
"I chiaroveggenti le fanno," replicò Thor.  
"E sono fatte per dare al Padre degli Dei una scusa," aggiunse oscuramente Loki.  
"Giusto," disse Steve, chiaramente decidendo che quello fosse un buon momento per cambiare del tutto non sottilmente argomento. "Dunque riguardo il nome?"

"I nomi rendono più facili le profezie," replicò Loki. "Ed anche le maledizioni."  
A Tony davvero non piaceva che quella fosse una possibilità. Avrebbe dovuto parlare a Loki al riguardo più tardi.  
"No, voglio dire, come la chiamerete?"  
Loki si aggrottò. "C'è un protocollo speciale per il processo di assegnare un nome su Midgard?"  
"Ah, non l'ho mai fatto." Steve si strinse nelle spalle. "Penso che i genitori suggeriscano nomi uno all'altro fino a che ne trovano uno che piace ad entrambi?"  
"Ci sono libri di nomi per i neonati e tutto quel che concerne," aggiunse Tony. "Come viene fatto ad Asgard?"  
"Io ho scelto il nome di Loki," disse orgogliosamente Thor.  
Era chiaramente una novità per Loki perché batté le palpebre sorpreso. "Lo hai fatto?"  
Annuì Thor. "Eri davvero minuscolo ma sapevo saresti stato il mio migliore amico." sorrise lui. "Ed avevo ragione."

Sentendo che erano su un terreno delicato Tony sollevò un sopracciglio e chiese, deliberatamente leggermente, "Perciò voi praticamente date un nome più o meno casuale come qui."  
"non casuale," protestò Loki, aggrottandosi. "Ti ho detto come Hela ha avuto il suo nome."  
Tony si aggrottò ugualmente, dando a Loki la sua intera attenzione come sempre quando Loki parlava dei suoi altri bambini. "No non lo hai fatto. Hai solo detto che era considerevolmente più rumorosa di Baby Girl."  
Sorridendo leggermente con divertimento, Loki disse, "Sono certo di non averlo fatto così delicatamente." Come al solito quando parlava dei suoi altri figli. Tony comprese che stava nascondendo cose più grandi che Loki non era pronto a mostrare, specialmente non davanti agli altri. Ma Loki non fece una pausa per dare a se stesso tempo di ricordare, solo continuò, "Lei era molto volitiva dall'inizio. E' da li che ha avuto il suo nome. Hela vuol dire tempesta, o vento forte."

Ora Tony davvero voleva sapere cosa significavano i nomi di Loki e Thor così come da dove venissero i nomi degli altri figli di Loki, ma non lo avrebbe chiesto davanti a tutti. "Dunque Baby Girl dovrebbe averne uno che si adatti al suo carattere."  
"Docile?" suggerì Thor.  
"No." Tony lo sparò via immediatamente. "No. Niente reali parole inglesi. Se le diamo un nome che vuol dire davvero qualcosa, deve essere in una lingua non parlata sulla terra, e non può essere docile."  
"Nulla di conducibile alla sottomissione," convenne Loki. "Sebbene perché non in una lingua che è davvero parlata qui?"  
"I bambini possono essere crudeli." Tony mise una mano dietro alla sua testa protettivamente. "Davvero, non sarei a mio agio con lei che avesse un nome alieno comunque, ma se deve avere un significato, allora qualcosa che nessuno possa trovare in internet." Lei probabilmente avrà abbastanza problemi a causa dei suoi genitori; Tony sapeva che cosa significava ma anche lui non aveva un Dio Norreno come altro genitore. C'era poco che Tony potesse fare per proteggerla da quel tipo di cosa, almeno non in modo che non fosse a detrimento del suo normale sviluppo, ma poteva cercare di minimizzare per quanto possibile.  
"Puoi semplicemente darle due nomi," suggerì Clint. "Un normale nome inglese senza significato ed uno con significato in un linguaggio straniero."  
"Un terzo nome?" chiese Thor, sollevando un sopracciglio. "Sono molti nomi per una persona così piccola.  
"Qui le persone hanno generalmente tre nomi," fece notare Tony. "Io ho tre nomi. Quattro, se conti il soprannome. Cinque, o in effetti tecnicamente sei, se conti il titolo. Nove se conti l'altro titolo, e poi ci sono i miei dottorati. I titoli contano come nomi?"  
"No." Thor lo guardò curiosamente. "Quale altro titolo?"

Con la coda dell'occhio Tony guardò Loki che stava sopprimendo un sogghigno, chiaramente ricordando le circostanze in cui lo aveva scoperto. Era stato in qualche modo all'inizio della loro... relazione, e stavano facendo una specie di strana miscela di corteggiamento, sesso con odio e confessando i loro peccati. "Mercante di Morte," rispose Tony alla domanda di Thor, cercando di fare del suo meglio per tenere una espressione neutrale. Giudicando dal "Non voglio neppure sapere" del sopracciglio di Steve, non ebbe molto successo.  
Thor batté le palpebre. "Quello... era un titolo interessante."  
"Come Iron Man, non l'ho scelto io," gli disse Tony. "La stampa me lo ha dato." si strinse nelle spalle. "Probabilmente non lo merito più." Il viso di Steve stava assumendo una espressione ostinata che voleva dire che non conveniva con Tony non gli piaceva che Tony si sminuisse. Non essendo pronto per quel tipo di conversazione, Tony rapidamente riportò a galla l'argomento principale. "Ad ogni modo. Anthony Edward Stark, i miei tre nomi."

"Clinton Francis Barton sono i miei," si offrì volontario Clint. Gli altri si unirono a lui, e fu una specie di presentazione un paio d'anni in ritardo.  
"Robert Bruce Banner."  
"Io ne ho solo due , Steven Rogers."  
"Natalia Alianovna Romanova."  
Thor si aggrottò. "Come mai nessuno di voi è chiamato con il suo vero nome?"  
"Ehi, Bruce è il mio nome vero, solo è il secondo," protestò Bruce divertito.  
"I soprannomi sono solo una specie... bene sono una miscela del fatto che le persone sono troppo pigre per chiamare le persone con il loro nome proprio troppo lungo ed un segno di familiarità." aggiunse Tony. "Molte persone lasciano solo gli amici più vicini e la famiglia chiamarli con il loro soprannome."

"E il vostro cognome non è riferito ai vostri padri ma alla vostra famiglia," disse Thor. Non era una domanda; apparentemente qualcuno glie lo aveva spiegato. Tony scommetteva su Coulson.  
Clint si aggrottò. "Quale sarà il cognome di Baby Girl?"  
Tony e Loki condivisero uno sguardo. "Non lo sappiamo ancora."  
"C'è molto che dobbiamo discutere riguardo il suo nome," disse Loki con tono di voce definitivo, mettendo fine alla conversazione.  
Solo temporaneamente comunque e solo davanti ai loro amici; più tardi quella sera, quando Baby Girl fu a letto, ebbero una breve chiacchierata in cui decisero più o meno che Tony avrebbe scelto un nome Midgardiano e Loki uno non Midgardiano e un altra volta avrebbero rimandato il discorso sul cognome. Ne avrebbero riparlato di nuovo la sera seguente.

Soddisfatti di aver risolto la cosa per ora, Tony si fece una nota mentale e si mosse verso qualcosa che non vedeva l'ora di fare da un poco: sesso orale. Cazzo si. La vita con il sesso in abbondanza e niente pancia gigante sulla via era grande. Tony non lo avrebbe più dato per scontato.  
Il giorno dopo Tony navigò Internet e i suoi abbondanti siti di nomi per bebè, cosa che si rivelò essere un errore. C'era una fottuta quantità di nomi la fuori e ogni nome aveva circa cinque variazioni e pronunce e poteva essere tracciato ad altri nomi, infinitamente meno attrattivi. Dopo circa due ore la testa di Tony turbinava e non aveva più idea di quali nomi seriamente considerava e quali trovasse solo interessanti. Perciò lasciò la cosa per un paio di ore e quanto vi tornò dopo aver giocato con i numeri per un poco, fece una lista dei primi otto nomi che gli piacevano nella sua storia della navigazione in internet. Avrebbero dovuto andare, convenne, mandando a Loki la lista.

In un'ora Loki gli mandò la lista indietro con dei commenti carini come "Lei che vince le ceneri? Quale gloria. Davvero un nome che si adatta alla figlia di Tony Stark, l'uomo più ricco di Midgard, e Loki principe di due regni, Dio del Fuoco." vicino al nome "Ashwin" ed "una spezia amara, Wikipedia mi dice. La più costosa del mondo, che certamente è adatta, ma "spezia amara" sarebbe più adatta per qualcuno come me. Non diamole un nome con una tale connotazione, si?" vicino a "Saffron". Ma sembrava d'accordo con tre nomi (Emma, Emily e Morgan), il che era buono, perché erano fra i più comuni nella lista che aveva fatto Tony. Niente nomi strampalati da celebrità per la loro bambina.

Poi Loki mandò a Tony una lista di nove nomi con i significati e la collocazione e perché pensava che fossero adatti. Tony era per metà sicuro di poter pronunciare uno di loro, forse tre senza che il nome divenisse irriconoscibile nella sua bocca. Nessuno di loro gli suonava bello eccetto forse Levira (che significava cara, amichevole, saggia, per sommarizzare le 300 parole del tema linguistico di Loki solo su quel nome. Sfortunatamente, suonava come il nome di una spogliarellista. Tony avrebbe preferito uno dei nomi impronunciabili rispetto a quello, pensava.

Per principio, vietò buona parte dei nomi, tenendo Auðr (tesoro, perfettamente comprensibile, sebbene non sembrasse tale guardando il tema di Loki al riguardo), Heiljúf (brillante, bella, cara, amichevole) e Sellif (beatamente felice, protetta). Quello lasciò loro solo con la discussione finale riguardo i cognomi, e stavolta Tony non sarebbe rimasto fuori dal campo minato che era il problema Laufeyson/Odinson.  
In serata, dopo cena e quando Baby Girl fu a letto, Tony e Loki sedettero sul letto (Tony aveva scelto la località nella speranza di fare una sveltina prima di occuparsi degli affari, ma Loki non aveva acconsentito) a fissare il tablet con tutti e sei i nomi propri che avevano elencato.  
"O facciamo star bene i due nomi insieme o li rendiamo del tutto indipendenti uno dall'altro," disse infine Loki.

Sembrava buono. Eccetto che renderli del tutto indipendenti uno dall'altro era un po' difficile, e allora ebbero una breve lite durante la quale Loki quasi assalì Tony non in modo divertente perché Tony fece un commento poco intellettuale sul fatto che "universalmente amichevole" sembrava una puttana che si faceva tutto e tutti. Avrebbero dovuto essere di cattivo umore quando decisero due nomi (Emily Auðr, che significava "Che rivaleggia tutti i tesori"), ma invece Tony si sentiva felice e fiero. Entrambi i nomi le si adattavano, specialmente insieme, e lei fortunatamente non avrebbe dovuto andare in terapia al riguardo.

Sperava in una pausa sesso celebrativa, e mentre Loki non sembrava essere contrario fu però fermo. "Quando avremo finito questo possiamo fare tutto il sesso che vuoi," disse. "E' molto meglio di una sveltina adesso, vero?"  
Tony considerò, notando che ora era e il fatto che se avessero fatto sesso adesso probabilmente non avrebbero finito prima che Baby Girl - Emily avesse bisogno della pappa, e per quando avessero finito dopo di ciò sarebbero stati troppo stanchi per qualsiasi altra cosa. Mentre se trovavano un cognome prima che si svegliasse avrebbero avuto abbastanza tempo e divertimento per più di una sveltina dopo.  
"Sei così saggio," disse in ammirazione con un espressione eccessivamente onesta. Poi sfregò le mani insieme in modo deciso; avevano circa venti minuti per farlo. Avrebbero potuto farcela. "Allora, dunque, ho fatto una lista." Pigiò sul tablet e lo piegò in modo che Loki potesse dare un occhiata alla lista, conteneva sei cognomi (Lokadóttir, Tonydóttir, Laufeyson, Odinson, Stark, Starkdóttir) più due extra nomi che erano una variazione di uno di loro (Tonadóttir o anche Anthonadóttir, se volevano essere corretti etimologicamente). Si morse il labbro mentre Loki li leggeva in silenzio, e incapace di reggere il silenzio, continuò, "Dunque so che tecnicamente dovrebbe essere o Lokadóttir o Stark in base alla cultura che vogliamo, ma entrambi sarebbero una sorta di esclusione, così come tutti gli altri, perciò stavo pensando... potremo usarli entrambi? Lokadóttir e Stark, voglio dire? I doppi cognomi sono piuttosto comuni, specialmente se i genitori non sono sposati. O se si sposano ma nessuno vuole abbandonare il loro cognome, in quel caso ci sono i doppi nomi."

"Emily Auðr Lokadóttir Stark?" disse Loki scettico. "E' un gran numero di nomi."

"Sicuro, ma c'è di molto peggio. Specialmente i figli delle celebrità, onestamente, non vorresti sapere cosa fanno alcune persone ai loro figli in termini di nomi." Tony fece una pausa. "E stavo pensando... gli altri tuoi figli probabilmente hanno avuto il tuo nome, giusto?"

"Ero padre di Váli ed Hela," replicò Loki. Quando Tony continuò solo a guardarlo lui sospirò il suo "Siamo entrambi fortunati che tu sia bravo a letto" sospiro e spiegò, "Che vuol dire che entrambi hanno avuto il mio nome, Lokason e Lokadóttir - come cognome. Nari era Sigynson, Jörmungandr e Fenrir erano Angrboðason e Sleipnir era Lokason in virtù del fatto che suo padre era un cavallo.

Giusto. Andando avanti... "Sicuro, quindi, non ricordo quello che era il mio punto, ma ho pensato alla cosa e anche se mi piace Tonydóttir o quello più grammaticamente corretto dello stesso, mi piace di più la cosa dei due cognomi."

Aggrottando le sopracciglia, Loki ci pensò per qualche momento. Infine annuì lentamente. "Se è davvero costume Midgardiano avere un tale numero di nomi..."

"Quattro non sono molti, specialmente se due di essi sono cognomi," confermò Tony.

Loki piegò la testa. "E sia."

"Fantastico." Sorridendo ampiamente, Tony alzò in alto la mano. Con un alzata di occhi al cielo Loki batté il cinque e lasciò che Tony lo tirasse a se per un bacio. Sfortunatamente si godevano la cosa un po' troppo e davvero non avevano tempo per nulla in quel momento, non quando Emily si sarebbe svegliata in qualche minuto, perciò dovettero separarsi. Dopo che si furono raffreddati un pochino andarono verso la cucina a preparare il latte artificiale per Emily e qualcosa da mangiare per loro stessi.  
Trovarono Steve e Natasha già in cucina, che sorseggiavano the verde e caddero in silenzio quando Tony e Loki entrarono. Non era difficile capire di che cosa stessero parlando ma a Tony non importava per una volta. "Abbiamo un nome!" annunciò orgogliosamente.  
"Svariati, piuttosto," aggiunse Loki seccamente.  
"Diteci," disse Natasha, sembrando intrigata.

Tony guardò Loki e sollevò un sopracciglio. "Mi serve un po' di pratica prima di essere in grado di pronunciarlo propriamente, amore."  
Loki sollevò un sopracciglio in risposta prima di girarsi verso Steve e Natasha e disse, "Lei ha due nomi e due cognomi, che, Tony mi dice, non è inusuale." Attese fino a che entrambi ebbero annuito prima di dire infine il nome della loro figlioccia. "Emily Auðr Lokadóttir Stark."  
"Vuol dire che rivaleggia tutti i tesori," aggiunse orgogliosamente Tony dal bancone, dove stava mettendo cucchiai di latte in polvere nella bottiglia.  
"Che cosa? Auðr?" chiese Steve, pronunciando maldestramente il nome. Tony probabilmente lo disse solo marginalmente meglio.  
"Auðr vuol dire tesoro," lo informò Loki. "Emily vuol dire Rivaleggiare."

"E' un buon nome," disse gentilmente Natasha. Lei sorrise ad entrambi, inusualmente dolcemente. "Mi piace."

Senza parole in faccia alla sua autenticità, Tony sorrise di rimando. "Anche a me." Imbarazzato per il fluire delle emozioni girò la schiena a loro e mise dell'acqua appena bollita nella bottiglia.  
"Anche a me," si unì Steve. "E' bellissimo. Mi piace specialmente perché c'è un po' di entrambi, così come nei cognomi."  
"Era in effetti quello il punto," gli disse Loki.  
Parlarono ancora un po' di nomi e poi di altre cose; quando si svegliò Tony la andò a prendere e dopo un silenzioso scambio di sguardi con Loki, lasciò che Steve le desse la pappa. Lui e Loki si scambiarono qualche altro sguardo e decisero di lasciare che Steve e Natasha si prendessero cura di lei e, dopo aver chiarito i dettagli con loro, tornarono a letto.

Ovviamente non riuscirono a fare nulla di divertente; Loki non era esattamente a suo agio sapendo che qualcun altro stava prendendosi cura di Emily e poteva, o forse no, star guardando Steve e Natasha attraverso le telecamere di sicurezza. Tony aveva la sensazione che loro almeno lo sospettassero. "Saresti molto più a tuo agio se lasciassi Emily a loro per un paio d'ore se sapessi che loro sono abituati a stare con lei," fece notare Tony per l'ennesima volta.  
Lo sguardo che Loki gli spedì non fu così feroce come avrebbe potuto. "Lo so," scattò.  
Tony sospirò e avvolse se stesso attorno alla schiena di Loki, agganciando il mento sopra alla spalla per guardare giù al tablet con lui. Almeno l'audio era spento, Tony si sentiva un po' meno raccapricciante a guardare Steve che faceva complimenti a Emily mentre Natasha le cambiava il pannolino se non poteva sentirli. "Stanno facendo un buon lavoro."  
"Si," convenne riluttantemente Loki.


	27. Capitolo 27

Tony lo prese come un permesso per palpeggiare Loki. Solo un poco, perché Loki probabilmente non era pronto a far molto ancora, ma davvero, a Tony piacevano le cosce di Loki. Le sue intere gambe in effetti. E la pelle sensibile delle sue pelvi appena sopra il pelo pubico, e il modo in cui Loki rabbrividiva se Tony faceva scorrere le sue unghie sopra ad esso solo così, e le sue anche, erano deliziose da mordicchiare.  
"Tony," lo rimproverò Loki, ma non era un ordine di fermarsi perciò Tony semplicemente immerse il naso fra i capelli di Loki e mormorò, graffiando leggermente la pancia di Loki appena sotto il suo ombelico. Tenne l'altra mano all'interno della coscia di Loki, sentendo il suo calore attraverso i pantaloni che indossava e cercando di comprendere come farlo uscire da essi senza che se ne accorgesse.  
"Tony," sospirò di nuovo Loki, decisamente in modo più sussurrato.  
Mormorando di nuovo, Tony passò i denti sopra il collo di Loki. Decidendo che non c'era modo sottile di tirar fuori Loki dai suoi pantaloni, non nel modo in cui sedeva, mormorò nell'orecchio di Loki, "Che ne dici di spegnerlo?"  
"E poi?" chiese Loki a voce bassa.  
"Poi ti toglierò i vestiti, tu giacerai sulla pancia e mi lascerai massaggiarti."

Loki mormorò pensierosamente. Diede un occhiata al tablet, osservando il modo in cui Natasha sollevava Emily, con attenzione per la sua testa, e sospirò, chiudendolo giù con un gesto delle dita. Scostandosi da Tony lo mise sul comodino e poi si chinò di nuovo contro il petto di Tony. "Fai del tuo meglio," ordinò con un gesto imperioso della mano.  
C'erano degli ordini che a Tony piaceva seguire. Prese il suo tempo, passando le mani su per la pancia di Loki e spingendo in su la sua maglietta (bene, in effetti era di Tony, cosa che rendeva le cose anche più bollenti) nel processo. Davvero gli piaceva la pelle di Loki; non era senza difetti, non era soffice come petali di fiori, ma poteva sentire Loki rabbrividire quando lo toccava in punti specialmente sensibili, sentì il suo respiro accelerare quando premette leggermente le dita negli spazi fra le sue costole.

Con una lunga espirazione Loki lasciò cadere la testa indietro sulla spalla di Tony. Tony continuò semplicemente a passare le mani su e giù per la pancia di Loki, ogni volta andando un po' più in basso, mettendole a coppa sulle anche di Loki e infilando i polpastrelli dentro ai pantaloni di Loki. Il respiro di Loki accelerò quando Tony aprì il bottone e poi tornando in alto quasi accarezzò i suoi capezzoli. Quando Tony tirò giù la sua cerniera e accarezzò con le dita il rigonfiamento nei suoi boxer e trattenne il fiato per un secondo, rilasciandolo a tratti quando Tony passò le dita sulla sua pancia e su lungo il suo sterno, passando attorno ai suoi capezzoli prima di tornare giù.   
"Tony," lo rimproverò Loki con voce tesa.

Premendo il suo sorriso sul collo di Loki Tony fece scivolare le sue dita dentro ai suoi boxer e le passò attraverso il nido dei peli, evitando con cura il suo cazzo nel processo. Prima che Loki potesse protestare di nuovo rapidamente tornò in su e pizzicò entrambi i capezzoli di Loki insieme, facendolo gemere e tendersi. Nel suo successivo passaggio verso il basso spinse sia i calzoni che i boxer di Loki giù lungo le sue cosce, assistito generosamente da Loki che sollevò le anche per renderlo più facile. Mente scivolava le sue mani di nuovo in alto, Tony accarezzò l'interno delle cosce di Loki, facendolo grugnire e poi gemere di sollievo quando si avvolse non molto stretto con la mano attorno al suo cazzo e tirò leggermente.

"Di più," richiese Loki sospirando. La sua voce faceva correre brividi lungo la schiena di Tony, sapere che era quello che faceva parlare Loki in quel modo, il solo che poteva farlo a lui lo eccitava sempre come nessun'altra cosa. Scivolò, aggiustando Loki contro il suo petto un poco, e spinse la mano libera in su per giocherellare con i suoi capezzoli di nuovo mentre lentamente accarezzava il cazzo di Loki, la sua stretta solo un poco troppo lasca. Loki si contorse alla cosa, spingendo indietro contro Tony e sollevando le anche in modo che le sue chiappe accarezzassero in modo allettante il rigonfiamento nei pantaloni di Tony facendolo grugnire.  
"Va bene," Tony strofinò quando Loki lo fece di nuovo, e di nuovo; se avesse continuato Tony non avrebbe resistito alla tentazione e lo avrebbe spinto giù per strofinarsi contro le sue natiche. "Vuoi venire adesso o dopo?"  
"Perché non entrambe le cose?" Ansimò Loki, una mano che si strinse dove afferrava il ginocchio di Tony.  
Va bene, buona cosa. Stringendola prese il cazzo di Loki e pizzicò il suo capezzolo insieme, Tony smise di stuzzicare ed iniziò seriamente a portare Loki verso la cima. Per un poco semplicemente si godette i rumori che Loki faceva mentre diveniva sempre più eccitato, ansimando e gemendo a bassa voce e il modo in cui il suo respiro aumentava quando ruotava il polso e tirava il suo capezzolo insieme, ma Tony non era mai stato bravo a stare zitto.

"Guardati," mormorò a bassa voce, premendo le labbra contro l'orecchio di Loki. "Sei pronto a venire sopra a te stesso in un minuto e non sei neppure svestito ancora."  
Loki immediatamente iniziò a contorcersi in modo diverso, piegando le gambe e usando i piedi per spingere via i suoi jeans e i boxer. Quando furono andati allargò le gambe di più di quanto potesse fare prima, dando a Tony una vista gloriosa del suo intero corpo. Cazzo, Loki era semplicemente la cosa più sexy che avesse mai avuto.  
"Cazzo," imprecò in modo grezzo, strizzando il cazzo di Loki quasi troppo forte, ma lo fece solo gemere più sonoramente. "Lo sai che cosa farò quando sarai venuto?"  
"Hai promesso un massaggio," ansimò Loki la voce tesa.  
"Ti spingerò sulla pancia e ti farò quel massaggio," ruggì Tony. "E poi quando sarai completamente rilassato e mezzo addormentato, metterò le dita dentro di te, così lentamente che non ti accorgerai neppure che accadrà fino a che ce ne saranno almeno due. E poi ti fotterò, in quel modo. Forse, se sarai davvero buono, ti lascerò alzarti sulle ginocchia in modo che io ti possa fottere meglio. Ti piacerebbe?"

"Si," sospirò Loki, ed era vicino, così vicino, Tony poteva sentirlo. "Voglio che mi fotta con forza. Forse, se sei bravo, non ti serviranno neppure le dita prima che io ti lasci mettere il tuo cazzo dentro di me."

Tony gemette, incapace di contrastare il modo in cui il pensiero lo faceva rabbrividire; non sarebbe stato in grado di fottere Loki con forza quanto gli sarebbe piaciuto senza preparazione ed entrambi lo sapevano, ma cazzo se glie ne importava, l'immagine era da togliere il fiato. Loki stava gemendo continuamente ora, le anche che si spingevano avanti nella mano di Tony e indietro contro il rigonfiamento dei suoi jeans.  
"Andiamo," lo incitò Tony, passando il pollice sopra alla testa del cazzo di Loki. Loki ansimò e divenne rigido; sentendo che stava per venire, Tony improvvisamente piantò i denti nel suo collo e contemporaneamente strizzò il suo capezzolo con forza, lasciando Loki senza fiato a metà del gemito mentre veniva, lo sperma che sgorgò sulla mano di Tony e sulla sua pancia.  
"Sei così bollente," sussurrò Tony, guardando inebriato mentre l'intero corpo di Loki prima si tendeva e poi improvvisamente si rilassava, facendolo afflosciare nelle sue braccia. Dovette fare uno sforzo cosciente per non strofinarsi contro le natiche di Loki e in effetti riuscì a fermarsi solo due o tre spinte.

Stavano respirando affannosamente entrambi e Tony dovette dire a se stesso con fermezza che si, cavalcare Loki e venire sopra di lui e renderlo anche più sporco sarebbe stato bollente, ma quello che aveva pianificato sarebbe stato anche più bollente. Voleva venire così tanto, voleva vedere il suo seme sulla pelle color crema di Loki, ma voleva anche di più fottere Loki. Lo voleva cedevole e quasi obbediente sotto di se.  
Fu quell'immagine che aiutò Tony a trattenersi, e poi Loki lo fece quasi perdere di nuovo quando afferrò la mano di Tony al polso e leccò il suo stesso sperma dalle sue dita.  
"Cazzo, Loki," Tony gemette. "Se continui così non riuscirò a fotterti subito."  
"Non puoi farlo," mormorò Loki, rilasciando la sua mano. Si stirò pigramente e girò la testa, spingendo il suo naso contro la guancia di Tony. "Credo sia tempo per il mio massaggio adesso."  
Edonista.

Con un po' di aiuto da Loki, Tony gli tolse la T-shirt e la usò per ripulire lo sperma da entrambi loro. "Mi piace davvero quando indossi le mie magliette, ad ogni modo," disse mentre la lanciava attraverso la stanza.  
"Mentre mi sono mancati i miei abiti normali, trovo il vostro stile Midgardiano più confortevole a volte," spiegò Loki, sospirando e rotolando via da Tony quando Tony gli diede un colpetto sull'anca.  
"E' fantastico," replicò Tony, gemendo di sollievo quando infine poté aprire i suoi pantaloni rilasciando il suo cazzo eretto. Forse avrebbe dovuto provare a indossare delle gonne; sarebbero state molto più convenienti in caso di sveltine comunque.  
"Credo che il cuoio Asgardiano ti si adatterebbe molto bene," mormorò Loki, mettendosi a pancia sotto e mandando a Tony uno sguardo astuto con la coda degli occhi.  
"Era una proposta di scambio di gioco di ruolo?" chiese Tony, tirando la sua maglietta sopra alla testa e lanciandola a caso. "Io sarò il dio Asgardiano e tu sarai il genio, bellissimo scienziato di Midgard."

"Non mi spingerei così oltre," replicò Loki, palesemente controllandolo mentre si spingeva verso il comodino scavando nei cassetti per l'olio. "Potrei difficilmente essere un semplice umano."  
Quello gli guadagnò un'occhiataccia da Tony. "Io non sono ordinario."  
"Certamente no," convenne Loki e sembrò sia sorpreso che insultato; fu la seconda cosa che assicurò Tony che non intendeva in quel modo.  
"Chi se ne frega," accantonò la cosa, facendo una nota mentale per tornare al cuoio più tardi. "Metti le braccia in basso e non parlare."  
Sorprendentemente Loki obbedì, ma non si trattenne dallo spedirgli un sogghigno quando Tony si mise a cavalcioni del suo didietro. Dopo di ciò, comunque, si sistemò e chiuse gli occhi, sospirando quando Tony sparse un po' d'olio fra le sue scapole. Lo guardò formare una piccola pozza li per un momento prima che iniziasse a sgocciolare lentamente lungo la spina dorsale di Loki.

Non lo avevano fatto spesso, almeno non in quel modo; per nulla, in effetti. Loki aveva fatto svariati massaggi a Tony durante la gravidanza ma erano generalmente meno per piacere e più per calmare il dolore. Era stato molto bravo nella cosa e Tony sfortunatamente non sarebbe stato probabilmente in grado di raggiungere il suo livello di capacità. Non aveva massaggiato molte persone ma almeno era stato massaggiato molte volte, per buona parte da fisioterapisti professionisti, perciò sapeva vagamente cosa fare.

Accertandosi che le sue mani fossero propriamente cosparse di olio, Tony iniziò a sfregarle gentilmente su e giù lungo la schiena di Loki e le sue spalle, scaldando entrambi. "Sei teso, tesoro," mormorò assentemente mentre le sue dita seguivano la curva del collo di Loki e le spalle, registrando il vezzeggiativo solo dopo che fu scivolato via. Fortunatamente, Loki non protestò, non sobbalzò neppure.  
Scivolò in una specie di trance, concentrandosi completamente nel solo scopo di ammorbidire lentamente i muscoli tesi di Loki. Sarebbe stato più veloce se avesse usato più pressione ma Tony non voleva andare veloce; stava realmente godendosi la cosa davvero perciò avere pazienza non gli sembrava un obbligo. Loki stava praticamente facendo le fusa sotto di lui, andando lentamente dal mormorare e occasionalmente mugolare di approvazione in totale, beato silenzio. Tony era ancora quasi eretto ma la sua erezione si calmò un poco fino a che fu a malapena cosciente di averla come fosse semplicemente un lieve pulsare nelle sue vene. Molto più importante era il modo in cui respiravano in sinc, lentamente e profondamente, quanto fossero calde le sue mani e la schiena di Loki, quanto gli piacesse fare quella cosa a Loki. Sembrava che fare delle cose per (a?) Loki fosse quello che preferiva; fossero di natura sessuale o meno apparentemente era secondario.  
"Hai sonno?" chiese infine gentilmente Tony, quando i muscoli della schiena di Loki furono morbidi e caldi quanto era possibile.

Loki a malapena fece più che un mugugno letargico come risposta ma era un segno sufficiente per Tony. Scivolò indietro lungo il corpo di Loki fino a che fu a cavallo delle sue cosce, accarezzò con le mani le natiche di Loki. Semplicemente amava il lato B di Loki; ne aveva avuti di più grandi, più tondi ma quello di Loki non era in alcun modo magro come altri che aveva avuto, e tutto sommato era il suo preferito. Era perfetto da afferrare e strizzare quando Loki lo fotteva e altrettanto perfetto da tenere quando era Tony a fottere.  
"Hai un lato B perfetto," mormorò Tony sommessamente, scivolando le sue dita unte fra le natiche. Attentamente testò l’apertura di Loki; la sola reazione di Loki fu di allargare le gambe di più, tanto quanto poteva con Tony a cavalcioni.  
Cercando di non tirare fuori Loki dal suo trance troppo Tony prese il suo tempo, tenne il suo ritmo basso e senza fretta anche se lui stesso si eccitava sempre di più alla sensazione dei muscoli caldi di Loki che si stringevano attorno alle sue dita. Loki si stava a sua volta eccitando, mormorando e muovendo le anche un poco, di più quando Tony scivolò giù da lui e si inginocchiò fra le sue cosce.

"Andiamo," infine mormorò Loki, spostandosi sulle mani e le ginocchia. Improvvisamente la bocca di Tony divenne asciutta e dovette inghiottire.  
"Cazzo, Loki," disse rocamente. Inginocchiandosi prese del lubrificante in mano ungendo il suo uccello scrupolosamente. Poi si incollò alla schiena di Loki, mordicchiò la base del suo collo e ordinò sommessamente, "Via le mani, Loki."  
Senza un cenno di protesta Loki abbassò la sua parte superiore sui gomiti, presentando il suo didietro mentre piegava la schiena in una curva deliziosa. Loki non era mai così obbediente, anche se era solo un commento secco o un sorriso astuto che curvava le sue labbra mentre faceva quello che Tony voleva. Fece quasi perdere il controllo a Tony; dovette trattenere il fiato e mordersi l'interno della guancia per mantenerlo.

"Sei perfetto," gracchiò, guidando il suo cazzo verso l’apertura di Loki. Senza esitazione si spinse dentro, lento e costante, stringendo i denti. Loki gemette, il rumore attutito dal cuscino in cui premeva il viso.

Quando il suo bacino fu premuto sulle natiche di Loki Tony fece una pausa, prendendo un respiro profondo. Poi lentamente si tirò fuori, si spinse di nuovo dentro, tenendo la cosa lenta da principio ma accrescendo regolarmente il ritmo e la forza nelle sue spinte. Loki cercò di muoversi con lui ma Tony non lo lasciò, tenendo ferme le anche di Loki e penetrando dentro di lui anche con più forza. Stavano entrambi gemendo sonoramente a quel punto, Loki aveva sollevato il viso dal cuscino per respirare più liberamente. Tony semplicemente amava ascoltare i rumori che faceva Loki, amava che Loki si fosse lasciato controllare da lui completamente, amava fotterlo con forza. Lo amava troppo, davvero; originalmente voleva far venire Loki solo con il suo cazzo ma non pensava sarebbe riuscito a trattenersi così a lungo. Ma non era che fosse un fastidio, doversi sporgere per prendere in mano il suo cazzo.

Tenendo il suo ritmo, Tony si chinò sopra a Loki e graffiò con i denti la sua schiena. Denti e dolore erano sempre un buon modo per farlo venire, e quasi subito, Loki andò in pezzi sotto di lui, rabbrividendo e stringendosi attorno al suo uccello. Ma era il modo in cui Loki gemette il suo nome che mandò Tony oltre la cima completamente. Con un sonoro gemito Tony venne a sua volta, crollando sopra alla schiena di Loki mentre i brividi post orgasmo lo facevano fremere.   
Loki sospirò e si spostò sotto di lui, cosa che Tony prese come un segno per tirarsi fuori e spostarsi da sopra di lui. Rabbrividirono entrambi quando scivolò fuori, poi simultaneamente collassarono sul materasso, respirando ancora pesantemente. Infine Tony scivolò sul fianco e si sporse per spostare i ciuffi ci capelli che si appiccicavano alle tempie di Loki via dal suo viso. "Dobbiamo fare la doccia," mormorò.

Loki sbadigliò ma annuì. Non vedeva del tutto il motivo di Tony - quello per cui Tony assolutamente non voleva che alcuno di loro toccasse Emily se avevano fatto sesso e non si erano ancora fatti la doccia - ma non si lamentava mai. Fecero la doccia e fecero una dormita di due ore prima di alzarsi di nuovo per Emily.  
"Devi massaggiarmi di nuovo presto," disse Loki a Tony. Stavano seduti sul divano nella camera di Emily, indossando solo la biancheria. Loki le stava dando il biberon, la sua guancia premuta contro il suo petto vicina al suo cuore.  
"E' stato bello, allora?" Tony soppresse un sogghigno quando Loki sollevò un sopracciglio verso di lui. "Non sto cercando complimenti, tesoro. Non lo avevo davvero mai fatto prima."  
"Sei sempre in cerca di complimenti," replicò Loki. "Ma si, è stato bello. Pensavo che la cosa fosse ovvia." Bene, okay, aveva ragione al riguardo. Riguardo entrambe le cose.

Mandando a Loki un sorriso innocente, Tony si piegò indietro e si sistemò contro il bracciolo del divano fino ad essere in una posizione confortevole da cui guardare Loki ed Emily. Il silenzio era tranquillo; entrambi loro sembravano completamente contenti. Tony lo era ugualmente, solo guardandoli, il solo punto di contatto il suo ginocchio premuto contro quello di Loki.  
Era un peccato rompere il silenzio, ma più Tony l guardava meno poteva tener ferma la sua bocca al riguardo.  
"Riguardo la cosa di Hela," disse sommessamente.  
Il corpo di Loki si fermò in modo diverso, i suoi occhi un po' diffidenti quando guardò in su per incontrare lo sguardo di Tony. "Si?"  
"Che cosa accadde esattamente con lei?"  
Loki prese un respiro profondo. "Il suo corpo... cambiò. Metà della sua pelle lentamente divenne scura ed iniziò a - lo so adesso che fu a causa dell'incantesimo che il Padre degli dei aveva messo su di me. Non accadrà con Emily."

"Non è per quello che ho realmente chiesto, ma ora sono curioso. "Perché no? L'incantesimo è ancora su di te, vero?"

"Ma è mio ora," spiegò Loki. "Non è più la magia di un altro imposta su di me senza che io lo sapessi o senza che partecipassi volontariamente."  
Quello rendeva Tony davvero curioso; voleva chiedere quale fosse la differenza e voleva sapere che cosa era esattamente accaduto a Hela, ma quello avrebbe deragliato la conversazione troppo. C'era qualcos'altro che voleva chiedere dalla loro litigata. "Hai detto qualcosa, ad Asgard, dopo il bagno. Hai detto che era meglio che mi abituassi a come sembri. Non ci arrivo."  
Loki si aggrottò. "Cosa c'è da non capire? Voglio che tu sia preparato a come sembro in modo che la tua reazione non traumatizzi Emily."  
Ah, eccoci. "Perché la mia reazione dovrebbe traumatizzarla? Non è che tu sia orribile o altro."  
Loki aprì la bocca, una risposta caustica chiaramente sulle sue labbra, ma poi fece una pausa. Socchiudendo gli occhi, fissò Tony. La sua voce era sospetta quando disse, "Non stai mentendo."

Bene, no. E Tony non era stupido ugualmente; sapeva che Loki aveva dei problemi con l'intera faccenda degli Jotun - l'intera Asgard aveva problemi con gli Jotun. Aveva letto degli articoli riguardo il razzismo interiore e quel tipo di cosa, e sapeva che non c'era molto che potesse fare. Ma non avevano mai parlato della cosa, e c'erano alcune cose che Tony poteva dire - specialmente ora che aveva visto Loki nella sua forma reale. Loki probabilmente non gli avrebbe creduto perciò Tony avrebbe semplicemente dovuto continuare a dirlo fino a che lo avrebbe fatto. "Tu sembri diverso, vero. Ma in effetti, ah. Penso che tu sembri davvero bellissimo."  
Quello lasciò Loki senza parole. Semplicemente fissò Tony, a bocca aperta.  
Il completo silenzio rese Tony piuttosto a disagio, perciò iniziò a blaterare. "So che non importa molto quello che penso, ma, bene. Onestamente non vedo alcun problema se la natura Jotun divenisse visibile in Emily. Non vedo il problema che tu sia uno di loro, neppure. Non so nulla degli Jotun, sicuro, ma tu sei l'esempio vivente che non possono essere i mostri che la gente di Asgard crede siano."  
Loki inghiottì forzosamente. "Lo sono?" mirò al sarcasmo ma cadde lontano chilometri, l'argomento troppo sensibile per lui.

Tony gli mandò uno sguardo, tenendo la sua voce deliberatamente più leggera. "Bene, si. Hai fatto casino massicciamente, non si può negarlo, ma non perché sia nella tua natura o altre stronzate simili. Tu sei stato massicciamente incasinato da altre persone per svariate volte, quello ha molto più a che vedere con quel che è successo di qualsiasi altra cosa." Guardò con cautela verso Loki, cogliendo i suoi occhi. "Non sto dicendo che perché noi siamo... bene. Certamente lo so adesso, ma ho avuto i miei sospetti anni fa di già." la sua bocca si piegò seccamente. "Ogni volta che Thor apriva la bocca si rinforzavano, in effetti." Era un po' un esagerazione ma fece grugnire Loki, alleggerendo l'umore un poco, che era quello che Tony voleva.  
"Perché tu puoi vederlo, ma così pochi altri non potevano anche se erano davvero la?" disse Loki. La sua voce era leggera ma l'espressione nei suoi occhi non lo era.

"Forse perché erano realmente li." suggerì Tony con un alzata di spalle. "Spesso è difficile vedere qualcosa se sei troppo vicino." Avrebbe dovuto saperlo; non aveva mai sospettato nulla riguardo Stane. "E davvero, non sono il solo. Gli altri certamente non ti avrebbero accettato così facilmente se non avessero avuto i loro pensieri al riguardo."  
Loki si aggrottò, drizzando la schiena. "Voi parlate di me?"  
"No." Tony era ben conscio di quanto Loki avrebbe odiato la cosa; lui stesso odiava la cosa quando scopriva che altre persone avevano discusso i suoi problemi. "Bene, forse lo fanno fra di loro? All'inizio almeno." fece spallucce. "Non lo so di sicuro, ma è probabile. Tutti parlano di tutti."  
Gli angoli della bocca di Loki si piegarono giù di scontento, ma la sua espressione era rassegnata.

Non parlarono più dopo di quello; Loki sembrò profondamente pensieroso e Tony sperò stesse pensando all'intera cosa degli Jotun. Dopo che Emily fu di nuovo a letto Loki non tornò a letto con Tony. Non diceva a Tony dove andava quando se ne andava via ma Jarvis gli fece sapere che era fuori sul terrazzo.

Tony gli diede un'ora durante la quale giocò un po' con le cosa sul suo tablet, ma poi non riuscì più a reggere e andò a raggiungerlo.  
Loki aveva fatto svanire il parapetto ed era seduto lì con i piedi che ciondolavano oltre il bordo Anche sapendo che era perfettamente sicuro, la vista fece sobbalzare il cuore di Tony per un momento.  
“Ehi," disse, sedendosi accanto a Loki. "Stai bene?"  
"Sto bene." Loki si strinse nelle spalle.  
Giusto. Certo. "A che cosa stai pensando?"  
Loki rimase in silenzio per un lungo momento. Quando infine replicò, il tono preoccupato nella sua voce rivelò quando doveva aver pensato alla cosa. "Non capisco il gioco di Odino."  
Bene, non era in effetti quello che si aspettava Tony, ma era connesso. "Cosa vuoi dire?"

"E' stato così accondiscendente." Loki sputò la parola come una maledizione. "Ho pensato e pensato, ma non riesco a comprendere quali siano le sue intenzioni." si aggrottò verso la città sotto i loro piedi. "Non c'è nulla da guadagnare per lui da questo, nulla a cui io possa pensare. Di certo deve essere cosciente che non mi può usare come una figura diplomatica contro agli Jotun nel modo in cui originariamente intendeva ormai. Sono solo un paria ad Asgard e non c'è nulla che gli possa portare da Midgard che Thor non possa ottenere, e probabilmente molto più facilmente di me. Buona parte dei miei contatti non sono del tipo che potrebbe o vorrebbe usare, specialmente ora. Io solo... non capisco."

Tony si strinse nelle spalle disperatamente. "Neppure io. A malapena conosco il tipo. Ma..." prese un respiro profondo, ben cosciente di quanto fosse delicato l'argomento. "Guarda, io conosco te. Tu sei incredibilmente intelligente; a volte posso a malapena tenerti dietro. Perciò... se anche tu non puoi pensare ad ulteriori motivazioni, neppure quelle inverosimili... forse è perché non ve ne sono. So che non puoi crederci." aggiunse frettolosamente quando Loki grugnì incredulo. "Ma forse dovresti considerare la possibilità. Solo considerala. Non dico fidati del tipo e abbraccialo e perdonalo e smetti qualsiasi cosa tu stia facendo, solo... tienilo in mente come una possibilità."  
Per un lungo tempo, Loki rimase in silenzio. Infine lasciò uscire un lungo sospiro e disse, "Forse." fu tutto, ma tutto considerato era molto.  
Non tornarono a letto fino a molto tempo dopo, dopo aver dato di nuovo la pappa a Emily. Di conseguenza non si alzarono fino a tardi, specialmente visto che dovevano alzarsi regolarmente per Emily. Per quando Tony si forzò ad uscire dal letto per cercare del caffè erano le undici e Clint, che era seduto con Thor e mangiava dei cereali, commentò la sua apparizione - boxer e T-shirt, i capelli arruffati - con un fischio. "Non hai dormito molto, vero?

Tony gli spedì uno sguardo irritato. "Taci."  
"Va tutto bene?" chiese Thor con una ruga preoccupata.  
"Si, bene." Tony lo guardò e accennò ad un sorriso. Accese la caffettiera e il bollitore, cibo per loro e cibo per Emily. Il che gli ricordò. "Ehi, abbiamo un nome."  
"Abbiamo già sentito," disse Clint. "Emily, giusto? Bel nome."  
"Piace anche a me," convenne Thor. "Sebbene mi chiedevo del suo secondo nome. L'amico Steve non ricordava bene."  
Sicuro, probabilmente lo aveva pronunciato male, o era troppo imbarazzato per provarci. Tony non sarebbe riuscito a fare molto meglio, "Bene, non sono bravo a pronunciarlo neppure io comunque. Auðr."

"Auðr?" chiese Thor. Un sorriso lento sbocciò sul suo viso quando Tony annuì. "Un nome davvero bello, e appropriato."

"Insieme significano che rivaleggia ogni tesoro," gli disse Tony. Thor sorrise ampiamente e Clint non fece neppure aah, semplicemente annuì e sorrise un poco nei suoi cereali.  
"Dunque, ehi." Tony prese la sua tazza di caffè e sedette al tavolo. "Thor. Hai detto qualcosa mentre eravamo ad Asgard, riguardo Odino, perché mi ha introdotto a tutti?"   
"Ho detto che il Padre degli dei deve rispettarti molto per averlo fatto," disse Thor con un cenno di assenso deciso. "Non accetta chiunque sia legato ad uno di noi." si aggrottò infelicemente. "Non ha ancora neppure incontrato la mia Jane."  
"Sicuro, quello. Non ci arrivo. E' a causa di tutte le storie che gli hai raccontato di me? Perché a malapena abbiamo parlato quel giorno."  
Thor sollevò un sopracciglio verso di lui, il suo viso che assumeva quell'espressione di nuovo che Tony era più abituato a ricevere da Loki. "Hai incontrato il Padre degli Dei come un re, Tony."

Clint si soffocò e tossì nella sua mano. Tony gli lanciò un occhiataccia prima di focalizzarsi di nuovo su Thor. "Cosa vuoi dire con quello?"  
Thor si strinse nelle spalle disperatamente. "Non so come meglio spiegare. Non lo hai affrontato come ci si sarebbe aspettati da qualcuno senza un titolo e a malapena legato ai suoi figli."  
"Aspetta, aspetta. Stai dicendo che è stato un passo falso diplomatico ma a tuo padre è piaciuto?" l'ultima volta che qualcuno aveva trovato divertente la sua insolenza aveva quattro anni, poco prima che realizzassero che era davvero più intelligente di tutti i suoi insegnanti. Bene, e il numero di volte che l'aveva usata per corteggiare, ma era un altro tipo di insolenza.  
Pensandoci, Tony avrebbe forse potuto flirtare con Loki dall'inizio. Ah.  
"Forse?" Thor piegò la testa in avanti. "Le mie scuse. La diplomazia non è qualcosa in cui sono molto esperto. Loki è molto più portato di me."

"Lo chiederò a lui, allora." Dando ad entrambi un saluto a due dita, Tony finì di preparare il latte artificiale per Emily e si fece un’altra tazza di caffè nel frattempo.  
Loki ed Emily erano a letto, nessuno dei due sembrava del tutto felice che gli fosse servito tanto tempo.  
"Ho parlato con Thor," disse Tony quando Emily fu sistemata sul suo braccio mangiando felicemente. "Ha detto che non è bravo con la diplomazia e dovrei chiedere a te."  
"Almeno ne è cosciente ora," replicò seccamente Loki. "Riguardo cosa?"  
"La cosa con Odino? Thor ha detto che ho parlato con lui come un re o simili."  
"E' un modo corretto di metterla." Loki strinse le labbra. "Anche se educato, ti sei comportato territorialmente e non ti sei piegato all'autorità del Padre degli dei. Sei stato protettivo con me e allo stesso tempo sei andato contro i miei desideri lasciando Emily con mia madre, mostrando che sei leale con me ma non sottomesso. Quello, oltre all'alta opinione di Thor nei tuoi riguardi ed il fatto che Heimdall di sicuro ci guardava e ha riportato a lui quello che ha osservato ti ha guadagnato il rispetto di Odino."

"Ah." Tony non sapeva davvero cosa dire al riguardo. Apparentemente era una cosa buona perciò fece una nota mentale di riportarlo la prossima volta che qualcuno avesse criticato il suo comportamento. Se era abbastanza buono per Odino Padre degli dei, doveva essere abbastanza anche per qualche idiota di politico.  
"Era tutto?" chiese Loki con esagerata esasperazione.  
Tony grugnì. "Si."  
"Bene, voglio dormire. Taci adesso." Detto ciò, Loki si sprofondò nei cuscini e tirò il lenzuolo fino alle spalle, seppellendo il viso fra il fianco di Tony ed il cuscino.  
Tony sollevò gli occhi al cielo. "Ti amo anche io." Poi si morse la lingua; gli era scappato, non voleva farlo-

"...taci," disse di nuovo Loki. Una delle sue braccia scivolò fuori e si avvolse attorno alla vita di Tony; mormorò qualcosa nelle costole di Tony, il respiro caldo sulla pelle di Tony.  
Tony sorrise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> N.d.A.  
> SPERO SIATE TUTTI CONTENTI.  
> “Non ho un beta reader, perciò le mie più sincere scuse se ci sono molti errori, ho fatto del mio meglio durante la rilettura ma è davvero incredibilmente lungo.  
> E' successo perché tutti hanno chiesto un sequel, e specialmente quelli che hanno continuato a chiedere; un grazie di cuore a tutti voi. Non pianificavo che fosse così lungo, onestamente, e davvero, davvero spero che lo abbiate comunque gradito. Almeno sono quasi certa che chiuda il 99% delle cose lasciate in sospeso; se c'è qualche altra cosa che pensate debba essere indirizzata o qualcosa che vorreste leggere fatemelo sapere. Potrei scrivere qualche racconto breve in merito perché sono in qualche modo triste di dover lasciare andare questo universo dopo aver passato buona parte dell'estate con lui.
> 
> PS: OMIODDIO AVETE VISTO IL FINALE ALTERNATIVO? SONO QUASI MORTA DAL RIDERE QUANDO FURY HA DETTO "forse dovrebbe chiedere una sedia". DOV'E' LA SUA SEDIA, SIGNORE?
> 
>  
> 
> _N.d.T. Il finale alternativo è una delle scene tagliate degli Avengers, dove si accenna alla sedia di Fury sul ponte dell'Helicarrier._
> 
> _Anche questa traduzione è terminata, vi sono altri due raccontini brevi riguardo Emily che tradurrò in seguito parte della stessa serie, al momento però sto iniziando la traduzione della terza parte di una trilogia, che inizierò a pubblicare la prox settimana (o magari mercoledì se ne avessi il tempo). Alla prossima, EG  
> _


End file.
